


Home One

by Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drama, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 105,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Пост-ТФА. Хакс возвращается в Первый Орден после поражения в битве при «Старкиллере», готовясь к самым худшим для себя последствиям. Но вместо этого он получает от Сноука новое задание: доставить на Мегаразрушитель Рей.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Текст прорабатывался на том материале, что был в матчасти на начало мая 2017 г. Многие моменты, появившиеся в каноне позже, к сожалению, учтены не были.

_Давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой галактике..._

Вступление 

_Идёт гражданская война. Новая Республика пала, но Сопротивление разрушило базу «Старкиллер» Первого Порядка. На обеих сторонах есть свои герои. Хаос воцарился повсюду._

_Сопротивление сумело найти Люка Скайуокера. Рей отправилась на Ач-То, чтобы убедить его вернуться и сражаться за восстановление мира и справедливости в галактике._

_Кайло Рен находится при смерти из-за ранений, полученных в схватке с Рей. Генерал Хакс на борту своего звездолёта спешит вернуться на территорию Первого Порядка, следуя приказу спасти Рена..._

  
Пролог 

Многоцелевой корабль «Тишина-1», резко увеличив скорость, вошёл в гиперпространство. Как раз вовремя. Уже очень далеко позади что-то ярко вспыхнуло. «Старкиллер» был уничтожен.

Генерал Армитиж Хакс, переведя корабль на автопилот, встал из кресла и осмотрелся. Покрытую плексигласом, укреплённым каркасом из прочнейших сплавов, кабину с трёх сторон защищали приподнятые крылья и хвост. Но они же создавали слепую зону. Её компенсировали три экрана на панели управления. На них выводилось всё, что фиксировали наружные камеры. Впереди Хакс видел лишь синие стенки туннеля. Путь предстоял неблизкий. 

Он летел в Неизведанные Регионы, на главную базу Первого Порядка. Летел докладывать об исходе военной операции под кодовым названием «Шан» Верховному Лидеру Сноуку. Лично. 

Хакс развернулся и пошёл вперёд. Двигаться при этом приходилось немного вверх — из-за крена, который давал корабль в полёте. Дверь кабины пилота распахнулась, открывая путь в маленький, не более пяти-шести метров, коридор, на грязно-белых стенах которого не располагалось почти никакой аппаратуры. 

Впереди находился вход в машинное отделение. 

По правую сторону — две двери. Они вели в спальные кубрики. При проектировании корабля Хакс для экономии пространства и повышения эффективности использования хотел построить только один. Оставшееся место выделялось на дополнительный грузовой отсек. Но потом началась постройка «Старкиллера», и Хаксу пришлось часто летать вместе с Реном и Фазмой. Возникла необходимость выделить им отдельный разделённый кубрик на двоих. 

По левую сторону — ещё две. Дальняя вела в грузовой отсек, совмещённый с оружейной. Ближняя — в медицинский. Хакс завернул именно туда. 

Перед ним открылся вход в очень маленькое помещение. Стены были окрашены в белый цвет, приглушённо светили лампы, имитировавшие типичное освещение в госпитале. Большую часть пространства занимало единственное многофункциональное устройство. Серая, плоская, приподнятая поверхность, окружённая приборами со всевозможными датчиками — от измеряющих пульс до выводящих результаты экспресс-томограммы. Над ней возвышалось около пяти манипуляторов, оперировавших больного. Здесь же был аппарат искусственного дыхания. Сейчас вся эта конструкция активно работала. 

Первоначально Хакс планировал построить бакту. Но та занимала нерационально большое пространство, не говоря уж о нагрузке на электронику корабля. С поддержанием же жизни до прибытия на базу справлялось и это устройство. В дело пошёл принцип большей экономичности. 

Сейчас, правда, Хакс задумался о том, правильно ли он поступил. На поверхности, трансформировавшейся в относительно удобную койку, лежал Кайло Рен. Без сознания. Датчики каждую секунду подавали тревожные знаки. Манипуляторы зашивали одну рану за другой. 

Следовало отдать должное искусственному интеллекту: тот даже не разрывал Рену одеяние, добираясь до ранений. Лишь кое-где виднелась бледная кожа. И за это следовало винить не технику, а соперника Рена в схватке. Равного соперника. Или даже более могучего. 

Хакс видел в деле немного использовавших Силу — рыцарей Рен и Верховного Лидера. Но интуитивно понимал: требовались высокие навыки, чтобы одолеть Рена в схватке на мечах один на один. Даже раненого, даже после смерти отца. 

Или Сила опять решила выкинуть какой-то странный трюк. Из обрывков диалогов Верховного Лидера с Реном Хакс знал: и такое могло случиться. Поэтому предостерегал Рена от чрезмерной опоры на эту субстанцию. Но тот никогда не слушал его. И в результате — лежал здесь, едва живой. 

— Как он? — спросил Хакс. 

— Плохо, — раздался грустный голос рядом. 

— Лейтенант, доложите по форме. 

— Магистр Рен находится в стабильно тяжёлом состоянии, генерал, — докладывая, Митака встал, медленно поднёс руку к козырьку. 

— Ясно, — Хакс покачал головой. — Садитесь, лейтенант. Докладывайте при любых изменениях. 

— Так точно. 

Митака сел на стул рядом с Реном, повесив голову и молча за ним наблюдая. Он был предан Рену, неотлучно следуя за ним. Как и полагалось адъютанту. Митака всего лишь хорошо исполнял свои служебные обязанности. Ничего больше Хакс утверждать не брался. Не было фактов. 

Преданность его подтверждало как минимум то, что после приказа об эвакуации станции он сразу же бросился искать Рена и помог Хаксу затащить его на корабль. В одиночку сделать это было бы тяжелее. 

— Фазма, вы чем-то обеспокоены? 

Она успела попасть на отправлявшийся корабль в последние секунды. Хакс ещё тогда отметил смятый, изорванный плащ и повреждённую в нескольких местах броню. Результат падения с большой высоты. В трубе или чём-то подобном. 

Хакс был удивлён, что она вообще осталась жива. Сопротивленцы воспользовались ей, чтобы деактивировать щит «Старкиллера». Почему потом не убили? Решили, что ей всё равно умирать. Так зачем им, считавшим себя хорошими, лишний раз пачкать руки? Либо FN-2187 захотел отомстить ей, попытавшись таким образом унизить? Хакс понятия не имел. Фазма была жива. Надолго ли? Он не знал. Их судьба сейчас находилась в руках не у них. 

— Мы потеряли наше главное оружие, Хакс. Мы потеряли огромное количество людей. 

— Мы недооценили противника, Фазма. И переоценили свои возможности. Это куда критичнее в данный момент. Нам придётся пересмотреть тактику. Вопрос в том, какими недостатками в нашей тактике они воспользовались. И где недоработали мы. 

А они недоработали. Хакс прекрасно это осознавал. Иначе Сопротивление, эта хаотичная, не имеющая никакой формальной поддержки организация, не сумела бы нанести им поражение. 

— Щит. Нам следовало поставить более сложную систему снятия щита. 

— С системой снятия щита всё в порядке. Просто никто не ждал, что одного из нас так легко захватят. И что один из нас так легко сдастся. 

— Вы думаете, у меня были другие варианты? 

— Водить их по базе. И привести к Рену. Или завести как можно дальше, так, чтобы потом не отыскали путь обратно. 

— FN-2187... 

— ... знал базу очень приблизительно, не правда ли? И уж точно не знал кодов. 

— Верно, генерал. 

— Из чего Совет и Сноук лично могут сделать определённые выводы. Записи со «Старкиллера», которые они наверняка успели получить, позволят им выстроить логическую цепочку, которую выстроил я. И это поставят вам в вину как первый недочёт. 

— Вам же поставят в вину подготовку штурмовиков, которые не смогли справиться с престарелыми контрабандистами, беглым штурмовиком и восемнадцатилетней девчонкой. 

Раздалось шипение. К ногам Хакса подошла некрупная, до полуметра длиной, ящерица. Она передвигалась на полностью поднятых ногах, длинный хвост мерно двигался вверх-вниз. Голова её имела полуовальную форму с мощными костяными выростами, защищавшими шею. Глаза светились голубым, а сама ящерица была окрашена в рыжий с еле заметными чёрными пятнышками. Вид опознать труда не составляло — исаламири. Звали её Миллисент. 

Обозначив свои присутствие и позицию, она улеглась рядом с ногами Хакса, пока тот отвечал Фазме: 

— Восемнадцатилетней девчонкой? — прошептал он. — Вы что, как и Рен, считаете, что это — восемнадцатилетняя девчонка? 

Он кивнул на Рена, так и не пришедшего в себя. Сейчас тот выглядел уже не так плохо. А когда Хакс подобрал его со снега, терял сознание от нескольких тяжёлых ран и сопутствующего болевого шока. За минуту до этого его и вовсе чуть не убили. Почему не убили? Та же причина. Лицемерная попытка выглядеть хорошими. Снова. Проклятое Сопротивление. 

— Никто не ожидал, что она проявит такие способности к Силе. 

— И это снова наш провал, а не их успех. 

Они действительно недооценили этот фактор. Хакс покачал головой. Сила была совершенно не подчинена порядку. И каждый раз из-за этого у них возникали какие-то проблемы. 

В этот раз, впрочем, всё перешло любые допустимые границы. Сначала Рен не воспользовался дроидом, вводившим препараты, расслабляющие допрашиваемую. Хакс отследил это по ведомости после её бегства. Потом её оставили наедине с солдатом, который не умел сопротивляться способностям Силы. И, наконец, Рен стал биться с ней, не ожидая, что она сумеет его одолеть. Полная недооценка способностей соперника и полное же пренебрежение банальными правилами техники безопасности. 

При всём уважении к Рену Хакс не переносил его гордыню, самоуверенность и чрезмерную веру в свою Силу. В то, что не поддавалось ни логическому осмыслению, ни даже предсказанию. И ладно бы тот использовал её как вспомогательный инструмент. Но нет — Рен превращал её в главное и единственное оружие. И сегодня он за это поплатился. 

Потому что его Сила повернулась к нему спиной. А Хакс предупреждал. Хакс даже готов был отпустить Миллисент вместе с Реном, чтобы гарантировать его успех. В физическом преимуществе Рена над Рей — кажется, так её звали, — он не сомневался. Но Рен и Сноук даже не стали его слушать. Исход был предсказуем. 

Всё это лишь подтверждало правоту Хакса. В том, что он не зря не принимал саму возможность положиться на Силу или её носителей в своих планах. Потому что в любой момент могла появиться необученная девчонка, выросшая посреди обломков Империи на Джакку, понятия не имевшая, как пользоваться Силой. И в первой же схватке одолеть магистра Рена, сына, внука, ученика самых могущественных воинов Галактики. Даже становилось смешно. 

Хакс едва заметно покачал головой. Смех смехом, а её теперь нужно будет учитывать в дальнейших планах. И Рена они потеряли. Наверняка надолго. Сноук же ничего конкретного не скажет. Понять, как Рей противодействовать, Хакс не сможет. Картина складывалась неприятная. Но Рей отнюдь не являлась главной причиной поражения Первого Порядка при «Старкиллере». 

— Мы что-то упускаем, — произнесла Фазма. 

— Да. Мы упускаем самое важное. Из-за чего разрушилась станция? 

— Осциллятор, — отозвался Митака. 

— Который не справился с огромным количеством энергии в промежуточном хранилище. Если бы залп был рассчитан хотя бы на одну планету, у нас было бы куда больше шансов. Но мы решили уничтожить ещё одну систему — и из-за этого проиграли. Что приводит лично меня к неутешительным выводам, — Хакс внимательно посмотрел на Митаку, но тот снова погрузился в молчаливое наблюдение за датчиками. 

— Приказ об уничтожении системы Сопротивления был неверен? — Фазма пристально посмотрела на Хакса. 

Он почувствовал в холодном взгляде её серо-голубых глаз подозрение и угрозу. Она знала, что направление и мощность залпа задавал не Хакс, а Сноук. Она могла сейчас сделать вывод о том, что он смел не доверять Верховному Лидеру, и использовать это как аргумент против него. В будущем. Подобного он позволить не мог. 

— Приказ об уничтожении Сопротивления был верен, Фазма, — уверенно и чётко произнёс Хакс. Частично он даже сказал правду — планету-базу необходимо было уничтожить в тех условиях. — Нет необходимости делать выводы за меня. Скорее, проблема в подборе и отсутствии подкреплений для персонала, охранявшего осциллятор во время подготовки к выстрелу. И вот это уже вина того, кто отвечал за охрану базы в целом. Частично моя, частично ваша, частично Рена. 

— И нам всем придётся за это ответить. 

— Да. 

Они замолчали, и Хакс погрузился в мысли, которые так и не высказал вслух. Уж слишком опасно и рискованно это было. 

Главной причиной поражения при «Старкиллере», в конечном итоге, он мог назвать единственный фактор — сам «Старкиллер». Главный инженерный проект Хакса потерпел фиаско. Не в силу технических неудач или даже успешной диверсии. В силу самой идеи. 

Хакс внимательно изучал мемуары гранд-моффа Таркина, директора Кренника и рабочие записки Галена Эрсо. Всё, что осталось от конструкторов имперских Звёзд Смерти. Учёл все недостатки. И всё равно «Старкиллер» закончил тем же самым. 

Колоссальное оружие, способное осуществить чудовищные разрушения за доли секунды, пало жертвой собственной мощи. В третий раз за последние тридцать лет проект разрушителя планет с треском провалился. 

Это уже не было случайностью или совпадением. Это было закономерностью. Неприятной. Стратегию придётся менять. Отказываться от сверхмассивных боевых станций. Применять более мелкие, но более надёжные Звёздные Разрушители, модернизировать старые. Увеличить количество кораблей средних и малых размеров. Такая тактика использовалась и Восстанием при Джакку (подставить «Стархоуки» вместо «Звёздные Разрушители»), и Сопротивлением при «Старкиллере». Достаточно успешно, чтобы позаимствовать её. 

Проблема здесь была в том, что Хакса после поражения при «Старкиллере» вполне могли отстранить от самостоятельного командования. И тогда оставалось надеяться только на мудрость Верховного Лидера. Хакс в ней не сомневался. Но Верховный Лидер, как и любой из них, мог ошибиться. И очень не хотелось бы, чтобы он сделал ошибку в этот критический момент, чтобы всё обернулось против Первого Порядка из-за ещё одного сверхоружия, теперь ставшего бессмысленным и совершенно ненужным. 

Демонстрация силы была проведена. Сопротивление наверняка перебазировалось. Лёгкого конца войны сразу после её начала уже точно не будет. 

Хакс сел на свободный стул. Миллисент забралась к нему на колени и свернулась калачиком, с трудом помещаясь у него на ногах. Хакс придвинул её к себе, обхватив и склонившись над ней. 

Он не понимал одного — зачем Сноук решил уничтожить ещё одну звёздную систему? Это ведь было совершенно нерационально. Разрушение Хоснианской системы имело очевидную цель — показать всю мощь Первого Порядка. Разрушение системы Ди’Куара всего лишь повторило бы это достижение. А максимальной пользы бы они достигли, атаковав только одну из планет. В чём же был смысл приказа Сноука? 

Хакс не знал этого. Но точно знал, что не станет упоминать об этом приказе в своём докладе. В противном случае возникал риск оказаться под трибуналом. Риск казни. Которая значила, что Хакс не сможет помочь Первому Порядку в будущем. Не сможет помочь установить порядок в Галактике. А этого он не хотел. И умирать он также не хотел. 

Он только мог надеяться, что всё это было частью плана Сноука, более мудрого, чем все они, вместе взятые. 

— До выхода из гиперпространства осталась одна минута, — зазвучало сообщение бортового компьютера. Миллисент спустилась на пол. Хакс приподнялся и быстрым шагом направился в кабину пилота. 

Вернувшись в кресло, он перевёл корабль на ручное управление. Миллисент устроилась на спинке кресла и тихо зашипела. Хакс столь же тихо ответил ей: 

— Не волнуйся, Милли. Нет причин беспокоиться. 

В этот момент всё вокруг ярко вспыхнуло — и звёзды из растянувшихся полос снова стали белыми точками вдалеке. «Тишина» вышла из гиперпространства.


	2. Часть I. Concord. 1. Совет

Часть I. Concord. 

_Concord (англ.) — согласие_

1\. Совет 

Их вызвали на ковёр по рации ещё до того, как они сошли с трапа «Тишины». Ничего удивительного — тщательно спланированное, долгожданное вторжение полностью провалилось. Естественно, высшее командование хотело знать, на кого спустить всех ранкоров.

Выговор для Рена, впрочем, откладывался на неопределённый срок — до полного выздоровления. Митака лично перетащил его на носилки и повёз в медицинский отсек сразу же по прибытии их в ангар Мегаразрушителя. 

Хаксу и Фазме с их неприятностями нужно было разбираться в куда более спешном порядке. Не имея возможности даже зайти в свои каюты, они незамедлительно направились в Зал Совета. 

Рядовые расступались перед ними, едва завидев. Всех, кто мешкал, Хакс отодвигал в сторону движением руки. 

Шли они долго. Сначала пришлось дойти до лифта. Потом проехать на нём около пятисот палуб, через каждые несколько десятков вновь сообщая код доступа. Меры безопасности на Мегаразрушителе были беспрецедентные. 

Хакса и Фазму, впрочем, не сопровождали и не охраняли. Они были командующими, потерпевшими поражение, и подобной привилегии не заслуживали — очевидно, по мнению Совета и лично Верховного Лидера. 

Хакс не жаловался. Он понимал, что подобное обращение вполне заслужил. Он вовремя не догадался, что может повлечь за собой повторный выстрел «Старкиллера» во всю силу при угрозе повреждения осциллятора. Он допустил проникновение на базу. И он нёс за всё это полную ответственность. 

От лифта до Зала Совета идти было уже не так далеко, но задерживаться приходилось чуть ли не на каждом шагу. 

Их останавливали стражники Совета. По большей части они состояли из второго поколения выпускников школы Брендола Хакса, детей погибшей Империи. Одеты все они были совершенно одинаково, в белые бронированные костюмы, чёрные плащи с серой каймой. Вооружение состояло из тяжёлых бластеров и нескольких гранат разных типов, пристёгнутых к поясу. Шлемы представляли собой подобие шлема штурмовиков, но более прочное. И каждый из стражников обладал блестящей воинской подготовкой. Подчинялись они непосредственно Верховному Лидеру и членам Совета. 

Хакса и Фазму не обыскивали. Только приветствовали, убеждались, что перед стражниками действительно находился поредевший состав командующего триумвирата «Старкиллера», и сразу же пропускали. Но даже эта процедура всё равно занимала определённое время. 

Хакс редко бывал в этих коридорах. В особенности последние несколько лет, когда большую часть времени он проводил на «Старкиллере» или в перелётах по подконтрольным Первому Порядку территориях. И всякий раз отмечал богатое убранство. 

Потолок поддерживали чёрные, стилизованные под архитектуру древних империй колонны. На полу неизменно лежала чистая красная дорожка, по бокам выкрашенная в золотой. Стены и потолок были украшены картинами и фресками с изображениями легендарных битв и героев древности. Дарт Реван, Дарт Бейн, триумвират Дарта Трейи, Дарта Сиона и Дарта Нихилуса. Предотвращение Рэ Слоан уничтожения Галактики. Выборы в первый Теневой Совет. Избрание Сноука Верховным Лидером. Уничтожение нового джедайского храма. И ещё множество известных и неизвестных битв. Первый Порядок имел богатое прошлое — и надеялся, что оно приведёт его в великое будущее. 

Хакс верил в это. Другое дело, что его собственные перспективы казались ему не столь радужными. Он провалил поставленную перед ним задачу. И сейчас готовился держать за это ответ. 

Дверь в Зал Совета, высотой в три человеческих роста, распахнулась перед ним. Он зашёл внутрь первым. За ним последовала Фазма, а замкнула процессию Миллисент. Она неотлучно следовала за своим хозяином. Здесь, на базе, все давно к этому привыкли. 

Зал представлял собой большое вытянутое помещение. В дальнем конце располагался огромный чёрно-серый трон. На нём восседал Сноук собственной персоной. Он был одет в парадную мантию — золотую с красной каймой. На ней красовались вышитые узоры самых разнообразных форм и изгибов. Не менее изысканно выглядела обувь Сноука — комфортные, свободные туфли с приподнятыми и загнутыми носками. Их цвет был подобран под одеяние — золотой с добавлением красного. На неестественно вытянутом безымянном пальце Сноук носил кольцо с чёрным кайбер-кристаллом внутри. 

Тело Сноука не производило впечатления физически мощного. Но — даже Хакс чувствовал это, — мощь совершенно иного происхождения, мощь Силы, была в нём в избытке. Об этом свидетельствовал и тяжёлый, глубокий, пронзающий насквозь взгляд чёрных глаз. Гигантский череп носил давно зарубцевавшиеся огромные шрамы — следы сражений прошлого. 

Перед Сноуком стояла полукругом Преторианская Стража. Шесть отборных гвардейцев. Их красные доспехи всегда были начищены до блеска, а плащи того же цвета словно продолжали одежду Сноука. Преторианцы и были, собственно, его продолжением. Рукой, неукоснительно исполнявшей любое указание своего повелителя. Их арсенал предоставлял все средства для этого. Владение несколькими видами боевых искусств, знания о самых смертоносных ядах. Наконец, самые разнообразные оружия. Кнут, кистень, сабля, боевой топор, мечи, цеп. А вместе это была совершенная боевая единица, способная защитить Сноука от любого посягательства. 

Ещё ближе ко входу сидел Теневой Совет. Полуовальный стол из белого мрамора был разбит на две равные части, за каждой из которых сидело по два человека. И трое из них выступали здесь всего лишь фикцией. Имена их знали очень немногие. Зато одежды у них были роскошные. Чёрно-красные балахоны, расшитые золотым орнаментом. 

На этом фоне значительно выделялась председатель Совета, Рэ Слоан. Она носила серую шинель — военную форму, которую перешивали под неё ежегодно с тех самых пор, как она заняла должность гранд-адмирала флота Первого Порядка. А это произошло уже около двадцати лет назад. На Слоан не было никаких украшений. Она держалась подчёркнуто скромно и невзрачно, тем самым выделяясь на фоне остальных. 

И именно она заговорила первой: 

— Генерал Хакс, капитан Фазма, Теневой Совет приветствует вас. Генерал Хакс, займите место у трибуны. 

Хакс, кивнув, сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Трибуна располагалась у самого входа в Зал, на максимальном удалении от Совета и Сноука. Сама по себе она была низкой, Хаксу по пояс. Всё ради того, чтобы выступавший не вздумал доставать оружие и устраивать пальбу. 

— Верховный Лидер. Гранд-адмирал. Уважаемые советники. Господа гвардейцы. 

Хакс говорил уверенно и спокойно. Он тщательно контролировал все свои движения. Такую роскошь, как нервный глоток, он себе позволить не мог. 

Было ли ему страшно? Возможно. Здесь и сейчас решалась его судьба. Каждым произнесённым словом он рисковал подписать себе смертный приговор. Каждое произнесённое слово приходилось тщательно взвешивать. И ни в коем случае не показывать страха или даже волнения. 

— Генерал Хакс, сообщите Совету о событиях, произошедших на звёздной базе «Старкиллер». 

Он подробно изложил всё случившееся. Начал с того, что датчики не сумели зафиксировать совершивший гиперпрыжок практически на поверхность планеты «Тысячелетний Сокол». Продолжил побегом Рей, упомянув о ряде нарушений в ходе её допроса и дальнейшего заключения. Затем перешёл к тому, как повстанцы получили доступ к щитам «Старкиллера». Финалом его речи стало длинное перечисление недостатков в архитектуре базы и подготовке штурмовиков. Не то чтобы Совет в этом нуждался. Скорее, сам Хакс хотел суммировать для себя просчёты, которые следовало учесть в дальнейшем. 

— Мы поняли вашу позицию, генерал. Капитан Фазма, подтверждаете ли вы слова генерала? — продолжила Слоан. 

— Так точно, гранд-адмирал, — кивнула Фазма. 

— Генерал, удалось ли вам захватить в плен кого-то из Сопротивления? 

— Никак нет, гранд-адмирал, — невозмутимо ответил Хакс. 

— Имелась ли такая возможность? 

— Никак нет. Передо мной стояла задача эвакуироваться с базы и эвакуировать магистра Рена, который на тот момент находился в бессознательном состоянии. Захват заложников занял бы слишком большое количество времени. 

— Таким образом, операцию «Шан» можно считать проваленной. 

— Частично, гранд-адмирал. Планетарная система Хосниан была уничтожена, а Сопротивлению нанесён тяжёлый урон. Помимо этого, у нас есть фрагмент звёздной карты, который может привести нас к Люку Скайуокеру. 

— Ваша позиция нам ясна, генерал. Оставайтесь на месте. Совету необходимо принять решение о вашей службе Первому Порядку в дальнейшем. 

— Есть, гранд-адмирал. 

Хакс замер на месте, внимательно смотря на Совет. Они собрались в центре, прямо перед Сноуком, и начали тихо что-то обсуждать. До него не доносились даже обрывки фраз. Но находившаяся рядом Миллисент, слух у которой был куда тоньше, не шипела и также оставалась спокойной. Её хозяину, по её мнению, ничего не угрожало. Это был хороший знак. 

К тому же, Сноук одобрительно кивал тогда, когда говорила Слоан. Это не могло не радовать Хакса. Слоан была единственным человеком в Совете, которого он действительно уважал. Хороший политик, талантливый командующий, прекрасный боец в прошлом, она внушала доверие и всегда выступала здравым противовесом свите Сноука. Её волновало будущее Первого Порядка. Их — место в этом самом будущем. Естественно, Хакс оказался на её стороне. 

И сейчас — он знал, — решение принимала она. Ему оставалось только ждать, пока в практически полной тишине, которую нарушал лишь шёпот, медленно тянулись секунды. 

Наконец, члены Совета, вернувшись на свои места, сели. Лишь Слоан молча стояла, ожидая, пока все будут готовы слушать её. Хакс смотрел прямо ей в глаза, готовясь принять всё, что она скажет. 

— Генерал Хакс, Совет принял решение. Но прежде чем озвучить его, мы считаем необходимым сообщить вам те его причины, о которых не осведомлены. Мас Кемар, прошу. 

Мас Кемар, насколько знал Хакс, был одним из наиболее преданных Сноуку советников, служил ему уже несколько десятков лет. Его огромная тёмно-коричневая голова с мягким, обвисшим затылком пережила много покушений. Несколько щупалец, росших рядом со ртом, обрубили неудачливые убийцы. Три из пяти глаз заменили протезы. Но это не мешало Мас Кемару давать фору новому поколению политиков Порядка и видеть куда больше, чем они. Это был идеальный придворный, мастер раскрытия интриг и создания заговоров. И очень опасный противник. 

Говорил он тихо, размеренно и холодно. 

— Как мы все знаем, звёздная система Хосниан разрушена. Во многом это ваша заслуга, генерал Хакс, Совет учёл это. Но с её уничтожением Галактика была обезглавлена и столкнулась с ранее неведомой для себя ситуацией — ситуацией отсутствия единого центра. Совет рассчитывал на то, что после того, как «Старкиллер» даст залп по базе Сопротивления, единственной силой, способной прекратить хаос и не посеять новый, останется Первый Порядок. Но в результате вашей неудачи, генерал Хакс, у нас появился вышедший из тени конкурент. Равный нам по военной мощи. Открытая конфронтация, по мнению Верховного Лидера, приведёт к ненужным жертвам. Совет решил изменить тактику. Мы не должны вступать в открытый конфликт с Сопротивлением. Мы должны показать Галактике, что мы более достойны править ей, чем они. Но Галактика не примет Порядок, если одну из высших позиций в нём занимает разрушение, сила хаоса. А для Галактики лицо этой силы — вы, Хакс. 

Хакс улыбнулся — еле заметно, одним уголком губы. Разумная стратегия. И изобрёл её, конечно, не Совет. Наверняка это всё просчитал и озвучил им Сноук лично — незадолго до прибытия Хакса. Мас Кемару лишь огласил то, что вложили ему в уста. Огласил весьма убедительно. 

— Исходя из всего этого, — подытожила Слоан. — Вы подвергаетесь отстранению от своих должностных обязанностей, генерал Хакс, и переходите в подчинение Верховного Лидера. 

— Есть, гранд-адмирал, — Хакс кивнул. — Разрешите приступать? 

— Разрешение дано. Освободите трибуну капитану Фазме. 

— Подойдите сюда, генерал. 

В первый раз за заседание раздался голос Сноука. Тяжёлый, утробный, подавляющий. 

— Да, Верховный Лидер, — ответил Хакс и вышел из-за трибуны. 

В гробовой тишине раздавались только его шаги, стук сапогов Фазмы и шорох от соприкосновения с полом лап Миллисент. 

Она остановилась на середине зала. Сноук не любил, когда исаламири подходила близко к нему. Разрыв с Силой доставлял ему много неудобств. Хакс это знал и никогда не испытывал терпения Сноука. Но Миллисент всегда держал рядом с собой. 

Он знал — рано или поздно они со Сноуком не уживутся на Разрушителе. С Реном — возможно. Рена Хакс считал относительно безвредным. Тот стремился к постижению Тёмной Стороны, к становлению похожим на своего деда — Дарта Вейдера. Власть никогда не была его целью. Сноук сам был властью в Первом Порядке. И если Хакс когда-нибудь хотел осуществить то, к чему шёл всю жизнь, — стать верховным правителем, — ему придётся столкнуться со Сноуком. Миллисент была напоминанием Сноуку о том, что тот будет сражаться с равным соперником. 

Поэтому Хакс обучил её не водиться ни с кем, кроме себя. Поэтому же она ела и пила только то, что ел он. Во всяком случае, тогда, когда они находились на Мегаразрушителе. Он, в свою очередь, не отходил от неё слишком далеко. Хозяин и животное беспрестанно охраняли друг друга. 

Хакс прошёл гораздо дальше, чем Миллисент. Он подошёл прямо к трону и опустил голову в церемониальном кивке. Он точно рассчитал своё местоположение. Миллисент ещё защищала его, но при этом не угрожала Сноуку. 

— Верховный Лидер. 

— Генерал, как вы уже поняли, ситуация в Галактике изменилась. Но одна из наших целей осталась неизменной. Наследие джедаев должно быть уничтожено, а вместе с ним — надежда Сопротивления на победу. Бремя исполнения этого раньше лежало на магистре Рене. Но он со своей задачей не справился. Чтобы вновь приняться за неё, ему нужно будет вылечиться от ранений и завершить своё обучение. Вы же находитесь в полном здравии и показали, что владеете нужными навыками. К тому же, вы обладаете уникальным оружием, — Сноук взглядом показал на Миллисент. 

Хакс кивнул. Он уже понимал, что ему нужно будет сделать. 

— Моя задача, Верховный Лидер? 

— Найти и доставить сюда Рей. 

Этого он не ожидал. 

— Люк Скайуокер? 

— Уничтожение Скайуокера — не приоритетная задача. За неё мы примемся после этой. 

— Разрешите приступать? 

— Разрешение дано. 

— Благодарю, — Хакс ещё раз кивнул и, развернувшись, направился к выходу, дав Миллисент сигнал следовать за собой. Допрос Фазмы всё продолжался. Но её судьба уже была не важна для Хакса. Его ум заняла новая задача. 

Он никогда не понимал, зачем Первый Порядок устроил такую погоню за Скайуокером. Да, тот, по рассказам, лично убил в схватке Императора и Дарта Вейдера и уничтожил Звезду Смерти. Но он наверняка давно не участвовал ни в каких конфликтах, иначе бы его непременно увидели агенты Первого Порядка, затесавшиеся в ряды сил Сопротивления. Да, Скайуокер был легендой Восстания, последним уцелевшим джедаем, да, владел Силой. Но опасности для Первого Порядка уже давно не представлял. 

Чего Хакс не мог сказать о Рей. После того, как в Сопротивлении узнают о том, что она одолела в схватке Рена и приняла участие в уничтожении «Старкиллера», её сделают «золотой девочкой». Очередной новой надеждой. Символом. Этот символ нужно было не просто уничтожить — сделать собственным. И в этом Хакс полностью поддерживал Сноука. Отношение Рей к мистическому культу, который Сноук и Рен возводили вокруг Силы, волновало его куда меньше. 

Спуск на лифте занял недолго. Каюта Хакса располагалась на той же палубе, что и у всего высшего командного состава. 

По своему оформлению она кардинально отличалась от дворца, в который Сноук превратил верхние палубы. Охрана здесь следила за всем происходившим незаметно, из специальных помещений и тёмных углов коридоров. Двери не блистали зелёными и красными камнями, и сделаны были не из мрамора, а из прочного металлического сплава, окрашенного в белый. Не бросался в глаза серый цвет стен и потолка, дорожками пол никто не устилал. 

Найдя свою каюту, Хакс приложил ладонь к сканеру. Опознав отпечатки пальцев, система впустила его. Миллисент вошла вслед за ним, после чего дверь захлопнулась и автоматически включился приглушённый свет. 

Хакс оглянулся. Большой, в полстены, иллюминатор всё также открывал вид на бескрайние просторы Неизведанных Регионов. Рядом с нижней гранью стекла находилась полка в метр длиной. По цвету она не выделялась из общей тёмно-серой гаммы комнаты и предназначалась для Миллисент. Она нависала над длинной, но узкой кроватью. Кристально белая постель осталась неприкосновенной с тех самых пор, как он оставил каюту и отправился на «Старкиллер». 

Слева находился компьютерный стол. Справа — маленький шкаф для одежды, душевая и санузел. Пространства было мало, но всё оно использовалось с максимальной эффективностью. 

Сняв костюм, Хакс повесил его в шкаф рядом с парадной формой. Головной убор положил наверх. Миллисент прошла мимо него и запрыгнула на своё место, довольно что-то прошипев. Раздевшись, Хакс принял душ. Это заняло у него не больше пяти минут. Привычка с юношеских лейтенантских лет, когда он постоянно был вынужден укладываться в регламент. 

Сейчас его график стал чуть более гибким. А личное поручение Сноука и вовсе позволяло немного помедлить. Несколько часов, что оказались у него в распоряжении, Хакс решил использовать с максимальной для себя пользой. Он намеревался выспаться. 

Сменив бельё, Хакс лёг в постель, под толстое одеяло. 

— Милли, будь настороже, — предупредил он. Как и всегда. На базе Первого Порядка непозволительно было расслабляться. Даже на секунду. Даже если Верховный Лидер только что помиловал и дал особое поручение. Особенно если Верховный Лидер дал особое поручение. 

Он почесал Миллисент за костяным воротником. Та, потёршись о его ладонь головой, вильнула хвостом и уселась на задние лапы, устремив взор в сторону двери. 

Кивнув ей, Хакс закрыл глаза и почти мгновенно уснул.


	3. 2. Отступление

2\. Отступление 

Хакс проснулся от испуганного шипения. Что-то взволновало Миллисент. Он автоматически схватился за лежавший рядом пистолет и, скатившись на пол, направил его в сторону двери.

Вокруг было тихо. Даже слишком тихо. Не раздавалось мерных шагов дежурного по коридору. Не слышал Хакс и тихого шёпота случайно столкнувшихся в коридоре офицеров. 

Но Миллисент не меняла свою стойку. Она в напряжении встала на своей полке, словно готовясь к прыжку. 

— Милли, — шепнул Хакс, привлекая её внимание. 

Они жили бок о бок уже около пяти лет. Хакс только получил чин генерала и полномочия командующего Экспедиционным Флотом. Тогда же в Первом Порядке произошёл заметный сдвиг идеологии. Появился Кайло Рен, а Сноук издал директиву о преследовании и уничтожении Люка Скайуокера. Сформировался орден рыцарей Рен. 

Гранд-адмирал Слоан уже была в возрасте и не могла работать на местах. Полномочия на флоте она передала Хаксу, своему давнему союзнику. А вместе с ними — детёныша исаламири. Его незадолго до этого нашли у одного торговца редкостями на одной из планет в Неизведанных Регионах. Это был последний союзнический дар Слоан Хаксу. 

С тех пор Миллисент не раз ему помогла. Она предостерегала использовавших Силу от прямой конфронтации с ним. А ещё обладала куда более развитыми органами чувств, предупреждая Хакса о грозившей опасности. 

Первые годы она делала это неосознанно. Хакс очень долго добивался того, чтобы она начала выполнять его команды или просто понимать, что от неё требуется. Всё-таки мозг рептилии был далеко не так совершенен, как хотелось бы, и на её дрессировку уходило огромное количество времени. 

Но в конце концов Хакс достиг нужного результата. Часами он показывал ей, что означает та или иная команда. Создал сложную систему тонов голоса для общения только с ней. Наконец, приучил её к набору жестов, каждый из которых имел особое значение. И на четвёртый год они с Миллисент достигли полного взаимопонимания. 

Он показал ей пальцами на выход. Она, спрыгнув с кровати, почти галопом пробежала по каюте и заняла выжидающую позицию. Хакс прицелился, чтобы выстрелить точно посередине открывающейся двери. 

Как только та распахнулась, Хакс первую секунду не мог поверить своим глазам. Перед ним стоял его прямой подчинённый. Скэл Дэксти, один из убийц, переданных ему Галлиусом Рексом. Скэл был крепко сложенным человеком не самого высокого роста с белыми волосами и зелёными глазами. Он с самых ранних лет отличался скоростью реакции, жёсткостью и прекрасным владением бластером. Он же негласно возглавлял всю группу, подчиняясь только Хаксу. 

Но сейчас он стоял в дверном проёме с оружием наперевес. Он уже был готов выстрелить, когда Хакс громко приказал: 

— Стоять на месте, не шевелиться! 

Палец замер на спусковом крючке. Хакс позволил себе выдохнуть. За что Рекса стоило благодарить, так это за то, что тот приучил группу тогда ещё детей слушаться командира даже против своей воли. Как именно приучил — Хакс не знал. Но сейчас это спасло ему жизнь. Потому что Скэл пришёл убивать его. Бластер был нацелен на подушку. 

— Три шага вперёд. Компьютер, заблокировать дверь, — спокойно и уже гораздо тише произнёс Хакс. — Стой. Дёрнешься — я тебя застрелю. Вот так. Ещё чуть вперёд. Подними руки. 

Хакс редко обращался на «ты» к кому-либо. Даже к тем, кого знал с пяти лет. Но сейчас была необходимость полностью подавить Скэла, заставить его безоговорочно подчиниться. Хаксу не хотелось, чтобы Скэл вновь его атаковал. В этом случае придётся его убить и потерять драгоценную ниточку в только что начавшемся расследовании. Фамильярное обращение было меньшим из зол. 

Хакс выстрелил, и сгусток энергии рассёк бластер Скэла на две части. 

— Лежать. Руки протянуть вперёд. Милли, давай. 

Миллисент прошла вперёд, навалилась на Скэла, взяв его череп в тиски своих челюстей. 

— Вот так, — Хакс, держа его на прицеле, сел на кровать. — А теперь давай поговорим. 

— Я не хотел... 

— Я знаю, что ты не хотел. Вы не можете желать мне вреда. Ни один из вас. Но ты зашёл ко мне с оружием в руке. Ты намеревался выстрелить в меня. Значит, ты желал мне вреда. Значит, ты нарушил субординацию. Знаешь, что по нашему уставу за это полагается? 

— Так точно. 

— И ты, зная, что тебя ждёт, всё равно решился пойти на это. У тебя должна быть очень веская причина. Есть ли она у тебя? 

— Никак нет. 

— Почему же ты захотел меня убить? 

— Я не хотел. Меня вынудили. Я не мог ослушаться. Иначе бы я нарушил субординацию. 

— И кто же тебя вынудил? 

— Мне приказали. Мне приказали не говорить. 

— Я приказываю говорить. Я твой непосредственный и единственный командир. Ты не можешь ослушаться меня. 

— Генерал, не вынуждайте меня. 

— Тебе в любом случае не жить. Или он, или я, или Милли. Кто-то тебя убьёт не позднее сегодняшнего утра, — холодно произнёс Хакс. — Шансы близки к ста процентам. Поэтому лучше тебе сказать мне. И получить шанс на достойную смерть, выполнив приказ. Мой приказ, потому что ты обязан подчиняться только мне. Ясно? 

— Это был Верховный Лидер Сноук, — подчиняясь, произнёс Скэл. 

— Замечательно, — процедил Хакс. — Мотивация приказа? 

— Он сказал, что хочет испытать вас. 

— Как именно испытать? 

— Проверить, не утратили ли вы бдительность, готовы ли вы для выполнения вашего задания. 

— Ясно, — Хакс опустил бластер. — Что ж, полагаю, я прошёл испытание. А ты — нет. Так и лежи. 

— Есть, генерал. 

Хакс совершенно не удивился тому, что именно Сноук организовал всё это. Он любил проводить над своими подчинёнными различные эксперименты. Рену приказал убить отца. А против Хакса он обратил человека, с которым тот рос. 

Хакс никогда не испытывал тёплых чувств к тем, кого ему подарил Рекс. С самого начала ему дали понять, что они — не более чем инструменты. Но инструменты эти были привычные, знакомые и исправные. Как пилот звёздного истребителя не ожидает от корабля, на котором летает десятки лет, внезапного взрыва руля, так и Хакс не ждал, что его оружие будет направлено против него. Ощущения возникли весьма неприятные. 

Кроме того, Хакс понял — на Мегаразрушителе ему были не рады, а его действиями — недовольны. Сноук весьма остроумно и нестандартно выразил своё неудовлетворение исходом битвы при «Старкиллере» и тем, что Хакс до сих пор не отправился выполнять порученное ему задание. Что ж, в таком случае, медлить не стоило. Мало ли, что ещё могло свалиться ему на голову. 

Хакс встал с места и прошёл к шкафу, не спуская глаз со Скэла. Открыв дверцу, он задумался. Большого выбора у него было — зато была крайне деликатная задача, к которой следовало подготовиться как можно тщательнее. 

Вариант с парадной формой он отмёл сразу же. Чересчур заметная и яркая. Белый слишком сильно выделялся на большинстве планет, за исключением холодных обледенелых миров вроде Хота. К тому же полагавшийся плащ причинял огромное количество неудобств. 

Генеральская форма без фуражки ещё несколько недель тому назад подошла бы идеально. Но не сейчас, когда его в этой форме могло узнать больше половины Галактики. 

В итоге у него остался единственный личный костюм. Не то чтобы он считал его лучшим вариантом. Сшита эта одежда была по имперской моде. Серая утеплённая шинель. Серые брюки. Светло-серая рубашка. К комплекту прилагалась тёмно-коричневая меховая куртка с капюшоном. Опознать бывшего имперца в одетом таким образом человеке мог кто угодно. Но в этом случае оставался шанс ретироваться или отговориться чем-то пафосным вроде: «Я ношу эту форму, как шкуру поверженного зверя». Приняв это во внимание, Хакс сделал ставший очевидным выбор. 

Одевшись и обувшись, он положил пистолет в кобуру. 

— Разрешите обратиться, генерал. 

— Разрешаю. 

— Будут ли какие-то приказы? 

— Да. После моего ухода откроешь иллюминатор и выпрыгнешь. 

— Есть, генерал. 

Скэл был хорошим солдатом и верным подчинённым. Хакс пожалел бы о его потере, если бы не одно «но»: всё это десять минут назад ушло в прошлое. Скэл стал предателем. О предателях Хакс не жалел. И даже не благодарил за службу. 

— Милли, — произнёс он. — Пошли. Компьютер, разблокировать дверь. Смена уровня доступа: доступ для всех рангов. 

Недовольно клацнув челюстями, Миллисент медленно пошла вслед за Хаксом. Когда дверь за ними, лязгнув, закрылась, Скэл встал на кровать Хакса и пробормотал: 

— Компьютер, открыть иллюминатор. 

Прочнейший плексиглас съехал вниз. Космос и каюту отделяло только силовое поле. Без колебаний Скэл высоко поднял ногу — и шагнул вперёд.

*** 

До ангара Хакс шёл быстро и скрытно. Не попасться на глаза патрулям не входило в список первостепенных задач. В конце концов, должности его никто не лишал и под стражу не заключал. Но осторожным быть следовало. Поэтому передвигался Хакс преимущественно в тенях.

Пару раз ему всё-таки встретились солдаты, но то был новый, необстрелянный набор. Таких Сноук, как правило, в своих целях не использовал. Удивлённо отдав честь, они проходили мимо него. 

Дойдя до ангара, Хакс выдохнул. Здесь всегда было много людей — в том числе и ночью. Дежурные, уборщики, механики. Последних в этот день оказалось гораздо больше, чем обычно. Неудивительно: флот Первого Порядка сильно потрепали при «Старкиллере». Поводом для радости могло стать только то, что «Финализатор» успешно отступил и даже почти не пострадал. Самое ценное оружие после самой базы удалось сберечь. 

На Хакса едва ли обращали внимание. За ним толком и не следили. Здесь, на нижних этажах, у всех хватало забот и без шпионажа и закулисных игр. А в своей серой одежде Хакс и вовсе с лёгкостью затерялся среди рядов кораблей. Миллисент шла чуть впереди него, путаясь под ногами и замедляя темп движения. Она постоянно поворачивала голову из стороны в сторону. Она напоминала Хаксу о том, что нельзя было терять бдительность. 

Он и сам оглядывался. На Мегаразрушителе после смерти Скэла оставалась ещё пара десятков существ, способных причинить ему вред. И всякое из них могло в любой момент свалиться ему на голову. 

Хакс не боялся. Угроза оставалась предельно маловероятной, и к ней всего лишь нужно было приготовиться. Расслабляться тоже не следовало. Расслабляться не следовало никогда. Опасность могла таиться на каждом шагу. 

Путь на противоположный конец ангара занял у него около полутора часов. Даже с учётом того, что передвигался он максимально быстро. За всё это время ни он, ни Милли не заметили ни малейшего признака преследования или слежения. Похоже, Сноук всё-таки соблаговолил остановиться на одном испытании за раз. 

Пройдя несколько сотен метров под приподнятым носом «Финализатора», Хакс наконец добрался до точки назначения. 

«Тишина» стояла настолько близко к силовому полю, отделявшему ангар от открытого космоса, насколько возможно. Хакс всегда сажал её на этом месте. Мера предосторожности: так он обеспечивал себе быстрейший вылет в случае атаки. 

Сама «Тишина» была весьма необычным кораблём. Единственным в своём роде во флоте Первого Порядка. 

Хакс не только понимал необходимость обучения удачным боевым приёмам соперников: он эту идею реализовывал успешно на практике. Построенная около трёх лет назад «Тишина» стала первым примером такого подхода. 

Всю свою карьеру Хакс подробно изучал все битвы эпохи Империи и все корабли, которые принимали участие в ней. Одним из наиболее впечатливших его сражений стало снятие блокады Шентипола, и злой гений Империи в нём — первый прототип истребителей B-Wing «Блэйд-винг». Прототип, впрочем, отличался несовершенством и нуждался в доработке. Этим Хакс и занялся. 

Прежде всего был заменён каждый из хоть сколько бы то ни было дорогостоящих компонентов. Все сложные части конструкции были убраны. Таким образом Хакс избавился от перспектив долгого ремонта и нехватки запчастей. 

С наклонным полётом оказалось труднее. От него зависело главное преимущество «Блэйд-винга» — оружие. На корабль поместили четыре лазерных установки . Это позволяло вести огонь в разных направлениях, огонь по площади. А также давать концентрированный залп, фокусируя лучи при помощи специальной линзы, и уничтожать цели гораздо большего размера. 

Но сама техника вождения значительно усложнялась. Пришлось усилить гироскоп-стабилизатор в корме, чтобы корабль постоянно не заваливался вперёд. А также ставить камеры, отслеживавшие происходившее позади. Корпус вокруг них укреплялся отдельно во избежание неприятных неожиданностей. Не говоря уже о силовом поле. 

Крылья, и у «Блэйд-винга» не слишком большие, Хакс уменьшил ещё сильнее. Корабль получил торпедообразную форму, улучшавшую аэродинамические качества и повышавшую маневренность. 

После этого пришёл черёд косметических изменений: двигателей нового поколения, в том числе усиленных гиперпространственных, оружия с увеличенной огневой мощью. При этом Хакс старался ставить не столько самые совершенные детали, сколько наиболее выгодные по соотношению простоты в ремонте и веса к общей эффективности. «Тишине» не нужно было постоянно сражаться. Её использовали в двух случаях: при необходимости незаметного и сильного удара или тактического отступления. Требования предъявлялись соответствующие. 

Наконец, была изменена окраска — с жёлто-белого цвета Восстания на чёрный Первого Порядка. Никаких опознавательных знаков или девизов на корпус Хакс не нанёс, посчитав вредным для маскировки. 

Результат своего труда он назвал прототипом «Блад-винг» и представил Совету на утверждение для массового производства. Только для того чтобы получить отказ: «Блад-винг» посчитали слишком требовательным к навыкам пилота и слишком узкоспециализированным. 

Тем не менее, все признали, что это был дешёвый в производстве, неприхотливый в ремонте и высокоэффективный в бою корабль. Изготовления одного прототипа, в качестве личного транспорта, Хакс добился. И с тех пор «Тишина» верно служила ему — и не только ему. 

— Представьтесь, — раздался механический голос бортового компьютера. Ещё одно доказательство простоты: вся эта часть «Тишины» была сделана из дроида времён Войн Клонов. 

— Генерал Хакс. 

Миллисент прошипела следом. 

— Разрешение на вход дано. 

Перед ними опустился трап. Не теряя ни секунды, они взошли на борт. Металл лязгнул сзади, закрывая проход на «Тишину». Хакс и Миллисент тут же принялись за осмотр корабля. После получаса обыска они убедились, что были здесь в одиночестве. И лишь затем Хакс направился в кабину пилота. Проговорил по рации: 

— Вызывает генерал Хакс, корабль «Тишина». Запрос на вылет. 

— Назовите код. 

Хакс чётко, без запинки проговорил длительную последовательность букв и цифр. 

— Запрос дан. Удачного полёта, генерал. 

— Конец связи. 

Хакс вывел корабль за пределы Мегаразрушителя, отлетел на безопасное расстояние — и тут же совершил прыжок в гиперпространство.


	4. 3. Возрождение

3\. Возрождение 

«Тишина» вышла из гиперпространства около Утапау — одной из ближайших к Неизведанным Регионам планет Внешнего Рубежа.

Выбор её как точки назначения Хакс сделал неслучайно. После Войн Клонов разумная жизнь здесь откатилась в развитии, а то и почти исчезла. Новых колонистов — из-за Гражданской войны — не прилетело. Воцарившаяся же Республика уделяла внимание в основном мирам Ядра и Внутреннего Рубежа. До Утапау и ей подобных планет новому правительству не было никакого дела. А значит, он мог здесь провести как минимум несколько дней. 

Подспорьем ему стало и то, что вокруг Утапау вращалось целых девять лун с самыми причудливыми ландшафтами. Разнообразие возможных мест для укрытия было огромное. 

Хакс приземлился на седьмом по размеру спутнике, отдалённом от планеты на наибольшее расстояние. Покрывали тот леса, подобные тем, что некогда росли на Кашиике, — леса огромных хвойных деревьев. Это давало два преимущества: с одной стороны, низкую видимость с высоты, с другой — удобство посадки благодаря относительной разреженности стволов. Постаравшись не обломать ни одной ветви, Хакс спустился под полог леса и приземлился. 

Сразу же включилось маскировочное устройство. Оно было призвано скрывать «Тишину» от радаров любого уровня эффективности и представляло собой модернизацию устройств «Острия погибели». Наследие главного заочного учителя Хакса, Уилхаффа Таркина. Дав залп по нескольким ветвям вокруг, Хакс скрылся и от любопытных глаз. Мало ли, какие животные обитали в этих лесах. 

Закончив с обустройством, Хакс направился в свой кубрик, уменьшенную копию каюты на Мегаразрушителе. Маленький иллюминатор на потолке, окружённый тускло светившими жёлтыми лампами, заменил плексигласовый прямоугольник. Все стены были дополнительно укреплены, а боковая — ещё и защищена крылом от прямого попадания. 

Вместо кровати к стене крепилась полка. Постель на ней Хакс всегда стелил серую с камуфляжными вкраплениями. Пачкалась она гораздо меньше, а одеяло изнутри, по личному заказу Хакса, прошили кольчугой из металла достаточно крепкого, чтобы отразить прямое попадание лазерного пистолета. Из подобного делали покрытие Звёздных Разрушителей. Прямо над полкой в стену был вмонтирован экран личного компьютера Хакса. 

Санузел вместе с душем занимали четверть комнаты. Хакс не раз пытался уменьшить их во время проектирования, но успеха так и не достиг. 

Зато пострадал шкаф — на корабле от него пришлось отказаться, заменив несколькими полками. Их можно было использовать уже не только для одежды. Чаще всего Хакс складывал туда оружие и снаряды к нему. 

Неизменным осталось только одно — полка Миллисент, чуть более широкая и длинная. Здесь Хакс оставлял личный бластер — на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций. Вроде той, что произошла этой ночью. 

Он сел на полку и включил экран. Наступила пора заняться делом. Миллисент аккуратно, почти незаметно, прошла мимо него, устроившись на своём обычном месте и задремав. 

Искать одного человека на просторах всей Галактики было бы задачей невероятно сложной, практически невыполнимой. Особенно если этот человек не хотел показываться на глаза — как Люк Скайуокер, годами водивший Первый Порядок за нос. 

Однако Хакс располагал достаточным количеством подсказок. Главной из них выступала причина, по которой ему и поручили искать Рей. Сила, а ещё точнее — степень, в которой Рей ей владела. Нулевая. Рен упоминал в докладе Сноуку, что Рей не обладала совершенно никаким опытом. 

Хакс допускал, что Рен ошибался. Особенно учитывая то, что Рей того одолела два раза подряд. Сначала в ментальной схватке, а затем — и в бою на световых мечах. 

Но этому противопоставлялся другой аргумент: Рей попала в поле зрения Первого Порядка совсем недавно. В отличие от большинства использовавших Силу в Галактике, на каждого из которых было составлено подробное досье. Следовательно, она о своей способности сама узнала не так давно. И наверняка её победа над Реном — жаль, его самого спросить Хакс не мог, — стала скорее результатом везения, случайности и временной слабости соперника. Следовательно, Рей должна была начать искать наставника. 

Учитывая же то, что она приняла сторону Сопротивления, выбор оставался только один — Люк Скайуокер. Найдя его, Хакс сможет найти и Рей. И поиски следовало начать прямо сейчас. 

— Компьютер, доступ к базе данных Первого Ордена. Вывести на экран фрагмент карты пути Люка Скайуокера. Наложить на карту Галактики. Выделить светом все подходящие регионы. 

Галактика резко потемнела. Но осталось около двадцати пятен, и только на одном из них находилась конечная точка назначения его цели. К счастью Хакса, на фрагменте её всё-таки обозначили, что делало работу значительно проще. 

— Выделить светом все подходящие регионы, где конец маршрута ведёт к обитаемым мирам, или мирам, пригодным для жизни. 

Пять долой. Не так много, как хотелось бы. Зато на следующем этапе ему наверняка повезёт больше. 

— Выделить светом все подходящие регионы, где конец маршрута ведёт к мирам с бывшими Храмами Джедаев. 

Двенадцать. Плохо. Очень плохо. Оставалось ещё три системы, каждая из которых находилась между Внешним Рубежом и Неизведанными Регионами на одинаковом отдалении от территорий Новой Республики и территорий Первого Ордена. 

Хакс располагал достаточным количеством времени, чтобы попробовать обследовать все три. Но с каждым днём, каждым часом, каждой секундой шансы обнаружить цель таяли. Хакс прекрасно понимал: с того самого момента, как Рей найдёт Скайуокера, шансы отыскать её упадут в разы. Уж слишком опытным и хитрым тот был. 

Поэтому он решил воспользоваться последним своим шансом. 

У Первого Порядка хватало агентов на территории Галактики. За три десятка лет шпионская сеть из, на первый взгляд, верных и преданных республиканским идеалам разумных существ, разрослась до весьма значительных масштабов. К верхушке Сопротивления подобраться не удалось — с Леей Органой у агентов был приказ не сталкиваться. Но вокруг огромное количество информации утекало к Первому Порядку по секретным каналам. И Хакс надеялся, что сейчас эта системы сыграет ему на руку. 

— Компьютер, донесения о перемещениях кораблей Сопротивления за последние несколько недель. 

На экран высветилось около сотни цитат. Преимущественно там говорилось о военных поставках и дипломатических миссиях в миры Республики. Ничего из этого, естественно, не представляло собой ни малейшего интереса для Хакса. Но он упорно, тщательно изучал каждую запись, не желая пропустить ни толики информации. 

Наконец его терпение было вознаграждено. На седьмом десятке он напал на нужный след: 

« _...„Тысячелетний Сокол“ покинул базу Сопротивления. Куда направляется, не могу точно сказать. На борту — вуки Чубакка, [астромех] R2D2 и неизвестная девушка. Около двадцати лет на вид. За спиной — двухметровая палка. Одежда серая. Понятия не имеем, кто она такая.._.» 

Крифф. Он ведь был так близко! 

— Компьютер, отсеять все записи, не содержащие донесения о «Тысячелетнем Соколе». 

На экране осталось около десяти записей. Хакс методично изучил все по порядку, пока, наконец, не наткнулся на нужную ему информацию. Повезло. 

« _...гиперпространственный прыжок. В сектор 647 согласно нашей классификации. Точную планету назвать не могу..._ » 

И не требовалось. 

— Компьютер, вывести на экран карту с прежними фильтрами. Отсеять все планеты, не входящие в сектор 647. 

Осталась одна система. Жёлтый карлик с единственным обитаемым спутником, Ач-То. Согласно данным компьютера, там располагался первый Храм Джедаев. Не возникало сомнений — Рей нужно было искать именно там. 

Хакс подумал о том, чтобы вызвать подкрепления — пару Звёздных Разрушителей, чтобы выполнить сразу две задачи. И Скайуокера уничтожить, и Рей захватить. Но здесь возникла серьёзная проблема. Первый Порядок взял курс на мирное присоединение планет. Появление столь мощной флотилии вызвало бы вопросы. А рисковать репутацией Первого Порядка Хакс не мог. 

Но одному сражаться против двух столь сильных противников, как Скайуокер и Рей, Хакс считал самоубийством. Ему требовалась помощь. 

Проще всего, конечно, было вызвать маленький корвет и организовать небольшую орбитальную бомбардировку. Но это порождало огромное количество возможных проблем. Во-первых, Сноук дал понять, что поручал задачу поиска и доставки Рей лично Хаксу. Привлекать кого-либо ещё из Первого Ордена, очевидно, запрещалось. Во-вторых, орбитальная бомбардировка могла убить и Рей, что приводило к провалу миссии. В-третьих, Рей даже в одиночку представляла собой серьёзную угрозу. А соваться в гущу боя вместе с Миллисент Хаксу уж точно не хотелось. Этот вариант отпадал. Хаксу придётся вступать в бой самому. И, вероятно, не с пистолетом в руке. 

Он всегда считал световые мечи в армии бесполезной тратой энергии и кайбер-кристаллов. Но он видел, как сражались рыцари Рен, и насколько бесполезно было использовать в схватке против них бластеры. Рей, пусть и с трудом, но одолела их магистра. За Скайуокера же говорило безупречное пилотирование Икс-винга в битве при Явине-IV. 

С ними нужно было драться их же оружием. И помощь Хаксу следовало искать среди тех, кто им владел. Помощь совершенно нового порядка — помощь учителя, способного довести фехтовальные навыки Хакса до совершенства. 

Первая пришедшая в голову мысль показалась ему вполне приемлемой. Сконструировать из подручных материалов дроида, загрузить в него программы самых разных стилей сражения на световых мечах прошлого и начать обучение. Собрать световой меч не составит трудностей — запчастей у Хакса хватало. А карта с месторождениями кайбера находилась в компьютере ещё со времён строительства «Старкиллера». 

Но этот вариант всё же пришлось отмести. Обычный дроид, даже со встроенными программами, был всего лишь тренажёром. Ни изобретательности, ни опасности, ни опыта столкновения с использующими Силу, ни, соответственно, знания их приёмов, здесь ждать не приходилось. 

Хакс мог вернуться на Мегаразрушитель и попросить об обучении рыцарей Рен или Сноука. Но здесь возникала другая проблема. Их отношение к Силе. Сноук сделал из неё культ, а следовательно, Хаксу придётся иметь дело с раздражающими обрядами и бессмысленными для него ритуалами. Не говоря о том, что тактика использования световых мечей у Сноука и его подопечных основывалась исключительно на Силе. Как и, наверняка, обучение ей. Им просто нечего было предложить Хаксу. И этот вариант ему не подошёл. 

Но зато он хотя бы приблизительно понял, что именно ему требовалось. Существо, владевшее тактикой боя на световых мечах, при этом не обладавшее Силой и сталкивавшееся с джедаями или ситхами высокого ранга в бою. Хакс понимал: шансы на нахождение такого были крайне невелики. Но попробовать следовало. 

— Компьютер, запрос: разумное существо, навыки владения световым мечом значительно выше среднего, сражалось в Войнах Клонов или Галактической Гражданской. Исключить вероятность использования Силы. Начать поиск. 

— Сформирована выдача. Одна позиция. Информация об объекте выведена на экран. 

Тому, что появилось, Хакс не слишком обрадовался. Его целью теперь становился генерал Гривус, киборг, вероятнее всего, погибший или дезактивированный во время Войн Клонов. Шанс найти его стремился к нулю. Но попробовать нужно было. Иначе точно придётся строить собственного дроида. 

К счастью Хакса, последние записи о местонахождении Гривуса указывали на то, что он не покинул Утапау, а, вероятнее всего, был убит в сражении на поверхности планеты. Последнее картину заметно омрачало. Единственным, на что Хакс ещё мог рассчитывать, стала природа Гривуса. Раз уж тот был частично кибернетизирован, то, возможно, Хакс его пусть не полностью, хотя бы на уровне механической памяти, восстановит. Большего и не требовалось.

*** 

— Компьютер, астрогеографические данные о битве при Утапау. Спецификация: битва на поверхности планеты. Выделить предположительный квадрат. Увеличить площадь в десять раз. Сохранить разброс координат. Инициировать процедуру поиска. Предмет: части дроидов. Поправка: эрозия почв, ветер, редкие грозы и дожди, песчаные бури, заброшенность планеты. Срок: пятьдесят-сто лет. Начать глубокое сканирование.

«Тишина» дрейфовала на орбите Утапау, сохраняя одну и ту же высоту. Хакс сидел на кровати, внимательно изучая все появлявшиеся на экране результаты. Миллисент спустилась со своей полки и легла ему на колени. Хакс гладил её по голове, периодически посматривая вниз, если слышал еле заметное шипение. Она издавала таковое, когда он начинал гладить её в опасной близости от глаз. 

Поначалу экран показывал лишь пустоту. Это Хакс списал на слишком большую поправку и слишком большой изначальный радиус. Что ж, он всего лишь перестраховался. Критической ошибки допущено не было. 

Когда же карта, выведенная на экране, начала заполняться жёлтыми точками в больших количествах, Хакс выдохнул: охотники за сокровищами и древними артефактами, похоже, сюда пока что не добрались. Догадка оказалась верна. 

Результатом сканирования, занявшего несколько часов, стало обнаружение нескольких десятков тысяч останков дроидов. На их обследование с поверхности могло уйти до месяца. Слишком большой срок, и слишком много зависело от случайностей. Хакс на случайности полагаться не мог. Да и нужды такой не возникало. В распоряжении Первого Ордена находился весь имперский архив, а также архив Республики времён канцлерства Палпатина. Даже нашлись данные о металле, из которого создали Гривуса, почерпнутые из обломков. Те откололи от него джедаи во время его визита на Корусант прямо перед сражением на Утапау. 

И всё же Хаксу пришлось спустить корабль в верхние уровни тропосферы. Только оттуда можно было провести молекулярное сканирование. Запустив его, Хакс облокотился на стену и задремал. С такой высоты процесс обещал занять оставшиеся несколько часов утапауанского дня. Но только это расстояние могло обеспечить необходимый охват местности.

***

Когда Хакс почти заснул, продолжая гладить Миллисент, на этот раз — по спине, раздался сигнал.

— Совпадение: девяносто процентов, — проговорил компьютер. 

— Поправка на коррозию. Поправка на возраст. Поправка на термическое воздействие. 

— Полное совпадение. 

— Принято. Милли, отойди. 

Миллисент, недовольно что-то прошипев, прыгнула на свою полку. Хакс вернулся в кабину, снял корабль с автопилота и направил его вниз. 

Тонкие облака расступились перед ним, открывая ландшафт Утапау. Через всё Северное полушарие протянулись титанические горные гряды, перемежавшиеся с зелёным океаном тропических лесов. На юге тот выходил из берегов, захватывая всю линию горизонта. И лишь на севере громадные пики покрывал многокилометровый древний слой льда. 

Путь Хакса лежал на одно из маленьких плато. Уже с высоты пары километров виднелось крупное скопление железных останков. Дроиды Конфедерации. «Тишина» спускалась на место массовой бойни. 

На высоте нескольких сотен метров стало заметно небольшое жёлтое пятно. Обнажённая песчаная поверхность плато. Почти приземлившись, Хакс увидел одиноко лежавшие металлические останки грязно-серого цвета. Датчики, указывавшие на них, взбесились. 

— Компьютер, подготовить инженерное отделение. Загрузить в манипуляторы всю информацию об киборгах и дроидах. Открыть выходной люк. 

Садиться было почти некуда. Всё пространство на сотни метров вокруг было занято телами дроидов. Давить же Гривуса весом «Тишины» Хакс, само собой, не имел ни малейшего желания. Поэтому приземляться пришлось в буквальном смысле на трупы. 

Раздался лязг ломающегося металла, а корабль повело в сторону. Выровняв его, Хакс, захватив пистолет, направился к выходу из корабля, дав сигнал Миллисент идти за ним. 

Дойдя до люка, резко замедлил шаг. Высунулся, снова скрылся под защитой корабля. 

— Компьютер, повторное сканирование местности на предмет живых существ. 

— Отрицательный результат, — раздалось через минуту. 

Вернув бластер в кобуру, Хакс быстро дошёл до лежавшего на земле Гривуса. Не тратя времени на осмотр, затащил сначала его, а затем и нескольких относительно целых дроидов — для запчастей — на корабль. 

— Закрыть и заблокировать люк. 

Хлопок Хакс услышал уже на половине пути к инженерному отделению. Услышал бы в инженерном, если бы не вес, который приходилось тащить. 

Гривус был очень тяжёлым. Наверное, в полтора-два с половиной раза тяжелее Хакса. Протащить его по полу ещё было относительно просто. Поднять на стол — куда сложнее. Грузовой манипулятор Хакс вызывать не стал, но попотеть пришлось изрядно. Хорошо хоть, что нести пришлось не так долго. 

Называть инженерное отделением, пожалуй, было бы слишком громко. Оно очень походило на медицинское. С той лишь разницей, что здесь не наблюдалось ни стульев, ни относительно большого количества свободного места. Только стол, вмонтированные в стены манипуляторы и пара квадратных метров, на которых умещалось не так уж много людей. Разворачиваться в ней вместе с Гривусом на руках оказалось весьма затруднительно. Но Хакс всё же справился. 

— Компьютер, сканирование состояния. 

— Механизм в принудительно дезактивированном состоянии. Органических внутренних органов не зафиксировано. 

— Установить возможность их наличия. 

— Возможность установлена. Лёгкие, некоторые части головного мозга... 

— Конкретизировать. 

Перечень, выданный компьютером, Хакса не обрадовал. Под «некоторыми частями» подразумевалась весьма значительная доля, в том числе зрительные органы. 

Единственным, что сохраняло хоть какую-то надежду, оставалось то, что банки памяти и большая часть нервной системы всё-таки подверглись механизации. 

Хакс облокотился на стол и громко выдохнул. Всё определённо шло не по плану, и уже давно. А теперь вся операция оказалась под угрозой срыва. 

— Компьютер, какова вероятность успешной замены утраченных органов деталями стандартных боевых дроидов? 

— Порядка двадцати трёх целых, семидесяти пяти сотых процента. 

— Это больше, чем ноль. 

— Понял, понял. 

— Загрузить и инициировать программу «Восстановление дроида модели B1». 

— Так точно. 

В Первом Порядке многие не понимали стремления Хакса дать системам искусственного интеллекта корабля голос и разум, сопоставимый с таковым у дроидов. Это считали слабостью. Хакс считал это развитием республиканско-повстанческой технологии астромехов. Корабль не просто самоуправлялся, он ещё и помогал своему владельцу. Не говоря уж о том, что он заодно мог оказать сопротивление вторгавшимся в его систему тем самым астромехам. И Хакса нисколько не волновало мнение, распространённое среди высших кругов, о том, что корабль может и должен управляться только пилотом. Придёт время — и они поймут, что он уже сейчас мыслил технологиями будущего. 

Но дело приходилось иметь с технологиями прошлого. Принеся в инженерный отсек нескольких дроидов, Хакс начал операцию по воскрешению Гривуса. 

Ему ассистировали практически все манипуляторы. В первую очередь были заменены глаза. Они потеряли золотой блеск, а чтобы восстановить хотя бы сравнимую эффективность, Хаксу пришлось монтировать по три глаза дроидов B1. 

С системой дыхания всё оказалось сложнее. Как выяснилось в процессе ремонта, именно переработка кислорода в углекислый газ и обеспечивала приток энергии в механизмы Гривуса. 

Сначала Хаксу пришлось создавать отдельный орган управления. Разобрав одну из моделей B1, он извлёк её мозг и создал в его внутреннем интерфейсе программу для поглощения кислорода, его переработки и выделения энергии. Затем пришлось снова выходить из корабля и копаться в дроидеке, вытаскивая из неё двигатель. Разобрав его, добавив несколько запчастей из собственного запаса, Хакс превратил его в подобие искусственных лёгких. 

Подлатав собственную трахею Гривуса, он подсоединил к ней и остатки двигателя, и управляющий центр, и имитацию голосовых связок. Раздались звуки работы — мерное сопение, перемежаемое кашлем. Побочный эффект. Но, насколько Хакс мог судить по записям боёв Гривуса, просмотренным на пути к Утапау, тому было не привыкать. 

С мозгом после этого оказалось на удивление просто. Хакс ограничился обыкновенной пересадкой и удалением частей, приспособленных для работы с органикой. После чего подсоединил кабели нервной системы к комбинированным центрам управления оставшихся B1 и банкам памяти, затем отдал команду пустить электрический разряд по телу Гривуса. 

С характерными звуками заработали механизмов. Глаза начали калибровку. Раздался кашель, после чего Хакс неожиданно для себя услышал: 

— Кеноби!..


	5. 4. Ученица

4\. Ученица 

Рей стояла, протягивая мужчине в жёлто-белом одеянии меч, уже около минуты. Она надеялась на то, что карта оказалась правильной, и это действительно Люк Скайуокер. Но даже если и так, со своего последнего появления на публике он сильно изменился.

Последние фотографии — из личного архива Леи Органы — запечатлели Люка светловолосым, со сбритой бородой, с яркими голубыми глазами, молодым не по годам. 

Рей перед собой видела картину прямо противоположную. Тёмные волосы, длинная борода, цвет глаз она не могла разобрать. И он казался старше своих лет. На неё смотрел уже не золотой мальчик, а грозный старец-отшельник. 

В глазах его читалось сначала недоверие, потом — внимательное изучение, и наконец то ли жалость, то ли тоска, то ли грусть. Рей вдруг почувствовала, как её разума достигает мягкий, тёплый свет. 

И в этот момент поток Силы вырвал у неё из рук световой меч. Люк — или кто это был — развернулся и, на ходу поймав его, прыгнул с обрыва. 

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Только не это. Рей, начиная паниковать, побежала так быстро, как только могла, к возвышенности. Взглянула вниз — и не поверила своим глазам. По скалам между островами, прыгая на десятки метров вперёд, перескакивал тот самый старец. Задержавшись на одной из них, он крикнул: 

— Используй Силу! Силу! 

Вопреки ожиданиям Рей, понимания, как он это делал, у неё не прибавилось. Почему? Ведь в прошлый раз это так хорошо сработало. 

Но выхода у неё, само собой, не было. Поэтому она прыгнула вперёд. С каждой секундой её скорость увеличивалась, и с каждой секундой она приходила к пониманию, что здесь её история может закончиться. 

За высоту Звёздного Разрушителя до поверхности её начал охватывать ужас. Она выставила руки вперёд, пытаясь оттолкнуть себя от воздуха. Падение чуть замедлилось. Но несущественно. Она сейчас умрёт. Она сейчас умрёт. Она сейчас... 

Рей летела с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то. И вдруг почувствовала, как её обхватывает поток Силы и резко замедляет. 

Она чуть открыла глаза, посмотрела вперёд. Падение продолжалось. Но Рей уже могла управлять своим телом в полёте. Совершив кувырок, она слегка согнула ноги в коленях и продолжила неспешный спуск на ближайшую относительно плоскую скалу. 

И в последний момент, почувствовав себя в безопасности, рухнула на неё. 

Она не могла рассмотреть взгляд старика. Но то, как он резко подался вперёд, привело её к догадке, что он подобного конца её падения тоже не ждал. Вновь Рей почувствовала тот самый свет, нежный и заботливый. Её едва коснулись его невидимые лучи, только чтобы тут же исчезнуть. 

Она твёрдо встала на ноги, осматриваясь. Слева и справа от неё бушевали воды гигантского океана. Небо, ещё недавно солнечное, затянули тучи. На километры вперёд простиралась цепь скал, ведущая от одного острова к другому. Скалы разделялись водой. 

А прямо перед ней по ним, поднимаясь на какие-то невероятные высоты, прыгал старик с её световым мечом в руке. Лёгкий бриз доносил до неё его голос: 

— Сосредоточься на Силе! 

— Как? — крикнула она. 

— Почувствуй! Коснись скалы! 

Рей села и дотронулась до камня, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на нём. Она ощущала какой-то поток энергии, но не могла ни достичь его, ни как-то использовать. Что-то не пускало её. 

Зато ветер, очередным порывом едва не сбросивший её со скалы, дал ей приблизительное понимание того, что она должна была сделать. Поднявшись, она увидела, что старик стоял уже на камне прямо перед ней. 

— Прыгай. Ничего не бойся. 

Встав на дальний от него край скалы, Рей, в два шага разбежавшись, оттолкнулась от земли. Сейчас — или никогда. Сейчас она прыгнет — или разобьётся о воды. Сейчас она выживет — или погибнет. 

На верхней границе своего обычного прыжка она внезапно почувствовала, что поток, до которого она так и не могла добраться, окружал её. Представив, что отталкивалась от него ногами, Рей вдруг ощутила, как взмывает ещё выше. На середине пути до острова она снизилась — и приземлилась точно в то место, которое намечала. 

Правда, в последний момент, когда она поняла, что прыжок ей удался, поток вновь от неё ускользнул, словно так говоря: не расслабляйся. 

— Ещё раз! 

На этот раз старик стоял уже в двух скалах от неё. Ещё два раза. Но теперь она знала, что делать. Она прыгнула вверх, вновь воспользовалась потоком и вновь приземлилась. Теперь ей удалось даже не сбиться в последний момент. Вдохновлённая успехом, она продолжила преследование, надеясь достигнуть следующей скалы ещё быстрее — 

Чтобы едва не рухнуть в воду. Спасло её от непредвиденного купания только то, что её подхватил тот самый свет и аккуратно поставил на скалу. 

— Спасибо, — тихо проговорила она, увидев перед собой расставленные вперёд руки старика. 

— Не теряй сосредоточение, — грозно, но с беспокойством в голосе отозвался он. — Продолжим. 

После чего прыгнул вверх. Она последовала за ним. Страх, вернувшийся к ней, заставлял цепляться за Силу, тщательно выбирая момент усиления прыжка. Каждую секунду она боролась за жизнь. 

Старик словно заставлял её вспоминать то, чем являлась вся её жизнь. С тех самых пор, как родители, чьих имена она уже забыла, а чьи лица скрывались дымкой лет, оставили её на Джакку. Её жизнь являла собой ни что иное, как постоянное напряжение, перемежающееся приступами паники. И более ничего. 

Она думала, что хоть сейчас её наконец оставят в покое. Когда она исполнит своё предназначение — передаст меч — и спокойно отправится искать родителей. Раз уж на Джакку им не суждено встретиться. Но старик имел на неё какие-то свои планы. 

И, поскольку ей ещё предстояло выяснить, тот ли это самый Люк Скайуокер заставлял её преследовать себя, Рей была вынуждена продолжать двигаться за ним. 

Периодически её настолько охватывал азарт, что она забывала поймать поток — и тут же в страхе подчиняла Силу себе. Спустя сорок минут ей начала надоедать эта погоня. В ней дал ростки гнев. К её удивлению, помогал он не хуже испуга. Даже лучше — она перемахивала через назначенную точку падения. Пару раз, правда, едва не скатывалась в воду. Но всякий раз уцеплялась за край скалы палкой, которую давно держала в руках. В критических случаях ей вновь помогал свет. Но уже только помогал, а не выручал. И уже не возникало сомнений — преследовала она если не Люка Скайуокера, то уж точно не кого-то с Тёмной Стороны Силы. Ей так казалось, во всяком случае. 

Они, наконец, стали приближаться к следующему острову. 

Неожиданно для себя Рей поняла, что её захватывает охотничий азарт. Она преследовала — и ей это нравилось. Сила помогала ей делать такие прыжки, о которых она раньше и не могла помыслить. Как бы это пригодилось на Джакку! 

Старик уже не давал ей поблажек. Он перемещался с неестественной для неё ловкостью, ступая на камни мягче, отталкиваясь — легче. Казалось, он не прыгал — он летел, скользя по скалам. 

Море успокаивалось. Слева и справа от Рей начинали вырастать огромные камни, срезавшие волны. Впереди показался остров. К её счастью, ближайший берег встречал не отвесным утёсом, а всего лишь крутым склоном. 

Однако она уже уставала. Влажный, сырой воздух сдавливал лёгкие, голова изредка начинала кружиться. Попади она сюда сразу после Джакку — давно бы рухнула в воду. Но искусственная атмосфера космических кораблей и естественная — «Старкиллера» немного подготовили её к этому марафону. 

Дышалось всё-таки тяжело. Но стремление закончить дело, убедиться, что меч нашёл своего настоящего хозяина, её подгоняло. 

Старик, оттолкнувшись, перелетел через несколько утёсов и оказался на твёрдой земле. Она буквально почувствовала в этот момент то, какая Сила в нём таилась. Возможно, она не ошиблась и действительно нашла Люка Скайуокера. 

Она знала немного легенд о тех, в ком Сила была велика. Хотя, как сказать, легенд — записей в шагоходе. Рассказы родителей она забыла. Вот и оставалось верить в сухие отчёты. Имя Люка фигурировало в них слишком часто, чтобы она сумела его хорошо запомнить. 

Манёвр его она повторять, впрочем, не рискнула. Не чувствовала уверенности в своих силах. Страх упасть, поскользнуться, утонуть охватил её вновь. Но он придал ей сил — и, уже ступив на землю, где ей не угрожала опасность, Рей прыгнула на прежде недостижимое для неё расстояние. Погоня продолжалась. 

Они прыгали, переходя на бег, по ступенькам каменной лестницы, повторявшей естественные изгибы склонов. Старик, может, начинал уставать. Но и Рей понемногу выбивалась из сил. Она давно привыкла к возвышенностям — дюны на Джакку хорошо научили её карабкаться. Но непереносимая влажность значительно усложняла восхождение. 

И всё же Рей продолжала преследование. Жизнь на пустынной, нищей планете, где на каждом углу таился убийца — песчаный змей или же разумный хищник, приучила её бороться до конца. За выживание, добычу, или ради выполнения цели — неважно. 

Старик словно чувствовал это и усложнил задачу, став перепрыгивать не просто по ступенькам, но посередине пролётов. Рей пришлось ускориться. Один раз она попробовала повторить его приём — но едва успела схватиться за ступеньку, на которую прыгала. И в результате выиграла каких-то пару секунд. 

Она чувствовала, как ей всё сильнее овладевает жажда настигнуть. Это напугало её — подобных эмоций она за собой раньше не наблюдала. Но на испуг не было времени, и она отогнала эту мысль. Тем более, что за очередной прыжок она покрыла целый пролёт. Но старик всё равно двигался впереди. 

Дистанция в несколько десятков метров и три больших прыжка между ними сохранялась до самого конца восхождения. Достигнув наконец вершины острова, Рей увидела, что старик, развернувшись лицом к ней, замер на месте. Его взгляд был обращён на неё. 

Они стояли на ровной поверхности, покрытой порослью травы, едва достигавшей пяток Рей. То тут, то там были разбросаны серые камни. За стариком возвышался какой-то маленький, не больше десяти метров, шпиль. От этих двух фигур веяло спокойствием Силы. 

Рей согнулась, обхватив колени. Отдышавшись, выпрямилась. 

Всё-таки понемногу она стала привыкать к климату Ач-То. 

— Неплохо, — раздался голос старика. Тяжёлый — видимо, и его погоня заставила попотеть. 

— Вы Люк Скайуокер? 

— Зачем тебе знать? 

— Я пришла отдать Люку Скайуокеру его меч. 

— Боюсь, сначала тебе придётся пройти через меня, — он пожал плечами. 

Всё-таки она ошиблась. Придётся биться. Достав из-за спины оружие, Рей, не говоря ни слова, бросилась в атаку. Она хотела быстрее закончить это всё. Победить этого загадочного стража. Добраться до Скайуокера. Завершить миссию. Убежать от всего этого. Быть может, найти родителей — и жить с ними в тихом домике на неприметной планете в Неизведанных Регионах. 

Она понимала — у старика в руках световой меч. Он в любой момент мог достать её и разрубить напополам. Или проткнуть, как Кайло Рен проткнул Хана Соло. 

Само воспоминание об этом придало Рей энергии, гнев нахлынул на неё — и вместе с ним, она чувствовала это, пришла Сила. Рей была готова ко всему. В прыжке она, заведя оружие за спину, обрушила всю свою мощь. На землю. Дерево, треснув, разлетелось на мелкие кусочки. 

— Впечатляет, — послышалось справа и сверху. Она, убедившись, что световой меч не жужжит над ухом, нанесла выверенный удар рукой. Рассчитывала на то, чтобы попасть ему в живот. 

Но промахнулась. 

Выпрямившись, Рей увидела, что старик стоит прямо перед ней. Это поражало. 

Не то чтобы она не умела драться на кулаках. Она не умела — когда её ещё только оставили на Джакку. Но сначала пришлось драться с пустынными ящерами, потом — с мелкими воришками, а потом, когда ей исполнилось двенадцать, — и с взрослыми мужчинами. Их взгляды частенько падали на неё. Платт не мог свести до тех самых пор, пока она не улетела. 

И всякий раз от исхода боя зависело её выживание. Учиться приходилось постоянно, а её учителя не хотели ничего, кроме её тела. Иногда — буквально, иногда — фигурально. Но благородной цели подготовить её не испытывал ни один из них. 

Гнев всё усиливался. Она увеличивала темп, била резче, сильнее. Ногами — в колени, руками — в горло и лицо. Зубами пыталась дотянуться до рук старика. Но всё было бесполезно. Он, не прилагая никаких усилий, уворачивался от неё. Просто делая шаг в сторону. Или прыгая. 

Она пыталась предсказать его действия. Пыталась предупредить их. Но ничего не помогало. Он не двигался с места, а она падала на землю. Из раза в раз. Это раздражало. Невероятно раздражало. В конце концов, она не выдержала: 

— Зачем вы это делаете? Почему вам просто не убить меня? 

— У меня нет такой цели. Ты пришла сюда сама. Ты дала мне меч. И ты же хочешь его забрать. Что ж, ты пытаешься, а я всего лишь не смею мешать, — он говорил спокойно, будто не испытывая никаких эмоций. 

Рей же всё более распалялась. И тратила всё больше энергии. Но ничего не получалось. Наконец, она бросилась на него, обрушив град сильных и быстрых ударов. Старик к такому повороту был не готов, едва успевая отражать их. Он впервые пустил в ход ладони, с трудом отбиваясь. 

Стремительная атака Рей длилась более минуты. Но она уже слишком сильно устала. Бег, прыжки, Сила, удары палкой. Влажность. Море, ветер. Всё это вконец измотало её. Она пропустила контратаку старика — она её попросту не ожидала. И лёгким движением руки он опрокинул её на спину, перебросив через себя и не давая пошевелиться. 

Что в этом было самое удивительное, так это то, что он её на землю буквально положил. Она не почувствовала ни боли, ни удара. Он действительно не хотел её убивать. 

— Что ж, хорошо. Достаточно на сегодня. 

— Кто вы? 

— Меня зовут Люк Скайуокер. 

Она, громко выдохнув, опустила голову и стукнулась затылком о землю. Люк протянул ей руку. Вцепившись в неё, Рей встала на ноги. 

— Рей... меня зовут Рей, — она не стала спрашивать, зачем он всё это устроил. Он испытывал её. И она, кажется, и без того понимала, к чему всё это вело. 

— Зачем ты здесь? 

— Отдать вам меч. 

— Нет, Рей. Не за этим. Ты прошла испытание. Ты готова учиться. И ты будешь учиться. 

Что ж, этого следовало ждать. Возвращение на Джакку и поиски родителей откладывались. 

— Начнём? — она измученно улыбнулась. 

— Пожалуй, — он ответил ей улыбкой. В первый раз за день. Его глаза словно посветлели, сверкнув ярко-голубым. — Итак, урок первый.


	6. 5. Воскрешённый

5\. Воскрешённый 

Гривус попытался схватить склонившегося над ним рыжеволосого человека, когда тот прыгнул в сторону и вытащил из-за пояса оружие. Поднявшись и встретившись с человеком глазами, Гривус сконцентрировался на нём. Глаза почему-то давали увеличение странно, пошагово. И почему-то он ощущал их искусственными.

Что с ним произошло? Где он? 

Человек стоял, молча целясь. Гривус не замечал в его движениях ни страха, ни желания убить. Вглядевшись внимательнее, он зафиксировал взгляд на лице человека и, изучив его черты, пришёл ко вполне логичному выводу. 

Перед ним стоял не Кеноби. 

— Боюсь, вы ошиблись, генерал Гривус, — произнёс тот, подтверждая догадку. 

— Кто передо мной? Где я нахожусь? 

— Генерал Первого Порядка Армитиж Хакс. Вы на борту многоцелевого звёздного истребителя «Блад-винг», временно находящегося на поверхности планеты Утапау. 

Первый Орден? «Блад-винг»? Что всё это значило? В банках данных Гривуса ничего подобного не было. Он попросту не знал, что крылось за каждой произнесённой комбинацией слов. И единственным способом получить драгоценную информацию для него стал генерал Хакс. 

Гривус сверился по спискам. Ни в Республиканской армии, ни в Конфедерации таких не числилось. Уж генералов он точно знал наперечёт что у тех, что у других. Генералов. Перед ним что, очередной джедай? 

— Мне ни о чём не говорят эти слова, генерал Хакс. 

— Я не удивлён, — спокойно отозвался незнакомец. — Вас слишком долго не было среди живых. 

Не было среди живых? Что он имел в виду? 

— Объясните, генерал. Что значит — не было среди живых? 

— Вы что, забыли? — ему показалось, или Хакса неприятно удивили его слова? — Вас убил мастер-джедай, генерал Оби-Ван Кеноби, почти на этом самом месте около шестидесяти лет назад. И вам ещё повезло, что ваше тело сделано из нержавеющего металла. Иначе я бы вас не вернул. 

Значит, сработало. Его план по сохранению самых важных частей сознания в банках памяти сработал. Мозг его был сожжён, когда Кеноби выстрелил. Оттого Гривус и не помнил ничего после той вспышки. Но программа, заложенная в нём им самим, всё сделала. Триумф чистой технологии. Триумф гения робототехники. Триумф разума нового поколения. 

Гривус хотел заговорить, но вдруг закашлялся, ощутив напряжённую работу механизмов в области, где раньше находились лёгкие. И только сейчас понял, что всё это время его питала, как и раньше, энергия переработки газов, содержавшихся в воздухе. Хаксу удалось восстановить все органические системы Гривуса. Даже на приемлемом уровне. С кашлем он, в конце концов, жил уже достаточно много, чтобы не обращать внимания. 

Откашлявшись, Гривус продолжил: 

— Раз прошло шестьдесят лет. Кто победил? Республика или Конфедерация? 

Хакс покачал головой. 

— Вопрос сложнее, чем может показаться. Формально — Республика превратилась в Галактическую Империю и только благодаря этому смогла одолеть Конфедерацию. 

Всё-таки они проиграли. Всё-таки, несмотря на все усилия Гривуса, Дарта Тираннуса и Дарта Сидиуса, проиграли. Жаль. 

Эмоция грусти совершенно неожиданно Гривуса обрадовала. Значит, и эта часть его сознания осталась нетронутой. Он хорошо подготовился к смерти. А Хакс — следовало отдать должное, — хорошо его реанимировал. Не перевелись в Галактике талантливые инженеры. Пусть и глаза Гривусу — он понял это сейчас, — пересадили. Использовали, стыдно сказать, B1. Но с этим он временно был готов смириться. 

— А неформально? 

— Неформально — и те, и другие оказались марионетками, которых водил за нос один и тот же человек. Владыка ситхов Дарт Сидиус, он же верховный канцлер Шив Палпатин. Можно сказать, Гривус, вы с тем, кто убил вас, подчинялись единому правителю. Так из хаоса возник единый порядок. 

Гривус покачал головой. Он не мог в это поверить. Он не хотел в это верить. Три года он сражался с призраком. Три года его направлял в бой человек, которого он считал своим долгом уничтожить. И Дарт Тираннус — Дарт Тираннус наверняка выступал с тем заодно. Они всё знали. Они предали его — и все идеалы, за которые он когда-либо боролся! 

Он крепко сжал руки. Механические мускулы, напрягшись, позволили ему выпустить энергию гнева, и он не ударил с силой по столу. А так хотелось испытать заново обретённое тело. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что такой шанс ещё представится. 

Пока что нужно было получить все необходимые ему знания. 

Отбросив обвинения ситхов в предательстве, Гривус принялся за анализ других фактов. В Галактике установилась Империя. Хакс говорил о своей принадлежности к организации под названием Первый Порядок. 

— Допустим, после войны в Галактике осталась только Империя. Первый Порядок — какое-то из её ведомств? Военных подразделений? 

— Нет. На победе Империи в Галактике ничего не закончилось. Многие не оценили благоденствия и порядка, которые она принесла. Разразилось Восстание, разрушившее Империю изнутри. Восставшие породили Новую Республику. 

— Которая точь-в-точь стала копировать Старую, не так ли, генерал Хакс? 

— Так точно, генерал Гривус. Хаос, порок, бедность. Всё это охватило Галактику. Лишь совсем немногие из числа верных Империи сохранили преданность прежним идеалам. Они — мы, — скрылись в Неизведанных Регионах. И долгие годы готовились дать бой Новой Республике. Мы и назвали себя Первым Порядком. 

— Готовились дать? — Гривус прищурил глаза и слегка наклонил голову вправо. — Что-то случилось? 

— Готовились дать — и дали. Мы уничтожили Новую Республику, генерал. Но сами потерпели поражение. 

— Что произошло? 

— Недооценка соперника, как и всегда, — Хакс покачал головой. 

Гривус сразу же подметил этот его жест. Трактовал он это как искренность, верность своему делу. Но едва ли Хакс выглядел фанатиком в глазах Гривуса. Иначе бы раздались крики о том, как подло соперник одержал победу, как недостойно ударил в спину — и что-то ещё в этом духе. 

— Как именно вы их недооценили? 

— На стороне Новой Республики выступило Сопротивление. Идейный наследник Восстания, состоящий из его бывших генералов. Мы думали, что нейтрализовали их, дискредитировав или уничтожив. Но они скрылись — так же, как и мы. Мы знали, что они появятся. Мы даже вычислили их. Мы были готовы расправиться с ними окончательно. Но в самый последний момент мы совершили целый ряд тактических просчётов. С вашего позволения, генерал, я не буду углубляться в подробности. Они, как мне кажется, не очень существенны для этого дела. 

— Что ж, пусть так, генерал, — Гривус смерил Хакса взглядом. Мозг усиленно заработал, обрабатывая полученную информацию. Гривус пришёл к единственному выводу. 

Его не покидало ощущение, что всё это когда-то уже с ним происходило. 

Долгие годы он верно служил, пока почти не погиб. Новый союзник спас его, дав усовершенствованное тело. Во всём этом не хватало только одного. Причины, по которой это сделал Хакс. 

— Но я вам зачем? Возглавить вашу армию? 

— Нет. Армию вы уже возглавляли. И относились к вам те, кто это предложил, не совсем подобающим вам образом, — Хакс констатировал факт, не пытаясь эмоционально воздействовать. Гривус это чувствовал. — Я к вам с другим предложением. Полагаю, оно вас заинтересует куда больше, чем наша армия. С нашей армией мы справимся сами. 

— Клоны по-прежнему послушны, как никогда? 

— Мы не используем технологию клонирования, — отчеканил Хакс, давая понять, что не хочет рассуждать об этом. 

— Чего вы от меня хотите в таком случае, генерал? 

— Я хочу, генерал, чтобы вы помогли мне в одном деле. 

Гривус чуть подался вперёд, выказывая свою заинтересованность в сделке. Но сделке достойной того, чтобы его поднимали из мёртвых. Терять ему было нечего, он никуда не стремился. 

— И больше ничего? 

— И больше ничего. Я не владыки ситхов. Вечной службы требовать от вас не буду. Поможете мне — и идите куда пожелаете. Если мы, конечно, выживем. 

Гривус был заинтригован. Опасная миссия. Бой с риском для жизни настолько большим, что его ради этого снова вернули в этот мир. Интересное предложение. Вызов, которого он ждал. А потом — долгожданная свобода. 

Он сдавленно хохотнул, зашедшись кашлем. Свобода. Он вернётся на Калиш — нет. Не только на Калиш. Он вернётся на весь Внешний Рубеж. 

И там он из остатков старой Конфедерации, всех несчастных миров, когда-либо угнетённых Республикой, Империей или Первым Порядком, создаст Совершенную Конфедерацию. Конфедерацию Гривуса. Пока все остальные будут сражаться между собой, он сформирует силу, с которой будут считаться все. Силу, свободную и от показного света, и от сокрытой тьмы. Никакой лжи. Никаких предательств. Никаких ситхов. Только Гривус. 

Откашлявшись, он протянул механическую руку. 

— Я в деле, генерал. Кого мы ищем? 

Хакс без колебаний её пожал. Гривус отметил: он обрёл достойного соратника. Смелого. Или имевшего достаточно отваги, чтобы не демонстрировать свою боязнь физической силы Гривуса. Быть может, он обрёл союзника. Вдруг Хакс потом примкнёт к Конфедерации? 

Вербовать его Гривус пока что не решался — рано было. Да и производил Хакс впечатление пусть не фанатика, но уверенного в своей идеологии человека. А таких вербовать всегда оказывалось куда сложнее. Убийца Гривуса, Кеноби, до сих пор вызывал уважение, выступая идеальным примером. Так что пока нужно было войти с ним в более близкий контакт, выполнив эту самую миссию. 

— Последнего падавана, — Гривус видел, как, наблюдая его реакцию, Хакс ухмыльнулся. — Видите? Я знал, что вас это заинтересует. 

_Последнего?_

***

Исключительно для констатации факта: Гривус жалел о том, что джедаев истребили. Просто потому, что кто-то — ситхи ли, Первый Орден ли, рыцари Рен ли, — истребили их без него. В особенности его разозлило то, что Дарт Вейдер осмелился прикончить Кеноби, лишив Гривуса возможности отомстить.

Но поделать было нечего. Довольствоваться приходилось тем немногим, что имелось в распоряжении. А именно — последним мастером-джедаем в истории, Люком Скайуокером. Однако Гривус считал это достойным завершением своего пути «Убийцы джедаев». 

Тем более, что и соперник попался более чем достойный. Гривус изучал записи его боёв в течение нескольких часов. Те немногие, что сохранились в базах данных Первого Ордена. На камерах «золотой мальчик» Восстания появлялся редко. И, как правило, с бластером в руках или за рулём Икс-винга. Запечатлено оказалось всего лишь несколько десятков его схваток на световых мечах. Для сравнения: во время Войн Клонов один Кеноби оставил после себя несколько тысяч. 

Впрочем, даже совсем немногочисленных данных Гривусу хватило, чтобы понять: его ждал невероятно опасный противник. Мастер формы V, Джем Со, успешно комбинировавший её с формами III, Соресу, — спасибо за это Кеноби, и IV, Атару, — здесь следовало благодарить магистра Йоду. В самых поздних его схватках стала просматриваться ещё одна техника — Ваапад. Датированы, правда, эти схватки были концом первого десятилетия после битвы при Явине. С тех пор прошло уже около двадцати пяти лет. Как далеко ушёл Скайуокер за это время, Гривус даже предполагать не рисковал. 

Дополнительную опасность представляла сама цель похищения. Из того, что рассказал ему о ней Хакс — те крупицы информации, которыми обладал Первый Порядок, — она не владела ни одной из известных форм. Но проклятая Сила была с ней, делая невероятно могущественной. Немногие записи со «Старкиллера» заставили Гривуса предположить о применении ей ситхской техники Дун Моч, морального подавления противника. Возможно, Рей использовала её неосознанно. Но использовала. 

А всё в совокупности превращало её и Скайуокера в потенциальный дуэт невероятно опасных соперников. Непредсказуемо сильный учитель, владевший четырьмя самыми грозными формами боя. Способная ученица, которая представляла угрозу своей непредсказуемостью. 

Гривус сравнительно быстро пришёл к выводу, что он не будет сражаться в одиночку. Оставлять рядом Хакса с одним пистолетом в руках он считал глупым. У них ещё оставался туз в рукаве — исаламири. Но и тут возникала проблема. Скайуокер производил впечатление обладания достаточно острым умом, чтобы разгадать этот манёвр. И был достаточно талантливым фехтовальщиком и без помощи Силы. 

Нет, исаламири они оставят напоследок, если придётся бежать. У Гривуса, кажется, нашлась идея получше. 

— Генерал, — Гривус, прокашлявшись, заговорил по внутрикорабельной связи, отрывая взгляд от экрана компьютера в медицинском отсеке. 

— На связи. 

— Кроме меня, вам понадобится ещё кое-что. 

— Что же? 

— Навыки владения световым мечом.

*** 

— Итак, вы считаете, что дуэль с обоими неизбежна, и что один вы не справитесь?

— Именно, — произнёс Гривус и сел в кресло второго пилота. — Генерал, у вас есть плащ? 

— Пл-ащ? — если Хакс и удивился, то вида не подал. Видимо, вспомнил, как выглядел Гривус обычно. 

— Холодно, как ночами на Калише, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Гривус. — Меня согреет или плащ, или хорошая схватка. 

— Схватка... схватка с кем, генерал? 

— С вами. Поскольку сражаться с ними придётся нам обоим, то вы тоже должны будете научиться этой технике боя. 

Хакс еле заметно улыбнулся краем рта. Он что, всё это время понимал, что дело шло именно к подобному повороту? Он целенаправленно возрождал Гривуса, чтобы научиться у него? Что ж, так даже интереснее. 

— А следовательно, нам нужны будут световые мечи. 

— Ну, это как раз небольшая проблема. Компьютер, поиск по прежним координатам. Цель поиска — кайбер-кристаллы. 

Прошло около получаса, прежде чем появились первые данные. Четыре световых меча. Потерянный боевой арсенал Гривуса был обнаружен. 

— Нам очень повезло, генерал, — задумчиво произнёс Хакс. — Ни ситхи, ни Империя, ни Первый Порядок в своих поисках сюда не добрались. Компьютер, проложить наиболее удобный маршрут. 

— Понял-понял, — отозвался механический голос. Гривус вопросительно посмотрел на Хакса. Тот невозмутимо повернул голову вперёд.

***

Вокруг них, периодически шипя, ходила Миллисент. Хакс успокаивал её, говоря о том, что ему не причинят никакого вреда. Гривус с трудом — механизмы лица ещё не начали полноценно работать — зашелестел металлическими губами, презрительно ухмыльнувшись.

Наконец Хакс подошёл ближе к нему и встал напротив, нажав на кнопку активации светового меча. Стойку выбрал не самую правильную — взял меч двумя руками и направил в пол. 

— Нет, генерал, так не годится, — Гривус не стал употреблять фразу «ученик». Теперь она звучала слишком по-ситхски. — Вам это не подходит. Для фехтовального зала — сколько угодно. Но не для схватки на световых мечах. Развернитесь ко мне боком. Так. Та-ак, — Гривус закашлялся. 

Он анализировал Хакса. Физические данные. Те немногие черты характера, которые успел в нём распознать. Холодность расчёта. Выверенные действия. Рациональность. Полная: Хакс не полагался на Силу и её носителей, не доверял им. Исаламири выступала живым доказательством этому. Всё остальное к делу не относилось. 

Помимо этого Гривус также постарался учесть цель, с которой Хакс будет применять световой меч, а также навыки потенциальных соперников и степень предсказуемости их действий. 

Произведя расчёты и соединив их результаты логическими цепочками, пропустив через призму своего собственного восприятия, он принял решение. Он обучит Хакса форме, владелец которой некогда одолел его самого. С небольшим дополнением. 

Которое, он надеялся, доставит весьма большие неприятности их соперникам. 

— Вытяните левую руку вперёд. Правую с мечом отведите назад. Меч направьте на меня. Горизонтально. Чуть приподнимите. Хорошо. Нет. Достаньте пистолет и направьте его на меня. Вот так. Вот ваша первоначальная стойка. Исходная для формы III, Соресу. Принцип данной философии — «находиться в „Глазе бури“». Это значит, что вы... 

Соединив руки в замок за спиной, Гривус принялся ходить из стороны в сторону. Теория была необходима для полного овладения формой. Никакой мистики — лишь тактика и понимание сражающимся собственных действий. 

— ...изолируете свой разум от всего, что происходит вокруг, концентрируясь на себе, движениях меча и сопернике, который приближается к вам на опасно близкое для вас расстояние. Я полагаю, это понятно. 

— Да, — Хакс кивнул. 

— В таком случае, приступим. Движение первое. 

Обучение с нуля едва ли могло быть быстрым. Да, Хакс наверняка владел базовыми навыками фехтования и стрельбы. При этом он, так же, как и Гривус, не чувствовал Силу. Это облегчало взаимопонимание между учеником и учителем. Сложность представляло то, что Хакс совершенно не знал, как биться на световых мечах. Пусть даже и схватывал всё на лету. 

Но, в конце концов, никто не обещал лёгкой прогулки. Да и когда им в последний раз им было легко?


	7. 6. Учитель

6\. Учитель 

Удар. Ещё удар. Люк сделал шаг вперёд, перехватив руку Рей со световым мечом. Не прилагая особых усилий, выбил оружие и опрокинул на землю. Притянул меч Cилой и направил к её горлу.

— Нет. 

В последней попытке выиграть тренировочный поединок она попыталась вырвать оружие у него из рук, воспользовавшись тем же приёмом. Люк лишь крепче сжал меч. После нескольких секунд борьбы покачал головой. 

Люк совершенно не понимал, что происходило. Он ощущал в Рей невероятную Силу. Без всяких сравнений. С его отцом, с его племянником, с кем бы то ни было. Но она совершенно не умела пользоваться Силой. В лучшем случае Рей едва сражалась с ним на равных. 

Этого просто не могло быть. Люк отказывался принимать такой оборот дела. Он ведь видел, как высоко она прыгала — практически не имея в этом опыта. Своими глазами наблюдал, как она прыгнула вниз с огромной высоты и, замедлив падение, почти безболезненно приземлилась. 

В конце концов, по её рассказам — и это подтверждалось записями, которые Люк нашёл на «Тысячелетнем Соколе», — она одолела Бена в сравнительно недолгой схватке. Одолела, практически при этом не пострадав. Несколько серьёзных ушибов спины и лёгкое сотрясение? Люку в чуть ли не первом бою отрубили руку. 

И вот сейчас Рей стояла перед ним, еле дыша, говоря, что это пик её возможностей. Так Люк и поверил, конечно. Нет. Здесь явно было замешано что-то другое. Что-то, что ускользало от Люка. 

— Давай ещё раз. 

Она пристально посмотрела на него, принимая исходную стойку Ваапада. Люк почувствовал, как в ней начинают просыпаться ярость и жажда боя. Хорошо. Правда, этому она не училась. Это словно было в ней заложено с самого начала. 

Люк сражался с ней формой «Ноль». Он хотел лучше видеть её, а использование оружия этому могло помешать. К тому же, его концентрация на эманациях Силы достигала максимума именно в этом стиле ведения боя. 

Она атаковала его. Движения её не обладали чёткостью, била она практически наугад, кое-как пытаясь уложиться в рамки заданных им позиций. И всё же — Люк прекрасно это понимал — в этих неловких ударах таилась недюжинная мощь. Не физическая, но мощь Силы. Так почему Рей не могла обуздать её? Почему не могла направить в нужное русло? 

Можно было обвинить её в природной глупости — но технике прыжков она научилась быстро. Этот вариант Люк отметал безоговорочно. Но другие на ум не приходили. 

— Рей, остановись, — тихо произнёс он, подходя ближе к ней и кладя руки на плечи. — Послушай меня. Сейчас от этого не зависит твоя жизнь. И ничего страшного, если у тебя не получается, понимаешь? Ничего. Знаешь, сколько я учился поднимать корабль? 

— Сколько? 

— Несколько дней, Рей. 

— Вы? — она улыбнулась. В первый раз за всё занятие. 

— Я. И мой мастер до меня, и его мастер до него, — ответил ей тем же Люк. — Так что давай. Не позволяй гневу подчинить себя. Попробуй подумать над ударами, над их последовательностью. 

— Хорошо. 

Люк встал на относительно безопасное расстояние, возвращаясь в исходную стойку «Ноля». Он ждал, пока Рей выберет нужную тактику. 

Он советовал ей не подчиняться гневу не потому, что так её непременно захватит Тёмная Сторона. В своё время так учили его. Но прошло время, и он понял: главная проблема — не использование гнева, а подчинение ему. 

К тому же, гнев Рей не был тем гневом, который он чувствовал в отце, в Палпатине, в Бене. Назвать его «светлым» у Люка язык тоже не поворачивался. Казалось, чувства Рей превращались не в Тьму и не в Свет, а сразу в Силу. Нейтральную, не затрагивавшую сущность Рей. 

И Люк, побуждая к Рей к спокойствию, к гармонии, преследовал ещё один интерес. Затрагивал ли её Свет? Вот-вот он должен был это узнать. 

Рей снова пошла в наступление. Третье движение. Второе. Первое. Шестое. Третье. Четвёртое. Пятое. Люк уклонялся от её ударов раз за разом. Он чувствовал толики угасавшего гнева. Но вместе с тем стремление к порядку. Попытку отрешиться, биться в умиротворении. 

Самая тяжёлая часть в обучении для любого из тех, кто когда-либо использовал Силу. Люк знал это по себе, знал по последним воспоминаниям отца, знал по опыту тех, кого учил. Знал, как непросто сейчас приходится Рей. 

Причём ей приходилось вдвойне непросто. Они с отцом к учителям приходили в ранге аутсайдеров, которые только неумело выпущенную бластерную очередь могли отбить. В лучшем случае. 

Рей пришла к нему испытанным бойцом, одержавшим одну невероятно тяжёлую победу. Возможно, даже не совсем случайно. И оттого её ожидания от себя были куда выше. Пусть она спокойно приняла то, что он без особых затруднений одолевал её. Но груз ответственности, чувство необходимости становиться лучше не покидали её. Люк это ощущал. Он делал всё, чтобы облегчить ей эту ношу. Но по себе знал — не получится. 

Он не прерывал бой. Она сбивалась, вновь возвращалась на заданную последовательность, периодически пытаясь импровизировать. Постоянно одёргивала себя. Со временем — после около пятнадцати минут интенсивных атак — она нашла ритм. Относительную гармонию. 

Люк практически полностью погрузился в созерцание её образа в Силе. Светлые эманации почти при каждом ударе. Но сама она в Свет при этом не падала, оставаясь всё так же неподвластной Сторонам. Вот это определённо было интересно. 

— Хорошо. Достаточно, — кивнул он. Рей послушно опустила световой меч и выключила его. — Пойдём. 

Люк направился в сторону моря. Рей молча пошла вслед за ним.

*** 

Они добрались до противоположной оконечности острова, к маленькой площадке перед обрывом. Меж двух огромных утёсов шумело тёмно-синее море. Волны пенились, сталкиваясь друг с другом, но лишь иногда вода попадала на ровный каменный выступ.

Руки Рей, не защищённые от холода, покрылись мурашками, и она стояла, заматывая их. Люк неодобрительно покачал головой. О том, что она сюда полетела, знал наверняка не один человек в Сопротивлении. Неужели не могли хоть рассказать ей о том, что её могло ждать на этой планете? В реестрах та, в конце концов, числилась. 

Самой Рей Люк эту ошибку прощал. Он сам после Татуина не сразу привык к необходимости содержания гардероба или хотя бы наличия многофункционального костюма. При том, что он был прекрасно осведомлён о различиях в климате разных планет. Где на Джакку подобному целенаправленно обучали, он не знал. 

— В следующий раз, когда полетишь куда-то, не забудь подыскать себе костюм, — но предупредить её он считал необходимым. — Будет очень скверно, если ты в таком виде явишься на Хот. 

— Хот? — переспросила она. 

— Хот, — поразительно. Она знала о Восстании, об Империи, о Первом Порядке, о джедаях, но мест ключевых сражений не знала. Впрочем, Люк, вспоминая о том, как проявлялись её способности к Силе, уже не сильно удивился. — Место, где невозможно и шагу ступить без шубы даже в яркий солнечный день. А в бурю лучше вообще никуда не выходить. Замёрзнешь. 

— Как ночью в пустыне, только ещё сильнее? — а Джакку определённо ему что-то напоминала. Какая злая ирония. 

— Гораздо сильнее. Поверь человеку, который в пустыне рос, — улыбнулся ей в ответ Люк, но тут же прервал начавшийся разговор. — Готова? 

— Да, — она вытянулась в струнку рядом с ним, показывая желание продолжить обучение. 

Люк встал прямо на краю обрыва. 

— Садись, — она посмотрела на него, словно не расслышав. Люк, вздохнув, постелил плащ. Нет, ещё пара таких уроков — и они точно полетят куда-нибудь. За тёплой одеждой. — Садись. Теперь закрой глаза. Дотронься до камней. Почувствуй ветер. Услышь плески воды. Соедини всё это в единую картину, попробуй понять, как всё это взаимосвязано. А самое главное — ощути, что всё это связывает. Ощути Силу. 

Люк обратил свой взор к небу. Серые облака сплошной стеной закрывали кое-где пробивавшийся свет звезды. Вдалеке мерцали вспышки молний, а небо у горизонта застилала огромная чёрная туча. Он видел жестокость природы, её равнодушие и заботу. 

Соединив руки за поясом, он погрузился в медитацию, пытаясь ощутить каждое живое существо в округе. Ему открывались только порги, в преддверии бури забившиеся в свои гнёзда в скалах, и Рей, всю свою энергию направлявшая на то, чтобы пробиться к Силе. Ещё где-то в океане таились хищники, источавшие Тьму. Желание боя. 

— Что ты видишь, Рей? 

— Я чувствую Свет, — отозвалась она. — Тьму... Учитель, я чувствую, как они переплетаются. Как соединяются. Я чувствую, — она замолчала, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово. — Равновесие... Нет. Что-то другое. Равенство... Тоже не то. 

— Почему тебя не устраивает «равновесие»? 

— На Джакку торговцы уравновешивают что-то неравное. А в этом Свете и в этой Тьме нет неравенства. Они не бьются за главенство, как чаша весов и товар. Они вместе образуют что-то единое. Я... я не могу объяснить. 

— О Сила, — прошептал он. — Ты нечто большее, чем видят мои глаза и слышат мои уши. Так кажется, говорили раньше. Рей, этого никто не может объяснить. 

Или не мог — до этого самого момента. Люк понимал, о чём она говорила. Её объяснение, конечно, не удовлетворило бы философов древности. Но Люк против такого не возражал. 

Потому что Рей только что описала ему саму Силу. Неосознанно, не совсем точно, может быть. Но со временем она сумеет довести это понимание до идеала. Он сделает всё, чтобы научить её этому. 

Его мысли прервал сильный источник Тёмной Стороны. Огромный хищник, воспользовавшись тем, что Люк отвлёкся на разговор с Рей, решил атаковать их. Рей крикнула: «Учитель!». Люк, дождавшись, пока чудовище не будет уверено, что схватит его, отпрыгнул. 

— Рей, доставай свой меч. Она нас просто так не отпустит. 

Рей вопросительно посмотрела на него. 

— Такое тоже иногда случается, — пожал он плечами, отпрыгивая во второй раз. 

Теперь он мог внимательно рассмотреть чудовище. Это была рыба. Очень длинная, с сильными красными срединными плавниками и зелёными хватательными щупальцами вместо передних. Хвост взбаламучивал воду, из которой хищник ещё не полностью выбрался. Туловище имело чёрный окрас с белыми полосками. 

Чудовище больше не обращало внимания на Люка, вышедшего из его поля зрения, что позволило ему начать боевую медитацию. Он устремил взор вверх, на приближавшиеся грозовые тучи. 

Вместе с тем он наблюдал, как сражалась Рей. Ей овладел страх. Из-за того, что он ей помогать если и собирался, то не сразу. Из-за того, что сейчас её жизнь находилась под угрозой. И снова Люк заметил: страх превращался в чистую Силу, которую и использовала Рей. 

Она прыгала, носилась по каменной площадке, отвлекая хищника от Люка и готовясь отбивать удары щупалец световым мечом. Движения её всё ещё носили беспорядочный характер. Но кое-где уже, пусть и неумело, проскальзывал Ваапад, которому он её учил. Значит, уроки не прошли зря. 

Следовательно, она была обучаема. Но владение Силой и навыки обращения со световым мечом не сразу приходили к ней. Они могли быть закреплены или использованы только в бою, когда Рей действительно грозила опасность. 

Вот как она, значит, победила Бена. Она просто сражалась за свою жизнь. Интересно. Было бы очень интересно, смотри он на неё лишь глазами. Но он ещё и ощущал Рей в Силе. То, что он чувствовал, казалось ему куда как более любопытным. 

Холодным ли расчётом она руководствовалась при своих ударах, страхом ли, яростью ли; ни то, ни другое, ни третье не оставалось в ней, улетучиваясь с очередным взмахом меча. Ничто не искажало её, будь то Тьма — или Свет. 

Рей представала перед Люком порождением, существом чистой Силы. Её удары не несли в себе ни ненависти, ни милосердия. Она соединялась с Силой, как того требовали учения джедаев, ситхов или других орденов. Но делала это не через Свет или Тьму, а через своё стремление к жизни. И лишь так она могла использовать свои навыки. Вот почему на тренировках он так легко с ней справлялся. 

В бою, конец которого мог стать концом её жизни, Люк не пожелал бы никому оказаться её соперником. И мог только представить, каково пришлось Бену. 

Тем временем, Рей начинала одерживать верх. Отбившись от атаки щупалец, она прыгнула на несколько метров вверх и, приземлившись, отрубила хищнику плавник. Тот, развернувшись, чуть не отбросил Рей в воду. 

Она удержалась, хотя Люк уже готовился притянуть её к себе телекинезом. Удержалась — и ударом наотмашь отрезала часть щупальца, намеревавшуюся её подтолкнуть. Хищник начал медленно разворачиваться, спускаясь всё ближе к воде. Рей вопросительно посмотрела на Люка: 

— Учитель? 

— Выбор в твоих руках, Рей. Чего хочешь ты? 

— Свет говорит мне оставить её в живых, Тьма приказывает убить. Я... я не знаю, как поступить. Она больше не причинит мне вреда, я чувствую это. Но я знаю ещё одно. Я калечила хищников на Джакку. Маленьких. И через пару недель я находила их трупы. Они не выживали. Ни один. Они не могли себя прокормить. Они страдали. Страдание — Тьма, учитель? 

— Не всегда. Твоё страдание по ним — это сострадание, их страдание — боль. Сострадание — Све... — он ненадолго замолчал. Нет, не так. — Сострадание ведёт к выживанию чаще, чем боль. Я был сострадающим, ситхи — нет. Я жив, ситхи — нет, — Люк аккуратно обошёл пятившееся чудовище. — Сострадание говорит тебе убить рыбу, его отсутствие — оставить её в живых. Что лучше для тебя, Рей? 

— Свет и Тьма запутывают меня. Я не могу решить. 

— Что говорит тебе Сила, Рей? 

— Желание жить. Я вижу, как она борется. Я вижу, она сможет добывать себе еду. Я оставлю её в живых, учитель. 

— Хорошо, — Люк, едва напрягшись, столкнул рыбу в воду. — Ты сделала свой выбор. Иди в пещеру, отогрейся. Я скоро приду. 

Она кивнула и направилась прочь. Люк, смотря ей вслед, понял: Ваападу он её учил зря. Рей, с её огромной силой, пробуждавшейся при малейшей угрозе, не нужны были изощрённые манёвры, обращённые к Свету или Тьме, а, напротив, максимальная простота, сочетавшаяся с максимальной эффективностью. 

Он знал, какая форма ей подходила лучше всего. Четвёртая, Атару.

*** 

— Ты это тоже почувствовал?

— Да, — кивнула светившаяся синим призрачная фигура. — Это что-то новое. 

— Новое — или хорошо забытое старое. Магистр Йода, на вашей памяти появлялось что-то подобное? 

— Моей памяти на, многое появлялось, — ответила Люку вторая фигура. — Знает кто, такое было, может и. Воплощением Силы, нам которое обещали, назвать не могу её я. Существо Силы просто, она есть. 

— Вы знаете, что мне делать? 

— Не знаю я. Молодого Скайуокера, отца твоего, спроси ты. 

— Молодого? — рассмеялся Энакин, выбравший облик себя времён Войн Клонов. — Мастер Йода, у моих детей уже свои дети. Какой же я молодой Скайуокер? 

— Для меня молодым, навечно останешься ты, — проговорил Йода. 

— Отец, ты забываешь. Мы с Леей уже старше тебя, — с грустью улыбнулся Люк. И тут же ненадолго замолчал. Воспоминания нахлынули на него. Явин-IV, Беспин, Эндор. Те немногие моменты единства, что были у них с отцом. Те немногие бои их между собой, на радость Палпатина. Как же, как же мало Сила их сводила друг с другом — при жизни. 

— Да. Да, вы оба правы, — тоскливо ответил Энакин. — Я забываю об этом. 

— Но всё же. Отец, что мне делать? 

Люк был растерян. Он на самом деле плохо понимал, как обучать Рей. Как обучать хоть кого-то: пример Бена, несмотря на все его старания, это доказал. До её схватки с хищником он действовал интуитивно — и не совсем верно. Он нуждался в совете. 

В том, что она не перейдёт на Тёмную Сторону, Люк не сомневался. Просто потому, что к Свету её обратиться тоже не грозило. Он чувствовал, что она была обречена скитаться между этих двух стихий. Но значило это только одно: ей придётся познать их обе, чтобы делать правильный выбор, не противоречащий её природе. 

— Научи её тому, чему мы с тобой учились всю нашу жизнь. Необходимости Равновесия. Чтобы она знала о Тьме, знала, куда та её приведёт. Но чтобы понимала: один лишь Свет не менее губителен. Ей придётся искать то, ради чего я бился с собой сорок лет, каждый день, Люк. Возможно, ей придётся учиться не только у нас. И тебе, Люк, придётся отыскать ей достойного учителя. Возможно, через пробы и ошибки. Возможно, раз за разом повторять то, что делал Оби-Ван: убивать Тьму. 

Неприятная перспектива. Жестокая. Но другая на ум пока что не приходила. 

— Спасибо, отец. Да пребудет с вами Сила, — попрощался он с призраками. 

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, — по очереди ответили они и исчезли.

*** 

Маленькая пещера, в которую направилась Рей, на самом деле была библиотекой древнего храма джедаев. Здесь Люк провёл несколько лет, постигая мудрость первых. Здесь же он пытался учить Рей истории использования Силы в Галактике. И здесь же, в специальной нише, горел согревавший огонь.

Рей сидела рядом, кутаясь в плащ Люка. Люк сел напротив, на скамью, выдолбленную в камне. Джедаи издавна славились не только мастерством Силы, но и тем, что владели множеством ремёсел. 

У входа поднимался ветер. Раскаты грома становились всё громче, а молнии — всё ярче. 

— Так на чём мы остановились? 

— Равновесие, мастер. Мы говорили о равновесии. 

— Да. О самом бесполезном концепте в истории этой Галактики. 

— Простите, учитель? 

— Ты не ослышалась. История знает три Равновесия. Дарт Реван, Энакин Скайуокер, он же Дарт Вейдер, Бен Соло, он же Кайло Рен. Про Дарта Ревана я тебе, кажется, говорил. С Беном ты знакома. Энакин Скайуокер в представлении не нуждается. А закономерность между ними ты уже наверняка заметила. Один с большим трудом выбрался с Тёмной Стороны, второй пожертвовал собой, возвращаясь к Свету, третий уже несколько лет не может этого сделать. 

Люк говорил как можно более отстранённо. Он применял одну из мысленных техник Ваапада, обращение боли в сострадание, Тьмы в Свет. 

Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что Бен упал на Тёмную Сторону. И всё ещё не мог смириться с тем, что искушение в очередной раз оказалось сильнее. Что даже он, предупреждавший Бена обо всех опасностях, не смог удержать его. И что тот в своём падении зашёл так далеко, что пошёл на убийство отца — смерть Хана Люк почувствовал. Как и боль Бена. Боль тоски. Свет. 

— А он сможет это сделать? — ему показалось, или в голосе Рей звучала усмешка? 

— Да. Он сможет. Равновесие возвращается к Свету, когда Тьма начинает преобладать. И тогда оно отрекается от неё. 

— Но он убил... 

— Что подтверждает то, насколько велик его Свет, что даже такая Тьма не в силах перевесить его, — Рей Люку, конечно, не верила. Он её понимал. Принятие того, что тот, кто шёл на такие поступки, может ещё не быть окончательно поглощён Тёмной Стороной, и к нему пришло не сразу. 

— Но, учитель. В нашем учении говорится, что равновесие Силы — в абсолютном Свете. 

— Нашем учении? — Люк видел в её глазах непонимание. Разрушенную иллюзию. Пять лет назад похожее лицо смотрело на него в зеркало. В тот день, когда Бен сбежал из Храма, вырезав остальных учеников. Когда Люк понял глубину своих заблуждений. 

— Учении джедаев, — робко продолжила она. 

— Рей, а кто сказал, что я учу тебя быть джедаем? — он улыбнулся. Этот разговор уже давно назревал. 

— Простите? 

— Даже если и так. Кто сказал тебе, что для джедая Тьма — совершенное зло? Разве Тьма не помогла тебе одолеть Кайло Рена? Разве не гнев и боль направляли твой меч? 

— Гнев и боль. 

— Но ты не убила его. Ты не убила потом меня. Ты ведь воспользовалась Тьмой, чтобы выжить. Так, Рей? 

— Д-да, — она выглядела поражённой. Что ж, к такому мало кто бывает готов. Он сам не был в своё время. 

— Но ты не пала. Не пал мастер Винду, чья форма боя, Ваапад, предусматривала постоянное использование Тьмы. Не пал до самого своего конца. Орден Джедаев имел контакты с датомирскими ведьмами, а под конец привлёк на свою сторону Асажж Вентресс, бывшую ученицу графа Дуку. Тьма не наш противник, Рей. 

Не наш противник. Люк снова вспомнил отца. Как тот предал своего учителя, чтобы спасти сына. Как в последние часы жизни обрёл, наконец, равновесие. Между всеобъемлющей любовью к ближним и готовностью пойти на самые чудовищные жертвы ради них. Люк не стал рассказывать об этом Рей. Уже и так упоминал не раз за время обучения. 

— Но тогда почему мы бьёмся с ней? 

— Не с ней. Ты билась с тем, кто, как ты думала, хотел тебя убить. Я бился с ситхами, которые искажали саму Силу, вредили даже Тьме своим учением. Они хотели сделать её абсолютной. И поэтому они исчезли. Они устарели, Рей. Как сейчас устарело учение джедаев. 

— Учитель, но чему же я тогда учусь? 

— Ты учишься пониманию Силы и ничему больше. Через Свет, через Тьму, через само своё существо. Как и учусь я, наблюдая за тобой. Потому что из всех истин этой Галактики я знаю только одну истину. Если кто-то хочет выжить, ему нужно учиться, развиться в нечто большее. Если я хочу выжить, мне нужно стать чем-то большим. В противном случае, Рей, — он выдохнул, а затем продолжил: — Время джедаев подошло к концу.


	8. 7. Высадка

7\. Высадка 

Гривус стоял, соединив руки за спиной, согнув ноги в коленях и чуть склонившись вперёд. Слева и справа синело гиперпространство, светились звёзды, превратившиеся из точек в линии.

Слева от него, в кресле пилота, сидел Хакс, сосредоточенно державший руки на пульте управления. Он совершал самый длинный гиперпространственный прыжок за всю свою жизнь по координатам, доверять которым было трудно. 

Гривус добыл их из своих банков данных, переполненных указаниями на места расположения храмов джедаев. Большей частью благодаря допросам пленных, меньшей — благодаря графу Дуку. 

На выходе их, конечно, могла ждать сверхновая или чёрная дыра. Но вряд ли Ач-То за шестьдесят лет из жёлтого карлика превратилась в красный гигант. Версию с неверными координатами Гривус логически исключал. Те совпадали с расположением планеты на звёздных картах Империи и Первого Порядка. 

Хакс, тем не менее, настоял на том, что лично будет вести корабль. Из этого Гривус сделал напрашивавшийся вывод. Ему не доверяли. 

Возможно, Хакс не доверял вообще никому, раз из всей своей организации на корабль не взял ни единого разведчика, механика или даже боевого дроида. Только Миллисент, также старавшуюся держаться от Гривуса подальше. 

Гривус такое поведение её и Хакса понимал. В Первом Порядке по-другому просуществовать представлялось невозможным. Знакомо: в верхушке Конфедерации всё было точно так же. Вентресс ждала просчёта Дуку, Дуку ждал просчёта Гривуса, Гривус ждал просчёта их обоих. И ни один бы не упустил шанса ударить другого световым мечом в спину. Человек, выросший в подобном окружении, вряд ли бы с охотой доверял всем вокруг. 

А Гривус был не просто всеми вокруг. Полностью кибернетизированный организм, которого вся Галактика знала как беспощадную и бесчувственную машину убийства. Талантливый планировщик, хитрый соперник, мастер светового меча. Хакс имел полное право держать дистанцию. 

— Приготовьтесь, генерал, — уверенно проговорил он. — Выход из гиперпространства. Три. Две. Одна. 

Космос замер, когда скорость снизилась до световой. Хакс резко остановил корабль, от чего Миллисент, вцепившись ему в одежду, грозно зашипела, а Гривус когтями ног вцепился в пол. 

Когда торможение закончилось, Хакс на близкой к световой скорости подвёл корабль к Ач-То и снова ввёл его в дрейф. В этот раз, правда, значительно медленнее. 

«Блэйд-винг» завис прямо над Ач-То, притянутый силой гравитации на её орбиту. Из кабины пилота открывался вид на тёмно-синюю с белыми пятнами облаков, зелёными — немногочисленных островов, чёрными — грозовых туч, — планету. 

— Компьютер, диагностика систем. Сканирование планеты, предмет поиска — джедайский храм. 

— Понял-понял. 

— Генерал, — Гривус обратился к Хаксу. — Вам не кажется, что слегка самонадеянно атаковать их сразу же? Или вы надеетесь на фактор внезапности? 

— Я не стану атаковать их сейчас или даже сегодня, — парировал Хакс. — Я достаточно хорошо понимаю, с насколько опасным противником имею дело. Я хочу скрыться от него временно. Ваши рекомендации? 

— Можно высадиться на соседнем острове. Но велика вероятность, что нас обнаружат. Не джедаи, так сканеры другого корабля. Можно высадиться дальше. Но велика вероятность, что Скайуокер не сразу подпустит свою ученицу близко к храму, и мы попадём прямо на них. Предлагаю противоположный конец планеты. 

— Согласен, — Хакс кивнул. 

— Системы готовы к использованию на сто процентов, — приступил к отчёту компьютер. — Передаю географические координаты. 

— Запомнить. Вычислить противоположные, — отдал команду Хакс. Компьютер назвал требуемые долготу и широту. 

— Принял, — Хакс взял курс на снижение, огибая планету и начиная посадку.

*** 

Ач-То встретила их достаточно гостеприимно. За кораблём была кромешная ночь, лил сильный дождь, а по крыше «Блэйд-винга», раздражая Миллисент, постоянно кто-то барабанил.

Периодически взвывавшие тревожные сирены распугивали нежданных гостей, но те всё время возвращались. Несколько раз Гривус порывался выйти из корабля и порубить их на мелкие кусочки, но всякий раз Хакс его останавливал. 

Гривус расхаживал туда-сюда, лязгая металлом о металл. Бездействие буквально выводило его из себя. Он соскучился по бою, по настоящему бою. Сколько он себя помнил, он с кем-то сражался. 

И будь сейчас пора Войн Клонов, он бы давно отправил дронов на разведку. А потом сам совершил вылазку. Но сейчас Хакс протестовал против его выхода. Гривус не спорил. Ставить всё на карту ради жажды схватки он не хотел. 

Путь ситхов, старый путь, который они ему внушили, более ему не подходил. Гривус искал новый путь. Спокойствие и холодный расчёт он считал хорошими первыми шагами на этом пути.

*** 

Прошло пять часов, прежде чем в окрестностях начало светлеть. Дождь прекратился, а Миллисент наконец смогла спокойно заснуть. Позади Гривуса, наблюдавшего за островом вокруг, открылась дверь. Хакс, ушедший спать в свою каюту, вернулся.

— Пойдёмте, генерал. Нас, кажется, заждались. 

Гривус развернулся. В одной руке Хакс держал пистолет, в другой — световой меч. Один из трофеев, который Гривус передал ему в личное пользование. Сам Гривус остался с тремя. Его утешала одна мысль: скоро их снова будет четыре. 

Молча кивнув, он направился вслед за Хаксом к выходу. 

Едва спустившись с трапа, они тут же увидели первых представителей местной фауны. На скалах неподалёку разместилась стая летающих существ. С помощью своих глаз Гривус мог рассмотреть их в деталях. Длинный хвост с округлой лопастью. Оперённые крылья, в размахе достигавшие двух-трёх метров. Маленькое, овальной формы тело. Длинная шея. Чёрно-белый окрас всего туловища. Красная голова с вытянутой челюстью, угрожающе клацающая зубами. 

— Милли, оставайся на корабле, — приказал Хакс. — Вернись в каюту и не выходи до моего зова. 

Отрывистыми движениями подняв голову, Миллисент подчинилась. Но перед этим что-то прошипела. Хакс посмотрел на Гривуса и тихо прошептал: 

— Она чувствует в них связь с Силой. 

Гривус кивнул. В Галактике десятая часть видов пользовалась Силой. Встретить один из таких на планете, где джедаи построили свой первый храм, было вполне логично. 

— Что думаете делать? 

— Поохотиться, — Хакс включил световой меч и прицелился прямо в центр стаи. 

Крупный самец, видимо, вожак, издал пронзительный клич и, развернувшись, поднял сородичей на крыло, едва почувствовав угрозу. Гривус помчался вперёд на четырёх ногах. Хакс открыл стрельбу. 

Он успел выпустить четыре или пять разрядов, но существа искусно от них уходили. Вероятно, не без помощи повышенной скорости реакции, дара Силы. 

Одна из тварей, впрочем, взлететь так и не смогла. У неё было повреждено крыло. Хакс держал её на прицеле. Почему не стрелял? Может, хотел отдать добычу своему новообретённому союзнику в знак дружбы. 

Гривус даже не стал утруждать себя упражнениями со световым мечом. Он прыгнул на существо и выверенным ударом сломал ему шею. Схватив за неё же, принёс к кораблю. 

— Генерал, у меня появилась идея. 

— Какая именно? 

— Нам нужно как-то понять, когда будет удобнее всего нападать на Скайуокера и его ученицу. Дрона у нас нет. Сами мы туда приближаться не хотим. И нападать, не зная, что нас ждёт, тоже. Зато у нас осталось несколько B1, которых мы можем использовать. 

— Хотите сделать чучело? 

— Или что-то около того. 

— Хорошо, — Хакс кивнул и направился назад на корабль. Гривус последовал за ним.

*** 

Гривус, стоя у двери, молча наблюдал за тем, как управляемые бортовым компьютером манипуляторы аккуратно разделяли тело убитого им существа. Хакс сидел рядом с экраном и тщательно изучал все доступные сведения о биологическом виде.

Из кают доносился едва слышный стук, перемежающийся рычанием. Когда Хакс и Гривус выпотрошили существо, внутренности отдали Миллисент. Та, не слишком, видно, жаловавшая хищников, которые использовали Силу, с особым удовольствием ела. 

— Информации почти никакой, — произнёс Хакс, выключая экран. — Биологический вид — порг. Тесно связан с Силой, Миллисент всё правильно почувствовала. Живёт стаями. Непостоянными, без иерархии. О птенцах заботятся чаще всего матери, в редких случаях гнездо бросается. 

— Является источником Силы? 

Этот вопрос Гривус задал не случайно. Если их соперник сумел одолеть Дарта Вейдера и Палпатина, то наверняка обладал достаточным умом. И уж точно мог распознать порга, от которого почему-то не шло нужных эманаций. И после этого определённо сорвался бы с места, оставив их с носом. 

Такого допустить Гривус однозначно не мог. 

— Нет данных. Согласно доктрине джедаев всё может являться источником Силы. Даже исаламири. Доктрина ситхов вряд ли предусматривала изучение неразумной жизни. 

— Нам придётся положиться на случай. 

— К сожалению, — Хакс повернул голову к операционному столу и ненадолго замолчал. Он предпочитал действовать по выверенному плану. Не самая лучшая тактика. Годы сражений с джедаями Гривуса этому научили. — Но другого выхода у нас нет. 

— Операция произведена, — прервал их компьютер. Хакс поднялся с места, взял разрезанную тушу в руки и понёс её в инженерное. Гривус последовал за ним. 

Здесь они уже не сидели, ожидая, пока компьютер сделает всё за них. Положив заготовку для чучела на стол, Хакс обратился к Гривусу: 

— Теперь, генерал. Как я понимаю, нам будут нужны аудиовизуальный сенсор, устройство записи и сохранения данных, звукоимитирующее устройство, простейший центр управления... Ещё что-то? 

— Протезы и механическое устройство управления крыльями для полёта. 

— Да. У нас есть запчасти от трёх B1, дроидеки и магнастража. Должно хватить. Приступаем. 

Они начали работу. Зрительные центры дроидеки с трудом вместились в голову порга. Банки данных, присоединённые к ним, Хакс и Гривус позаимствовали у магнастража, как занимавшие меньше места при большем объёме. Центр управления сделали из его мозга, удалив отделы, отвечавшие за ненужные функции. Наконец, маленькие плечевые соединения B1 стали основой для крыльев. 

Гривус большую часть времени стоял рядом, подходя к столу то с одной, то с другой стороны. Операции Хакс производил в основном сам, тщательно сверяясь с тремя открытыми на экране учебниками. Там же, где его рук было недостаточно, он подключал к делу манипуляторы. К консультациям Гривуса не прибегал. 

И поступал разумно. Гривус не знал, недоверием ли диктуется такое поведение. Но он не был специалистом в инженерном деле. Его же самого всегда обслуживали дроиды. Так что он не возражал против того, чтобы всю практическую работу сделал Хакс. 

Со звукоимитирующим устройством тот возился пару часов. Сосредоточенно придавал резонаторам из трубок нужную форму, чтобы они поместились под клюв. Потом заставлял челюсть двигаться с ними синхронно. Затем записывал крики вернувшихся на скалу поргов. Налаживал звук так, чтобы тот не слишком уж сильно выдавал в дроне робота. Задавал последовательность и тональность выкриков. 

Закончив, он вдруг сказал: 

— Генерал, а мы с вами кое о чём не подумали. 

— О чём? 

— А защищаться от других поргов он каким образом будет, по-вашему? 

— Монтировать в него пистолет — точно плохая идея. 

— Какие ещё варианты у нас есть? Какими средствами защиты вы оборудовали армию? — Хакс направился к компьютеру. Видимо, с этой же целью. Уточнить. Возможно, он считал, что банки данных Гривуса могут дать сбой. Но его опередили. 

— У дроидек есть система защиты от лазеров, основанная на принципе электромагнитного щита. 

— Принял, — Хакс кивнул и, развернувшись, принялся разбирать дроидеку на запчасти. Ему активно помогали манипуляторы, указывавшие, что именно нужно достать. 

Когда Хакс наконец извлёк нужное устройство, некоторое время он присоединял его к общей системе управления дрона. Несколько раз он перепоручал клеммы компьютеру. Но труд стоил того. Сквозь получившийся щит не удалось пробиться манипулятору, использовавшему оружие дроидеки. 

Удовлетворившись этим, Хакс направился в медицинский отсек. Гривус последовал за ним. 

Там они вновь сели, предоставив всё компьютеру. Манипуляторы, не так давно латавшие спину Кайло Рена, с той же искусностью соединяли кожу и наращивали перья поргу. 

Работа завершилась спустя около половины дня после её начала. В иллюминатор почти вертикально проникал яркий солнечный свет. Запустив механизм дрона, Хакс уступил его Гривусу. Тот медленно, чётко заговорил: 

— Приказ. Отследить две формы жизни, вид — человек. Предположительно находятся на обратных текущим географическим координатам. Следить в течение недели, без перерыва. Не вступать в конфликт с другими формами жизни. 

— Подтверждено, — с птичьими интонациями ответил ему дрон. Гривус повернулся к Хаксу и коротко кивнул, в знак признания мастерства. Вышел из корабля и, раскрутившись, запустил дрона высоко вверх. 

Теперь оставалось только ждать. И готовиться к любому возможному исходу. 

— Генерал, — произнёс он. — Готовы к бою? Или человеческий организм настолько слаб, что больше шести часов не способен заниматься активной деятельностью? 

— Давайте проверим. 

Удар меча, направленный в спину, Гривус едва успел отразить.

*** 

Они практиковались почти весь день неделю напролёт. На этом настаивал Хакс, стремившийся отточить свои навыки до идеала. Гривус не возражал — схватка намечалась серьёзная. Чем более подготовленными они подойдут к ней, тем лучше.

За ними постоянно наблюдали порги. Не атаковали, не улетали. Миллисент дальше трапа не выходила — Хакс бы её и не пустил. 

 

Сначала Гривус видел в этом привязанность хозяина к домашнему животному. Но затем разглядел кое-что другое. Хакс оберегал ценного союзника и мощное оружие против использовавших Силу. Гривус не пытался догадаться, насколько сильна была зависимость. Он уже достаточно хорошо изучил Хакса, и понял: шантаж через захват исаламири здесь работать не будет. Что бы ни связывало её с хозяином, тот без колебаний пожертвует ей. Если в противном случае не сумеет достигнуть своей цели. 

Хакс стоял в оборонительной стойке Соресу, отражая каждый из ударов. 

Бой с ним для Гривуса стал кое-чем совершенно новым. В отличие от джедаев, Хакс не обладал Силой, не связывал себя с кайбер-кристаллом. Не обладал он и улучшенной скоростью реакции Гривуса. Но при этом было у него другое преимущество. 

Расчёт. После нескольких дней падений на землю — ещё на Утапау, когда Гривус приходил в себя после воскрешения, — Хакс научился предсказывать его действия. И каждый раз старался опередить удар. 

Иногда это ему помогало, иногда — сильно подводило. В очередной раз приставив три меча к его горлу, Гривус произнёс: 

— Вы считаете, что ваш соперник будет предсказуем. Нет. Джедаи, даже владеющие только одной формой, полагаются в основном на импровизацию. Они редко планируют бой. В особенности неопытные. Мастера же, как правило, специально стараются запутать. 

— Продолжим, — Хакс кивнул. Следовало отдать должное: он не сдавался, каждый день пытаясь совершенствоваться, выходить за пределы своих прежних возможностей. И Гривус бы соврал, если бы стал утверждать, что у Хаксу этого не получалось. 

— Ещё раз. 

Вновь раздалось жужжание, вновь световые столбы скрещивались друг с другом. Хакс прыгал и уклонялся. Пару раз он ухитрился отбить две атаки подряд, оставшись на месте. 

— Ближе к телу! Смотрите за мной. Не пытайтесь предсказать, какой будет следующий удар. Следите за этим! 

Хакс действовал одной рукой, поворачивая меч прямо перед собой то вертикально, то горизонтально. Иногда он подавался вперёд, иногда — откатывался назад. А в критические моменты приподнимал вторую руку и делал залп из лазерного пистолета. 

Постепенно, когда он освоился с последовательностями ударов, Гривус начал экспериментировать. Удавалось ему это не совсем хорошо: всё-таки, учить его этому Дуку начал только под конец Войн Клонов. Тем не менее, для Хакса даже эти неуклюжие попытки представляли вызов. 

Они бились в течение почти получаса без остановки, когда Гривус заметил, как Хакс смотрит на него. Сосредоточенный взгляд, не отвлекавшийся ни на что. Полная концентрация на бое, на световых мечах соперника. Хакс по-настоящему стоял внутри «глаза бури». Хакс сам в него превращался. 

Конечно, глупо было думать, что в нём вдруг проснулась чувствительность к Силе. Отнюдь. Он наконец начал понимать философию Соресу. Не своей сущностью, как джедаи, но разумом. Он освоил знание. 

Вряд ли даже такой уровень владения формой помог бы ему в долгой схватке сразить кого угодно. Хотя бы Гривуса, также нечувствительного к Силе. Но защитить себя он вполне мог. А грамотно используя пистолет, так и вовсе уйти из схватки, не пострадав. Сейчас Гривус, орудуя в полную силу, с трудом пробивался сквозь его заслоны. 

Однако Хакс, как и любой человек, уставал. Удары он начинал отражать медленнее, а выстрелы становились всё более предсказуемыми. Гривус стал напирать на него, как некогда прижимал к обрыву Кеноби. Возможно, в этот раз ему бы удалось даже победить, но вдруг раздался крик. Прилетел их дрон. 

Хакс отпрыгнул и поднял световой меч вверх, прекращая бой. Гривус также сложил оружие.

*** 

Деактивировав дрона, Гривус весьма неаккуратным движением разорвал на нём кожу.

— Давайте, я подсоединю, — Хакс, неодобрительно покачав головой, взял банк памяти и подключил к внешнему входу компьютера. 

— У вас есть возражения относительно моих методов? 

— Не совсем рациональные, генерал. Но сейчас мне придётся обратиться к вам. Это видео будет воспроизводиться на тысячекратной скорости. Для ваших глаз — очень быстро. Я просто ничего не смогу различить. Но у нас слишком мало времени. К тому же, параллельно будет анализировать компьютер. 

— Я справлюсь, генерал. Должен же быть от этих глаз хоть какой-то толк. 

— Компьютер, начать воспроизведение. Увеличить скорость в тысячу раз. Начать анализ по параметрам: место пребывания объектов, время, длительность. 

— Понял-понял. 

Глаза Гривуса с большим трудом разбирали происходящее. Вот здесь Скайуокер и его ученица тренировались. Он узнавал стиль — этой вариацией Атару билась падаван Энакина Скайуокера, Асока Тано. Похоже, в этом семействе методы воспитания никогда не менялись. 

Ранним утром и поздним вечером они сидели у моря, наблюдая за поргами вокруг, но не концентрируясь на дроне. Хорошо. Значит, подмену не заметили. Или делали вид, что не заметили. Такое сбрасывать со счетов тоже не стоило. 

Дождливые дни они проводили в маленькой пещере на северной оконечности острова, что-то изучая. Оттуда постоянно раздавался слабо разбираемый голос Скайуокера. 

Ночью оба спали в треугольном шпиле посередине острова. Дрон каким-то чудом сумел проникнуть туда. Камера зафиксировала маленькое помещение с двумя каменными койками. На левой виднелся женский силуэт, на правой — мужской. Световой меч лежал посередине. 

Помимо этого, дрон обнаружил два корабля, в одном из которых ночевали вуки и старый знакомый Гривуса — астромех R2D2. Второй, видимо, принадлежал Скайуокеру. Его Гривус наметил для себя как средство отступления. На крайний случай. 

Запись прервалась. 

— Компьютер, выдать результат анализа. 

После недолгого, занявшего минут двадцать, пересказа всех действий Скайуокера и его ученицы, Хакс обратился к Гривусу. 

— Генерал, что можете добавить? 

Тот вкратце изложил свои наблюдения, после чего добавил: 

— Они могли нас заметить. Я бился со Скайуокером-старшим много раз. И я не думаю, что его сын глупее его. 

— Принял. Какие соображения? 

— Единственный способ застигнуть их врасплох — прорваться к ним, когда они спят. Но даже тогда нас наверняка почувствуют. Я пытался подкрасться незамеченным к Скайуокеру-старшему и его падавану в походных лагерях. Но у использующих Силу слишком острое чутьё и слишком высокая реакция. Если мы хотим унести оттуда ноги, нам потребуется помощь. 

— Усыпляющий газ сойдёт? 

— Да. Но где вы его планируете взять? 

— На корабле достаточно. В медицинских целях. И гранаты тоже уже давно лежат. Наступило время их использовать. Защитные маски у меня есть. 

— Какую тактику планируете использовать? 

— Забрасываем гранаты и ждём пару минут, вы убиваете Скайуокера, я забираю Рей. 

— Если не сработает? 

— Мы должны забрать Рей. В любом случае. Вы прикрываете, я подстраховываю, если что. Если вы справляетесь с ним в одиночку, я оставляю его вам. Если нет — посмотрим. Но наши пути расходятся после этого, Гривус. Выбираться с планеты, так или иначе, будете сами. 

— У меня есть некоторые идеи на этот счёт, будьте уверены, — Гривус изобразил ухмылку. Металлические губы функционировали уже почти нормально. 

— Хорошо. Приступаем завтра. А теперь — продолжим тренировку. Мы не закончили бой. 

— Не закончили, — подтвердил Гривус, направляясь вслед за Хаксом к выходу. Стоило им сойти с трапа, как они тут же продолжили схватку. 

Вдалеке грохотал гром. Но пара часов в распоряжении у них всё ещё была. А довести до конца последний тренировочный бой Гривус считал необходимостью. Ведь после этого его ученик наконец станет готов к своему первому испытанию. 

Вот-вот им обоим предстоит сразиться с самыми опасными соперниками за всю их жизнь. Почему-то ему думалось, что, несмотря на проработанность плана, который они будут шлифовать до мелочей завтра, что-то пойдёт не так. И схватка станет неизбежной. 

Гривус не любил «предчувствия». Но долгие годы контакта с использовавшими Силу научили его одному. Сбрасывать со счетов интуицию не стоило. Никогда.


	9. 8. Похищение

8\. Похищение 

Хакс тщательно осмотрел свою форму. Пистолет в кобуре, световой меч — пристёгнут к поясу с другого бока. На голову Хакс надел противогаз. Гранату с усыпляющим газом он отдал Гривусу.

Миллисент нервно бродила по кабине, периодически тревожно шипя. Хакс спокойно наблюдал за ней, почти не обращая внимания. Она шипела так практически каждый раз, когда он затевал что-то серьёзное. 

Гривус молча стоял за креслом. Ладони он соединил в замок, концентрируясь на чём-то за пределами корабля. И он тоже готовился к схватке. Наверняка даже испытывал если не волнение, то предвкушение. Хакс понимал: он прекрасно знал, что такое долгие годы ожидания встречи со старым и сильным, как никогда прежде, врагом. 

Сам он старался подготовить себя к любым возможным трудностям. Начиная с того, что Гривус окажется тайным агентом джедаев, и заканчивая тем, что пробудятся и Рей, и Люк. 

Более всего ему не хотелось двойной дуэли в таких условиях. Да, его владение Соресу за неделю совершило скачок вперёд. Однако световой меч никогда не казался ему оружием, на которое стоило постоянно полагаться. К тому же, он не одержал ни одной победы даже над Гривусом. 

Хакс не оспаривал заслуг последнего, равно как и боевой формы или технологического совершенства. Но всё же им придётся иметь дело со стариком, которого в деле никто не видел уже более десяти лет. И его ученицей, способной устроить весьма неприятный сюрприз. 

Оставалось только сохранять уверенность в том, что план сработает. Хакс и Гривус сделали и просчитали всё, что было в их силах. Помешать могло лишь неудачное стечение обстоятельств, вероятность которого близилась к минимальной. 

Но расслабиться Хакс себе не позволял. Их соперники были тесно связаны с Силой. Хаотическим, непознаваемым началом, которое никогда не следовало сбрасывать со счетов. Ведь каждый успех в мгновение ока мог превратиться в неудачу, если бы ей так захотелось. И наоборот. 

Поэтому Хакс и не полагался на Силу. Он предпочитал исключать её из своих расчётов. 

В конце концов, Рен опирался только на неё — и теперь лечился в бакте от тяжёлых ранений. Как минимум из его опыта следовало извлечь некоторые уроки. 

Дождавшись, пока на небе появится достаточно звёзд, Хакс сел в кресло пилота: 

— Генерал, вы готовы? 

— Я всегда готов убивать джедаев, — пророкотал Гривус. 

Хакс воодушевлённо принял смену его тона с холодного на угрожающий. Это вселяло уверенность и давало понять: Гривус не испытывал сомнений в успехе их плана. Или хотя бы своей его части. 

Переключив тумблер на панели управления, Хакс запустил ионные двигатели и медленно поднял корабль на крыло. Заработали глушители, снижавшие уровень шума. «Блад-винг» перемещался настолько бесшумно, насколько это вообще было возможно. 

Почти прижавшись носом корабля к кромке воды, Хакс повёл его вперёд. Волны едва задевали металлическую обшивку. Шторма в эту ночь не было.

***

Потратив несколько часов на перемещение по планете, они наконец прилетели к острову. Некоторое время Хакс кружил вокруг, подбираясь с той оконечности, с которой, согласно данным дрона, их никто не мог засечь. Медленно поднялся на крыло, а затем посадил корабль рядом с джедайским храмом. Началась ключевая фаза операции.

Снова дотянувшись до панели управления, Хакс вручную опустил трап. В такой ответственной ситуации он не доверял даже лично спроектированному компьютеру, полагаясь только на механику. Встав и развернувшись, пропустил Гривуса вперёд. Обратился к Миллисент: 

— Остаёшься здесь. 

После чего, достав из кобуры бластер и взяв в другую руку световой меч, поддерживая в себе уверенность, что последний применять не придётся. 

Они шли неторопливо, в почти полной тишине. Гривус, обычно громоздкий, в этот раз даже не лязгал суставами. Пройдя до входа в храм, он с силой бросил гранату туда. 

Раздался стук. Хакс и Гривус медленно двинулись дальше. Первая часть плана сработала. Помещение впереди наполнилось газом. Раздался сдавленный кашель девушки. И непривычное шуршание. 

Они ускорили шаг. Газ из правой половины кельи ринулся им навстречу. За ним — громкий приказ: 

— Рей, вставай! 

Мужскому голосу никто не ответил. Значит, на неё газ успел подействовать. Или начинал своё действие. Гривус несколькими большими прыжками прорвался внутрь. Хакс побежал вслед за ним. 

До него уже доходило распылявшееся вещество из центра кельи, когда он встал позади Гривуса. 

Его взгляду открылась странная картина — Гривус и Скайуокер стояли друг напротив друга, не обнажая оружие. 

— Мастер Люк Скайуокер. Какая встреча. 

— Генерал Гривус, — в голосе Скайуокера послышалось удивление. Хакс подошёл ближе к стене. Вовремя: Гривус отлетел в его сторону. Тихо произнёс: 

— Идите, он мой. 

И тут же бросился вперёд. Раздалось три щелчка, и три меча, зашипев, высунулись из ножен. Скайуокер, притянув меч, встретил Гривуса мощным ударом. Начальная оборонительная позиция Макаши. Первый Порядок слишком долго гонялся за Скайуокером, чтобы Хакс не выучил этот приём. 

Выждав, пока оружия войдут в клинч, он вбежал внутрь. До кровати Рей оставалось сделать два шага. Та спокойно дышала, погрузившись в сон. Хоть с ней граната сработала. Взяв Рей на руки, Хакс выскочил из комнаты. Он буквально почувствовал, как его пытаются притянуть Силой назад. Но большая часть энергии пришлась на невольно закрывшего Хакса спиной Гривуса. 

С трудом, спустя несколько секунд, Хакс одолел притягивавший его поток и побежал, не оглядываясь, не отвлекаясь ни на что, из пещеры. Давался ему этот спринт нелегко. Нет, Рей не была тяжелее Гривуса. Но того он оттаскивал медленно, а её приходилось уносить в спешке, так быстро, как он только мог. 

Вбежав по металлическому трапу, он тут же отдал команду: 

— Компьютер, закрыть все входы на корабль. Открыть каюту номер два. 

— Понял-понял. 

Зайдя в гостевую каюту, Хакс положил Рей на койку, которую обычно занимала Фазма. Следом направился в кабину пилота, попутно отдавая команды: 

— Компьютер, закрыть каюту номер два. Доступ только по моему личному запросу. Включить гиперпространственные двигатели. 

Послышался знакомый рёв. Почти влетев в каюту, не слыша обеспокоенное шипение Миллисент, Хакс сел в кресло и поднял «Блад-винг» на крыло. 

— Полная мощность на ионные двигатели, как можно быстрее. 

— Понял-понял. 

За несколько секунд «Блад-винг» разогнался до первой космической скорости, без особых затруднений развил вторую, а спустя пятнадцать секунд уже достиг третьей. Через полминуты он уже был на орбите Ач-То. 

— Сверхсветовая. Движение по маршруту три. Автопилот. 

Знакомые фиолетово-чёрные небеса гиперпространства появились перед глазами Хакса. Откинувшись в кресле, он начал думать о том, что делать дальше. Всё пошло не по плану. Скайуокера врасплох застать не удалось. Рей Хакс забрал с большим трудом: без помощи и импровизации Гривуса он бы наверняка не справился. Ещё не известно, удастся ли со Скайуокером справиться. 

Лететь в таких условиях в Первый Порядок он не мог. На риск привести с собой на хвосте джедая, исполненного цели вернуть ученицу, он идти не хотел. Пришлось начать разрабатывать новый план. 

— Компьютер, — произнёс он, возвращаясь в свою каюту. — Вывести на экран все данные, которые у Первого Порядка есть о Рей. Начать сканирование каюты номер два. Если у обнаруженной формы жизни увеличится скорость метаболизма, сообщить мне. Немедленно. 

— Понял-понял. 

Приблизившись к экрану, Хакс стал дожидаться, пока появится нужная ему информация. Ему удалось ускользнуть от Скайуокера — пока что. Но его работа только начиналась.

*** 

Как для Гривуса только начинался бой.

Скайуокер встретил его знакомой стойкой. Ноги на ширине плеч. Светившееся голубым оружие, отведённое вправо и вниз. Чёрное боевое облачение. Перед Гривусом стояла фигура из прошлого. 

Скайуокер находился в позиции готовности пути исаламири, формы боя графа Дуку. Свободной рукой он отгонял от себя усыпляющий газ, выталкивая его в коридор. Завидев соперника, толкнул Силой уже его. 

В потёмках Гривус с трудом мог разглядеть лицо Скайуокера. Но вся поза того говорила о готовности к схватке. От подобного предложения Гривус отказываться не привык. 

К тому же, он ещё не до конца исполнил свою роль в первой части их плана. Ученица Скайуокера — Гривус её имя из банков данных стёр, — лежала на кровати. Хакс стоял в коридоре, и его уже наверняка почувствовали. 

Чтобы избавить это место от ненужных зрителей, Гривус, оправившись от удара о стенку пещеры, бросился в нападение. Мечи он уже давно включил. Атаковав всеми тремя поочерёдно, он вынудил Скайуокера шагнуть назад, почти к стене. 

Последний удар, который Гривус наносил сверху обеими дополнительными руками, Скайуокер отбил не без труда. Но в точности так же, как в своё время делал граф Дуку. А затем выставил свободную руку вперёд. 

Вонзив световой меч в камень пещеры, Гривус выставил оставшиеся вперёд. Таким образом он принял основную мощь на себя, давая Хаксу возможность ускользнуть. Он удержался с большим трудом. В первые пять секунд. 

А затем его буквально сорвало с места. В последний миг он успел оттолкнуться ещё сильнее, пролетев чуть выше головы Скайуокера. Тот, убрав выставленный в стиле Вентресс световой меч, наклонился и откатился в сторону, попутно выталкивая остатки газа из комнаты. 

Затем поднялся, поворачиваясь лицом к Гривусу и неспешно проводя в воздухе смешанные линии. Казалось, его совершенно не волновал исход схватки. 

Он в точности воссоздавал манеру поведения графа Дуку. Он был полностью уверен в своей победе. Гривус, спрыгнув на пол пещеры, начал просчитывать пути отступления. Если он столкнулся с соперником, который оказался ему не по зубам, ретироваться и накопить силы позором не считалось. 

Согласно данным порга, закрытый люк посередине комнаты вёл к кораблю Скайуокера. Пока Хакс тренировался в одиночку, отрабатывая удары световым мечом, Гривус успел изучить этот класс и понять основные принципы управления. 

Оставалось только понять, насколько ему всё это могло пригодиться. Он нанёс удар сверху, потом удар снизу, провёл несколько рубящих движений подряд. Каждое из них Скайуокер отразил с лёгкостью и полным отсутствием напряжённости в движениях. 

Использовал он Макаши — и только Макаши. В то время как раньше против Гривуса могли устоять только адепты более современных форм — Соресу или Ваапада. С графом Дуку Гривус бился только в тренировочных боях. 

Скайуокер шутить не намеревался, а обучать — тем более. На освещённом мечами лице можно было разглядеть только сосредоточенность. Намерения уничтожить Гривус не видел — лишь лёгкую, издевательскую ухмылку. 

С ним играли. Скайоукер мог с лёгкостью перейти к излюбленной Джем Со. Или к Атару. Или к Соресу. К любой из форм, которой его учили. Но он предпочитал примитивную, древнюю Макаши. Он демонстрировал Гривусу своё превосходство. Весьма своеобразная форма Дун Моч. 

Дун Моч? Гривус внимательно посмотрел в глаза Скайуокера. Голубые, под цвет светового меча. Без единого следа ситхской желтизны или какого иного проявления Тьмы. Нет, Скайуокер всё ещё был джедаем. Но использования не совсем приемлемой в Ордене тактики Гривус отрицать не мог. 

Хотя Ордена слишком давно не существовало, чтобы его сопернику кто-то это запретил. 

Они кружили по маленькой келье. Гривусу приходилось тяжело. Скайуокер отбивал все его атаки. Элегантно, изысканно. Издевательски. Только Гривусу начинало казаться, что его удар слева, приём Шии-Чо, будет успешным, как тут же его встречал световой меч. Или его отбрасывали в сторону. 

Вдобавок ко всему, помещение было слишком маленьким, чтобы Гривус мог осуществлять манёвры. Он бился плечами и оружием о стены. С трудом ему удавалось применять дисковое вращение третьим мечом. Скайуокер, не слишком высокий, пусть и набрал вес с годами, но проворности не потерял. Он с лёгкостью уходил от размашистых атак, нанося точные, выверенные удары в ответ. 

Гривус пытался импровизировать, применяя самые неожиданные приёмы из самых разных тактик. Понемногу он стал переходить на забытую ещё при его прошлой жизни Ниман. 

Но Скайуокер, будучи соперником куда опаснее Хакса, на это реагировал спокойно. Он без особых затруднений перестраивался. Гривус не мог составить ему серьёзной конкуренции. 

К тому же, он, вопреки сложившемуся о нём мнению, тоже мог совершить ошибки. И на этих ошибках Скайуокер его регулярно начинал ловить, задевая своими мечами броню Гривуса. 

А спустя тридцать с лишним минут их боя и вовсе перешёл в наступление. Сражался всё ещё с помощью Макаши. И Гривус мог только предполагать, что будет, когда Скайуокер прибегнет к Джем Со. 

Однако Гривус не собирался доводить дело до этого. Он здраво оценил соперника. Понял: джедаи за полвека стали гораздо сильнее. И ему также придётся развиваться, чтобы суметь охотиться на них снова. Сейчас же ему необходимо было выжить. Чтобы возможность развиваться осталась. 

Оставив включённым один световой меч, он поднял кровать, вблизи которой оказался, и бросил её в Скайуокера. 

Тот, как и рассчитывал Гривус, с лёгкостью отправил её в свободный полёт наружу. Но этих нескольких секунд хватило, чтобы вскрыть люк и прыгнуть вниз. Чтобы Скайуокер не вздумал прыгать вслед за ним, Гривус поднял вверх руку со вращающимся световым мечом. 

Пробиться в кабину пилота представилось задачей более затруднительной. Кое-как открыв её, использовав для этого все руки и ноги, Гривус сразу же включил двигатели. Навыки пилотирования у него всегда были не слишком высокими. Он рассчитывал только на совершенные рефлексы своего тела. 

Вылетел за пределы пещеры он как раз вовремя. Скайуокер уже почти его настиг. Но было поздно. Гривус уже задал курс на орбиту. Выводил он корабль неспешно и аккуратно, не совершая ни единой ошибки. 

Совершенно неожиданно сзади появился грузовой корабль. YT-1300, «Тысячелетний Сокол». Лазеры пронзили воздух рядом с крыльями корабля Гривуса. С трудом уходя от новых лазерных очередей, тот направился к точке гиперпространственного прыжка. 

Его не загоняли, не применяли никаких приёмов высшего пилотажа. Напротив: периодически постреливали, но не старались уничтожить. Очень странно. Люк Скайуокер, как и его отец, имел славу высококлассного пилота. Так говорили имперские записи. 

С Гривусом продолжали играть. 

С трудом выйдя на орбиту, он увеличил скорость до максимума — 

И прыгнул в гиперпространство. Скайуокер доигрался, отпустив добычу. То же высокомерие, что погубило графа Дуку. В этой Галактике ничего не менялось. 

Гривус же теперь был абсолютно свободен. И не покидал его лишь один вопрос — почему его сначала не прикончили, а потом так легко отпустили? 

Отвечать на него прямо сейчас, впрочем, он не собирался. Его теперь занимали задачи поважнее.

***

— Спокойно, Чуи. Эр-два, проложишь курс до Ди’Куара?

Ответом Люку послужили недовольной рык и столь же недовольное ворчание — правда, уже на дроидском. Он их понимал. Они оба упустили своих врагов, а Чубакка ещё и потерял второго пилота за несколько недель. 

Хан. Люк приложил ладонь ко лбу. Он отказывался верить в это. В то, что Бен хладнокровно убил отца. В то, что Хана больше не было. Но спорить с Силой и свидетельствами тех, кто находился рядом, он не мог. Он лишь надеялся, что чего-то в Бене они не почувствовали. Рей только обучалась, Чубакка же никогда склонностей к Силе не проявлял. 

Ещё он надеялся, что с Рей всё будет хорошо. Что она найдёт в Первом Порядке достойного учителя, который хорошо сумеет показать ей науку Тьмы. В противном случае Люку придётся отправляться по Галактике и искать древние манускрипты. Только в этот раз — за авторством Дарта Нихилуса. Вступать в борьбу с Первым Порядком, вызволять Рей. Приводить её в чувство, чтобы потом вновь ввергнуть в эту бездну. Лично. 

Как ему хотелось всего этого избежать. Облегчало ему жизнь только одно. Он оставлял возникавшие проблемы далеко впереди. 

Сейчас же он летел к сестре. Наконец-то. Спустя долгие годы. 

Он летел к сестре.


	10. 9. Договор

9\. Договор 

Хакс сидел у себя в каюте, склонившись над экраном. Миллисент лежала на полке рядом с ним, получив приказ отдыхать.

На экране прокручивалась вся информация, которую Первый Порядок только мог собрать о Рей. Доносы агентов с Джакку. Большая часть записей, зафиксировавших её во время битвы за Старкиллер. Данные с камер наблюдения. Показания офицера, которого Рей себе подчинила. Самое ценное — доклад Кайло Рена. Глубоко пробиться в её разум тому не удалось, но кое-какие поверхностные данные он всё же сумел добыть. 

В первый раз за несколько дней Хакс мысленно поблагодарил Рена и Сноука. Рена — за то, что тот делился информацией. Не всегда охотно, разумеется: высокомерие использовавших Силу давало о себе знать. Сноука — за то, что помещал ценные сообщения ученика в письменные хранилища. Под код, доступный только ему и Лидерам Ненависти, конечно. 

И всё же этих данных не хватало. Хакс пожалел о том, что не настоял на применении дроида с наркотиком. Так они знали бы о Рей куда больше. И, может, даже не упустили бы с самого начала. 

Но сейчас все эти рассуждения приобретали сослагательное наклонение. Применять дроида было поздно. Мало того, что их на «Блад-винг» никогда не брали, так ещё и Хакс не обладал Силой. Ему придётся действовать по-другому. 

О её детстве ничего не знал ни один источник. Она появилась в имперском шагоходе внезапно в возрасте шести лет. В вопросе о том, как выжила, источники терялись. Кто-то говорил о помощи Ункара Платта, кто-то — о запасах, спрятанных в шагоходе. 

Так или иначе, к четырнадцати годам её уже описывали вполне жизнеспособной. 

Водила собственный транспорт, под. Тот нёс на себе следы столкновений и падений. Училась, судя по всему, долго. И на нём же тренировалась ремонтировать. В качестве учебника могла использовать инструкцию по эксплуатации. Картинки из неё, во всяком случае. И самые простые надписи. 

На Джакку точно никто не строил школы. Но Хакс допускал, что её научил читать тот, кто и оставил её там. Возможно, родители. 

О навыках в рукопашном бою большая часть агентов с Джакку молчала. Хакс догадывался, почему. То, из-за чего они хотели эти способности проверить, могло не подлежать занесению в рапорт. Но немногие сообщения давали достаточно чёткую картину. 

Сначала Рей дралась неумело, предпочитая ошеломить противника — и тут же скрыться. Потом пыталась обезвредить — ненадолго. Наконец, у неё появилось собственное оружие — длинная палка. Научившись ей владеть, она уже без опасений отгоняла от себя нападавших. 

Когда она улетела с Джакку, спектр её навыков значительно расширился. Она где-то нашла световой меч и смогла научиться биться с его помощью. Помимо этого, продемонстрировала зачатки владения телекинезом, а также ментального воздействия. 

Данные порга добавили к этому Скачок Силы и постепенное обретение собственного стиля ведения боя. Насколько Хакс мог заключить из её движений, сопоставленных с записями схваток джедаев, в основе того лежала Атару. 

Перед ним представал крайне опасный и непредсказуемый соперник. Последнее подтверждалось тем, как она давала отпор Рену. Что ментальный, что физический. И это значило только одно: без Миллисент Хакс к Рей не приблизится. 

При этом, раз Сноук поручил доставить её живой, с ней всё равно придётся как-то взаимодействовать. К тому же, Хакс не исключал того, что рано или поздно из гиперпространства на голову свалится Скайуокер. Как и того, что сбрасывать его с хвоста придётся долго. 

А это значило, что к Рей нужно будет искать подход, пытаться перевести её на их сторону его собственными силами. И Хакс знал один верный способ, который работал с большей частью использовавших Силу. Их близкие. Они и стали следующим шагом в изучении. 

О каких-то привязанностях на Джакку речи не шло. Позже, уже во время кампании Первого Порядка, она часто взаимодействовала с Ханом Соло и FN-2187. Могла к ним привязаться. А значит, через них можно было бы на неё давить. 

Вот только Соло убил Рен, а FN-2187 наверняка находился на базе Сопротивления, и она, скорее всего, об этом знала. Эти два варианта Хакс отмёл сразу же. 

Скайуокер казался куда более интересным рычагом давления. Но возникало осложнение. Скорее всего, Рей не успела привязаться к нему достаточно сильно. Да и захват учителя, его удерживание силой в заложниках явно не способствовали успешному контакту. 

Одной демонстрации этого Хаксу вполне хватило. То, в каком состоянии оказался Рен, после того, как убил Соло и попытался Рей похитить, говорило само за себя. Повторять его путь Хакс не стремился. 

Хотя, конечно, странно всё это было. Когда она познакомилась с Соло? За два дня до его смерти? И уже так привязалась? Нашла в нём своего отца? 

Хакс покачал головой. Он этого не понимал. Он вообще с трудом понимал нужду в родителях. Ему, чтобы выживать и продвигаться всё выше по карьерной лестнице, приходилось искать не родителей — союзников. Слоан, прежде всего. 

Рей же будто отчаянно схватилась за Соло, посчитав его последней возможностью обрести отца. Родителя. 

Хакс сжал подбородок. Вот это, пожалуй, могло сработать. Они всё равно направлялись в Неизведанные Регионы, единственное место, где Рей или её родителей могли не обнаружить джедаи, Первый Порядок или его агенты. Скорее всего, они или скрывались, или уже нашли свою смерть там. 

Если мотивировать это путешествие поиском родителей... Наверное, что-то из этого, вероятно, и выйдет. Едва ли она прониклась «благородными» целями Сопротивления, и едва ли Скайуокер успел промыть ей мозги. 

Какие-то шансы обвести её вокруг пальца всё равно оставались. Шив Палпатин проделал это с Энакином Скайуокером, а тот был куда искушённее Рей. Если Хакс выбрал правильное место, на которое будет давить, он резко повысил шансы на успех. Другое дело, что до прямого контакта с ней он так и не поймёт, верно ли поступил. 

Определившись, наконец, с дальнейшими действиями, Хакс перешёл к размышлениям о прошедшей схватке. 

Но не успел он воссоздать в голове ту ситуацию, как его прервал голос компьютера: 

— Пульс объекта учащается, объём выдыхаемого воздуха увеличивается. Вывод: объект просыпается. 

— Принял, — Хакс выключил экран. Энергию приходилось экономить: новое пополнение запасов он сделает ещё не скоро. 

Рей проснулась. Наступила самая ответственная часть всей его миссии. Если он не провалится сейчас, дальше будет проще. 

Он не снял с себя стилизованную под имперскую шинель. Напротив, запахнул её, прикрывая от посторонних глаз пистолет. Миллисент обеспокоенно заворчала. Хакс кивнул ей: 

— Да, ты идёшь со мной. 

Если уж Рей настолько сильно была связана с Силой, что Сноук принял решение отправить Хакса за ней, то и обеспечивать свою безопасность тому стоило соответствующим способом. Он рассчитывал застигнуть её врасплох. Ещё одна ставка — показ могущества. 

Выйдя из своей каюты, он подошёл прямо к гостевой. Тихо отдал приказ: 

— Компьютер, разблокировать дверь. 

— Понял-понял, — раздалось из динамиков. 

Да, по прибытии на базу ему определённо стоило озаботиться регулятором громкости.

*** 

Рей открыла глаза — и тут же испуганно вскочила. Она, неожиданно для себя, оказалась не в сырой, прохладной пещере первого Храма джедаев. Кровать — а, точнее, длинная полка — ощущалась куда мягче, чем камень, на котором она лежала, засыпая. Окружали её не естественные стены скалы, а железо космического корабля.

Попытавшись осмотреться, она защурилась. Яркий свет слишком сильно бил ей в глаза. Она от него уже успела отвыкнуть с тех пор, как покинула Джакку. Теперь, возможно, ей придётся вновь к нему привыкать. 

Но пока она хотела понять — что именно произошло? И где она оказалась? 

Выйдя из своей ниши, Рей увидела слева от себя вторую, точно такую же. Значит, здесь наверняка находился ещё кто-то. 

— Мастер Люк? Мастер Люк! — позвала она. Никто не ответил. Не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме как на белый, с лёгкой примесью серого, пол, она направилась к выходу из каюты. Понемногу ей начинал овладевать страх. 

Она помнила, что во сне ей в один момент стало тяжело дышать. Помнила звуки световых мечей, помнила чьи-то голоса. Помнила то, что хотела встать, пусть даже используя Силу. Помнила то, что в конечном итоге снова провалилась в сон. И более ничего — до самого пробуждения. Эти воспоминания ей не нравились. Страх усиливался. 

В первую очередь она подумала о Кайло Рене. Кто ещё в Галактике мог прийти к ним ночью со световым мечом в руке, и с кем ещё вступил бы в схватку Люк? А если она сейчас находилась на этом корабле, который никак не походил на корабль Сопротивления, это могло значить только одно. 

Страх всё нарастал, переходя в гнев. Её лишили одного близкого человека. Теперь хотели лишить — или уже лишили — второго? Неужели она была настолько ценной целью, что ради неё Кайло Рен всё лил и лил кровь? 

Она исключила все другие варианты. Ненависть и паника затмевали ей глаза, она уже готовилась с помощью Силы пытаться раздвинуть двери каюты. 

Когда те распахнулись сами, и перед ней предстал тот, кого она явно не ожидала здесь увидеть. Он был одет уже не в чёрную, а в серую одежду, запахнул шинель, будто что-то скрывая от неё. Чуть подняв голову, она посмотрела на его лицо, убеждаясь в правильности догадки. Средней длины рыжие волосы, холодные голубые глаза. Генерал Хакс собственной персоной. 

— Вы? — сдавленно прошипела Рей. 

— Добро пожаловать на борт многоцелевого корабля модели «Блад-винг», — он улыбнулся. Ей показалось, что фальшиво. 

Так что же, это он атаковал их? Это он выкрал её? Это он бился с Люком? Это он?.. 

Она выставила обе руки вперёд, пытаясь направить Силу против него, оттолкнуть, отправить в полёт и обезвредить. Люк начинал её этому обучать. Не совсем успешно, но у неё не было шансов проявить это на практике. Сейчас она надеялась, что сработает. 

Но Хакс лишь усмехнулся в ответ. Он так же невозмутимо стоял перед ней. Тогда она перешла к действию, которое ей удавалось лучше. И которое она уже применяла. 

— Вы отойдёте в сторону, — уверенно, громко, чеканя слова, произнесла Рей. Хакс только покачал головой. 

— Не пытайтесь применить на мне ваши фокусы. Не поможет. И не вздумайте драться со мной. Врукопашную у вас шансов нет. 

— Вы убили моего учителя. Думаете, я хотя бы не попробую? — она уже одолела одного опытного бойца Первого Порядка. Но сейчас предпочла не бросаться в схватку. Хакс считал себя соперником более могучим, чем те, с которыми она сталкивалась на Джакку. К тому же, у неё сейчас не было поддержки Силы. 

И это поразило её более всего. Люк не готовил её ни к чему подобному. Враг, способный сопротивляться её самому сильному оружию. Враг, который сейчас полностью контролировал ситуацию. У неё даже палки не было, даже светового меча. Она оказалась безоружна. Но сдаваться не собиралась. 

— Я не убивал вашего учителя. Он мне не интересен. 

— Вы лжёте. 

— Зачем мне лгать, Рей? Мне не грозит опасность, я не в плену у вас. Я говорю вам правду. 

— И как же вы тогда меня сюда притащили? 

— Я выкрал вас у него из-под носа ночью. 

Выкрал из-под носа. Не убивал Люка. Тот ему не интересен. Либо он её обманывал, чего она не исключала, либо преследовал какую-то другую цель. Возможно, как-то здесь был замешан Рен, которого она всё ещё не хотела исключать из списка виновников всего этого. 

Но узнать хоть что-то она сейчас могла только одним путём. 

— Зачем я вам? 

— Мне? — он удивлённо переспросил. — Вы не нужны мне, Рей. Вы нужны вашим родителям. Или вы так не считаете? 

— Что вы сделали с моими родителями? — прорычала она. 

— Ничего. Но они попросили меня об услуге, в которой я — у меня есть на то причины, поверьте, — не смог им отказать, — спокойно ответил Хакс. — Эта услуга — доставить вас к ним. Без лишних жертв и втайне ото всех. Даже от мастера Скайуокера. Зачем — понятия не имею. 

Сначала Рей хотела броситься на Хакса. Он, убийца десятков миллиардов, отдавший приказ о выстреле по Хоснианской системе, смел говорить о её родителях. Смел заявлять, что они как-то были с ним связаны. Такой наглости она не могла стерпеть. 

Она уже шагнула вперёд, когда вспомнила слова Люка о том, что не стоит каждый раз идти на поводу у гнева. Иногда и спокойствие приносило свои плоды. 

Рей попыталась думать отстранённо. Если он не хотел, чтобы кто-то о её родителях знал, то именно похищение её выглядело логичным. Он маскировал свою истинную цель от Люка. Она бы захотела поверить ему, если бы не одно «но». Перед ней стоял генерал Хакс, высокопоставленный военный, который уже пошёл на самое массовое убийство в истории Галактики. Вряд ли ему составило особую трудность солгать. 

— Я вам не верю. 

— Я не буду вас убеждать. Хотите — верьте, хотите — нет. Я везу вас к вашим родителям. Нет, вы, конечно, можете покинуть корабль. Едва ли ваши родители хотят, чтобы вас к ним везли силой... 

— Нет, — резко ответила она. 

Годы жизни на Джакку научили её не доверять тем, кого она почти не знала. Тем более, если речь шла о таком, как Хакс. Но, рассуждая спокойно, она понимала две вещи. Во-первых, несмотря на предложение, он её просто так никуда не отпустит. Во-вторых, шанс на то, что он в самом деле привезёт её к родителям, оставался. Ей стало интересно: вдруг он действительно её не обманывал? 

К тому же, в ней пробудилась надежда, которую она заглушила в себе, улетев с Джакку. Надежда на то, что её родители живы. Что они вынуждены были скрываться. Что сами ждали момента, когда смогут с ней встретиться. И что ради этого даже пошли на контакт с такой личностью, как Хакс. 

Это был первый её шанс найти их за много лет. Пусть Хакс, скорее всего, её обманывал. Пусть этот шанс приведёт её в сердце Первого Порядка. Но один раз она оттуда уже выбралась. Выберется и ещё один. Или прилетит мастер Люк, если уж, по рассказам Хакса, был жив. 

Поэтому она схватилась за эту возможность. 

— Ладно. Но то, что я лечу к моим родителям, не значит, что я лечу с вами. 

— То, что я везу вас к вашим родителям, тоже этого не значит, — подтвердил он. — Будем считать, что соглашение достигнуто. 

Не дожидаясь её ответа, Хакс вышел из каюты. Она пробормотала себе под нос: «Соглашение достигнуто». 

«Блад-винг» продолжал лететь сквозь гиперпространство в по-прежнему неизвестном ей направлении.

Конец части I 


	11. Часть II. Amity. 10. Гиперпространство

Часть II. Amity 

_

Amity (англ.) — дружелюбие, дружественные отношения 

_

_... шанс выделиться._

_...шанс изменить положение Империи._

_Забыть старые пути._

_В самом деле._

Рэ Слоан (Чак Вендиг, «Последствия») 

10\. Гиперпространство 

«Блад-винг» нёсся на полной скорости, совершая уже четвёртый прыжок за последние несколько дней. На этот раз он проходил над самым ядром Галактики, в считанных сотнях световых лет от звезды Хосниан. И всего лишь в нескольких годах от Корусанта.

Двигался корабль на автопилоте по заблаговременно заданному Хаксом маршруту. Максимально запутанному, с перерывом между прыжками не больше, чем в несколько секунд. Даже если Скайуокер и гнался за ними, после этого он, скорее всего, отстанет и прекратит преследование. 

Хакс сидел у себя в каюте, дававшей доступ ко всем камерам на корабле. Инженерный отсек, машинное отделение. В гостевой прибор слежения он не поставил: шпионаж за высшими чинами в Первом Порядке не поощрялся. Да и находившаяся там сейчас Рей опасности не представляла. 

Хакс заблокировал ей доступ во все важные части корабля, оставив возможность перемещаться по коридору и заходить в медицинское и инженерное отделения. 

Миллисент получила приказ скрытно следовать за Рей, куда бы та ни направилась, но при этом не слишком отдаляться от Хакса. Так он и обеспечивал безопасность на корабле, и отрезал Рей от Силы. Мало ли, вдруг та решит войти в контакт с Люком дистанционно. Такую возможность Хакс ей давать не хотел. 

У него всё ещё не было достаточно информации. С одной стороны, без Силы Рей оказалась почти беспомощной. Типично для тех, кто Силу использовал. Но при этом она смело согласилась последовать за ним неизвестно куда. Добровольно. 

Если бы она сказала, что хочет покинуть корабль, Хакс бы нашёл повод не дать ей этого сделать. Но её итоговое решение всё значительно облегчило. 

Тем не менее, Хакс отдавал себе отчёт в том, что она ему так и не поверила. Что ж, было бы глупо считать, что он так просто бы обманул её. Будь это так легко, её выживание на Джакку стало бы самым настоящим чудом. 

Нет. Здесь требовалась более тщательная и гораздо более длительная работа. И поиск сведений о родителях Рей туда определённо входил. Как минимум видимость честности своих намерений Хакс должен был создать. 

А если ему действительно удастся отследить родителей Рей или хотя бы их последнее местонахождение, то она доверится ему. Единственному — из всего Первого Порядка. Ни Сноук, ни Рен даже мечтать о подобном не смогут. 

Хакс усмехнулся. Одна из самых непредсказуемых и могущественных использующих Силу в Галактике в совокупности с абсолютной защитой от неё. С Рей и Миллисент он станет практически непобедим. И тогда сам Сноук перестанет представлять для него угрозу. 

Да. Хакс не слишком хотел, чтобы его обман вскрылся. Как и того, чтобы тот вообще оказался обманом. 

Во время подготовки к похищению Рей он почти забыл о том, почему в спешке покинул Мегаразрушитель. Но теперь вспомнил. Человек, обеспечивавший его безопасность, сам её нарушил. По приказу Сноука. И останавливаться это точно не собиралось. 

Опасность в Первом Порядке для Хакса таилась повсюду. Каждый — Рен, Фазма, гвардейцы, Совет, простые солдаты — мог убить его из-за спины. Стоило Сноуку махнуть рукой. Даже на тех, кто лично подчинялся Хаксу, нельзя было положиться. Теперь. Слоан старела. Миллисент верно служила ему, но её помощи не хватало. К тому же, если Сноук увидит, что Хакс слишком сильно о ней заботится, решит отдать ему приказ от неё избавиться. 

Хаксу нужно было ещё одно вспомогательное оружие. Раньше бы он начал искать его в Рене. При Империи к сотрудничеству с адептом преимущественно Тёмной Стороны Силы обращались многие военачальники. Мемуары гранд-моффа Таркина и гранд-адмирала Трауна указывали, что те часто привлекали к своим операциям Дарта Вейдера. Таркин в мемуарах так и вообще упоминал о том, что его и Вейдера связывало некое подобие товарищества. 

Но то был старый путь. Хакс уже следовал ему — и в итоге вместо восшествия на трон или места при нём получил взрыв «Старкиллера». Второй раз он так ошибиться не хотел. Он остро нуждался в новом пути. 

Впрочем, иногда новое оказывалось хорошо забытым старым. Хакс вспомнил ещё одну деталь из мемуаров Таркина. Воспоминания об Энакине Скайуокере. В них Таркин кратко упоминал о том, что джедай, несмотря на редкие встречи, стал его другом и единомышленником. Разумеется, дальше следовала оговорка: до предательства Ордена. 

И вот за эту деталь Хакс уже зацепился. Конечно, в годы Войн Клонов джедаи и немногие силы Республики, служившие порядку, находились по одну сторону баррикад. Он и Рей сейчас — на противоположных. 

Это снова доказало то, что путь был новым. И даже без учёта этой новизны в союзнике, находящемся на противоположной стороне, Хакс видел много преимуществ. Ведь Рей, когда попадёт в Первый Порядок, будет противостоять даже не Рену — Сноуку. А это значило, что у неё и Хакса будет общий враг. 

Она окажется единственным человеком на всём Мегаразрушителе, который не будет подчиняться ни Тёмной Стороне, ни Верховному Лидеру. Во всяком случае, скрытно. Или даже заявит о приверженности их идеалам, в душе оставшись верной тому, чему её учил Скайуокер. И если всё сложится так, Хакс ей воспользуется. 

Теперь оставалось переманить её на свою сторону. И убедиться в том, что он сам сможет ей доверять. Когда они оба окажутся перед лицом главного своего соперника и врага. Времени было много. Если Гривус не сумел убить Скайуокера, сбросить того с хвоста будет очень тяжело. Одновременно с этим он должен успеть и отыскать родителей Рей, и убедить её в том, что на его слово можно положиться. 

Задача не была лёгкой. Но Хакс уже спроектировал «Старкиллер». Уже почти обвёл вокруг пальца самого Люка Скайуокера. Если сохранялась хоть малейшая возможность чего-либо, он считал это выполнимой целью. 

Цель заполучить в своё распоряжение Рей представлялась вполне выполнимой.

*** 

Рей не спала уже вторые сутки. Здесь, в открытом космосе, почти в плену, она не позволяла себе расслабиться. Не могла этого сделать.

Мысль сказать Хаксу о том, что она больше не хочет добровольно лететь к родителям, не покидала её последние несколько часов. Но Рей понимала — даже пытаться не следовало. Тот наверняка найдёт причину удержать её здесь. Или просто заявит, что захватил её в плен. Запрёт в каюте — и дело с концом. 

С каждой следующей сменой направления она только утверждалась в мысли о том, что летят они на базу Первого Порядка, а вовсе не к её родителям. Но высказывать это она не решалась. 

Не стенам же. А ни в свою каюту, из которой постоянно доставались странные шорохи, ни в кабину пилота, он её не пускал. Заблокировал двери в машинное отделение. Что ж, это она могла понять. Он её боялся — или попросту не верил. Имел на это полное право. 

Сильнее всего её раздражало то, что приходилось сидеть без дела и ждать. Ни инструментов, ни оружия ей не оставили. Что бы там Хакс ни говорил о долге перед её родителями — был тот, не было ли его, — сам он считал её врагом. 

Рей оказалась вынуждена перемещаться между медицинским отсеком, узким коридором и инженерным отделением, из которого Хакс заблаговременно убрал все запчасти. И здесь он не оставил ей ни одной возможности для побега или хотя бы захвата корабля. 

Она попыталась бы справиться с ним голыми руками. Но появлялся он перед ней только три раза в день, принося еду или воду. И она не верила, что не держал при этом пистолет за поясом. 

Оказавшись в такой ситуации раньше, она бы попробовала воспользоваться Силой. Но стоило Рей только приблизиться к каюте Хакса или пройти к кабине пилота, как она тут же чувствовала, что её от Силы отсекали. 

Как Хаксу это удавалось, она не знала. Со временем, возможно, узнает. Возможно, нет. Сейчас её волновало только то, что Хакс оставил её совершенно безоружной. 

Первые дни она пыталась искать лазейку. Но затем поняла, что это бесполезно. К тому же, её всё не покидала надежда найти, спустя почти пятнадцать лет, своих родителей. Пусть даже разумом Рей и понимала, что это нереально. 

Она пыталась отыскать себе занятие. Но в доступной ей части корабля никаких поломок обнаружить не смогла. Доступ к базам данных ей закрыли. Просить хоть что-то у Хакса она не хотела. Чем меньше она видела его, тем приятнее была её жизнь. Вдобавок, снова проявлялось их взаимное недоверие друг другу. 

Сидеть без дела Рей всё равно была не намерена. Сначала она пыталась медитировать. Но без доступа к Силе это не получалось вообще. Постоянное ощущение опасности, нарушавшее концентрацию и лишавшее её гармонии, также не помогало. 

Разочаровавшись в этой практике, Рей перешла к изучению формы «Ноль». Но без записей её применения другими джедаями и без Люка Рей не смогла восстановить по памяти даже простейшие движения. И от этой идеи пришлось отказаться. 

Так Рей остался единственно возможный вариант — созерцание. Она легла на одну из полок и начала подробно изучать всё, что находилось вокруг неё. 

Её полка помещалась в нишу в стене. Точно такие же полки, только чуть поменьше и предназначенные вовсе не для людей, она видела в имперском шагоходе на Джакку. Там она оставила свою любимую детскую игрушку — бойца Восстания в костюме пилота. Его Рей подарил кто-то из родителей. 

Она даже не помнила, кто. 

Прямо над её глазами, в большом, защищённым чем-то очень похожим на стекло, отверстии проносились десятки и сотни звёзд. Она частенько лежала в сломанной шее шагохода перед тем, как отправиться спать. Смотрела наверх — и ждала родителей. 

Вдруг кто-нибудь из них прилетит? 

Стены каюты были невзрачного серого цвета. Она хорошо знала этот оттенок. Рей прожила в шагоходе, окрашенном в него, всю свою жизнь. 

Цвет Империи. 

Осознав это, Рей вдруг почувствовала и нависшую над ней опасность, и странное умиротворение. Она и это место оказались в гармонии. Спустя несколько недель или даже месяцев после отлёта с Джакку Рей вновь будто оказалась в том месте, где привыкла чувствовать себя, как дома. 

Прибавлялась к этому и ещё одна незначительная, но очень важная деталь. На маленьком пространстве — шесть её шагов вперёд, два влево, два вправо — помещалась каюта для двух человек. Душ, стол с экраном, спальные места, общий шкаф для одежды. Почти не было свободного места. 

Тот, кто жил или летал на этом корабле, явно ограничивал себя во многом. Она видела это везде — и у себя в каюте, и в медицинском отсеке, и в инженерном отделении. Она видела это на Джакку: в шагоходе, несмотря на его размеры, ей также приходилось тесниться. Особенно когда появился под. 

Хакс отдал команду «Старкиллеру» выстрелить. Возможно, построил базу также он. «Блад-винг» был его личным кораблём, и его он точно проектировал лично. 

Хакс жил в созданном им самим маленьком корабле. Не больше «Сокола». А вмещал тот всё, ему необходимое. Рей жила в найденном ей самой шагоходе, в маленькой комнате. Не больше «Сокола». А находила она там почти всё нужное для жизни. 

Продолжить эти рассуждения Рей не успела. В очередной раз её тряхнуло на полке. Корабль вышел из гиперпространства — и совершил ещё один скачок. Поднявшись с места, Рей направилась в каюту Хакса. Похоже, тот не прокладывал путь куда-то, а тщательно запутывал то ли её, то ли неизвестного ей преследователя. 

Летели ли они в Первый Порядок, или к её родителям, она не знала. Но наступило время хотя бы попытаться узнать. 

Почти успешное начало медитации ей всё равно прервали.

*** 

В дверь настойчиво постучали. И ещё раз. Хакс движением указательного и среднего пальцев указал Миллисент на дверь. Та, грузно спустившись сначала со своего места на полке, а потом и на кровати, заняла обычную позицию. В любой момент будучи готовой неожиданно броситься в атаку.

Хакс, наблюдая за её мерным движением, не проронил ни звука. Исаламири, как утверждали древние легенды, никогда не были чересчур подвижными существами. Большую часть времени они проводили, врастая в деревья и кормясь пролетавшими мимо насекомыми. 

Миллисент росла в окружении непробиваемого даже для её когтей металла. 

Единственным высоким объектом в её окружении оказался Хакс. Когда её детёнышем доставили к нему, она первые месяцы считала его двигавшимся деревом. Спасал Хакса только бронежилет. Потом он приучил Миллисент лежать у себя на плечах. 

И скоро понял, что зря это сделал. Ведь став главой Экспедиционного Флота, он потерял всякую возможность находиться в одном месте более пары часов. А растущая Миллисент бегать за ним никак не хотела, предпочитая водружать себя ему на плечи, заставляя сутулиться под её весом. 

Хаксу это быстро надоело. Носить ленившуюся исаламири на себе генералу не полагалось. На плечах — так уж точно. Пришлось Миллисент начинать ходить. Или, если ситуация позволяла, висеть у него на плечах, лишь распрямляя его спину. 

Она умела бегать быстро. Отступление со «Старкиллера» в этом Хакса убедило. Но когда она шла спокойно, он мог быть уверен: никакой угрозы его безопасности не возникало. 

Заняв позицию, Миллисент встала на задние лапы и отрывисто дёрнула головой вверх, подавая сигнал готовности. Хакс, приготовив пистолет, прошёл на середину комнаты, чтобы встретить гостью. 

— Компьютер, разблокировать, — дверь не успела открыться, как он уже заговорил: — Рей, насколько я помню, мы с вами условились не беспокоить друг друга. Или вам неприятно находиться в мире обычных людей, не владеющих Силой? 

— Мы договаривались не беспокоить друг друга в путешествии к моим родителям, — отрезала она. — А мы летим не к ним. 

Он этого ждал. Странно, что она не решилась высказаться ещё пару прыжков назад. Но подтвердить её догадки он не мог. В противном случае он рисковал потерять её. А следовательно — и потерять своё орудие в грядущей борьбе со Сноуком. Такого Хакс допустить точно не хотел. 

— Почему вам так кажется? — невозмутимо возразил он. 

— Мы виляем, — резко ответила Рей. 

— Да, — он кивнул головой и сделал два шага вперёд, становясь в дверной проём и закрывая Миллисент. — Я это не отрицаю. Вы чем-то недовольны? 

Несколько секунд она стояла в замешательстве. Она не знала, что ему ответить. Думала, что он начнёт всё отрицать. И ошибалась. 

— Мы виляем, чтобы нас не смог найти мастер Люк. Или кто-то из Сопротивления. Вы везёте меня в Первый Порядок. 

Очевидная мысль, которая не могла не прийти ей в голову. Гораздо раньше. Возможно, она даже долго её взвешивала, сомневаясь. Но с той же вероятностью Рей просто долго додумывалась до неё. Хакс не брался утверждать наверняка. 

Рей уже недооценили в Первом Порядке и поплатились за это. Наличием в строю Кайло Рена. Второй раз совершать эту ошибку Хакс не хотел. Никаких выводов из её слов делать не стал. Просто запомнил. 

— Вы ошибаетесь, — спокойно ответил он. — И кое о чём забываете. 

— О чём же? 

— Я генерал Первого Порядка. Мы буквально месяц назад проиграли важнейшую для нас битву. И я в этот момент просто так беру увольнительную, сажусь на свой корабль и улетаю в сторону Ядра Галактики. Искать вас по просьбе ваших родителей. Мастер Скайуокер и Сопротивление, Рей, это последнее, о чём я беспокоюсь. За мной может следить Первый Порядок. 

— За вами? 

— Да, — кивнул он. 

Это действительно поразило её. Похоже, она считала, что он занимал никем не контролируемую должность в руководстве Первого Порядка. Не знала о Сноуке. Выходит, тот за неё ещё не принимался. 

И облегчил Хаксу задачу. 

— Но вы... 

— Один из командующего состава. Ни точное моё положение, ни положение тех, кто выше меня, я вам раскрыть не могу. 

— Значит, вы скрываетесь и от Первого Порядка, и от Сопротивления, и от мастера Люка? — задумчиво произнесла она. 

— Да. Так хотят ваши родители. 

— Ну, — протянула Рей, — пусть будет так. 

Без единого слова, развернувшись, она направилась обратно в каюту. Признала объяснение правдоподобным. Её тон давал понять: она не собиралась верить Хаксу, пока они не прилетят к её родителям. Но осознавала безвыходность своего положения. Как и то, что лучшим выходом будет не делать ситуацию хуже и не вступать в конфликт. 

Вполне логично. Ума для успешного выживания у неё, стоило отметить, хватало. 

Хакс вернулся к экрану и продолжил наблюдать за данными радаров. Миллисент в очередной раз недовольно что-то прошипела. Видимо, жаловалась на то, что её зря беспокоили. 

— Прекрати, — Хакс резко её одёрнул характерным жестом. Тот означал опасность, исходившую от хищника. Крупного и страшного хищника. Миллисент издала лающий звук, который оповещал всех вокруг о приближении ворнскра. Хакс кивнул. 

Но под ворнскром он подразумевал далеко не Рей. «Блад-винг» приближался к последней точке маршрута, проложенного Хаксом. Это означало то, что им, возможно, придётся столкнуться с охотником покрупнее. 

Со Скайуокером.


	12. 11. Бегство

11\. Бегство 

— Всем находящимся на корабле приготовиться к резкому снижению высоты, — раздался голос компьютера.

Он автоматически предупреждал о посадке по общей связи, если обнаруживал на борту больше одной разумной формы жизни. Эта функция не только позволяла оповестить Хакса, где бы он ни находился. Второй её задачей было обнаружение шпионов. Не то чтобы Хакс подозревал, что к нему на корабль может кто-то незаметно проникнуть. Но лишние меры предосторожности никогда не были лишними. 

Хакс дал Миллисент молчаливый сигнал выдвигаться. Пройдя вслед за ней в кабину, он пристегнул её к креслу второго пилота. Сам сел в стоявшее рядом, взяв управление на себя. 

Высадка на какой-либо планете с самого начала не входила в его планы. Он хотел как можно быстрее справиться с порученной задачей. Получить разрешение от Сноука вернуться к своим обязанностям — и приняться за то, что он умел лучше всего. Продолжать наращивать военное могущество Первого Порядка. 

Но теперь всё изменилось. Судьба Скайуокера оставалась неизвестной, как и то, будет ли он преследовать «Блад-винг». Хакс хотел надеяться, что Гривус всё-таки получил четвёртый световой меч. Однако понимал: проведённый ремонт едва ли полноценно восстановил организм Гривуса. Скайуокер же за годы отшельничества наверняка только стал сильнее. Исход боя Хакс предсказать не мог. 

Не мог и вести «Блад-винг» сразу к Мегаразрушителю. Он видел, на какой дистанции чувствовал использовавших силу Сноук. И не сомневался в том, что способности Скайуокера действовали на таком же расстоянии. Учитывая то, что Рей иногда всё-таки выходила из зоны контроля Миллисент, их обнаружение становилось делом времени. 

В этих условиях путь в Первый Порядок для Хакса закрывался на неопределённый срок. Это не могло его порадовать. С другой стороны, появлялись совершенно иные перспективы. В их числе — возможность убедить Рей в том, что будущее Галактики принадлежало Первому Порядку. 

Для этого Хакс выбрал одну из самых отдалённых систем Новой Республики. Теперь уже — исчезнувшей. 

Система состояла из двух звёзд и планеты, перемещавшейся между ними по не совсем обычной траектории. Сначала она огибала одну звезду, затем её перетягивала вторая, планета делала ещё один круг и возвращалась к прежней хозяйке. Обе звезды светили не слишком сильно — от двух жёлтых карликов не стоило ждать испепеления всего вокруг. Но когда планета попадала между ними, её жителям явно приходилось несладко. 

Планета в базе Первого Порядка обозначалась как Бисс, приют контрабандистов со времён Старой Республики. За тридцать лет, что её контролировала Новая Республика, здесь мало что изменилось. 

Хакс не просто испытывал в этом уверенность — он знал. Настало время узнать и Рей.

*** 

Корабль Хакс посадил близ небольшого поселения. Вокруг простирался типичный для Внешнего Рубежа ландшафт. Чёрная высушенная пустошь, на которой на километры вокруг не нашлось бы ни открытой воды, ни растений.

Сейчас она освещалась слабо, лишь одной из звёзд. 

Если и повезло Хаксу, то только в одном. Они прибыли сюда в момент, когда Бисс находился на максимальном отдалении и от звезды-тёзки, и от её визави, Абисс. Той вообще не было видно. Ближайшая же светила не очень ярко. Хакс даже не рисковал свариться при выходе наружу в куртке. 

Ещё несколько месяцев назад такая одежда была совершенно необязательной, но теперь становилась необходимостью. Накинув на лицо капюшон, Хакс хоть как-то мог избежать узнавания. К тому же, в куртке обычно пряталась Миллисент. 

Сменив гардероб и уложив её в постель на подкладке, Хакс отсчитал несколько сотен кредитов электронными чипами, разложил их по карманам и направился в каюту Рей. 

Брать её с собой, конечно, было не совсем разумно. Оставить её с Миллисент Хакс не мог. В этом случае он рисковал собственной безопасностью. И потенциальным появлением Скайуокера. 

Совсем безрассудно он поступил бы, оставив её одну на корабле. Свои навыки в пилотировании она продемонстрировала на Джакку. Раздвинуть двери корабля Силой в отсутствие Миллисент ей не составит трудностей. Рен так уже делал. От любого использовавшего Силу, в том числе от Рей, Хакс ничего другого не ждал. Особенно, когда на кону стояла безопасность или даже жизнь. 

Рей могла постараться от него убежать. Но на этот случай он держал при себе пистолет. Миллисент получила приказ в таком случае вспарывать его куртку и бросаться в погоню. Для этого же Хакс тщательно настроил корабль, чтобы тот с высокой вероятностью вычислял Рей среди скоплений разумных существ. Хакс был полностью готов к её побегу. 

И всё же надеялся, что Рей не станет осложнять им обоим жизнь. Желание увидеть родителей ещё могло пересилить в ней недоверие к Хаксу. 

Он негромко постучал в дверь её каюты. 

— Мы уже прилетели? — спросила она. 

— Прилетели. Но пока что не к вашим родителям. Собирайтесь. 

— И зачем? — створки, открывшись, лязгнули. Рей стояла почти в дверном проёме в той же одежде, в которой её захватил в плен Рен. 

— Ваши родители живут в Неизведанных Регионах. А там, знаете, иногда бывает холодно. Как вам, понравилось на «Старкиллере»? 

— Нет, — отрезала она. Не поёжилась. Значит, либо контролировала реакцию организма на неприятные воспоминания, либо не показывала её. Так или иначе, это определённо сыграло в её пользу. Возможное оружие Хакса против Сноука отличалось не только Силой, но и выносливостью. 

Очень хорошо. 

— Поэтому только с этим на себе вы не полетите. Вам понадобится тёплая одежда. На местном рынке, полагаю, должно что-нибудь найтись. Мы идём туда, Рей. 

— С чего вдруг такая забота? — спросила она. 

— Ваши родители не будут рады, если я привезу к ним дочь, умершую от переохлаждения. Я сам не возражаю, но они просили меня. И я выполню их просьбу. 

Если она умрёт раньше времени, Сноук точно отдаст Хакса под трибунал. А Хаксу этого очень не хотелось. Если Скайуокер действительно пустится в преследование, и они окажутся на каком-нибудь Илуме, Рей в её лёгкой одежде едва ли будет комфортно. Поэтому он и хотел найти для неё что-то на местном рынке. 

Но главной целью, конечно, оставалось убедить её в том, насколько бесполезным оказался итог правления Республики.

*** 

Взяв с собой рацию, Хакс покинул корабль и заблокировал вход внутрь. В искусственном интеллекте нашёлся ещё один плюс — тот мог сразу оповестить о попытке взлома на большой дистанции, в отличие от астромеха.

В левой руке Хакс держал пистолет. К его телу приникла затаившаяся в куртке Миллисент. 

По правую руку шла Рей. Без оружия. Двигалась она быстро, не отставая от почти бежавшего Хакса. Что ж, раз она выросла в пустыне, то наверняка была достаточно выносливой для поддержания такого ритма. 

До города они шли около сорока минут. В предместьях их не встречали ни посты охраны, ни даже добровольческие отряды. Зато то тут, то там виднелись горящие дома. Ярко-красный резко выделялся на фоне выжженной солнцами земли Бисса. Немногие зелёные ростки, кое-где пробивавшиеся сквозь сухую почву, только заставляли всю панораму выглядеть хуже. 

Жизнь здесь словно была обречена. Постоянно и безуспешно цепляться за существование. 

— Посмотрите, Рей, — произнёс Хакс, решив, что пора начинать понемногу склонять на свою сторону. — Прошло только два месяца, как Республика пала. И как ведут себя её бывшие достойные граждане? 

— Это мир Республики? — в её голосе слышалось удивление. Видимо, она не совсем хорошо представляла карту Галактики. Хотя в базах шагохода таких наверняка хватало. Она просто не уделила им достаточного внимания. Не к её чести. 

— Да, бывший, — кивнул Хакс. — Мы на границе республиканской территории на Внешнем Рубеже. 

Своё лицо он закрыл капюшоном, чтобы ни один любопытный глаз не попытался узнать в скромном путешественнике генерала Первого Порядка. Рей замотала голову чем-то вроде тряпки. Она защищалась от света звезды. 

К выживанию на пустынных планетах Рей приспособилась идеально. Здесь следовало отдать ей должное. Она постоянно оглядывалась, пытаясь схватиться за несуществующую палку. Которая куда-то исчезла. Куда именно — Хакс не знал. Возможно, она пожертвовала ей ради светового меча. Но того при ней тоже не было. 

Рей везде искала опасность. Хакс это видел. Как и то, что чаще всего она оглядывалась на него. Он этому не удивлялся. В конце концов, она привыкла к схваткам с бандитами всё на той же Джакку. Хакс представлял собой большую угрозу. Особенно учитывая то, что рядом с ним ещё и не действовали её способности. 

Тем не менее, она не пыталась убежать. Возможно, усыпляла его бдительность. Возможно, подыгрывала ему. Хотела понять, действительно ли он везёт её к родителям. Возможно, поверила ему. На последнее Хакс не рассчитывал. И не спускал с Рей глаз. 

Вступив в город, они стали пробиваться сквозь толпу. Для планеты с неплодородной почвой и суровым климатом здесь было слишком много посетителей. Хакс точно заметил тви’леков и тогрутов, узнаваемых по выростам. Ещё ему на глаза попалось несколько родианцев. То тут, то там проходили группы людей. В основном же вокруг он видел аборигенов — абиссинов и гаунтов. 

То и дело на них бросали взгляды. Рей настораживалась, Хакс крепче сжимал пистолет в руках, внешне оставаясь спокойным. 

Они двигались по заметённым чёрным песком мостовым, проваливаясь по щиколотку. По бокам Рей и Хакс видели обветшалые дома из белого кирпича. Некогда прочные, строившиеся на века, но пришедшие в негодность пару столетий назад. Сейчас они готовы были обрушиться. В любой момент. 

То и дело встречались нищие, просившие подаяние. Рей с жалостью смотрела на них. Возможно, вспоминая себя на Джакку. Хакс чувствовал, когда их взгляды пересекались: Рей хотела пожертвовать им хоть что-то. Но просить его была не намерена. 

Сам же Хакс проходил мимо, не ведя и глазом. Половина из попрошаек уже имела хоромы в центре города, оставшаяся половина все деньги отдавала в банды. Те, кто действительно в помощи нуждался, вряд ли просто так сидели на улицах. 

Отдал бы Хакс деньги таким? Нет. Выпрашивая, они показывали себя недостойными и неспособными самостоятельно прокормить себя, будучи даже здоровыми. Такие ничьей помощи не заслуживали. Хакс не утруждал себя и пренебрежительным взглядом. 

Они почти дошли до центра города, когда в соседнем переулке увидели троих бандитов, выбивавших долги из жертвы. Кажется, родианца. Рей, выйдя вперёд, обошла Хакса и попыталась направиться на помощь. 

Хакс, впрочем, не собирался этого ей позволять. Преградив ей путь, он коротко и уверенно сказал: 

— Нет. Вы не пойдёте туда. 

— Пустите, — твёрдо ответила Рей. 

— Нет, Рей. Если вас случайно подстрелят в переулке, ваши родители не будут этому рады. Я не хочу принести им вместо дочери разлагающийся труп, — отрезал Хакс. 

— Я билась с такими полжизни, — она продолжала возражать. 

— Я понимаю. Но если вы сейчас пойдёте туда, вас подстрелю я. Оглушающим. Уж извините, но моя задача для меня превыше всего. 

Лишних проблем Хакс не хотел. Возможно, бандитов из переулка нанял какой-нибудь детёныш хатта, чей хвост на улице кто-то неразумно отдавил. Или местный царёк, так разбирающийся с должниками. Если Хакс и Рей сейчас вступят в схватку, то они рискуют нажить слишком больших проблем себе на голову. А тех и без бандитов хватало. 

Хакс не отрицал того, что с преступностью необходимо было бороться. Но не генералу на секретном задании и не джедаю-недоучке, отрезанной от Силы. Оставалось ждать, когда сюда придёт Первый Порядок — тогда ничего из всего, что они уже видели, здесь не останется. 

Но Первому Порядку мешали сюда прийти. Сначала Новая Республика. Теперь — Сопротивление. 

— Иногда — даже превыше тридцати двух миллиардов жизней? — недобро прищурилась Рей. Хакс сразу же стал бдительнее на неё смотреть. После такой фразы стоило ждать нападения. 

— Да, — невозмутимо кивнул он. 

— Какая, — Хакс видел: горло Рей спирало от возмущения, — цель может стоить тридцать два миллиарда жизней? 

— Очень простая. Сделать так, чтобы ничего этого, — он повернул головой по сторонам, — не было. Чтобы Галактика избавилась от беззакония. Беззакония, которому покровительствовала Новая Республика. Посмотрите, Рей, что происходит вокруг. 

— Республика не успела восстановить то, что разрушила Империя. 

— Боюсь, скорее Империя не успела восстановить то, что разрушила Старая Республика. А Новая Республика даже не пыталась этого сделать. Они заперлись у себя в ядре, наращивали свои богатства. Никогда те, кого избирали местные жители, не заботились о своих родных землях. Этому пора было положить конец. 

— У Республики было слишком мало времени. А теперь его не будет никогда. Вы разрушили всё, что они начинали делать. 

— Мы не дали им разрушить то, что ещё осталось после этих тридцати лет. 

— И убили тридцать миллиардов. Вы хоть понимаете, что вы сделали? 

— Это необходимая жертва, Рей. Не более того. 

— Вы взорвали целую звёздную систему. Как это может быть необходимо? 

— Это могло быть. Для того чтобы Галактика пришла к процветанию. 

— В ваших руках? — она зло усмехнулась. 

— Мы единственная сила, способная принести в Галактику порядок. 

— Уничтожив Галактику до основания, — Рей начинала говорить слишком громко. Бандитов в переулке она забыла. Весь её гнев переключился на Хакса. Хорошо, что у него с собой была Миллисент. — Так, Хакс? 

— Это излишние, никому не нужные жертвы. 

— А тридцать миллиардов, значит, не излишние? 

Она твёрдо стояла на своём. Да, аргументы приводила в основном одни и те же. Апеллировала к уничтожению Хоснианской системы, говорила об огромных человеческих потерях. И ни за что не хотела соглашаться с Хаксом. 

То, что она так уверенно держалась своего мнения, не могло не вызывать у него уважение. Она пыталась подобрать разумные доводы, хотя в итоге в основном опиралась на чувства. Но в верности своим идеалам он ей отказать не мог. Верности осознанной, а не упорной фанатичной. 

Подумать только — из песков Джакку, где мораль мешала выживанию, вышла Рей, готовая доказывать свою правоту до конца. Такой преданности и стойкости в сохранении позиции не хватало многим и в Первом Порядке. Слабые, не готовые к жертвам штурмовики в итоге вообще бежали на другую сторону, как FN-2187. 

Хакс в первый раз пожалел, что Рей с самого начала не оказалась на их стороне. Сопротивление не было достойно такой верности. Как и всё пустословие его идеологов о «народоправстве» и непогрешимости. 

— Нет. Не излишние. Иначе вся Галактика, кроме ядра, превратится в Бисс. Вот в это, Рей. 

— Я не верю. Должно было пройти время. И тогда всё бы стало лучше. Но вы посеяли хаос. Вы и весь ваш Первый Порядок. 

— Идеализм, — не сдержав смешок в голосе, ответил он. — Мы положили начало порядку в Галактике. Триллионы жизней на Внешнем Рубеже стоили того. Представьте... 

— Вы чудовище. 

— Считайте как хотите. 

Закончив разговор, Хакс пошёл вперёд. Рей двинулась за ним. Хакс не спускал с неё глаз. После едва не разразившегося конфликта она вполне могла попробовать напасть. Даже при толпе. У неё бы на это ума наверняка хватило. 

Хакс не считал себя вправе осуждать её. Она хотела лучшего будущего для Галактики, но не понимала, что цена за него иногда бывает слишком высока. Иногда необходимая жертва превышала все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы. Но Хакс был готов её принести. 

Будет ли готова Рей? Он не знал. Будет ли она готова изменить свою позицию? Он не знал. И это подводило его к мысли о том, что Сноук зря рассчитывал на неё. Вряд ли даже он мог бы сломить столь твёрдую убеждённость. Вся работа Хакса сводилась на нет. 

А с другой стороны, у него оставалась возможность заключить союз с Рей против Сноука в будущем. Из двух зол она, будучи выходцем с Джакку, явно бы выбрала меньшее. 

Хакс даже знал, как убедить её в том, что он меньшее зло. Привезти её к родителям.

*** 

Приобретя тёплую одежду, они направились к кораблю. Остаток пути провели в молчании.

Рей смотрела вокруг — и каждую минуту порывалась броситься кому-то на помощь. Но всякий раз оглядывалась назад. На обратном пути Хакс шёл позади неё, не спуская с неё глаз. 

Лишённая Силы, она даже не пыталась ощутить его эмоции. Она видела только сосредоточенность на всём, что происходило вокруг. Прежде всего на том, чтобы она не сбежала. После того, что она сказала во время, это было вполне логично с его стороны. 

Никогда Рей, выросшая на Джакку, не стала бы говорить, что борьба с преступниками — нечто плохое. Что правила жизни на окраинах следовало оставить неизменными. Напротив, она надеялась, что кто-то — пусть даже Первый Порядок, — сумеет остановить порочное колесо. 

Пусть платой за это было разрушение государства. Новая Республика, после того, что Рей узнала в Сопротивлении, не казалась ей совершенством. С другой стороны, только дурак бы поверил, что Империя или Старая Республика больше преуспевали в деле усмирения окраин. 

Первый Порядок и Сопротивление виделись Рей чем-то новым, чем-то лучшим. Сопротивление — до сих пор. Первый Порядок — до того, как Хакс отдал приказ уничтожить Хоснианскую систему. Потому что не мог какой угодно дивный новый мир стоить тридцати двух миллиардов жизней. Она просто не хотела принимать это. 

И вместе с тем, споря с Хаксом, она не заметила ни в его лице, ни в его тоне одержимости идеей стереть всё с лица Галактики во имя своей цели. Он держался холодно. Жителей планет Хоснианской системы он не жалел. Но вряд ли горел желанием повторять этот опыт. Говорил, что это слишком неразумно. Невыгодно. 

По другим причинам, да, но и он не хотел лишних жертв. Рей не могла судить наверняка. Она умела читать мысли с помощью Силы. Но от Силы её отрезали. Поэтому ей оставалось только догадываться по словам Хакса. 

И те говорили ей о том, что Хаксу не чуждо желание Галактике процветания. Ему было всё равно, какими методами это добро будет привнесено в неё. Даже при помощи величайшего зла. Смертей миллиардов. 

Нет. Не могла Рей это понять, не могла и принять. 

— Поторапливайтесь, — раздалось сзади. Она ускорила шаг, почти перейдя на бег. Прямо за ней послышалась ровная поступь. Хакс, будучи выше её, мог позволить себе двигаться чуть медленнее. 

Он не отставал, даже когда они пробивались сквозь толпу. Рей подумала о том, что может затеряться и заставить его как минимум понервничать. Но тут же вспомнила о том, что в этом случае потеряет даже призрачный шанс на нахождение родителей. К тому же, Хакс резко сократил дистанцию и тихо произнёс у неё за спиной: 

— Только попробуйте. 

— И не собиралась. 

Выйдя за пределы города и не вызвав, к удивлению Рей, интереса ни у одного патруля, они направились по пустоши. Над ними простиралось розовое небо, жёлтый свет звезды она не могла разглядеть из-за фиолетовых облаков. Вокруг каменной дороги, куда хватало глаз, вздымались чёрные барханы. Лёгкий ветер сдувал песок, летевший им в глаза. Хакс закрывался воротом шинели. Рей хватало запасных тряпок, заготовленных ещё в полёте. 

До корабля они дошли, более ни разу не заговорив. Рей сразу направилась в каюту, не обращая внимания на то, куда дальше пойдёт Хакс.

*** 

Выпустив Миллисент из куртки, Хакс отдал ей команду оставаться в каюте, чтобы Рей не вздумала пользоваться Силой. Сам же направился в кабину пилота, чтобы оттуда запустить диагностику состояния корабля и сканирование орбиты.

Он намеревался пробыть на этой планете ещё около недели. Убедиться, что за ними никто не будет следить, после чего спокойно полететь в Первый Порядок и закончить с этим заданием Сноука. 

Но стоило ему сесть в кресло пилота, как тут же на корабле зазвучала сирена тревоги. Был обнаружен один из самых известных кораблей Восстания и, теперь, Сопротивления. Звёздный истребитель Т-65. «Икс-винг». 

— Компьютер, отложить сканирование и диагностику. Всю энергию на двигатели. 

— Понял-понял. 

— Милл... 

Хакс едва успел произнести имя исаламири, когда на него вдруг обрушился удар. Ничего такого прежде ему перенести не приходилось. Прожигающий свет Силы, будто испепелявший всё в голове Хакса. Тот не мог ни пошевелиться, ни открыть глаза. Он видел перед собой грозную фигуру отца, заносящую кулак для сильного удара. Хакс оглядел себя. Ему будто только исполнилось пять лет. Рост его едва превышал метр, ноги болтались в кресле. 

Нет, это неправильно. Это галлюцинация. Иллюзия. 

Нестерпимая боль охватила его. Словно сотни электрических разрядов одновременно били по его телу. 

Скайуокер его нашёл, и понадобилось тому всего лишь несколько дней. Если не часов. Нет, в Первый Порядок Хакс сразу точно не полетит. Даже когда вырвется отсюда. Если вырвется отсюда. 

Боль в один момент прекратилась. В кабину пилота, шипя, пробралась Миллисент. Хакс, открыв наконец глаза, слабо произнёс: 

— Молодец, Милли. Убираемся отсюда. 

Переключив расположенные прямо перед ним тумблеры, он поднял корабль на крыло и начал резко набирать высоту. Только для того, чтобы затем едва не рухнуть. Свет вдруг снова стал застилать его глаза. Побочный эффект атаки Скайуокера. Следом проявившийся ещё раз. 

С горем пополам Хакс набрал первую космическую. И едва успел увернуться от лазеров, едва не прошедшихся по корпусу корабля. Спасла только форма. 

«Икс-винг» пролетел чуть вперёд, чтобы пойти на второй заход. Теперь в глазах у Хакса потемнело, и корабль резко повело вниз. Придя в себя и перехватив управление, Хакс включил внутрикорабельную связь: 

— Рей, в кабину пилота. Срочно, — немного погодя он добавил. — Если не поторопитесь, мы разобьёмся. Или нас уничтожат. Компьютер, разблокировать дверь. 

Рей явилась на удивление быстро — не прошло и минуты. «Икс-винг» как раз вновь атаковал, и Хакс с трудом увёл корабль влево, едва не разбившись о скалу. 

Звать её выглядело для Хакса решением спорным. Она могла увидеть, кто их атаковал, и решить, что нужно им помочь, взяв его в плен. Но у него была Миллисент. Были световой меч и пистолет. А если бой продолжится дольше минуты, и Хакс, и Рей, возможно, разобьются. Хакс уповал исключительно на её здравый смысл. 

Поручить управление автопилоту он не мог. Он имел дело с «Икс-вингом», за штурвалом которого сидел человек, одним выстрелом уничтоживший «Звезду Смерти». 

Рей же, судя по записям пилотов звёздных истребителей за секунды до их смерти, хорошо справлялась с управлением летающей техникой. Повстанческой, во всяком случае. Хаксу не оставили другого выбора. 

— Что происходит? — спросила Рей, хватаясь за дверной проём. 

— Вы сможете вести корабль? 

— Я... не знаю, — замялась она. 

— Вы проводили «Тысячелетний Сокол» сквозь Звёздные Разрушители, — Хакс потянул штурвал на себя, уходя от очередной лазерной очереди. 

— Я изучала его годами, Хакс, — она покачала головой. 

— Но вели в первый? 

— Да. 

— Садитесь в кресло второго пилота. 

Она без колебаний это сделала. Поняла, что сейчас дело касалось выживания их обоих, и пререкаться не стоило. Положила руки на панель управления и кивнула Хаксу. 

— Третий в нижнем ряду справа отвечает за увеличение скорости. Первый — за включение гиперпространственных двигателей. Второй управляет ионными. Четвёртый — щитами. Цифры на верхнем ряду задают координаты в гиперпространстве. Штурвалом буду управлять я. Наша задача — уйти в атмосферу. Это понятно? 

— Да, — ответила она, не колеблясь. Определённо, эта ситуация не застигла её врасплох. А если и застигла, Рей не подавала признаков паники. Что ж, уже лучше, чем то, что было во время их первого столкновения. 

Уйдя от очередной атаки «Икс-винга», Хакс резко направился вверх. В глазах всё ещё рябило, и он периодически зажмуривался, смотря на видео с внешних камер. Скайуокер разворачивался для новой атаки. 

— Включить щиты. Увеличение скорости, на полную! 

— Готово! 

Ионные двигатели заработали на всю мощность. Вторая космическая. Третья. 

— Пять тысяч километров до выхода из атмосферы. Три. Пятьсот, — диктовал компьютер. 

Лазеры замерцали в опасной близости от «Блад-винга». 

— Координаты для гиперпространственного прыжка: три-семь-шесть, два-семь-пять, отметка девять. 

Рей послушно набрала соответствующие цифры. Хакс бросил взгляд на панель. Рей всё сделала правильно. Что ж, она хорошо научилась на примере «Тысячелетнего Сокола». Следовало отдать ей должное. 

Голова опять заболела, и Хакс едва не отпустил штурвал. Корабль начал уходить в пике. Лазеры пробили корпус совсем рядом с кабиной пилота. Хакс успел подумать о том, что вот-вот Скайуокер разрушит и гиперпространственный двигатель. 

Тогда всё будет кончено. 

— Хакс! — раздалось рядом с ним. Корабль вновь двигался вверх. Рей, державшаяся за штурвал, смотрела на него в панике. Испугалась. За свою жизнь, конечно. Но исполняла всё по-прежнему превосходно. — Вы здесь? 

— Да. Мы вышли из атмосферы? 

— Нас вот-вот на куски разорвёт! 

— Подтверждаю, — отозвался компьютер. 

Сирена загудела ещё сильнее. Лазеры прошли сквозь корпус «Блад-винга», сильно повредив одно из крыльев. Больше рисковать было нельзя. Спокойно и громко Хакс отдал команду: 

— Прыжок на сверхсветовую. 

— Что? — она непонимающе уставилась на него. Значит, Соло настолько мало с ней общался, что даже с жаргоном пилотов не успел познакомить. 

— Прыгайте в гиперпространство. 

Кивнув, она дрожавшими руками переключила нужный тумблер. Всё вокруг вспыхнуло белым и синим цветами. Хакс с облегчением откинулся в кресле. 

— Неплохо сработано, Рей. 

Едва ли он сделал ей комплимент. Для первого раза она справилась. Но датчики «Тишины» показывали целый ряд серьёзных повреждений. Спасли корабль только материалы, из которых его собирали — остатки отправленных в утиль Звёздных Разрушителей. И даже с учётом этого Хакс думал о том, что выход из гиперпространства для «Тишины» станет испытанием, а приземлиться и не умереть — почти невыполнимой задачей. 

У Хакса не возникало сомнений — Рей объективно могла пилотировать «Тишину» лучше. После пары вылетов и привыкания к управлению, конечно. Однако пока что хватало и того, что она уже сделала. 

Сделала, как бы то ни было, настолько хорошо, насколько ей позволяли навыки. Это стоило отметить. А ещё — запомнить на будущее, что Рей может быть ценной и в качестве пилота. И выразить одобрение вслух. Это облегчит установление контакта, ставшее почти невозможным после их спора. 

Рей ответила ему неуверенным кивком и встала из кресла пилота. Не заметив давно спрятавшуюся в углу Миллисент, она направилась к выходу, уже гораздо менее нервно спрашивая: 

— А что произошло? 

— Что произошло? — протянул он. — Ваше воссоединение с родителями откладывается. Нас нашли. 

Кто именно их нашёл, он не сказал. Если Рей сама догадалась, то уже сделала свой выбор. Если ещё не знала, он предпочёл не брать на себя лишний риск.


	13. Интерлюдия

Интерлюдия  
Малакор V  
15 ПБЯ 

«Икс-винг» медленно заходил на посадку. По внутренней связи с Люком переговаривался R2D2, сообщавший о том, что ничего подозрительного на поверхности не обнаружил. Люк просил его не терять бдительность. И получал в ответ логичное возражение: дроиды на такое не были способны.

Сам Люк чувствовал скрытую, недоступную сенсорам, опасность. Казалось, сама планета, к которой он подлетал, источала её. К юго-востоку от намеченного места приземления поднимался сильный шторм. Люк видел молнии за десятки километров. Раскатов грома из звукоизолирующей кабины «Икс-винга» он не слышал, но представлял, какой шум стоял снаружи. По стеклу немилосердно хлестал сдуваемый ветром красный песок. 

Малакор V на поверку действительно оказался не самой приятной планетой. Что ж, иного от одного из древнейших святилищ ситхов Люк и не ожидал. Сквозь Силу он чувствовал, как вокруг сгущалась Тьма. 

В последний раз ему так казалось, когда его доставили к Палпатину во время битвы при лесной луне Эндора. Только тогда рядом находилось двое могущественных ситхов — Дарт Вейдер и его учитель. Сейчас Люк не ощущал ни одной сущности вокруг. Лишь Силу, извращённую и искажённую. Навеки обращённую в слепую Тьму. 

Люк поёжился. Он уже посещал Датомир. И там, в обители ведьм, в окружении трупов и призраков, его не преследовали такие чувства. Он видел там Тёмную Сторону, видел её порождения. Но та Тёмная Сторона не издевалась над Силой. Она гармонично дополняла Свет. 

На Датомире никогда не жаловали ситхов. Люк слышал от Оби-Вана историю об уничтожении ведьм. Йода рассказывал о том, как последняя из них, Асажж Вентресс, пожертвовала собой ради джедая Квинлана Воса. Датомирские ведьмы всегда оставались на стороне Тьмы. Первородной, неизменной. Джедаи их не слишком любили. Но принимали их существование. И Тьма Датомира могла принять их. 

Чего Люк никак не мог сказать о Тьме Малакора V. Он чувствовал, как сама планета отторгала его. Песчаная буря, с высоты облаков почти незаметная, начинала окутывать «Икс-винг» со всех сторон. 

Люк вёл корабль практически вслепую, ориентируясь исключительно в Силе. Но даже это давалось труднее, чем обычно. Каждую секунду он будто пытался пройти сквозь дюну, не задохнувшись при этом. Во Тьме то тут, то там появлялись пятна Света. 

Люк не следовал ни за одним из них. Каждое из них давало ложную надежду. Каждое из них обманывало его, загоняя в ловушку. То пытаясь разбить о скалу, то маня ближе к надвигавшейся грозе. Но Тьма не знала одного — на этой планете Люк не искал Свет. 

Он двигался в прямо противоположном направлении. Сила указывала ему путь на огромное, чёрное пятно. Люк никогда бы не поверил, что такой сгусток Тьмы вообще мог существовать. Но видел его почти своими глазами. 

И знал — именно там располагалась его цель. Один из самых древних ситхских храмов в Галактике и место бесконечных боёв джедаев и ситхов. Последний разразился каких-то пятнадцать лет тому назад. 

После того боя храм стали считать разрушенным. Но отец говорил, что даже после гибели святилища и кражи управляющего голокрона здесь всё ещё можно было попробовать найти какие-то знания о ситхах прошлого. Знания, которых Люку так сильно не хватало. 

Он путешествовал по Галактике уже семь лет, ища хоть что-то. Но Палпатин и его агенты хорошо поработали. Большая часть храмов джедаев лежала в руинах. А в тех, что Люк ещё заставал не разрушенными, сохранялась лишь пара-тройка голокронов с главными заповедями. Ничего об истории. Ничего о Тьме — и, тем более, о соперниках, с которыми Люку, возможно, предстояло бороться в будущем. О пути, которого ему следовало избегать. 

Отец, говоря с ним о визите на Малакор V, не сдержался от пары упрёков в адрес своих учителей. Джедаи редко говорили с учениками о ситхах подробно. Те узнавали о врагах только в бою. Ситхи, умело используя Дун Моч, с лёгкостью обращали неподготовленных падаванов на свою сторону. Энакин сам, в каком-то смысле, не сумел выстоять. 

Неготовность к конфронтации и непонимание врага сыграли свою злую шутку с джедаями в эпоху Войн Клонов. Люк этой ошибки совершать не собирался. 

Он слишком давно вышел из возраста падавана, чтобы Тьма могла его так легко искусить. Сумел противостоять и отцу, и Палпатину. Поборол самого себя. Но он всё ещё не стал настоящим мастером-джедаем. 

Хотелось, конечно, сделать это, постигнув древние знания самих джедаев. Однако сейчас Люк находился на Малакоре V и собирался научиться не тому, как было нужно поступать. Он хотел узнать, чего точно следовало избегать. Ему — и его будущим ученикам. 

Если он всё ещё хотел основать собственный Орден при своей жизни, не дав джедаям исчезнуть. По такой глупости, как смерть от старости. После того, сколько усилий приложили он и отец. 

Сквозь бурю стали проступать тёмные очертания пирамиды. Ситхский храм, он же боевая станция, обрушившийся на Малакор V пятнадцать лет назад после недолгого взлёта. Он лежал на одном из боков. Вокруг виднелись части конструкции. Они, скорее всего, отвалились при падении. 

Люк посадил «Икс-винг» меж двух самых крупных. Сила не покинула его. К своему удивлению, он даже не угодил в зыбучие пески. После приземления в болотах Дагоба этого следовало ждать. 

Закрыв рот и нос коричневым джедайским плащом, Люк открыл кабину «Икс-винга» и выпрыгнул наружу. С собой он взял только световой меч и рацию. 

— Эрдва, остаёшься здесь, — скомандовал он. — Будь готов лететь в любую минуту. 

Люк не знал, на что мог здесь наткнуться. Поэтому и решил не брать с собой R2D2. Если что, тот не просто ему поможет, а ещё и сделает залп из орудий. 

К тому же, у R2D2 не было Силы, и он легко бы потерялся в песчаной буре, даже несмотря на развитую навигационную систему. Люк же, опираясь только на чутьё Силы, неторопливо и аккуратно направился к источнику Тьмы. 

Тот находился совсем близко. Как и шторм. Звуки грома уже почти не задерживались после вспышек молний. Люк поспешил войти в храм через зияющее отверстие в стене. Борьбой с погодой в этот день он заниматься точно не собирался.

*** 

Тьма сгущалась вокруг Люка с каждым следующим шагом. И без того почти отсутствовавший свет звезды совсем перестал указывать ему на верную дорогу. Свет, который вёл Люка, гаснул под действием искажённой Силы.

Люк включил свой меч. Щелчок и шипение прозвучали громом среди гробовой тишины храма. Медленно, пригибаясь, чтобы лучше рассмотреть дорогу, Люк пошёл вперёд. 

Послышавшийся сверху звук падения камней заставил его вскинуть руку, отведя от себя несколько крупных валунов. И сотню булыжников помельче. Не самая страшная опасность из тех, что он ожидал встретить в храме. 

— Стань моим учеником, — раздался тихий шёпот. Люк вздрогнул, безошибочно узнав голос. Император тянулся из Бездны. Даже мёртвый, он не переставал нависать над Люком грозной тенью. 

— Нет, — тот двинулся вперёд. Прямо перед ним возникли огромные ворота. 

Нет ни размера, ни веса. Есть только Сила. Свет медленно пробивался сквозь завесу Тьмы. Почувствовав это, Люк направил энергию на то, чтобы сдвинуть гигантский монолит. 

— Ты можешь сделать это гораздо проще. Обернись к Тьме — и все двери откроются перед тобой сами. 

— Никогда, — спокойно сказал Люк. Ответом ему служил лишь смех. 

Он проходил поочерёдно через все двери. С каждой становилось всё труднее и труднее. Тысячелетнее искажение преграждало дорогу нетронутой Силе, из которой Люк черпал энергию. 

Смех Императора становился всё громче. 

— Ты слаб, Люк Скайуокер. Свет в тебе слаб и слабеет. Ты сдашься и покоришься мне 

— Нет, — Люк проделал ещё одно усилие. И заставил наконец очередную дверь подняться. Проскочив сквозь маленький проём, он обнаружил перед собой огромную груду плит, завалившую проход. И, вероятно, сломавшую механизм, основанный на воздействии Силы. За ней — он это чувствовал — находилось сосредоточие Тьмы храма. 

— Юный Скайуокер, вот и ты почтил нас своим присутствием, — послышался ещё один голос. Тихий, вкрадчивый, но за ним таилась странная, неизвестная мощь. Люку показалось, что и необъятная. — Мы рады видеть тебя в нашем доме. 

— Кто вы? 

— Узнаешь, когда придёшь к нам. Когда станешь нашим учеником. 

— Значит, не узнаю, — Люк отбросил одну из плит в сторону, пробив предыдущую дверь. 

— Ты такой же джедай, как и все до тебя. Твоё невежество погубит тебя. 

— И я всё равно переживу вас, Император, — Люк откинул следующую плиту. На этот раз — чуть выше и вперёд, освобождая себе проход. Давалось это ему с трудом. Света оставалось всё меньше. Теперь уже с каждым шагом. 

— На многие века, если ты станешь нашим учеником. Ты получишь могущество, которое позволит тебе уничтожать целые планеты, — повторил неизвестный. — Вместе мы победим всех, кто встанет на нашем пути. 

— Вы слышали о трагедии Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого? — вдруг улыбнулся Люк. — Император очень любит эту историю. 

— Не слышал, юный Скайуокер. Но, уверен, мне будет интересно её послушать. 

— Расскажи её, Люк Скайуокер. Хочу убедиться, что мой ученик её правильно усвоил. 

— Что ж, — усмехнулся Люк. — Слушайте же. Дарт Плэгас Мудрый, — последнее слово он произносил с напряжением, отбрасывая очередную плиту, — был величайшим ситхом, которого только знала Галактика. Он мог даже возвращать своих близких к жизни, воздействуя на Силу. Но могущество не спасло его. Был у него один ученик. Один и единственный, он же любимый. И этот ученик вонзил в него меч, пока Плэгас спал. Тем самым он совершил двойное предательство. Он предал своего учителя. Но ещё он предал его идеалы. Он не убил учителя в бою, доказав своё могущество. Он убил его, просто улучив нужный момент. 

— Ситхи должны убивать своих учителей, — возразил неизвестный, — это делает нас сильнее. 

Палпатин промолчал. 

— И о каком же правлении вместе вы тогда говорите? — спросил Люк. — Нет. Вы не сумеете обратить меня на свою сторону. Потому что я знаю вас лучше, чем кто-либо из ваших учеников. 

Люк медленно построил из оставшихся плит лестницу. В его разуме наконец-то воцарилась тишина. Ситхи оставили его. Тьма отступила назад. Но вот-вот могла вернуться. 

Прыгая через ступеньки, Люк меньше чем за минуту проник в главный зал пирамиды. Аккуратно спрыгнув, используя Силу, он пошёл дальше. Начал раздаваться шёпот. Будто голоса сотен ситхов прошлого хотели говорить с ним. 

Голокроны. Огромная библиотека голокронов. Совсем неподалёку. Оставалось только найти их. 

Люк сосредоточился, погружаясь в Силу. Попытался продвинуться вперёд, услышать место, откуда голосили ситхи. 

Но вдруг его отбросило назад, выбив из состояния транса. Лишь чудом он ухитрился не удариться головой о каменную дверь. Перед ним возник тёмный силуэт в белой маске с красными продольными полосами. Глаз Люк не видел. 

— Мы не пустим тебя дальше, молодой Скайуокер, если ты нам не покоришься. 

Силуэт, проявившийся перед ним, ударил его молниями. Тёмными, светившимися лишь по краям. Болезненно напоминавшими мандалорский световой меч, но имевшими совершенно другое происхождение. 

Люк склонил голову. Воспоминания о том, как мандалорский охотник за головами Боба Фетт похитил Хана, пришли не вовремя. Он отогнал их от себя, сосредоточившись на враге и на пронзавшей боли. С трудом он поднял световой меч, выставляя его против молний. Всю Силу, что была у него, он направил на отражение атаки. 

— Мы сильнее тебя, молодой Скайуокер. Рано или поздно ты захочешь спать, и тогда ты окажешься в нашей власти. 

Всё сложилось в единую мозаику. Люк вспомнил, с кем имел дело. Дарт Нихилус собственной персоной. Мёртвый — но оттого не менее опасный. И бил он искажённой Силой. Силой смерти и пустоты. 

Люк поднял взгляд. Конечно. Ситхи искажали Силу — но не могли её уничтожить, порабощая и будучи рабами её Тёмной Стороны. Они не создавали помех для Силы, как исаламири — один из видов, обитавших на планете Миркр. 

А значит, с ними можно было бороться, используя настоящую Силу. Люк позволил предчувствию победы и радости от вступления в успешный бой охватить себя. Тьма окутала его. Но не проникла в его сущность. 

То, что Палпатин не расхохотался, это показало. 

Техника, которой Люк обучился на Датомире, помогла ему. Ведьмы, тяготевшие к Тёмной Стороне, но не покорявшиеся ей, сохранили эту технику в тщательно спрятанных голокронах. Найти их мог только тот, в ком был силён Свет. Странное предложение союза. Но Люк пошёл на него, воспользовавшись знаниями ведьм и сохранив их, постоянно возя голокроны с собой. 

Открыв глаза, он посмотрел прямо в пустые зрачки Дарта Нихилуса. И почувствовал, как наполняется Живой Силой — Светом и Тьмой, сплавлявшимся в нём. Ощутив единение, он обрушил их на Нихилуса. 

— Вы совершили ошибку. Вы стали ничем, в то время как я воспользовался всем. Я победил. 

— Невозможно, — только и успел промолвить Нихилус. Тихо. Поражённо. Не веря в то, что произошло. И следом исчез. 

Люк, выдохнув, направился вперёд. Искажённая Сила всё ещё не уступала места гармонии Света и Тьмы. Но хотя бы его уже не беспокоила. Тьма же освободила его, не пытаясь захватить. Он всё сделал правильно. 

Он не подвёл своих учителей. И не подведёт. 

Библиотека была совсем рядом. Люк приготовился открывать дверь, поднимая очередную огромную плиту. 

Как вдруг почувствовал: здесь он был не один. 

Обернувшись, он едва успел отразить удар световым мечом сверху. Призрак Нихилуса, ослабленный тысячелетиями, поглощённый Бездной, вдалеке от места его гибели, не вызвал у него затруднения. Новый соперник обещал доставить куда больше неприятностей. 

В свете фиолетового лезвия он увидел рыжеволосую женщину, с ненавистью в зелёных глазах смотревшую на него.

***

Наконец-то. Спустя семь лет погони она выследила и настигла его. Люк Скайуокер, последний джедай. И последняя цель её как Руки Императора.

 _ТЫ УБЬЁШЬ ЛЮКА СКАЙУОКЕРА._

Голос её повелителя звучал здесь сильнее и громче, чем где бы то ни было. А Скайуокер сражался с древними призраками внизу, не подозревая, что его ждёт. 

Мара могла бы напасть прямо сейчас. Но в этом случае, скорее всего, ей придётся сражаться с призраком самой. А Скайуокер, устав и победив его, будет представлять собой цель значительно более лёгкую, чем обычно. 

Джедайский трюк, который он проделал следом, её не слишком впечатлил. Подобным обычно занимались дилетанты или дураки вроде Вейдера. Те, кто действительно обладал могуществом в Силе, предпочитали не демонстрировать это. 

Однако она не могла не отметить то, что приём сработал. Не могла не почувствовать и то, какую огромную часть Силы Скайуокер при этом использовал. Соперник у него явно оказался посильнее, чем обычный храмовый страж. 

Тем лучше для неё. Потому что Скайуокер — она чувствовала это сквозь Силу, — был уже не желторотым мальчишкой, с которым она столкнулась в системе Полн. 

Жаль, что она тогда помогла ему, а не тем контрабандистам. С другой стороны, тогда бы погибли невинные — семья местного губернатора. А с третьей, она могла освободить их вместе со Скайуокером, а потом убить его. И тогда Император остался бы жив. 

Ей, возможно, сейчас не пришлось бы скрываться по окраинам Галактики, заодно ища убийцу своего Повелителя. 

Она могла заручиться поддержкой Галлиуса Рекса. Могла бежать вместе с остатками Империи после битвы на Джакку в Неизведанные Регионы. Она всегда находилась рядом. 

Но всякий раз чувствовала, что не этой Империи давала клятву верности. Её Империя умерла в битве при лесной луне Эндора. А тот, кто её убил, стоял сейчас прямо под ней, ничего не подозревая. Бесшумно оттолкнувшись ногами, она, занеся меч над головой, прыгнула вниз. 

К её удивлению, Скайуокер успел встать в защитную стойку. Меч поставил горизонтально, на высоте плеч. Шии-Чо, первый оборонительный. Немногому же он научился. Тем удивительнее, что смог убить Императора. 

Она отпрыгнула, убирая свой меч и атакуя Скайуокера снова. Тот применил всё ту же форму. Значит, действительно так и не овладел ничем новым. Мара усилила наступление. Возрадовавшись долгожданному бою, она принялась использовать приёмы Ваапада — последней техники, которой её начинал учить мастер. 

Скайуокер с ощутимым напряжением отбивал её удары приёмами из Макаши. Вторая форма — и он уже выдыхался. Она чувствовала сквозь Силу страх и предчувствие скорой гибели. Прямо из того места, где стоял Скайуокер. 

Постепенно она начинала кружиться около него, изматывая, заставляя терять концентрацию. Слишком просто. Как же он сумел убить Императора? Неужели просто зарубил во сне, как зарубили Дарта Плэгаса? 

Верилось в это с трудом. Даже не потому, что Вейдер всегда находился настороже, и не потому, что к Императору даже доверенные не могли подойти незамеченными. Но потому, что она видела Скайуокера в деле. Чувствовала его Свет, чувствовала пробуждавшегося джедая. И не верила, что он пойдёт на ситхское убийство. 

Если только война не заставила его пасть окончательно. 

Её удары становились всё сильнее, а он переходил на вялое и неуклюжее Джем Со. Словно у смертельно больного Вейдера учился. Пропускал удары, и лишь какое-то чудо уводило его от верной гибели. 

Она нависала над ним, прижимая к земле. 

— Люк Скайуокер, именем Империи ты приговорён к смерти. Тебе вменяются убийство, терроризм и смерть Императора. Последнее слово, прежде чем я с тобой закончу. 

— Вот мы и встретились, — улыбнулся он. — Это же ты была тогда на Полне, да? 

— Я. Всё? 

— Боюсь, что нет. У приговорённых к смерти обычно спрашивают последнее желание, — произнёс он, отражая очередной удар. 

— До тех пор, пока оно не нарушает законов Империи. 

_ТЫ УБЬЁШЬ ЛЮКА СКАЙУОКЕРА._  
  
Она старалась не слушать голос Палпатина. Он отвлекал от отражения неумелых атак Скайуокера. И вносил в её и без того шаткое положение одну важную нестыковку. Она выполняла приказ не Империи — Императора. Пусть Император и являл собой Империю. 

— Я хочу узнать твоё имя. 

Она почти разочаровалась в нём. Почти как четверть чиновников. Даже перед смертью не могли сдержать своего желания. И скрытого флирта. 

Но в Скайуокере она этого не чувствовала. Не чувствовала более и страха. Лишь растущие уверенность и спокойствие. 

— Мара Джейд. А теперь, во имя Империи, приказ Императора приводится в исполнение, — она всё точно рассчитала. Этот удар должен был прикончить Скайуокера. 

— Мара Джейд, — протянул он, когда их мечи вдруг скрестились. — Мара Джейд... 

Несколько секунд они стояли, смотря друг на друга. Мара узнала защитное движение. Пятая стойка Соресу. Меч, прижатый максимально близко к телу и наклонённый по горизонтали. Скайуокер исполнил этот приём в невероятно короткий срок. Значит, всё-таки что-то здесь было не так. 

— Мара, — он назвал её по имени, смотря уже не испуганно, а с интересом. — Именем какой Империи ты меня приговорила? Твоей Империи больше нет. Она погибла. Как и твой Император. 

— Которого убил ты, — напомнила она. 

Он удивился, непонимающе смотря на неё. 

— Это был не я, — он покачал головой. Отразил ещё один удар. Снова защита Соресу. Снова мастерски исполненная. 

— Кому ещё? — Мара не верила Скайуокеру. И всё больше в нём разочаровывалась. Теперь в ход шли жалкие оправдания. 

— Дарт Вейдер. Дарт Вейдер его прикончил. 

— С чего бы Вейдеру его убивать? — она нанесла ещё один удар. Люк снова его отбил, на этот раз ещё и контратакуя. 

Дарт Вейдер. Цепной пёс Императора, не отличавшийся ни самостоятельностью действий, ни тактической сообразительностью. Ходячее смертоносное оружие. Или он хотел таким казаться. 

Мара владела Силой. И Мара чувствовала бушующий внутренний конфликт внутри Вейдера. В одном из своих первых сохранившихся воспоминаний она стояла перед Императором, когда вошёл Вейдер в изодранном костюме. Увидела цвет его глаз — голубой. И почувствовала Свет. 

Император тогда удалил её прочь. Вейдера лечили в бакте несколько недель. 

Вейдер как раз вернулся тогда с Малакора V. Как не вовремя она об этом вспомнила. 

— Зачем тебе убивать меня? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Люк. 

— Я сказала. Приказ Императора и повеление Империи. 

_ТЫ УБЬЁШЬ ЛЮКА СКАЙУОКЕРА._

Мара подалась назад, с трудом избегая ещё одного укола Скайуокера. Теперь она не сомневалась. Он действительно ввёл её в заблуждение своей изначальной неловкостью. 

Она упустила все шансы убить его. У Джаббы Хатта. На Полне. Не прилетела ко Второй Звезде Смерти. Сможет ли она теперь отомстить за повелителя? 

— А ты знаешь, зачем он его отдал? — спросил Люк. 

— Нет. 

— В таком случае, я дам тебе ответ на твой вопрос. Дарт Вейдер убил Императора, потому что Дарта Вейдера звали Энакин Скайуокер. И он был моим отцом. 

Мара с трудом выдохнула. Вдруг всё, что она делала на протяжении всей жизни, поменяло смысл. Император посылал её не за террористом и убийцей — а за последним человеком, который мог склонить его цепного пса на другую сторону. Он добивал последнее человеческое, что осталось в его ученике. Родительскую любовь. 

Империя его не волновала, когда он отдавал Маре этот приказ. Лишь собственная жизнь. 

— Мара, — проговорил Люк. Она почувствовала странное волнение в его голосе. Настоящее волнение, — Император пытался обратить меня. И если бы ему удалось, приговаривал бы тебя я. За измену Империи. За то, что ты попробовала покуситься на наследника престола. Но я не поддался ему. Тогда он попытался убить меня. И тогда отец сбросил его в шахту, пожертвовав своей жизнью. А я только что обрёл его. Мара, их смерть, — в его глазу вдруг показалась слеза, — последнее, чего я хотел тогда. Я не убивал Императора. 

_ТЫ УБЬЁШЬ ЛЮКА СКАЙУОКЕРА._

— Ты умрёшь, — она стала полностью черпать энергию из Тьмы. Её наполнили боль утраты, ярость и гнев. Она бросилась Скайуокера, обрушивая на него удар за ударом. Он незамедлительно вернулся в Соресу, отражая все её атаки. — Я выполню свой приказ. 

— Не имеешь права, — повернув голову вправо и влево, ответил он. — Потому что приказ был дан тебе не согласно законам Империи. 

— Я подчиняюсь только Императору. 

— Император погиб, Мара. И Империя с ним. Что ты будешь делать, когда убьёшь меня? 

Она не знала ответ на этот вопрос. Перед ней стояла только одна цель. Убить Люка Скайуокера. Избавиться от голоса Императора, заставлявшего её испытывать вину. Перед повелителем, которого она не спасла. 

Что будет потом, она подумает, если переживёт эту схватку. Может, начнёт искать остатки Империи и примкнёт к ним. Или совершит здесь самоубийство, как и полагалось провалившей задание Руке Императора по древним традициям ситхов. 

Но только когда она покончит со Скайуокером. Жажда мести одолевала её, заставляя кидаться в бой всё с большей силой. Однако постепенно она начинала чувствовать: её надолго не хватит. 

Её удары сыпались на Скайуокера градом, но он отражал каждый из них, не выходя из глухой обороны. Раньше она бы отступила, не подвергая себя опасности. Но сейчас ей просто некуда было отступать. Только биться. До победного конца. Или до своей смерти. 

Скайуокер наверняка уже успел почувствовать Тьму в ней. А джедаи, насколько она слышала, никогда не жалели ситхов — или их учеников. Когда она выдохнется, он прикончит её. 

Этот момент был уже скоро. 

Она, использовав все свои тактики, замедлила скорость атаки. Обречённость нахлынула на неё, и Скайуокер перешёл в наступление. Он ушёл от Соресу и использовал Джем Со, прижимая её к двери. Когда она окончательно выбилась из сил, он осуществил последний выпад. 

Оттолкнув её Силой, он полностью повернулся вокруг своей оси и точным, выверенным движением безоружной руки выбил её световой меч. Старая, как мир, комбинация джунг ма и сун джем. Но она слишком устала, чтобы её отражать. 

Скайуокер притянул её меч к себе и воткнул за пояс. Мара попыталась отбросить его, но он, предчувствуя это, толкнул её Силой в ответ. Обессиленная, она рухнула на колени. 

Она подвела своего Императора. Его голос теперь звучал как издевательство.  
_  
ТЫ УБЬЁШЬ ЛЮКА СКАЙУОКЕРА._

Теперь она могла просить только об одном. 

— Убей меня — и покончим с этим. 

— Нет, — прошептал Скайуокер. 

Она подняла голову вверх. Он смотрел на неё, и в его глазах читались жалость, сострадание, страх и боль. 

— Тебе же хуже. Потому что я убью тебя, когда ты будешь спать. Мой Император приказывает мне сделать это. 

— Приказывает? — озадаченно спросил он. 

— Мой Император — величайший ситх в истории. До него таким считался Дарт Плэгас Мудрый. А он уже поборол смерть. Возмездие Императора пережило его. И живёт во мне. 

Скайуокер встряхнул головой. Словно он не слышал о самой известной легенде ситхов в истории. 

— Это многое объясняет, — пробормотал он. 

— Прекрати тянуть. Прикончи меня уже. 

Она не выносила ожидания. Ожидания своей смерти — в особенности. 

Щелчок. Шипение. Щелчок. 

— Нет. Ни одной смерти более. 

Она смотрела прямо ему в глаза. Скайуокер не отводил взгляда и медленно опускался на колени рядом с ней. Вот он, её шанс. 

_ТЫ УБЬЁШЬ ЛЮКА СКАЙУОКЕРА._  
  
Она хотела броситься вперёд, но он её опередил. Сбив с колен, прижал ладонями к каменному полу. Ноги держал своими, не давая даже шелохнуться. 

— Это ведь не ты. Не твоя воля. 

— Моя. Моя воля исполнить приказ Императора. 

Она не хотела сопротивляться Скайуокеру. Она видела, как сильно он старался не причинить ей вреда и спасти ей жизнь. Но это было бесполезно. Воля Императора превыше всего. Он жил в ней. Пусть и одной-единственной фразой. Но она чувствовала его в Силе. 

— Мара, — Скайуокер покачал головой. 

Она даже жалела его. Вчерашний мальчишка, вчерашний падаван, сегодня он стал взрослым — и остался совсем один. Это чувствовалось во всём. В игривой манере боя, в грусти тона, в беспощадном наступлении и размеренной защите. Ни отца, ни учителя. 

Как Мара с ним походили друг на друга. 

— Бен, — вдруг спросил он. — Йода. Папа. Лея. Хан. Бен. Правильно ли я делаю? Мара, могу ли я влезть в голову чужому человеку, чтобы спасти его? 

— Лучше убей. 

Нет. Лишить её памяти, собственной личности. Никогда. Лучше смерть. 

— Я не хочу менять тебя. Никого не хочу менять. Мара, ты преданна настолько, насколько может быть хоть кто-то преданным. Но ты и предана. Своим же собственным Императором. 

Как он узнал? 

— Мара, тебя что-то ест изнутри. Это не ты сама. И не приказ. Это что-то другое. Тьма. Искажённая, испорченная Сила. Что с тобой? 

— Ты думаешь, я тебе скажу? 

— Ты всё равно умрёшь, — обречённо выдохнул он. — И ты не предашь мертвеца сильнее, чем ты бы это сделала, не убив меня. 

Она зарычала. Он попал в самое больное место. Она уже подвела Императора, она уже пала сильнее, чем только могла. Да и потом — было ли предательством сказать то, что Император не оставил её в смерти? 

Нет. 

Говорить о могуществе Императора и после его смерти не следовало считать преступлением. 

— Он говорит со мной. И требует убить тебя. Как бы я ни давила этот приказ, я всё равно его слышу, — честно ответила она. И тут же почувствовала сострадание. Сильное, как никогда до этого. 

Люк склонился над ней и мягко коснулся носом её лба. 

— Прости, — проговорил он. 

Её глаза закрылись.

***

Она стояла на второй Звезде Смерти. Перед ней — Император и Скайуокер. Молнии били в последнего, едва отражавшего их световым мечом. Мара хотела броситься на помощь Императору, помочь добить Скайуокера.

И не смогла сделать ни шагу. Она снова стояла, не в силах шелохнуться. Как в своих видениях, в которых Скайуокер и Вейдер убивали Императора вдвоём. И также ничего не могла поделать. 

— Я уничтожу тебя за неверность, — прошипел Палпатин, — за то, что ты отказался от моего предложения. От власти! От могущества! От правления Галактикой — вместе! 

Вместе? 

— Вы не имеете здесь власти, — спокойно отвечал ему Скайуокер. — Освободите её. Наша дуэль давно позади. Она не виновата в том, что вы не смогли меня поработить. 

Не виновата? 

— Нет. У нас честный обмен. Твой отец вернулся к тебе. Моя ученица вернётся ко мне. Я умер. Ты умрёшь. И джедаи, наконец, падут. Давай, дитя. _ТЫ УБЬЁШЬ ЛЮКА СКАЙУОКЕРА._

Мара с трудом сделала шаг вперёд. Потом ещё один. Она медленной поступью приближалась к Скайуокеру. Здесь ей суждено было исполнить своё предназначение. Покончить с ним. Раз и навсегда. 

— Ты никогда не будешь свободна от него, — грустно улыбнулся Скайуокер. 

— Он мой Император и таков мой долг. 

— Убей его, моё дитя. Правильно. Сделай это. 

Мара занесла меч над головой Скайуокера. Тот спокойно смотрел на неё, отражая молнии Палпатина. И будто принимая собственную смерть. Она с силой опустила меч. 

Вонзив его в металл рядом с ногами Скайуокера. 

— Повелитель, он пощадил меня. Он не убивал вас. 

Мара выключила световой меч. Пусть у неё был приказ. Но у неё всё ещё оставалась честь, потерять которую значило гораздо больше, чем потерять жизнь. Скайуокер оставил её в живых, попытался помочь, рискнув ради неё всем. Своей собственной жизнью, которую она так хотела отнять. 

Долг чести против долга погибшей Империи и мёртвому Императору. Тяжёлый выбор. 

— Ты слаба. Так же, как и Вейдер. Ты умрёшь. Так же, как и он! — голос Палпатина грохотал над ними. Он разрастался Тьмой, заполоняя всё вокруг. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул ей Скайуокер. 

Пока что она выбрала долг чести. 

Свет Скайуокера устремился навстречу Палпатину, тесня его из каждого угла, завоёвывая метр за метром. 

— Предательница! — Палпатин кричал от бессилия и злобы. 

— Жалея её, я заставил себя влезть к ней в голову. То, чего джедаю никогда и ни за что делать нельзя. Она и так убила меня, Палпатин. У вас больше нет над ней власти. 

Мара обратилась к Силе. Ни толики лжи не звучало в словах Скайуокера. Она убила его. Не лишила жизни его тело. Но уничтожила его моральный кодекс. 

Лучше бы сделала первое. 

Но, так или иначе, Скайуокер оказался прав. Свой долг перед Императором Мара погасила. А теперь у неё оставался долг перед Скайуокером. Который она решила исполнить. Подавшись вперёд, она схватила Палпатина с помощью Силы. 

И, подобно Вейдеру, сбросила его вниз. 

Проваливаясь в забвение, она краем глаза увидела, как рядом навзничь упал _Люк_.

*** 

С криком он очнулся. Разум Мары выбросил его наружу, не давая проникать дальше. Но дыхание её стало размеренным, ровным. Поверхностно пытаясь понять, что она ощущала, он чувствовал лишь спокойствие и умиротворение. У него всё получилось. Но какой ценой?

— Правильно всё, сделал ты, — раздался вдруг знакомый голос. Йода. 

— Но, мастер Йода... — Люк хотел сказать: он же использовал Тёмную Сторону. 

Этой технике — технике влияния на чужой разум, — он обучился четыре года назад. Тогда Люк, искавший знания, наткнулся на планету Вейланд и её могущественного обитателя — Джорууса К’Баота. Ещё одного джедая. Обрадованный, он долгое время учился у того. 

Что шёл по пути Тьмы, понял не сразу. Попытался сказать К’Баоту, но сумасшедший старик не внимал ни одному слову. Все не обладавшие Силой для него были низшими существами, лично ответственными за смерть джедаев прошлого. Джедаи прошлого — слабыми и недостойными. В тяжелейшей схватке, которая едва не стоила Люку жизни, К’Баот был повержен. 

Но его техники остались в арсенале у Люка. Всё же некоторое время приходилось продолжать поддерживать вид преданного ученика. Чтобы потом, высказав мнение о неверности пути К’Баота, вступить в бой. 

Люк почти поклялся не пользоваться ими. И сейчас, прибегнув к одной из них, продолжал корить себя. Он делал это из благих целей. Но он пользовался искажённой, ситхской Тьмой. Это было недопустимо. 

— Приходится нам иногда, на жертвы идти, — с тоской в голосе сказал Йода. — В тебе но, силён Свет. Тебя, Тьма не одолела. Мару Джейд, не изменил ты. Сама себя, изменила она. Помог лишь, ей ты. С миром продолжай, путь свой. 

— Но я же чувствовал... 

— Ситхская уловка, это была. В этом месте сильна, Тьма есть. Палпатин тоже, силён был. Обмануть тебя, сумел он. Мара Джейд но, спасла тебя. Сама Палпатина, сразила она. Спокоен будь, Люк Скайоукер. Сердце твоё, не подведёт тебя. Сила да, пребудет с тобой. 

— Да пребудет с вами Сила, — кивнул Йоде Люк. 

Мара под ним лежала без сознания. Сильная, беззащитная. Её мир был сломан в мгновение ока. Во многом — ей самой. И Люк понимал — ей понадобится поддержка. Которую обеспечить оказывалось некому, кроме него. 

Собрав из библиотеки голокроны, он сложил их в карманы одежды, а затем взвалил Мару на плечи. Открывая одну дверь за другой, медленно он направился прочь из ситхского храма. Изучать знания лучше в другом месте. Как и определять с Марой её будущее. 

В этот раз, он надеялся, она не попросит его о смерти. 

R2D2 встретил его вопросительным сигналом. Пожав плечами, Люк посадил спавшую Мару за креслом пилота. Рядом оставил все голокроны и нажал на кнопку зажигания двигателя. Больше на Малакоре V ему было делать нечего. 

В последний раз погружаясь в Силу, он почувствовал: Тьма пришла в гармонию. 

Власть ситхов — и над душами, и над планетой, — подошла к концу.


	14. 12. Путь к пустоте

12\. Путь к пустоте 

Рей шла босая. Песок Джакку или какой другой планеты до боли обжигал ноги. Рей не любила песок. Ласковый, мягкий и приятный. Казался таким. До той поры, пока она не прожила на Джакку первый год. А потом он стал лезть всюду. В уши, в ноздри, в глаза. В её дом. Тогда она впервые решила для себя: дождётся родителей — и ноги её на Джакку больше не будет.

Прошли годы. Она не дождалась своих родителей, но с Джакку улетела. Сейчас же вернулась в то место, где прошло её детство. Или её выбросили на какой-то напоминавшей его планете, оставив одну. 

Ветер трепал её лёгкую одежду. Песок немилосердно хлестал по телу. Вдруг тихо зазвучали в голове слова Хакса: «Следовало вам взять тот плащ, Рей». Она даже не попыталась задуматься о том, когда он их сказал. На Биссе он ничего подобного не говорил, а после совместного побега они и словом не перекинулись. Но он был прав. 

Где он находился сейчас? Куда увёл свой «Блад-винг»? Почему бросил её на этой планете, хотя обещал доставить родителям? Она не знала. Не хотела знать. Разве не поступил бы так любой другой монстр из множества, живших в Галактике? Разве не нормой каждый из них считал предательство? 

Предательство. «Самый верный путь к Тёмной Стороне, Рей, — это предательство», — говорил ей Люк. «Любое? — спросила она тогда. — А если предают величайшее зло во Вселенной?» 

Она имела в виду Финна. Сбежавшего из Первого Порядка и честно ставшего помогать Сопротивлению. И ей в особенности. Но за этот побег поплатились жизнями двадцать штурмовиков. 

«Величайшее зло во Вселенной, — ответил Люк, — всегда готово к удару в спину. Его нельзя предать, ибо оно никому не верит. Но те, кто исполняет его волю, могут положиться на кого-то рядом, ибо даже в них есть Свет. А если их начнут предавать, то они окончательно погрузятся во Тьму, лишившись последнего своего шанса — доверия». 

Рей пыталась спорить с Люком. Но тот оставался непреклонен. «Перешедший к Свету, — смиренно говорил он, — осознаёт ужасы, что совершал, служа Тьме, как только осуществляет переход. Долгое время он не сможет даже принять необходимость сражаться за Свет. А потом каждый новый удар по Тьме станет для него ударом по самому себе, потому что он будет видеть знакомые лица. Жалеть их и тосковать по ним. Никогда более он не возрадуется смерти противника». 

Люк рассказал ей о Тейне Кайрелле, имперском офицере, дезертировавшем после выстрела Звезды Смерти по Альдераану. О том, как тот месяцами держался вдалеке от боевых действий. А когда не смог вынести чудовищности имперских преступлений, вступил в Сопротивление. Но там он избегал того же Люка, убившего выстрелом два миллиона его сослуживцев. И всякий раз пытался избежать открытых столкновений. 

На той стороне у Тейна Кайрелла остались друзья и возлюбленная. Каждую битву каждый из них выбирал между долгом перед идеей и долгом перед ближним. Каждую битву каждый из них выбирал идею — и потом ночами не мог заснуть. Потому что всякий раз в сбитом истребителе врага мог погибнуть друг. 

«А они, Рей, уже находились по разные стороны, — покачал головой Люк. — Тот же, кто при бегстве устраивает резню, не вернётся к Свету. Тот, кто предал так один раз, в любой момент сделает так же во второй. Какими бы преданными союзниками и верными товарищами они не казались. Лучше уж враг, от которого ты ждёшь удара в спину, чем такой друг. Они не пожалеют о тебе, потому что ты окажешься для них на другой стороне. И окажешься не созданием Силы — мишенью. Таков этот мир, Рей. И такова сущность Тёмной Стороны. Предательство и обман под маской искренности». 

Потом он положил ей руку на плечо, укутал сильнее в плащ и прижал к себе. Правда была слишком тяжела, и ей всё ещё предстояло с ней смириться. Даже сейчас всё ещё не верилось, что Финн мог бы так поступить. 

Тот Финн, которого она видела, — не мог бы. Но По Дэмерон за то недолгое время, что Рей провела на базе, успел ей рассказать достаточно о прежнем Финне. О том, как тот стрелял по кораблям и штурмовикам. Уверенно — отличник боевой подготовки, что взять. И тот Финн, дай ему шанс... 

Сзади послышался грохот. Прямо за ней из песка вырастала огромная белая стена. Из-за неё задул холодный ветер, и жёлтые крупицы сменились на белые. «Куртка вам в любом случае нужна», — вновь послышался голос Хакса. Но и куртки на ней не было. 

Она побежала вперёд. И буря отстала от неё. Она вновь бежала по песку, на этот раз тёплому, согревавшему её. Как руки мамы — в те далёкие дни, когда та ещё не оставила Рей на Джакку. 

Вокруг били молнии. В раскатах грома слышался строгий, суровый голос отца, когда тот злился. На кого угодно, кроме неё и мамы. И, как и отец, гроза будто защищала её от затаившихся в барханах хищников. 

Пролился дождь. Он окружал Рей, песок и молнии, защищая всех их от бурь. Она продолжала идти. 

Впереди показались два тела. Сердце застучало, лоб Рей покрылся испариной. «Я привезу вас к родителям», — раздался голос Хакса. Не к добру. Она кинулась к телам. Песок стал жечь ноги, хищники подходили всё ближе. 

Рей упала на колени. Трупы женщины и мужчины. Лысые, без глаз и лиц, одетые в лохмотья. Незнакомые — и родные. Она почувствовала, как Сила связывала её с ними. Её родители. 

Лишь дождь продолжал лить над ней. А вокруг скапливалась Тьма. Повсюду. Отгоняя даже дождь, она всё сильнее приближалось к Рей. Окутывала, не давала двинуться. Поглощала, не давая и вздохнуть. Из последних сил Рей опустила глаза, чтобы увидеть родителей, и увидела лишь черноту. 

— Иди ко мне, — раздался чей-то вкрадчивый шёпот. 

— Ни за что, — борясь с тошнотой и нехваткой воздуха, попыталась ответить она. 

— Тогда умри. 

Тьма окончательно окутала её. Рей почувствовала, что больше не может дышать. 

И с криком проснулась. Часто и тяжело дыша, огляделась вокруг. Никакой Тьмы. Сверху привычно синело гиперпространство. Рядом тускло горела лампа, освещавшая её каюту. Она всё ещё находилась на «Блад-винге». 

Прежде был всего лишь сон. 

Всего лишь. Сон.

***

Хакс спал неспокойно — даже под присмотром Миллисент. Один раз за это путешествие он уже расслабился. И это привело к тому, что Скайуокер не просто нашёл его и Рей, но почти захватил их. Больше Хакс такого допустить не желал.

Разбудил его сигнал, исходивший из динамиков рядом с экраном. Мгновенно вскочив и открыв глаза, Хакс, выполнив ежедневную процедуру приведения себя в порядок, оделся и лишь тогда отключил своеобразный будильник. Миллисент не подала и знака недовольства. Она, похоже, была на ногах уже больше получаса. 

— Компьютер, время в гиперпространстве? 

— Семь часов от входа. 

Значит, они с Миллисент отправились спать не так давно. Когда Хакс окончательно пришёл в себя после нападения Скайуокера, он ещё около пятидесяти минут выравнивал курс «Тишины». Повреждённый корабль мог дать крен и выйти из гиперпространственного тоннеля раньше времени. Прямо в какую-нибудь сверхновую. 

Четыре с половиной часа сна. Много. Обычно Хакс проводил на ногах двадцать два часа, оставляя время лишь для необходимого организму отдыха. Начальник медицинской службы «Финализатора» не рекомендовал вести подобный образ жизни. Хакс просто не видел другого выхода. 

На «Тишине» давать организму возможность восстановить силы стало проще. Постоянные перелёты в гиперпространстве и почти полное отсутствие схваток позволили Хаксу периодически даже отдыхать. Миллисент и вовсе перемещалась в основном по его каюте, сохраняя дистанцию, необходимую для блокирования силы Рей. 

— Время до прибытия? 

— Пятьдесят шесть минут двадцать пять секунд. 

Что ж, немного времени у него оставалось. 

Убедившись, что Рей находилась в своей каюте и не двигалась, он дошёл до корабельного склада и обратно. Вернулся с тремя порциями еды и тремя столовыми наборами. Третий состоял из одной лишь миски и предназначался Миллисент. 

Налив кипятка из душа — всякая вода на корабле подвергалась тщательной очистке от примесей и микробов, — он развёл в нём свой паёк. В чашке шипел горький каф. Кто-то бы сказал — омерзительно горький. В тарелке рядом вспучивалось искусственное мясо, по вкусу сравнимое разве что с ворнскром после длительной схватки. Первый Порядок, с его огромными тратами на технику и снаряжение, не мог позволить себе роскошной еды для солдат. Свите Сноука, конечно, подавали на серебряном блюде. 

Хакс недолго привыкал к такой пище. Хватило одной экспедиции сержантом в десять лет на пустынную планету, где его подчинённые не могли найти другой. Даже не успел удивиться, как подобное могло ему прийтись по вкусу. 

Рядом уже раздавалось довольное чавканье. Миллисент на чёрном рынке, видимо, держали в голоде. А в дикой природе кроме белка яйца, из которого вылупилась, она, может, ничего и не успела попробовать. От корабельной диеты же получала искреннее удовольствие. 

Закончив с едой, Хакс взял нетронутые тарелку и ложку, положил в них третью порцию и направился в сторону каюты Рей. Тихо постучал. 

Дверь ему открыли быстро, не прошло и минуты. Значит, Рей либо так и не сомкнула глаз, либо недавно проснулась. 

Бросив короткий взгляд на её лицо, Хакс буквально почувствовал страх, исходивший от неё. Слегка покрасневшая кожа под глазами. Опущенный взгляд. Напряжённая поза и столь же напряжённые движения. Очень резкие. И при этом идеально прямая спина. Будто она пыталась держаться спокойно. Но у неё не получалось, её выдавало почти всё. 

Чуть ли не вырвав у него из рук еду, Рей мгновенно, молча скрылась за дверью. Хакс, положив ладонь на затылок, направился в кабину пилота. Рей точно нервничала. И наверняка её напугало не то, что произошло вчера. Что-то случилось за те несколько часов, которые он её не видел. Но что? 

Самого Хакса волновало совершенно иное. Скайуокер сумел их выследить после целой серии прыжков по всей Галактике. Жучка на Рей сенсоры корабля не нашли. Да и не джедаю следить за ученицей с помощью такой техники. От Силы её изолировала Миллисент. Да и сам Хакс по большей части находился внутри защитной ауры-пузыря. 

Это означало, что Скайуокер применил какую-то другую технику — джедайскую или ситхскую. Вспомнились как-то обронённые слова Рена о том, что тьма Сноука сопровождала его с самого рождения. А между Неизведанными Регионами и Ядром дистанция была не меньше, чем между Ач-То и Биссом. И если Скайуокер в своём познании Силы достиг уровня Сноука, то он мог проделать схожий трюк. 

Будь Хаксу пять лет, он бы вздрогнул. Но знакомство с Галлиусом Рексом показало ему: малейшее проявление страха приравнивалось всеми вокруг к слабости. Долгие годы он тренировал в себе привычку внешне выглядеть и вести себя совершенно спокойно. 

Однако это нисколько не отменяло того, что внутри он боялся не меньше. Просто ни Рей, ни Миллисент не следовало этого видеть. Первой — потому что показывать ей больше своих слабостей, чем уже продемонстрировал вчера, он не хотел. Второй — потому что она воспринимала его как вожака их немногочисленной стаи. Вожак права дрожать от страха не имел. 

Грозная тень Скайуокера нависала над ним. В первый раз за многие годы Хакс начал догадываться, каково приходилось Рену всю его жизнь. Не важно, кто преследовал — Свет или Тьма. Важно, как именно преследовал. Неумолимо, немилосердно, почти не отставая. 

Но вместе с этим Хакс всё меньше понимал Рена. Тот, в отличие от Рей, прекрасно знал о Миллисент. Вполне мог попросить избавить его от Сноука. Хоть на ночь. Но был горд и исполнен соперничества. Не хотел показывать слабость перед Хаксом. Тот её в итоге всё равно разглядел: убийство Хана Соло теперь казалось ему попыткой избавления. 

Неудачной, провальной, каковой теперь стала и сама возможность их союза. Рен выбрал Сноука. Хаксу не оставалось ничего, кроме как искать себе нового соратника. Или хотя бы новое оружие. По иронии судьбы, им оказался главный противник Рена — Рей. 

Закончив с остатками еды, Хакс убрал за собой и Миллисент посуду, после чего направился в кабину пилота. 

Спрятать Миллисент в этот раз оказалось сложнее. Куртка могла вызвать у Рей подозрения. У Рей настороже — должна была. В остальном же в кабине просто не было свободного места. Угол, тёмный в слабом свете Бисса, сейчас не давал даже малейшей тени. Экономичность пространства в этот раз пришлась некстати. В следующий — Хакс учтёт и что-нибудь придумает. 

Но пока что у него не осталось иного выхода, кроме самого рискованного. Оставить Миллисент на виду. В худшем случае Рей узнает его слабое место, в лучшем — не обратит внимание. Приказав Миллисент лечь у себя в ногах, Хакс в очередной раз запросил время до выхода из гиперпространства. 

— Пять минут. 

— Рей, — включив внутрикорабельную связь, произнёс он, — пройдите в кабину пилота. 

Она была на месте через одну минуту. На Миллисент, казалось, вообще не обратила внимания. Молча устроилась в кресле второго пилота, положив руки на панель управления. 

Училась она определённо быстро. 

— Хакс, зачем вы стали меня звать сюда? Больше не справляетесь? — немного погодя произнесла она уверенным, но всё ещё подрагивавшим голосом. В нём не звучало беспокойства. Но и иронии Хакс тоже не расслышал. 

Похоже, Рей просто пыталась понять, в насколько плохом положении они находились. 

— Управление повреждённым кораблём требует двух пилотов для эффективной посадки, — он отвечал спокойно и резко, давая понять, что полностью уверен в своих силах. 

Он действительно поступал по инструкции. И в этот раз её помощь не должна была сыграть критической роли, если всё пойдёт по плану. 

Рей успела кивнуть, прежде чем звёзды застыли на месте, когда «Тишина» вышла из гиперпространства.


	15. 13. Высадка

13\. Высадка 

Компания Хакса не доставляла Рей никакого удовольствия. Она шла в кабину, где сидело самое жестокое существо от Ядра до Джакку, не в силах даже попытаться убить его, отомстив за тридцать два миллиарда жизней. Сейчас она полностью от него зависела. Он знал, как управлять этим кораблём. Она нет. Он знал, куда они направлялись. Она нет. Он знал её уязвимые места. Она нет.

В этот момент Рей одёрнула себя. Жажда мести вела не к Тёмной Стороне, но к рабству и поглощению. Подобного не позволялось ни джедаям, ни кому-либо, кто ещё пытался связать себя со Светом. Суд над Хаксом, его жизнь находились не в её власти. 

Они прыгали по гиперпространству туда-сюда уже около месяца. За всё это время они не раз столкнулись в коридорах. Работали в инженерном, разойдясь по разным углам. Хакс не спускал с неё глаз во время Бисса, тщательно проверил, подходила ли ей одежда. И ни разу, кроме того их диалога, она не увидела в нём того чудовища с головидео. 

Рядом с ней ходил обычный человек. Отражавший саму Силу, невероятно опасный, умный и безжалостный. Но всё же человек, разрушивший Хоснианскую систему. Однако руководила им не жажда крови, а холодный расчёт. 

Сколько бы Рей ни размышляла над этим, она всё равно не смогла принять эту необходимость. Но она по-прежнему видела холодный взгляд голубых глаз Хакса, когда тот говорил о своём решении, как о благе для Галактики. И по-прежнему не понимала, что он чувствовал. 

Как будущий джедай она хотела восстановить справедливость. А не имея шанса понять чувства человека, совершавшего поступок, она не могла сделать вывод даже для себя. Восстанавливать справедливость было рано. Мстить — невозможно. 

Случай, произошедший во время их бегства с Бисса, ещё отчётливее начал чертить границу между тем Хаксом, что громогласно возвещал о конце Республики, и тем, который находился с Рей на корабле. Будто свалившись в обморок на несколько секунд, это чудовище вдруг показалось Рей болезненно уязвимым. Человечным. Не всемогущим. 

Она плохо понимала, как ей поступать с этим знанием. И что ей по этому поводу чувствовать. 

На языке до сих пор ощущался привкус кафа и искусственного мяса. Рей не морщилась и не жаловалась. Конечно, высшие чины Сопротивления угощали её лучше. Но Хакс, видимо, привык питаться подобным. И решил не менять привычек и корабельного запаса ради неё. 

Возражать она не собиралась. Что-то подобное, только ещё и не самое приятное на вид, ей давали на Джакку. Горькость кафа и с трудом выносимый вкус бледно-розового, неестественно выглядящего, вспучившегося куска мяса напомнили ей о серой жиже пайков Ункара Платта. О Джакку. О единственном месте, которое она могла назвать домом. 

Рей невольно поёжилась. Она ведь действительно хорошо прижилась на этом корабле и чувствовала себя вполне комфортно. И даже начинала привыкать к тому, что рядом постоянно находился Хакс. К самому Хаксу. Высокопоставленному генералу, который питался так же, как и она, жительница пустыни на краю Дальнего Рубежа. 

Сидя в метре от него, она всё ещё находилась не в своей тарелке. Особенно потому, что он пришёл в себя после случая на Биссе. Он снова угрожающей, спокойной тенью нависал над ней. 

Однако даже это казалось ей лучше той Тьмы, что явилась за ней во сне. Сидение же без дела постоянно возвращало Рей к мыслям о кошмаре. 

Предложение Хакса, прозвучавшее почти приказным тоном, она приняла незамедлительно. Занятие хоть чем-то всегда отвлекало от лишних раздумий; присутствие Хакса отгоняло мысли о более серьёзной угрозе. 

Она и раньше старалась не сидеть без дела — возилась в инженерном, пыталась отрабатывать движения формы «Ноль» по памяти, — но сейчас ей дали шанс заняться чем-то действительно важным. И она не замедлила им воспользоваться. 

— Десять секунд, — раздался тихий голос Хакса. — Рей, приготовьтесь. 

Она кивнула, сосредотачиваясь на том, что происходило впереди. 

— Три. Две. Одна. Переключиться на ионные! 

Ионные. Она ведь видела этот тумблер. Палец дёрнулся, едва не выведя их в гиперпространство без указания координат. Где же?.. 

Звёзды встали на свои места, и «Блад-винг» завис посередине пустоты космоса. 

— Ионные, Рей, — она уловила едва различимый скрежет зубов. Да где ей искать этот тумблер? 

В этот момент она услышала, как Хакс встаёт со своего места. Подойдя к ней, он аккуратно оттолкнул её ладонь своей и переключил всё самостоятельно. После чего вернулся обратно. 

— Сон плохо влияет на вас, — сухо констатировал Хакс. — Компьютер, доложить обстановку. 

— Повреждений нет. 

— Нам повезло, Рей. Даже на куски не разорвало из-за вашей задержки. 

Он говорил безэмоционально, не вкладывая в слова ни иронии, ни даже осуждения. Как тогда, когда рассуждал о разрушении Хоснианской системы. Работа. Никаких чувств, только оценка профессионализма. 

Наверное, из него вышел хороший, пусть и жёсткий командир. Рей тихо произнесла: 

— Можете ещё раз повторить? 

Хакс снова объяснил ей назначение каждого тумблера, даже не вздохнув неодобрительно. После чего добавил: 

— За такие ошибки полагается выговор с занесением в личное дело, как вы понимаете. Постарайтесь больше так не делать. 

Она ещё раз наклонила голову вперёд. Повторив про себя всё, что Хакс ей сказал, Рей, в ожидании дальнейших приказов, посмотрела на звёздное небо. Совершенно незнакомое и чужое. Ни на Джакку, ни на Старкиллере, ни на Такодане такого расположения светил и в помине не было. 

— Где мы? — задумчиво произнесла она, пытаясь найти хоть один известный ориентир. 

— Пеллеонов Рубеж, — отозвался Хакс, несмотря на то, что она не ждала ответа. — Последний предел имперской экспансии в Неизведанные Регионы в годы Палпатина. Крупное звёздное скопление. Почти каждая из местных планет создаёт помехи в Силе. Если где-то мы и скроемся, то здесь. 

— Расстояние до Оскуридад — миллион тысяч километров, — прервал его компьютер. 

— Сосредоточьтесь, Рей, — произнёс Хакс, наклоняя штурвал вперёд. 

Корабль резко увело вниз, и она наконец смогла разглядеть планету, на которую они направлялись. 

Они не обратно на Бисс прилетели?.. 

Она видела полностью чёрный ландшафт, лишь кое-где перемежавшийся белым и синим. И ведь на этой стороне планеты сейчас был день — звезды за ней Рей не увидела, — но темнота стояла такая, что ночь на Джакку казалась светлее. 

Неужели планета вращалась вокруг не звезды, а чёрной дыры? Рей стала судорожно осматривать всю панель управления, пытаясь найти хотя бы датчик. Её прервал вопрос Хакса: 

— Рей, вы что-то ищете? 

— Я пытаюсь понять, куда мы попали. 

— Я вам только что объяснял, — вздохнул он, — Рей, приходите в себя. 

— Вы не объяснили, что это такое, — она показала на планету. — Звезда у нас за спиной, а на тёмной стороне светлее, чем здесь. 

— Взгляните сами, — объяснил Хакс, кивком указывая на камеры перед собой. Рей нагнулась чуть ближе. 

И тут же отдёрнулась, когда рядом раздалось шипение. Жёлтая ящерица в полметра длиной выползла из-под ног Хакса, будто отгоняя Рей от своего хозяина. Та не стала испытывать терпение атаковавшей и села, как и до этого. 

— Умница, Милли, — прошептал Хакс, и ящерица заняла прежнее место, — теперь, Рей, вы точно можете посмотреть. 

Аккуратными, размеренными движениями Рей нагнулась и увидела, как в камерах на крыльях «Блад-винга» светилась маленькая звезда — белый карлик, во многие тысячи раз меньше чем та, что испепеляла всё на Джакку. 

Кивнув, Рей вновь устремила свой взгляд на Оскуридад. 

— Три четверти ионной тяги, — отдал команду Хакс. 

Ионная тяга. Вот этот тумблер. Но как её снизить? Вернуть в обратное положение? Чуть сдвинуть? 

Корабль камнем пошёл вниз. Нет, плохая была затея. Хакс отреагировал на удивление спокойно, быстро произнеся: 

— Включите обратно. Для снижения воспользуйтесь пятой кнопкой справа на нижней панели. 

Пятая кнопка справа. Нижняя панель. Точно. Он же говорил ей об этом. Вернув тягу на ионные двигатели, Рей снизила их мощность. Рядом Хакс с силой тянул штурвал на себя, выравнивая курс «Блад-винга». 

— Рей, в конце концов, соберитесь, — он говорил чётко, громко и холодно. Почти как тогда, когда произносил свою речь на «Старкиллере». Только ещё холоднее. 

Она не понимала. Ещё несколько часов назад она спокойно вывела «Блад-винг» на орбиту. В одиночку, когда Хакс, склонив голову, лежал без сознания. Теперь же не могла вспомнить, как кнопку нажать. 

Всё это начинало подозрительно напоминать то, как она сначала одолела Рена, а потом полчаса безуспешно кружилась около Люка. И, возможно, даже причина у этого была одна и та же. Но какая именно, Рей не могла понять. 

— Ионные, треть тяги. 

На этот раз она не ошиблась. Хакс промолчал, и головой не пошевелив. Он надавил на штурвал, увеличивая градус снижения. Скорость быстро вернулась на прежний уровень. Они перешли практически в свободное падение. 

— Ионные, реверс, полный назад! 

Рей лихорадочно принялась искать нужный тумблер. Этот отвечал за прыжок в гиперпространство. Этот принимал координаты. Этот... этот включал и выключал ионные двигатели. Куда делся нужный? 

— Да очнитесь вы наконец! — гаркнул Хакс, тянувший штурвал на себя что было сил. Корабль продолжал своё пике, с трудом выравнивая курс. 

Прямо под ними, в нескольких тысячах километров, лежали невысокие тёмно-серые холмы, изрезанные вдоль и поперёк синими прожилками горных рек. И, куда только хватало глаз, простирался огромный лес. 

Если она сейчас не найдёт этот криффов тумблер, они разобьются. Родители так и не увидят её. 

— Вы решили нас обоих здесь угробить, что ли? — зарычал Хакс. 

— Я пытаюсь найти нужный... 

— Второй ряд, седьмой слева. 

Одним движением пальца Рей наконец включила злополучный задний ход. «Блад-винг» резко замедлился. 

— Второй ряд, восьмой слева, — тихо пробормотал Хакс, кое-как приводивший корабль в горизонтальное положение. На этот раз Рей выполнила команду гораздо быстрее. Скорость вновь упала, и они постепенно приближались к поверхности. Под ними проносились сотни и тысячи деревьев. 

Чёрных деревьев. Рей успела побывать на нескольких планетах, но никогда прежде не видела, чтобы растения были окрашены в такой тёмный оттенок. И пусть вид представал перед ней не настолько красивый, чтобы идти в сравнение с розовыми зарослями Такоданы. Но впечатлял он не меньше. 

— Первый ряд, пятый справа. 

Хакс не отпускал штурвал ни на секунду, не обращая на неё ни малейшего внимания, пока она всё делала правильно. 

Зато его питомец не сводил с Рей глаз с тех самых пор, как она впервые приблизилась к Хаксу на расстояние, меньшее чем ладонь. Возможно, чувствовал в Рей угрозу своему хозяину. Или получил приказ эту угрозу предупреждать. 

Раздражать этого молчаливого наблюдателя лишний раз она не хотела. Она даже не знала, какие опасности таились в этой ящерице. Спокойно погрузившаяся в полудрёму, она казалась безобиднейшим существом. 

Но безобиднейшее существо не могло с такой яростью броситься на защиту своего хозяина. И уж точно генерал Первого Порядка не стал бы заводить такое, да ещё и таскать его с собой повсюду. Нет. В этом питомце Хакса что-то таилось. Что-то, зачем Хакс держал его рядом. 

— Первый ряд, первый слева, быстро! — размышлять долго, впрочем, ей всё равно не дали. Переключив тумблер, она стала ещё пристальнее смотреть вперёд, готовясь к посадке. Корабль шёл на снижение в пойму крупной реки, самое большое открытое пространство на километры вокруг. 

— Выключить ионные. 

Вот этот тумблер она точно запомнила. 

— Выключить, а не понизить тягу. 

Проклятье. 

Корабль, к её ужасу, начал вдруг всё сильнее набирать скорость, при этом продолжая двигаться вниз. Ещё минута в таком темпе — и они, разогнавшись, врежутся в землю. Избавление Галактики от такого чудовища, как генерал Хакс, конечно, могло бы стать достойной причиной для смерти. Но не здесь и не сейчас. Здесь и сейчас она всё ещё нуждалась в нём. 

Здесь и сейчас он был не генералом Хаксом, стрелявшим по Хоснианской системе; всего лишь Хаксом, её со-пилотом. 

Несколько секунд потребовалось Рей, чтобы вспомнить, где находится нужный переключатель, чтобы нажать на него. Сработало. Скорость резко снизилась, и «Блад-винг» перешёл в свободное планирование. 

— Хватайтесь за штурвал и тяните на себя настолько сильно, как только можете, — Хакс разговаривал по-прежнему спокойно. Даже почти мягко. Кивнув, она выполнила команду. 

Подумать только — не больше месяца назад, встреть она Хакса на корабле, обнажила бы световой меч и не задумываясь срубила бы голову. Но теперь, беззащитная, она оказалась вынуждена подчиняться его приказам и работать с ним практически в одной команде. 

Возможно, мастер Люк был прав, и времена и впрямь менялись. 

— Компьютер, пристегнуть ремни. 

— Понял-понял. 

Рей, Хакса и его питомца обвило с двух сторон прочнейшей тканью. Прижав штурвал к себе, Рей держала его так сильно, как только могла. До поверхности оставалось не более десятка метров. 

Прожекторы «Блад-винга», автоматически включившись, освещали им путь к месту посадки. Совсем недалеко от берега реки. Похоже, Хакс рассчитывал его с запасом. На тот случай, если она ошибётся. 

Оставалось три метра, когда Рей, расслабившись, чуть опустила штурвал, и нос корабля задрался вверх. Нет. Только не это. Она с силой вцепилась обратно, но рука, дрогнув от волнения, отклонила корабль чуть влево. Раздался грохот, и её бы выбросило вперёд через стекло кабины, если бы не ремни. 

— Какого криффа вы творите, Рей? — раздался слева крик Хакса спустя несколько секунд. — Вам же сказали на криффовом общем: держать штурвал и не отпускать! 

Он явно был не рад тому, что всё пошло не по плану. Что ж, она могла понять. И не знала, что сказать в ответ. 

— Вы же вывели нас из-под атаки, и вы хорошо с этим справились, — сказал он уже спокойнее. — Что сегодня произошло? 

— Понятия не имею. 

— Ещё раз подобное повторится — мы оба покойники, Рей. Подумайте крепко, стоит ли жизнь генерала жизни надежды джедаев, — он выдохнул. — Придите в себя наконец. У вас пятнадцать минут. Компьютер, запустить диагностику корабля. Вывести на экран все доступные сведения об Оскуридад. 

Кое-как выпутавшись из ремней, Рей пошла в свою каюту. Что же с ней творилось? Неужели Тьма, явившаяся к ней во сне, так сильно на неё повлияла? Она искала ответы на эти вопросы — и не находила. 

Во всяком случае, одно она понимала точно. Если она хотела увидеть родителей, ей придётся работать вместе с Хаксом. Как бы они друг к другу ни относились.


	16. 14. Приготовления

14\. Приготовления 

Будь Хакс наивен или неопытен, он бы всерьёз рассчитывал на то, что после атаки Скайуокера и неудачной посадки они отделаются повреждениями обшивки. Но, увидев за жизнь результаты не одного подобного столкновения, он радовался уже тому, что их не разнесло на куски при приземлении и не похоронило в речном иле.

На экране постепенно появлялись данные о повреждениях. Большая часть кают, инженерный и медицинский, к его счастью, не пострадали. В целости кабины пилота он мог убедиться сам. 

Часть обшивки сожгло при резком снижении в атмосфере. Восстановить требовалось как можно быстрее. Без этого они не сядут больше никуда. Пострадало одно из крыльев — не слишком сильно. В крайнем случае, можно будет даже не ремонтировать, если Рей окажется в состоянии хотя бы удержать в руках штурвал. 

Что с ней творилось, Хакс не понимал. Если бы что-то похожее регулярно устраивали Рен со Сноуком, проблема решалась сама собой: виной всему становилась Сила. Но Рена и Сноука Хакс в этом не замечал. Самая очевидная версия отпадала. 

— Компьютер, вывести на экран действие исаламири на не связанные с Силой способности использующих её. Поиск по доступным базам данных джедаев. 

— Данных не обнаружено. 

И Миллисент тоже была ни при чём. Логично. Иначе бы Рен после половины его и Хакса разговоров проваливал порученное Сноуком задание. Но до самой Такоданской стычки он служил чуть ли не образцово. Из чего следовало, что воздействие исаламири не могло хоть как-то повредить использующим Силу. 

Иначе бы Сноук давно избавился от Миллисент. И от Хакса заодно. 

Если где и стоило искать проблему, так это в самой Рей. Высказанную вслух догадку о том, что она намеренно решила разбиться вместе с ним, Хакс всерьёз не рассматривал. Напротив, в моменты, когда им грозила наибольшая опасность, она собиралась и всё делала правильно. 

В конце концов, она вывела их из-под огня «Икс-винга», ускользнув от одного из опытнейших пилотов в Галактике, ведя неизвестный ей корабль в одиночку. А лучшего момента для самоубийства ей было не найти. Но она не пошла на него тогда, не захотела совершать его и при посадке на Оскуридад. 

То, как они покинули орбиту Бисса, заставило Хакса исключить и сомнения в её способностях к пилотированию. Напротив. Если бы не эти странности при посадке, она бы стала главной кандидатурой на должность пилота «Тишины». После их прибытия в Первый Порядок, само собой. Только профессионал смог бы уйти от Скайуокера. 

Рей ушла. Хакс увидел это и запомнил. Но то, что она сделала потом, не укладывалось ни в какие рамки. 

Он бы понял, если бы подобное случилось, пока их преследовал Скайуокер. Но в первый раз она ошиблась, когда они уже почти вышли в гиперпространство. А потом совершила с десяток элементарных ошибок в рутинной ситуации. Почему — Хакс догадаться не мог. 

Но из-за этого кораблю было нанесено самое серьёзное повреждение — один из ионных двигателей отказал. И даже целые гиперпространственные после этой новости Хакса не обрадовали. Без ионных «Тишина» просто не сможет оторваться от поверхности планеты при вертикальном взлёте. Другого в пойме реки он себе не представлял. 

Ремонт же должен был занять непростительно большое количество времени — около двух недель. Даже при всей простоте и наличии самых необходимых запчастей. Уж слишком серьёзным оказался урон, да и ремонтных бригад в округе не наблюдалось. 

Учитывая ещё и повреждения обшивки и крыла, им придётся провести здесь почти месяц. Хакс, запрокинув голову, громко выдохнул. Нет, по плану в этом задании не шло ничего. 

В дверь постучали. 

— Компьютер, запустить сканирование местности вокруг корабля. Данные сообщить по голосовой связи. Цель поиска: живые существа или любой движущийся объект. 

— Понял-понял. 

Хакс встал, проверил наличие светового меча и пистолета в шинели. Убедившись, что они находились там, где нужно, он дав Миллисент сигнал идти за собой. 

— Компьютер, открыть дверь. 

Железные створки распахнулись. Перед ним стояла Рей. Карие глаза, бегавшие по сторонам, всё ещё выдавали волнение и тревогу, но хотя бы спину она держала ровно. 

— Готовы? 

— Мы куда-то идём? — спросила она относительно спокойно. Уже не подавляла дрожь в голосе. Справилась. Хотя бы сейчас. Если продолжит в том же духе, то со временем научиться держаться даже перед Сноуком. Хаксу это её умение было необходимо. И у него будет время, чтобы его в Рей выработать. 

— Да. Идите за Миллисент на расстоянии пары шагов. И не вздумайте подойти слишком близко, — произнёс он, выходя вперёд. — Я не силён в вашей джедайской магии, но слух у меня, поверьте, хороший. 

— Даже не собиралась, — послышалось сзади. — А куда мы идём? 

— Охотиться. Компьютер, открыть вход, — двигаясь по коридору, ответил Хакс. 

— Охо... 

— Сканирование завершено. Не обнаружено форм жизни, опасных для вас, — перебил её компьютер. 

— Пере... 

— Переносчиков опасных заболеваний также не обнаружено, — на этот раз прервали уже Хакса. 

— Да, Рей, — отозвался Хакс. — Охотиться. Пайков у нас мало. А Галена Эрсо от изучения антиматерии в Первом Порядке нет. Репликатор пока не изобрели, уж извините. 

— На Джакку таких тоже не нашлось, — с сожалением вздохнула она. 

Перед ними опустился трап, и из света корабля они вошли во тьму. В этой части планеты только недавно рассвело, и тёмно-серое небо всё ещё было окрашено лёгкий грязно-розовый оттенок. 

Вокруг не раздавалось ни звука. Лишь лёгкий ветер шуршал кронами деревьев и травой. Миллисент нервно шипела. Неподалёку шумела река — большая и спокойная, метров двести от берега до берега. И в слабом свете белой звезды, едва поднявшейся с небосклона, царила полная темнота. Хакс с трудом различал силуэты деревьев. 

Он обходил корабль по периметру, направляясь к наружному входу в машинное отделение. 

Сзади послышался лёгкий шорох. Миллисент почти не отреагировала, её поступь всё так же раздавалась за Хаксом. 

— Рей? 

— Я держусь за корабль. 

Конечно. Она же выросла на Джакку и куда больше привыкла к свету. Об этом Хакс забыл. 

Но что ж, раз так, то самое время было этот свет включить. Хакс достал меч и зажёг его. Тут же послышались характерные щелчок и шипение. Голубое лезвие взметнулось вверх, озаряя пространство на несколько метров вокруг. 

Одновременно с этим Хакс развернулся к Рей, невозмутимо спросив: 

— Так лучше видно? 

— Вы?.. — удивлённо спросила она. 

— Бросьте. Вы же знаете, что ими могут пользоваться не только чувствующие Силу. 

— Это?.. 

А. Конечно. Она переживала за своего учителя. Или решила, что вместе с ней Хакс ещё и световой меч прихватил. 

— Нет. Я нашёл его. Знали бы вы, Рей, сколько таких сейчас на чёрном рынке продаётся. Но этот просто лежал без присмотра. И нет, — он внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. Снова испуг. Не за себя. За Скайуокера, — не на Ач-То. 

Он буквально слышал облегчённый и громкий выдох. Может, она даже ему поверила. Смысла лгать не было. А Рей, раз уж ей удалось выжить на Джакку, наверняка могла различить случаи, когда её враг получал ото лжи выгоду, а когда — нет. 

Некоторое время они стояли молча. Рей усваивала информацию. 

— Вы его мне не дадите, само собой. Но мы... — она говорила сбивчиво, пытаясь как можно яснее выразить логику своей мысли. Пыталась убедить его, — не знаем, насколько опасные твари могут нам встретиться. Возможно, нам придётся защищаться вдвоём. Мне тоже нужно оружие, которое вы сочтёте безопасным. Можете... — задумчиво пробормотала она, — осветить мне дорогу до вон тех деревьев? 

— Идите, — Хакс уступил ей место впереди их маленькой колонны, пропуская вперёд и Миллисент. 

Деревья оказались рощицей на опушке огромного леса, покрывавшего почти всю планету. Они не превышали в высоту даже пяти метров, но их ветки тянулись резко, почти прямо вверх, поближе к тусклой звезде. Листья были огромные, сантиметров сорок в диаметре каждый. 

— Хакс, можете срубить одну ветку? 

— Вы без Силы палкой драться собрались? 

Обычно джедаи без своих артефактов казались почти беззащитными. Даже Рен всегда старался держать руку поближе к своему мечу. Они зависели от Силы. 

— Пятнадцать лет дралась, подерусь ещё... сколько нам здесь находиться? 

— Пока не починим корабль. Три недели, Рей. 

— Ещё три недели. Мне хватит одной. 

Хакс нанёс отточенный удар по низкой, но большой ветви. Отсёк начальный изгиб, затем непрочный кончик. Содрал листву, придал получившейся метровой палке гладкость. 

— Спасибо, — Рей взяла её и прикрепила к одежде за спиной. — Я готова. 

— Тогда возвращаемся. 

На этот раз он повёл её, держа меч близко к земле и позади себя, чтобы оба могли видеть дорогу. 

Не слишком ему нравилась идея вооружить Рей. Но под присмотром Миллисент она с палкой в руке почти не представляла для него какой-либо угрозы. А в Первом Порядке ей всё равно наверняка выдадут что-нибудь опаснее. И если Хакс хотел, чтобы она сражалась на его стороне, ему придётся смириться с оружием у неё в руках. Палка была хорошим началом. 

Что Хакса удивило больше всего, так это то, что Рей сама не стала возражать против подобных ограничений. Она не потребовала дать ей возможность использовать Силу, не попросила оружия, с которым она победила Рена. И она действительно была готова сражаться без излюбленных трюков тех, кто прибегал к помощи Силы. Подобная смелость уже заслуживала одобрения. Если Рей подкрепит её делом, это будет достойно уважения. 

— Компьютер, открыть отсек два. 

Маленький прямоугольник в борту корабля поднялся вверх, и манипулятор опустил вниз окрашенный в чёрное маленький спидер. Устаревшая модель, произведена ещё во времена атаки на Хот. Такие выступали в качестве мобильного средства поддержки АТ-АТ. Собственно, во время списывания шагоходов предыдущего поколения в утиль Хакс и заполучил этот спидер себе. 

В длину тот не превышал пяти метров. Впереди располагался обитый прочным металлом репульсорный двигатель, а сзади — места для пилота и стрелка. Стационарных средств защиты предусмотрено не было. Снова в целях экономии. Да и всё равно ничего крупнее пистолета-пулемёта Хакс сюда бы не установил. 

— Рей, вы сможете вести? 

Хакс прекрасно знал, что она уже управляла подобным средством передвижения на Джакку. Агенты даже в деталях описывали его. По их докладам Хакс догадался, что при сборке Рей опиралась на модель, схожую с его собственным спидером. Это должно было облегчить ей вождение. 

Вопрос заключался только в том, насколько её состояние позволяло ей занимать позицию пилота. 

— Да, — уверенно подтвердила она. — Я знакома с такими. На Джакку такой водила. 

Тем лучше. Сам Хакс этот спидер использовал полтора раза в жизни, в последний — когда требовалось в лесу искать раненого Рена и давать сигнал «Тишине», которую кое-как вели Фазма и Митака. 

В квалификации Рей как пилота он почти не сомневался. Она увела «Тысячелетний Сокол» из-под огня истребителей посреди кладбища мёртвых звездолётов на Джакку. В очередной раз он вспомнил и их недавнее спасение. Учитывая же её длительное знакомство с такого рода транспортными средствами, он вполне мог доверить ей позицию пилота. Её плохое зрение в темноте вполне компенсировалось ярким светом фар спидера. 

Но ничто не сможет компенсировать потерю управления из-за того, что она в очередной раз забудет, где газ, а где тормоз. В этот раз Хакс не сможет быть вторым за штурвалом. 

— Вы уверены? — переспросил он, более ясно намекая на истинный предмет своего интереса. 

— Да, — она ответила чётко, без нотки страха. 

Хотелось бы, чтобы и чувствовала она себя также уверенно, как говорила с ним. Храбриться перед лицом врага, не показывая ему слабость, было разумно с её стороны. Но сейчас они стали вынужденными союзниками. И Хакс надеялся, что она выбрала — хотя бы временно, — честность. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. Усадил Миллисент рядом с собой, после чего сел на место стрелка. Рей прыгнула следом. Почти невесомо: спидер едва качнулся под её весом. 

Хакс сидел спиной к ней, изредка оборачиваясь. Убедившись, что она зажгла фары, прицепил световой меч обратно к поясу и достал бластер. Рей, быстро сориентировавшись, включила двигатель. Спидером она владела явно лучше, чем «Тишиной». 

Значит, он всё-таки не ошибся, позволив ей вести в этот раз. 

— В каком направлении двигаться? — спросила она. 

— Подождите. Компьютер, закрыть все люки. Держать закрытыми, пока не поступит отменяющая команда. Уровень доступа: максимальный. 

— Понял-понял, — раздалось из динамиков на удалении. Все двери мгновенно захлопнулись, а свет внутри погас. 

— Поворачивайте налево, а потом двигайтесь прямо, — убедившись в том, что «Тишина» полностью изолировалась от внешнего мира, ответил Хакс уже Рей. 

Молча она направила спидер туда, куда он указал. Начиналась их первая совместная охота.


	17. 15. Во мраке дня

15\. Во мраке дня 

Погружаться в лес было бы самоубийством. Империя даже в пору своего могущества не смогла организовать толковое исследование планет Пеллеонова Рубежа. Только убедиться, что атмосфера годилась для дыхания, а разумных аборигенов ни на одной из планет не обитало.

В этих условиях Хакс не рискнул направить спидер в заросли. Слишком велики оказались риски. Низко висящие лианы стали бы меньшей из бед. Рей и Хаксу грозили живые хищные деревья и маленькие летающие хищники. Не говоря уже о насекомых, распространявших разные заболевания и водившихся в лесах в избытке. 

Более всего стоило опасаться приматов, которые обычно обитали на опушках леса. Мемуары Таркина, в которых тот вспоминал о своём последнем испытании на Плато Погибели, показали Хаксу, что именно с этими животными связываться стоило в последнюю очередь. 

Двигаться вдоль реки он тоже не решился. Приближаться к воде Хакс не хотел, а большую часть поймы покрывал всё тот же лес. 

В итоге оставался только один вариант. Тоже не самый безопасный — пещеры. Весь Оскуридад представлял собой лес, между массивами которого пролегали горы, а в каждой из них находилась разветвлённая система входов и полостей. Её карту, к счастью Хакса, в базу данных Первого Порядка кто-то внести ухитрился. 

Конечно, за десятки лет со времён экспедиций Трауна наверняка что-то изменилось. Но горы, насколько знал Хакс, едва ли подвергались столь же быстрым переменам, как политическая обстановка в Галактике. Хотя бы путь обратно найти представлялось вполне возможным. 

Ещё в пещерах была хорошая слышимость и не возникало преград для движения спидера. Свет фар позволял видеть дорогу впереди, а снова включённый Хаксом меч ограждал от нападения сзади. Если кто-то и решит атаковать, они хотя бы будут готовы улететь и скрыться на корабле. 

Рей вела спидер уверенно, пусть и чуть медленнее, чем Хаксу бы хотелось. Периодически они начинали вилять туда-сюда в узком проходе, но подобное он списывал на банальное отсутствие привычки к конкретно этому транспорту. 

Миллисент, встав на две ноги, вцепилась в его плечи и внимательно смотрела вперёд. Её задачей было предупредить его, если Рей начала бы замышлять нечто против них. Хакс слегка придерживал Миллисент предплечьем руки, в которой держал световой меч. 

Другая свободно двигалась из стороны в сторону, чтобы при необходимости в любую секунду сделать выстрел. Здесь на каждом шагу могла таиться опасность, и следовало быть к ней готовым. 

С Рей за всё это время они не обмолвились ни единым словом. Хакс предельно сконцентрировался на возможной атаке. Рей, насколько он полагал, сосредоточилась на вождении. 

Периодически оборачиваясь, он видел, как она, чуть наклонившись, цепко держалась за руль, стараясь удержать его в руках. Всё своё внимание она переключила на работу. Неплохо. Хотя бы не Рен, который посреди выполнения задания о карте начал думать о благе будущих учеников. 

В пещерах оказалось на удивление пусто. С тёмного потолка периодически что-то капало, а путь им то и дело преграждали сталагнаты. Но, пролетев целый километр, Рей и Хакс не нашли ни одного живого существа. Это настораживало. 

Рей понемногу смелела и ускорялась. Она окончательно освоилась на месте пилота. Правда, Хаксу это не помогало. Он всматривался во всё, что их окружало, и то, что они двигались быстрее, значительно затруднило ему задачу. То, что Рей не подлетала ближе к стенам, тоже не делало поиски пищи легче. 

Хакс тут же об этом ей сказал. 

— Рей, попробуйте чуть замедлиться. И двигайтесь зигзагом, я плохо вижу стены. 

Она ничего не ответила, только молча исполнила то, что требовалось. Через пару минут подобного движения, правда, они чуть не врезались. 

— Мне лучше просто ехать ниже, — послышался её голос. — Сможете разглядеть что-нибудь? 

— Да. 

Как только он подтвердил, спидер сразу же резко опустил нос и сбросил скорость. Теперь Хакс в точности мог видеть известняковый узор в горной породе. Рей пыталась обеспечить ему максимальный обзор. Он не мог это не отметить Понимание нужд союзника — то качество в ней, которое определённо пригодится ему, если они долетят до Первого Порядка. Когда они долетят. 

Да, вела она по-прежнему слегка рвано, то слишком резко и быстро уходя в сторону, то, напротив, слишком долго задерживаясь. Сама наверняка успевала разглядеть больше, чем он. Не совсем хорошо, но со временем она освоится. 

От профессионала её уровня Хакс ожидал не большего срока, чем две таких вылазки. 

Ещё четыреста метров они пролетели без изменений. Потом Рей вдруг сбавила скорость. Хакс, развернувшись, чтобы посмотреть, в чём дело, увидел маленький пещерный водоём. Что ж, не самая лучшая находка. Кто знал, какие хищники могли таиться здесь в засаде. Но отыскать еду было необходимо. Поэтому он, дождавшись, пока Рей приблизится на достаточное расстояние, громко произнёс: 

— Останавливаемся. Посмотрим, что сможем тут найти. 

Тормозила она аккуратно, так, чтобы и самой не перелететь через руль, и чтобы Хакс на неё не свалился. 

Он понимал её: и само нахождение рядом наверняка приходилось ей не по душе. Что уж говорить о возможности физического контакта. Пусть Хакс по-прежнему не соглашался с ней в вопросе о Хосниане, он понимал, что она испытывала. 

Лишний раз провоцировать Рей он не хотел. Раздражать столь ценное оружие на этой стадии взаимоотношений стал бы только дурак. 

Спидер она поставила боком. Разумное решение. Опасность могла появиться откуда угодно. Лучше было потерять на поворот в противоположную сторону пару мгновений, чем полминуты разворачиваться на сто восемьдесят градусов. Что ж, Джакку неплохо её вышколила. 

Дождавшись полной остановки, Хакс спрыгнул, вытянув руку со световым мечом вперёд. Таким образом он увеличил область видимости, созданную фарами. 

Перед ним был маленький пятачок земли, за которым до самого конца зала пещеры простиралась лишь вода. Волны озера плескались о берег. Слышалось тихое бульканье: капли с потолка падали на водную гладь. 

По земле в свете фар ползали несколько странных существ. По форме они походили на червей — без ног, серого цвета, со светящейся склизкой поверхностью. Но всё их тело то тут, то там покрывали странные острые чёрные выросты. 

Рей шагнула вперёд. Хакс сделал преграждающее движение. 

— Не так быстро. 

— Я сама охотилась... — попыталась возразить она. 

— Я понимаю, — отрезал он. 

Он не собирался ставить под сомнение охотничьи навыки Рей, двенадцать лет жившей в дикой среде. Если бы они прибыли на Джакку, он бы не сказал и слова. Но они находились не на Джакку. 

Наставив пистолет на одного из червей, он выстрелил, наблюдая за реакцией Рей. Та не повела и глазом. Только быстро достала из-за спины палку и направила её вперёд, готовясь к возможной атаке. 

Ничего не случилось. Лишь черви засуетились, начав уходить в песок. Рей спешно сделала несколько шагов по направлению к ним, зацепив одного из задержавшихся палкой и отбросив его Хаксу под ноги. Тот, не совсем готовый к подобному, слегка замешкался, едва успев поразить червя мечом. Но остальные к этому моменту уже попрятались. 

— Хакс, ваш корабль умеет распознавать яд в еде? 

Разумный вопрос. Иного Хакс не ждал. Хватайся она без разбору за всё, что выглядит съедобным, не прожила бы и года. 

— Да. А ваша интуиция вам что, ничего не говорит? 

Но, с другой стороны, как-то она прожила, и отнюдь не имперскими справочниками руководствовалась. Возможно, её научили каким-то универсальным приёмам другие местные жители или родители, когда оставляли на Джакку. 

— Нет, — ответила она, собирая завёрнутой в рукав одеяния ладонью разорванных напополам червей и поднося Хаксу. 

Тот, аккуратно взяв их в защищённую перчаткой руку, поместил тела в грузовой отдел спидера. Маленькое пустое пространство под сидением стрелка, в котором обычно хранилось запасное оружие. Открывался отдел сверху, поднятием сидения. Когда же сидение опускалось, закрывался и отдел. Механизм был прост и эффективен. 

— Ну что, даль... — она не успела спросить, когда её прервал необычный звук. Гортанный то ли вой, то ли крик крупной хищной птицы. Доносился он с другого конца водоёма. И издавало его отнюдь не одно существо. 

— Уходим отсюда. Живо! 

Хакс быстрым движением, пока Рей садилась за руль, спрятал Миллисент в грузовом отделе. Та почти не сопротивлялась, только слегка царапнула, даже не разодрав форму. Почувствовала опасность. 

Лёгкий холодок пробежал по спине. Миллисент побывала с Хаксом не на одной планете, и начинала так беспокоиться, только если чувствовала серьёзную угрозу. 

Прижав ноги и так закрепившись, Хакс одной рукой держался за выступ перед собой, а второй выставлял перед собой световой меч. 

Рей быстро завела спидер и, резко развернувшись, направилась в сторону корабля. Хакс, всматриваясь в темноту за ними, произнёс: 

— Включите встроенный комлинк. Кнопка... 

— Готово, — отозвалась она. 

Гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. Она хорошо знала этот тип конструкции. Или снова неплохо сориентировалась в критической ситуации. Хакс бы предпочёл последнее. Качества гибкости ума и способности собираться, когда это нужно, понадобятся Рей в Первом Порядке. И он будет требовать их от неё. 

Спидер мчался по пещерам в обратную сторону на полной скорости. Хакс, чтобы его не заглушили двигатели, кричал, называя компьютеру код доступа. Затем он приказал открыть трап, как только он и Рей приблизятся к кораблю. 

Рей вела спидер почти безукоризненно. Другое дело, что в лабиринте этих пещер она просто не могла развить нужной скорости. В свете меча Хакс уже видел преследователей, хотя бы в общих очертаниях. 

Белая шерсть, покрывавшая достаточно крупное для летающего существа тело. Очень крупные чёрные глаза, позволявшие видеть в темноте. И ярко-красные крылья. Хакс попробовал сделать пару выстрелов по ним, с трудом оторвав руку с бластером от выступа, за который держался. 

Один из выстрелов прочертил дугу в потолке пещеры, чудом не срубив маленький сталактит. Второй попал в существо, но не нанёс ему вреда. Хакс читал в архивах Империи о виде под названием Зилло. И надеялся, что сейчас они не столкнулись с его родичем. В конце концов, неудачный угол попадания вкупе с достаточно прочным материалом и высокой скоростью движения могли спровоцировать рикошет. 

Другое дело, что больше Хакс стрелять возможности не имел. Рей резко снизила скорость. И ему, чтобы не рухнуть прямо на неё, пришлось вцепиться в выступ. 

Количество поворотов становилось всё больше, и они уже с трудом отрывались от преследователей. Хакс не торопил и не погонял Рей. Если она начнёт нервничать, они точно никуда отсюда не улетят. 

Завывания лишь приближались. Прямо под Хаксом шипела Миллисент. Рвалась в бой. 

— Нет, Милли, — сурово сказал он. — Тебе рано. 

Вдруг они вырвались на прямой участок, и спидер резко ускорился. Стая — голов семь, — немного отстала от них. Хакс успел выдохнуть, прежде чем его тут же отбросило назад. Чудом удержавшись на своём месте, он обернулся, чтобы тут же крепче вцепиться в спидер. Его едва не скинуло. 

Рей затормозила перед очередным резким поворотом. К самому манёвру Хакс не имел ни малейшей претензии. За исключением того, что о подобном следовало предупреждать. 

— В следующий раз говорите, когда собираетесь так делать. Иначе останетесь без стрелка, первого пилота и родителей, — сухо произнёс он. Ответом ему служило молчание. Будущее покажет, означало ли оно согласие. 

Обернулся назад он как раз вовремя — хищники, их атаковавшие, вошли в поворот куда ровнее и почти их настигли. Зубы клацнули в полуметре от носа Хакса. Тот, крепко удерживаясь одной рукой и ногами, нанёс выверенный пронзающий удар прямо в морду существа, которое уже хотело удариться о спидер и задержать его, чтобы другие могли атаковать. 

К радости Хакса, голова у существа оказалась не такой прочной, как крылья, и оно, испустив вопль, рухнуло, напоровшись на сталагмит. Остальные отстали от них. 

В пещеру стал проникать еле заметный свет белого карлика. Они выбрались. Рей, разогнав спидер до максимально возможной скорости, начала сбавлять которую только за пару десятков метров до открывавшегося трапа корабля. Влетев внутрь, они остановились лишь у входа в кабину пилота. 

— Компьютер, закрыть вход на корабль. Включить сигнальную и маскировочную системы. 

Выпустив из грузового отдела Миллисент и вынув оттуда червей, он посмотрел на Рей, слезавшую со спидера. Она выглядела устало и взволнованно. Наверняка сильно испугалась. На Джакку, похоже, таких хищников не водилось. 

Кто вообще водился на Джакку? 

— Хорошая работа, Рей. Два часа отдыхайте, — произнёс он. — После жду в машинном. 

Она кивнула и направилась в каюту. Хакс, не проводив её взглядом, направился в медицинский отсек, чтобы просканировать их добычу. 

Потом нужно будет вернуться за тем хищником, чтобы привезти на корабль и его. 

И обговорить с Рей детали тактики и борьбу с этими существами. Двигаться по пещерам вслепую, чтобы потом удирать, слетая со спидера, он больше не хотел. К тому же, раз головы хищников были уязвимы для лазерного огня, он сможет попробовать стрелять уже по ним. Если Рей предоставит ему нужную позицию и будет вести спидер в нужном направлении. Им придётся это отработать. 

Но пока что их ждали проблемы более насущного характера.

*** 

Машинное отделение располагалось прямо за инженерным. Рей пришлось перелезть через стол и пробраться сквозь залежи мёртвых дроидов, чтобы зайти внутрь. Код доступа в этот раз не спрашивали.

Войдя, она едва не ударилась затылком о поршень гиперпространственного двигателя. Как ходил здесь Хакс, который был выше её на голову, она понимала с трудом. Возможно, уже привык. 

Встретили её ожидаемо — сдавленным шипением. Питомец Хакса так и не спускал с неё глаз. Почему, Рей понять не могла. Она помнила, что в архивах шагохода где-то говорилось о хищниках, активно использующих Силу. И травоядных, которые научились Силу чувствовать. Может, питомец Хакса был как раз из таких? 

Рей этому даже не удивилась. Рядом с Реном и человек, способный подавлять или контролировать Силу, не чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Она два раза ощутила это на своей шкуре. Сколько лет назад Хакс начал прибегать к помощи Милли — кажется, так он называл это существо, — она не знала. Но явно больше года. 

Подняв голову в направлении шума, она увидела Хакса. Он сидел на знакомом цилиндре ионного двигателя, свесив ноги и смотря на вход. 

— Готовы? — коротко спросил он. 

Она чуть приподняла ладони и опустила взгляд. Нет, пальцы больше не тряслись. 

После «Старкиллера» у неё дрожали обе руки целый день. После полёта с Финном на Кладбище мёртвых Разрушителей она отделалась несколькими часами. Сегодня ей хватило и двух. Что ж, кажется, она начинала привыкать. 

— Да. 

— Тогда за работу. Видите, рядом с вами лежит большой кусок металла? 

Она огляделась. Больших кусков металла здесь хватало. Но один, длиной в полтора метра и чуть меньшей шириной, выделялся особенно. 

— Вижу. 

— Тащите сюда. 

Она слишком давно привыкла к подобной работе. Таскать такие куски по Разрушителям вверх и вниз, чтобы потом продать и получить лишние пару порций, ей приходилось с десяти лет. Сначала она кое-как волочила их по полу и стенам, тратя на один минут по сорок. Потом, когда она выросла, укладывалась в десять-пятнадцать. Сейчас не прошло и четырёх, прежде чем она забралась по маленькой лестнице на двигатель. 

Положив кусок прямо перед Хаксом, Рей посмотрела вниз. То, что она увидела, её не порадовало. 

— Так точно, — выдохнул Хакс, вероятно, заметив, как у неё расширились глаза. — Труха. 

Он говорил с железным спокойствием, медленно поднимаясь на ноги и даже не смотря в её сторону. И всё же она почувствовала в его словах обвинение. Не сказать, чтобы она его не заслужила. 

Хакс был одет в серую рубашку с длинным рукавом и брюки. Та же самая одежда, что и всегда. Только рукава он закатал до плеч, пытаясь придать одежде рабочий вид. Похоже, на долгое путешествие он не рассчитывал.

— Как часто вам приходилось ремонтировать ионные на имперских кораблях? — спросил он. 

— Ни разу. 

Если бы она добралась до того истребителя, похороненного внутри одного из Звёздных Разрушителей, могла бы сказать, что пару-тройку. Но Первый Порядок прибыл на Джакку как раз тогда, когда она только собиралась приступить к разбору двигателя на запчасти. 

Ботинками Хакс слегка постучал о цилиндр. Похоже, на такой ответ он не рассчитывал. 

— Значит, придётся открывать вам доступ к чертежам, иначе мы тут застрянем на пару месяцев, — пробормотал он. — С технологической документацией, полагаю, знакомы? 

— Да. 

— Сколько времени понадобится вам на изучение? 

— Несколько дней, если мы будем охотиться столько же, сколько сегодня. 

— Допустим. У вас будет три дня, прежде чем нам потребуется работать вдвоём. 

— Я попытаюсь уложиться в два, — уверенно сказала она. Задевались её навыки механика, а сомневаться в них она позволить Хаксу не могла. 

— Попытаюсь? Рей, разве использующие Силу говорят «попытаюсь»? 

Рей улыбнулась. Люк говорил ей о том, что в древние времена для джедая аксиомой являлась фраза: «Ты или делаешь, или нет. Если ты пытаешься — ты не джедай». Сам он недовольно хмыкал и добавлял: «Но, думаю, ты уже знаешь, что в абсолют всё возводят только ситхи». 

— Мы же не о Силе, — парировала она. — И я не могу полагаться только на то, что даёт мне она. 

Сила давала ей многое — невероятно многое. Но Сила оставалась лишь одной из частей этого мира. Рей могла использовать её, соблюдать один из Кодексов. Но никогда не возводить её в ранг единственного средства спасения. Или поклонения. И всегда понимать, что в любой момент Сила может подвести, и придётся полагаться на себя. 

Этого не сделал Рен, а она рядом с Хаксом была вынуждена делать это каждый день. 

Хакс, чуть наклонив голову вправо и влево, задумчиво кивнул. Похоже, ей удалось его удивить. 

— Рей, нам потребуется чёткий план, и я не могу, составляя его, полагаться на случайности. Оцените себя объективно. Чувствуете себя в силах разобраться во всём за два дня? 

В одном он определённо был прав. С техникой требовалась точность, и она слишком хорошо это знала. Пара загубленных из-за неаккуратно надреза датчиков её этому научили. Особенно когда Платт снизил ей паёк. 

Она кивнула. Не выспится, но разберётся. 

— Тогда у вас два дня. А сейчас спускайтесь вниз. 

— В двигатель? 

Глупая будет смерть. С другой стороны, в той груде металлического мусора, которая образовалась внутри, даже гореть оказалось нечему. 

— Не на землю же, — ответил Хакс. 

Она аккуратно спустилась вниз, спрыгнув к центральному поршню. Сверху показался тот самый кусок металла — прямоугольник, по текстуре напоминавший внутреннюю обшивку Разрушителей. 

— Сможете удержать его? 

— Спускайте как можно ниже, — отозвалась она. 

Хотя бы убить он её этим не решил, и то хорошо. Удержать сброшенные на неё несколько десятков килограммов она всё равно смогла лишь с трудом. Поставить их на нужное место, не оцарапав ничего, также стоило больших усилий. Но в конце концов она справилась. 

Ещё бы чуть-чуть и её задавило. Что ж, теперь они с Хаксом были квиты за то, что она едва не сбросила его со спидера сегодня. Почему он не предупредил её о том, что собирается стрелять? Тогда она хотя бы смогла сказать ему, что наступило не лучшее время это делать. 

Разбор полётов Хакс тоже не устроил. А ведь наверняка понимал, что рано или поздно такая несогласованность в их действиях их же и погубит. Если они хотели выжить, им придётся хоть как-то координироваться. Рей вполне осознавала, что рано или поздно им нужно будет серьёзно поговорить. Но сейчас ждало дело. И дело не терпело задержки. 

— Начнём с совсем мелкого, — произнёс Хакс, приземлившись рядом с ней. — Изолируем здесь всё. Сможете закрыть ту стенку? — показал он на крупную брешь. Как та образовалась, Рей не имела ни малейшего понятия. 

— Сделаю, — она подняла кусок металла и, выровняв его, прижала собой. 

— Теперь отвернитесь, — щелчок и шипение почти заглушили его слова. Она развернула голову влево. Хакс навис над ней, орудуя световым мечом как сварочным аппаратом, плавя края листа. Застывшая масса намертво сцеплялась с обшивкой. 

Держать пришлось долго. Руки Рей затекали, а сама она силилась не бросить всё это. Хакс даже пытался ускориться. Но всё равно возвращался к прежнему темпу. 

Рей понимала, почему. Хакс старался соблюдать точность и ремонтировать с наибольшей эффективностью. Её усталость его волновала не так сильно, как качество работы. 

Холодный профессионализм. Рей это принимала. И, даже несмотря на страх получить ожог, одобряла. На Джакку редко встречался кто-то искусный в своём деле. И каждый такой мастер всегда вызывал у Рей только уважение. 

При этом Рей не могла оставить без внимания то, что Хакс старался обходить её руки, периодически прося её отодвинуться или перехватить лист. Всё-таки союзников он оберегать мог. Как минимум, когда ему было это выгодно. 

Когда лист уже достаточно прочно держался, Хакс выдохнул: 

— Отпускайте, дальше я сам. 

И лишь затем он закончил сварку, не навредив её рукам. Осмотрев получившийся результат, спокойно произнёс: 

— Хорошо. На сегодня закончили. Можете идти в каюту и приступать к изучению документации, я открою доступ. 

— Так быстро? — тихо удивилась она. Не прошло и пары часов. 

— Вы устали, — он покачал головой, — и мало годитесь для продолжения. Вам нужно будет перестроиться на тонкую работу. А для неё вам в любом случае придётся ознакомиться с чертежами, что вы сделаете за эти два дня. Сейчас от вас толку здесь нет. Ясно? 

Похоже, она действительно представляла для него какой-то интерес. Рей по-прежнему не верила в то, что им могла двигать забота о ней. Но вот желание держать союзника в постоянной готовности и давать отдых, когда нужно — более чем. 

— Ясно, — ответила она и медленно выбралась из двигателя. Скатившись по поверхности его цилиндра вниз, направилась в свою каюту. 

На корабле становилось немного светлее. На Оскуридаде наступала ночь. Получив доступ к чертежам «Блад-винга», Рей изучила треть необходимых. После этого она легла на свою полку и заснула. 

Уже сквозь дрёму она чувствовала лёгкие уколы сквозь Силу. Тьма, приходившая к ней в прошлую ночь, вернулась. В глазах начали бить молнии, в ушах зашелестел ветер, а по голове будто стал стучать дождь. «Иди ко мне, — зашептал бархатный голос. — И вместе мы достигнем невероятного». 

Со сдавленным криком Рей очнулась.


	18. 16. Путь к избавлению

16\. Путь к избавлению 

— Поворачиваю влево! — отклонившись назад, громко сказала Рей, тут же резко дёргая руль и уходя от столкновения с очередным сталагнатом. Что ответил Хакс, она не расслышала. Её волновало только то, что он точно не упал.

Перед очередным изгибом она бросила взгляд на карту. Корабль остался далеко позади, а они входили в часть пещер, где ходы становились извилистыми и узкими. И на каждом следующем углу появлялся шанс попасть в тупик. 

За ними уже несколько часов гналась стая тех самых тварей, от которых они еле отбились в первое своё путешествие по этим пещерам. С того дня прошло уже около недели, и Рей и Хакс ещё не раз сталкивались с этими охотниками. 

Обычно удавалось отделаться двумя-тремя выстрелами или ударами световым мечом. Либо же Рей успевала влететь на полной скорости в «Блад-винг». 

Но сейчас они столкнулись с хищниками в слишком далёкой от корабля части пещер. К тому же, появились те как раз со стороны входа — возможно, возвращались с неудачной охоты на поверхности. Тем самым отрезали путь к отступлению. 

То, что и Рей, и Хакс плохо знали эту часть пещер, ситуацию не облегчало. Хакс не мог выгадать время для выстрела, а Рей полностью концентрировалась на дороге, забывая то предупредить его, то замедлиться, чтобы он сумел поразить цель. 

Да и стая оказалась на редкость упрямая и сообразительная. Хакс подбил двух или трёх, но вожак искусно уходил от его выстрелов, подставляя под удар своих же. На дистанцию удара мечом и вовсе не приближался. 

— Я не смогу так постоянно вилять. Нам нужно хоть кого-то сбить! — крикнула она. 

— Они тоже не могут, — спокойно и громко отозвался он. — Продолжайте вести. 

Гортанный вой послышался сзади, словно существа понимали, о чём шла речь. У Рей по спине пробежали мурашки. Если эти хищники были ещё и почти разумны, дело начинало принимать совсем дурной оборот. 

В одном она соглашалась с Хаксом. Если они не могли отбиться от хищников, следовало изматывать их. Топлива в спидере хватало почти на день безостановочного полёта. Крылья из плоти уставали гораздо быстрее. 

Рей уже не раз убегала от групп превосходивших её по физической мощи охотников на Джакку. Тогда, правда, она противостояла людям. Но, в конце концов, и они, и здешние хищники были созданиями Силы и уставали примерно одинаково 

— Дальше будет много поворотов, — оповестила она. 

Ответа не послышалось, зато передний конец спидера чуть приподняло вверх. Похоже, Хакс с силой вцепился в задний, чтобы суметь удержаться. 

— Замедлитесь немного, — донеслось до неё вслед за щелчком и шипением включавшегося светового меча. 

— Вы рехнулись? Они же нас догонят и разорвут! 

— Рей, в этом криффовом лабиринте они нас в любом случае догонят. Тормозите у ближайшего сталагната, остальное я беру на себя. 

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, — пробормотала она, сосредотачиваясь на дороге. 

Когда они вошли в очередной поворот, перед ними возникло сразу две каменных колонны. И ещё два наращения сверху за ними. Резко уйдя вниз и вправо, Рей сбросила скорость. 

— Сделано. 

— Ведите вплотную. 

Клич хищников раздавался уже совсем близко. Рей инстинктивно ускорилась, когда световой меч, прочертив дугу почти у неё за спиной, перерубил обе колонны. После этого Хакс сделал два выстрела, но попал лишь один раз. Похоже, ускорилась она не вовремя. 

— Вперёд, максимальная! — вновь послышался голос Хакса. 

С большим трудом входя в повороты и огибая выступы, она миновала извилистый участок пути, вылетев на очередной перекрёсток. Сзади всё это время раздавался шум падающих камней и отдалявшийся, понемногу затихающий вой. Хакс действительно знал, что делал. 

Остановившись и выдохнув, Рей спросила: 

— Куда теперь? 

— Что у нас по карте? 

— Слева — выход на поверхность. Но там, насколько я вижу, густой лес. Впереди — пещеры. Справа — тупик. 

— Время? 

— Поздний вечер, — взглянув на датчик, ответила она. — Закат был два часа назад. 

— Поворачивайте направо. 

Она развернула спидер и на маленькой скорости повела его в конец тупика. 

Тот представлял собой маленькую нишу, укрытую скоплением вертикально поднимающихся выступов. Посадив спидер на них, Рей спрыгнула в нишу. Хакс, последовав за ней, вынул из пустого на этот раз грузового отдела Милли. Положив её себе на плечо, опёрся на стену и заговорил: 

— Остаёмся здесь. В лес ночью я не сунусь, а если будем дальше углубляться в пещеры, то рискуем нарваться на ещё одну стаю этих тварей. 

Рей понимала, почему он принял это решение. Она сама не раз оставалась в Звёздных Разрушителях на Джакку, когда лететь до шагохода оказывалось слишком опасно. Но тогда она была одна. Теперь прямо перед ней находился человек, забравший тридцать два миллиарда невинных жизней. Засыпать, не будучи разделённой с ним даже створками каюты, выглядело самоубийством. 

Однако она понимала, что если бы он действительно намеревался покончить с ней, то сделал бы это гораздо раньше. И сейчас они всё равно находились на одной стороне. Хотелось ей того, или нет. 

Они вместе выживали на этой планете. И что угодно представляло большую опасность, чем тот, кто стоял рядом. 

— Я бы предпочла остаться где-нибудь подальше от вас, — резко ответила она. 

Меры предосторожности, впрочем, соблюдать никогда не было излишним. 

— Я тоже, — сухо парировал он, направляясь в другой угол ниши. — Но сейчас другого выхода у нас нет. 

— Согласна, — она пожала плечами, дистанцируясь от него как можно сильнее. 

Достаточно далеко, впрочем, уйти ей всё равно не удалось. Ниша в длину едва достигала шести метров, а в ширину и вовсе не превышала одного. Облокотившись на стену пещеры, Рей всё ещё смотрела прямо на Хакса. И на Милли, которой тот давал какие-то сигналы пальцами. Все они не спускали друг с друга глаз. А Хакс по-прежнему блокировал доступ к Силе рядом с собой. 

Они сидели в тишине около получаса, прежде чем Рей начало клонить в сон. Из последних сил она ещё пыталась приподнять веки. Под конец даже специально поставила палку перед собой. Хакс никак не реагировал. Бластер и меч он прикрепил к поясу, словно показывая, что не видел в Рей никакой угрозы. Даже Милли не шипела. 

По несколько минут Рей сидела с закрытыми глазами. И всякий раз, когда она с трудом их открывала, Хакс, не двигаясь, холодно и безразлично смотрел на неё. Возможно, она действительно была в безопасности. 

Наконец усталость взяла своё. Усталость — и постоянный недосып. Уже неделю она не могла даже задремать спокойно. Тьма постоянно тянулась к ней, играла с ней, давила на неё. 

Но сегодня Тьма не пришла к Рей, и она, сама того не заметив, провалилась в сон. 

В эту ночь она спала спокойно.

*** 

Хакс открыл глаза. Миллисент стояла рядом на задних лапах. Замерев, она внимательно осматривалась. Сначала поднимала глаза на спидер, после высовывала язык, улавливая запахи. Затем переводила взгляд на Рей. И так каждые несколько секунд.

Привстав, Хакс слегка размял руки. Проверил меч и пистолет. Оба были на месте. Значит, либо Миллисент хорошо сторожила, либо никто и не пытался забрать у него оружие, пока он спал. 

И, как бы он этому ни удивился, второе казалось более вероятным. Миллисент, охраняя его от кого угодно, всегда поднимала шум, будивший всех в радиусе нескольких метров. Следовательно, попытайся Рей забрать у него меч или, тем более, его убить, он бы проснулся раньше, чем она сумела это сделать. 

Тому, что она не решилась — или не захотела — на него нападать, он оказался даже рад. Значит, она как минимум понимала, когда следовало пытаться устроить побег. Как максимум — хотя бы временно решила с ним сотрудничать. 

Оставалось только закрепить этот успех. 

Встав, он сделал два коротких шага вперёд. Рей даже не шелохнулась. Хакс взобрался на самый верх ниши, посмотрев время на датчике. До рассвета оставалось три часа. Они проспали около пяти. 

Раньше бы он назвал это непозволительной роскошью. Сейчас — ранней побудкой. Время выдвигаться всё ещё не настало. 

Пусть даже и опасность, скорее всего, миновала. Вряд ли крылатые хищники специально выжидали за грудой камней, которую он обрушил на них при побеге. Наверняка в пещерах у них развились особенно сильный нюх или эхолокация. Не потеряй они Рей и Хакса, давно бы уже объявились. 

Следовательно, спрятаться от хищников удалось. Если те обладали не слишком выдающимся интеллектом, то наверняка уже скрылись. Если хоть сколько бы то ни было сообразительны — решили, что усилия не стоят результата. Хакс бы и сам так поступил. 

Но рисковать и отправляться в путь раньше времени всё же не хотел. Мало ли какие опасности подстерегали в пещерах в ночи. Радоваться стоило уже тому, что на них пока что не напали. 

Тихо спустившись, аккуратно переступая с одного маленького выступа на другой, он сел чуть ближе к Рей. 

Она безмятежно спала. Не дёргалась, не кричала, не подавала ни одного признака того, что её уже более недели мучили кошмары. Дышала размеренно. Хакс не пытался дотронуться до её руки, чтобы измерить пульс, но был готов поручиться за то, что тот не превышал нормы. Лицо Рей выражало лишь полное умиротворение. 

Странно для человека, который каждый раз выходил из своей каюты с мешками под глазами. К их покрасневшему белку Хакс за это время успел привыкнуть. 

Убедившись, что она спала, он вернулся на своё место. Миллисент вопросительно посмотрела на него. 

— Отдыхай, — сказал он настолько тихо, насколько мог. Миллисент послушно свернулась калачиком рядом с ним, открывая глаза при малейшей вибрации. 

Сам Хакс сидел, отсчитывая минуты и вспоминая события прошлого дня. С Рей он глаз не спускал. Из того, что она не напала на него ночью, он выводов предпочитал не делать. Возможно, она просто усыпляла его бдительность, выжидая удачный момент для атаки. 

Прошло полтора часа, и Хакс, рывком поднявшись, сделал три шага вперёд. Негромко заговорил: 

— Просыпайтесь. 

Она открыла глаза, недоумённо смотря на него. Постаралась как можно незаметнее ущипнуть себя. Проверяла, что не спала. Возможно, всё ещё надеялась, что всё происходившее с ней было не более чем дурным сном. 

Или, напротив, хотела убедиться, что не спала. 

Она поднялась на ноги почти сразу же, быстро. Лицо её посвежело, а красные уголки глаз слегка побледнели. Значит, этой ночью её не тревожили кошмары. 

Этой ночью. Рядом с ним. Рядом с Миллисент. 

Похоже, его изначальная догадка о причине её недосыпа оказалась верной. Сноук добрался до неё. Тем лучше. Враг в собственной голове наверняка будет беспокоить её больше, чем Хакс. В худшем случае тот просто станет для неё второстепенной целью. В лучшем же она поймёт, что им имеет смысл заключить союз, когда они прибудут в Первый Порядок. 

Особенно учитывая то, что она пока не догадалась о том, что Силу блокировала Миллисент, а не сам Хакс. 

Рей поднялась, слегка опираясь на своё оружие, после чего убрала его за спину. 

— Мы сегодня без завтрака, да? 

— Зависит от того, что вы считаете завтраком, — ответил он, поднимаясь на выступ и открывая для Миллисент грузовой отдел. Та, не возражая, но и не слишком торопясь, залезла на своё место. — Здесь и сейчас его, сами понимаете, точно не будет. Вы готовы вести? 

— Готова, — отозвалась она. 

Голос её звучал гораздо бодрее и звонче, чем обычно. Сон вне Силы действительно оказался полезным для неё. Или всего лишь произошло совпадение. Хакс не знал. На основании одного случая он всё ещё не собирался что-либо заключать. 

Рей забралась на спидер вслед за Хаксом и, медленно развернувшись, направила их обратно к перекрёстку. 

— Куда дальше? 

— Попробуем вернуться тем же путём. Налево. 

— Хакс, а там разве ничего не завалило? 

— Нет. Рей, вы же наверняка имели дело с имперской техникой на Джакку. Скажите, если срезать один кусок проволоки, отсек развалится? 

— Не должен. Или бы я сейчас лежала там, — отозвалась она. 

— Здесь всё точно так же. 

Самообразование Рей, при всей своей логичности, не было лишено недостатков. К ним он относил и полное незнакомство с каким угодно ландшафтом, кроме захламлённой техникой пустыни. 

До места конца вчерашней схватки они добрались быстро. Как Хакс и предполагал, разрушения ограничились развалившимися колоннами сталагнатов и разбитого мощным лазерным выстрелом сталактита. 

На полу пещеры виднелись следы крови, а под свалившимися камнями лежало тело хищника, одного из стаи. Его убило ударом сверху. 

Вот почему за Рей и Хаксом не последовали. Испугались камнепада. 

Стрелять Хакс, похоже, не разучился. Да и Рей наконец освоилась за рулём спидера. Другое дело, что согласовывали действия они по-прежнему не совсем хорошо. 

— Убили бы ещё одного, — отметил Хакс, — не ускорься вы раньше времени. 

— И, может, сами бы тут остались, догони они нас, — парировала Рей. — Я ускорилась, потому что другого выхода не было. 

Она уже не первый раз отстаивала своё решение в споре с ним. Но в этот раз в её голосе не звучало обычной уверенности. Рей что, ускорилась непроизвольно? Интересно. Организм, полностью ориентированный на собственное выживание. С таким он пока что не встречался. 

— Ускорься вы секундой позже, ничего бы не случилось, — возразил он. 

— Этот камень упал бы вам на голову. Извините, Хакс, но я всё ещё хочу увидеть родителей, — прокричала она, — и поэтому я ускорилась. 

— А я всё ещё хочу, чтобы они увидели вас живой, а не разодранной на куски, — громко, как можно спокойнее, ответил он, — и поэтому вам впредь не следует делать это раньше времени. Рей, в следующий раз они нам этого не простят. 

— Я понимаю, — успокаиваясь, произнесла она. — Всё, что меня волнует, это наше выживание. 

— Меня тоже, — сказал Хакс, заканчивая разговор. 

Останавливаться, чтобы забрать труп хищника, не стали. Его мясо посчитала несъедобным даже обычно неприхотливая Миллисент, а для людей оно и вовсе оказалось опасным. Единственное тело представителя этого вида — того хищника, что напоролся на сталагмит в первый их день на планете, — на корабле лежало до той поры, пока Хакс не занёс все его особенности в базу. 

Ориентируясь по карте, Рей без особых затруднений вела спидер, изредка предупреждая Хакса о резких поворотах. 

На корабль они вернулись ближе к полудню, всё ещё более напоминавшему полночь.


	19. 17. Достижение

17\. Достижение 

Последние дней шесть Хакс всё чаще размышлял, не будет ли разумнее вернуться к сухим пайкам. Единственная доступная добыча на планете, пещерные черви, доставалась им чересчур дорогой ценой.

При ежедневном улове в лучшем случае в килограммов пять Рей и Хакс тратили невероятное количество энергии. К тому же, все стаи армалей — такое рабочее название местных главных хищников предложила база данных — уже знали о новых охотниках. И некоторые из них даже учились им противостоять. 

Сегодня Рей и Хакс, выискивая новые озёра, наткнулись на одного из своих знакомых. Необычайно умного вожака, один раз едва не загнавшего их в угол. 

Стая его с последней встречи лишь приумножилась. Хакс насчитал около шестнадцати голов, что преследовали их с Рей уже более часа. 

— Что по курсу? — спросил он, делая очередной взмах световым мечом и отгоняя совсем уж близко подобравшегося хищника. 

— Два сверху, один посередине, минута пятнадцать секунд, — отозвалась Рей. 

Два сталактита, сталагнат, до которых оставалось чуть больше минуты. Хакс даже не обернулся. За последние четыре дня Рей ни разу не ошиблась — или не стала намеренно его запутывать. 

— Поднимитесь за них, стойте двадцать, потом вперёд, — уверенно сказал он, почувствовав, как спидер разгоняется ещё сильнее. Через двадцать пять секунд он слегка наклонился. Послышался голос Рей: 

— Пригнитесь! 

Хакс полностью прижался к корме спидера, выпрямившись, лишь когда второй сталактит оказался прямо у него перед глазами. Вой, чуть более высокий, чем обычно, становился всё ближе. Две или три молодых самки. 

Спидер подался вперёд. Только бы не вступили снова в действие инстинкты Рей. Сейчас она точно всё испортит. 

Не успел он подумать об этом, как сзади послышался характерный щелчок. Рей сознательно нажала на тормоза и давила до упора, удерживая себя от преждевременных действий. 

Училась она действительно быстро. Одной ошибки ей более чем хватило, чтобы извлечь нужные уроки. 

Выждав ещё десять секунд, Хакс открыл огонь по верхушкам сталактитов, после чего достал световой меч. Точно в это же время Рей нажала на газ, двигая спидер с места. Сквозь рёв двигателя до Хакса донеслось: 

— Лево! 

Так Рей обозначила направление движения. Хакс выставил руку с мечом в противоположном. На маленькой скорости ему не составило большого труда срубить серединную часть сталагната. 

Взор Хаксу закрыла пыль. Вой заглушился, чтобы через несколько секунд возобновиться с новой силой. Правда, в этот раз он смешался с визгом боли. И стонами, означавшими скорую смерть того, кто их испускал. Одного или двух Хаксу убить удалось. 

— Вперёд, полная скорость! — крикнул он. 

Звуки работы двигателя стали лишь громче. Они оказались в длинном коридоре. Прошло около тридцати секунд, прежде чем Рей снова предупредила о препятствии. 

— Поворот вправо, один снизу по курсу. 

Сталагмит стоял прямо на повороте. Несказанная удача. 

— Поворот и вниз, — произнёс он. 

Она резко снизила скорость, приближая спидер к земле прямо за сталагмитом. Они устроились в засаде, ожидая, сколько хищников придёт за ними. Те не заставили себя долго ждать. Звуки их общения становились всё громче. 

— Милли? — тихо спросил Хакс. 

Требовать от Миллисент умения считать он права не имел. Но присутствие угрозы она всё ещё определяла безошибочно. И сейчас своим шипением ясно давала понять: ничего хорошего от приближавшихся ждать не следовало. 

Вой раздался совсем рядом. Армали начинали поворачивать, учуяв добычу, когда Хакс сделал два выстрела. 

Первый пришёлся в основание крыла одного из хищников. Громко зарычав, тот рухнул на землю, ударившись об основание сталагмита. Второму повезло ещё меньше — ему луч угодил прямо в шею. 

Хакс в это время уже крепко держался за выступ на корме спидера одной рукой, второй же делал третий выстрел, взорвавший верхушку сталагмита. Маленькие камни, словно картечь, ударили по державшимся позади преследователям. 

Только раздался этот взрыв, и они тут же ускорились ещё сильнее. Хакс не стал хвалить Рей вслух. Как показала практика, раньше времени поощрять успехи не стоило. Служившим на «Старкиллере» он уже высказал благодарность после выстрела по Хосниану. И где теперь был «Старкиллер»? 

Клич всё не прекращал раздаваться. Правда, количество преследовавших сократилось. Хакс слышал около пяти утробных голосов. Наверняка взрослые самцы. 

— Сбавьте скорость, — шёпотом сказал он Рей. Та чуть замедлила спидер. 

— У нас есть шанс оторваться, — столь же тихо отозвалась она. 

— Дистанция маленькая, — возразил он. — А они знают эти пещеры лучше нас. 

Три дня назад одна из стай застала их врасплох. Они думали, что оставили её далеко позади, когда семеро армалей вывалились из коридора, в котором их ожидали увидеть меньше всего. С той поры Хакс понял: преследование стоило заканчивать, лишь сбросив со хвоста всех преследователей. Камнями. 

Рей не стала спорить. Значит, он решил правильно. 

Годы военной службы научили его доверять людям на местах и их мнению. Рей росла в почти дикой природе Джакку, где Звёздные Разрушители заменяли пещеры. И если её объяснение Хакса удовлетворяло, то тактика, принятая им, действительно была правильной. 

Вскоре показались преследователи — один крупный армаль и три особи поменьше. Вожак и группа холостяков, возглавляемая главным претендентом на его звание. За три столкновения, произошедшие с этой стаей, Хакс успел узнать многое об этой компании. 

Вожак оказался невероятно сообразителен. Но всегда рядом с ним находились одни и те же особи. Они успешно подставляли других под выстрелы лазеров или удары сталагмитов. Отдалялись, когда нужно, но всегда возвращались обратно. Порой кто-то из них случайно погибал. Но одна особь всегда оставалась рядом. 

— Что там? 

— Два клыка, один посередине. 

Три сталагната, два из которых почти закрывали проход. 

— В челюсти, — ответил он. — Минута. 

Рей медленно привела спидер в нужное положение. Хакс, прицеливаясь, внимательно смотрел перед собой. Вожак ускорялся, намереваясь обрушиться на них. 

Лёгкий толчок — и прицел почти сбился. Ещё раз. Три щелчка подряд. Хакс понимал: Рей стоило больших трудов удерживать себя. Но она старалась изо всех сил, и через десять секунд окончательно стабилизировала спидер. 

Как раз вовремя: вожак находился в метрах десяти от них. Хакс сделал один-единственный выстрел. 

Армаль сменил траекторию. Только для того, чтобы его крыло перебило, и он камнем рухнул на землю. Его сопровождающий, вместо того, чтобы ринуться на Рей и Хакса, опустился рядом с ним и вцепился в шею. Вожак стаи доказал свою негодность. Стае был нужен новый. Спутники последнего также спустились на землю, чтобы добить старого. 

— Хакс, они сейчас примутся за нас, — обеспокоенно произнесла Рей. 

Миллисент вторила ей своим шипением. 

— Знаю, — процедил он. 

Хакс надеялся, что хищники в панике ретируются. Он достаточно хорошо их изучил, чтобы предполагать это. Но догадка оказалась ошибочной. И теперь он не знал, что делать. Всё же он привык планировать действия. А сейчас нужно было решать проблему как можно быстрее. В условиях, когда всё пошло не так, как задумывалось. 

— А я знаю, что делать, — ответила она, разворачивая спидер. — Вы видите, кто у них главный? 

— Да. 

— Бейте по нему, когда будете готовы. 

Конечно. Хакс тут же вспомнил отрывок из мемуаров Таркина, посвящённый его битве при Острие Погибели. Дождаться, пока один лидер убьёт другого. А потом убить его самого. Просто и невероятно эффективно. 

На то, что решение предложит Рей, наверняка имевшая дело со стаями хищников, он рассчитывал. И не мог не отметить то, что не ошибся в оценке её способностей к импровизации. 

Он вытянул руку вперёд, когда Рей тронулась с места, снижая спидер как можно сильнее. Новоиспечённый вожак только готовился поднять своих приспешников на крыло, когда Хакс резким ударом срубил ему голову. 

— Обратно, полная! — прокричал тот. Рей сразу же развернулась на триста шестьдесят градусов. Обогнув сталагнаты, она принялась выжимать из спидера наибольшую возможную скорость. 

Это, впрочем, было излишне. Нужный эффект они произвели. Теперь же могли спокойно возвращаться на корабль, не опасаясь преследования. Благо, червей в грузовой отдел уже сгрузили много. Настолько много, что Миллисент еле-еле там помещалась. 

— Хорошо сработано, — только теперь он отдал Рей должное. Не за то, что она сделала всё по плану. Как раз исполнительность не заслуживала лишнего поощрения. Этого он ждал всегда. Но она очень быстро сориентировалась в критической ситуации. Вот это действительно стоило похвалы. 

Когда в Первом Порядке он сделает её тайной исполнительницей его приказов, этот навык окажется полезным для них обоих. 

Сзади послышался вздох облегчения. 

Спидер, сжигая остатки топлива, мчался к «Тишине».

*** 

— Десять минут, потом в машинное.

Металлическая дверь громко закрылась за Хаксом, заглушая все возмущения Рей, даже если такие и были. 

Миллисент, прошмыгнув у него под ногами, направилась к своей полке. С несвойственной для себя прытью добравшись до цели, вытянулась вдоль и разлеглась, закрыв глаза. 

Хакс покачал головой. Похоже, эту черту в исаламири искоренить было нельзя. 

Скинув с себя шинель, он, аккуратно свернув её, положил туда, где обычно находилась вся его одежда. А сейчас не было ничего вовсе. Кроме пары перчаток, которые он забрал движением другой руки. 

Засучив рукава рубашки до плеч, Хакс медленно перчатки надел. Сначала на правую руку, поправляя неровность на большом пальце, потом чуть спуская кожу вниз на среднем. Потом на левую. Оглядел ладони, убеждаясь, что сидели перчатки достаточно хорошо. Размял руки. Удостоверившись в том, что ему ничего не мешало, отдал приказ: 

— Компьютер, показать план ремонта. 

Подойдя к экрану, он стал рассматривать собственную короткую заметку, созданную ещё три недели назад. Она состояла из трёх больших пунктов — обшивка, крыло, ионный двигатель. Первые два они успели выполнить в один день. Кажется, ещё в конце первой недели. 

А вот с ионным двигателем возиться пришлось долго. Хакс и Рей заменили половину элементов, израсходовав при этом почти все запасные запчасти. И всё равно не удавалось разрешить несколько серьёзных проблем, на каждую из которых уходило по паре дней. 

Сейчас, правда, осталась лишь одна из них. Единственная незачёркнутая надпись гласила: «Подача». 

Хакс развернулся и быстрыми шагами направился на выход. Миллисент проследовала за ним, стоило только подать сигнал рукой. Она никогда не спешила — до того момента, пока ей не начинала грозить опасность. Или пока Хакс не начинал показывать ей, что злился. 

Обогнув спидер, на котором Рей в очередной раз влетела прямо внутрь корабля, они зашли в инженерное отделение. Дроидов, чьими частями он пользовался при восстановлении Гривуса, Хакс аккуратно сложил на столе. Больше проходить они не мешали. Даже Миллисент, спокойно переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, без затруднений двигалась позади. 

В машинном отделении тоже воцарился порядок. Куски железа, которые разметало во время падения, Хакс собрал и, переплавив, укрепил с их помощью повреждённую обшивку. 

Он направлялся к двигателю, когда сзади с лёгким шелестом распахнулась дверь. Вошла Рей. Почти не обращая на неё внимания, он поднялся по маленькой лестнице и опустился внутрь цилиндра. Миллисент, ускорившись, шла за ним по пятам. 

Рей спрыгнула вниз спустя ещё секунд двадцать. В отремонтированном двигателе они втроём еле помещались. Стоять приходилось вплотную друг к другу, настолько близко, что Хакс слышал дыхание Рей. Спокойное и ровное. К его присутствию здесь она, похоже, привыкла. Или научилась не подавать вид, что не чувствовала себя в безопасности. 

— Компьютер, дать свет на ионный двигатель номер два. 

Длинная механическая рука, прикреплённая к потолку машинного отделения и способная дотянуться до каждого угла, забралась внутрь. В пространстве между пальцами манипулятора зажглась лампа, выполняя приказ Хакса. 

— Левее. Нет, слишком далеко, теперь правее. Ещё чуть дальше. И чуть ниже. Зафиксировать. 

Так он и думал. Механизм был существенно повреждён. Покорёжено отверстие, через которое осуществлялся впрыск. Не слишком существенная поломка, но специфичная. Требовалась замена насадки. 

— Рей, — негромко произнёс он. — Идите. Компьютер, убрать свет. 

Механическая рука с лязгом и скрежетом вновь прижалась к потолку. Потратила она не более семи секунд. Как только путь наверх оказался свободен, Рей тут же выпрыгнула и пошла за насадкой. 

Хакс уже достаточно давно перестал конкретизировать, какая именно деталь ему была нужна. За три недели Рей весьма хорошо изучила устройство двигателя. Ознакомившись же с планом работ, она понимала, что от неё требовалось в тот или иной день. 

Этого Хакс не мог не заметить. И не мог не порадоваться. Рей оказалась действительно профессиональным механиком. Ещё одно полезное качество. Кто знал, в каком состоянии окажется «Тишина», когда начнётся конфликт со Сноуком. 

Если он начнётся. Хакс не желал этого. Менее всего он хотел открытой междоусобицы в Первом Порядке. Но ни одну возможность исключать не следовало. 

Послышался лёгкий стук по железу. Рей вернулась, спустившись вниз. 

— Компьютер, манипулятор в прежнюю позицию. Нашли? 

Она приготовилась ответить, но её грубо прервали: 

— Понял-понял, — привычно протараторил механический голос. И только затем Рей заговорила: 

— Вот, единственное, что нашла. 

Она передала Хаксу тонкую изогнутую трубку нужного диаметра. Не насадку для впрыскивания топлива. 

— Вы хорошо искали? — спросил он, разглядывая деталь. Можно было попробовать, если не оставалось другого выхода. 

— Я жила сбором этого, — отозвалась она. В голосе послышались нотки обиды: похоже, он задел её профессиональную гордость. 

Интересно. На обвинения в плохом пилотировании она почти не возмущалась. Но стоило ему лишь намекнуть на то, что она плохо что-то искала, как Рей мгновенно начала чуть ли не злиться. 

— В таком случае, приступим, — вернув ей деталь, он достал из-за пояса световой меч. 

— Это точно хорошая идея? — спросила она. 

Вопрос был вполне разумный. Световой меч плавил практически любой материал в Галактике за считанные секунды. Малейший контакт с проводком — и три недели работы впустую. 

Но не из пистолета же ему стрелять по намертво припаянной насадке. А манипуляторы в машинном были слишком грубые. Для операций вроде этой, когда требовалось вынуть маленькую деталь из двигателя, так уж точно. 

— Есть другие? 

Рей ничего не ответила. У неё лучших идей, видимо, тоже не нашлось. 

Поэтому Хакс минут пять стоял, прицеливаясь и выстраивая траекторию выдвижения лезвия. 

— Может, подвинуть чуть вверх? — задала вопрос внимательно наблюдавшая за процессом Рей и тут же пояснила: — Там тонкая трубка на пути. 

Хакс кивнул. С его места он не мог видеть этого. Но поэтому Рей и стояла чуть дальше, чем он. И поэтому же он открыл ей доступ к чертежам ионных двигателей «Тишины». 

— Так? 

— Да, — не совсем уверенно произнесла она, слегка прищуриваясь. Будто высматривала, не пропустила ли чего. 

Лезвие сверкнуло. Насадка, дымясь, упала им под ноги. Рей тут же передала Хаксу трубку, которую он аккуратно привернул на место срубленной. После этого ещё минут пятнадцать плавил её края до полного соединения. 

Завершив работу, выдохнул: 

— Компьютер, убрать свет. Рей, выходим. 

Она быстро выбралась наверх. Хакс, усадив Миллисент себе на спину, направился вслед за ней. Наклонившись, закрыл люк, после чего спустился по лесенке. Сразу же после спрыгнула Рей. 

— Компьютер, запустить диагностику систем впрыска на ионном двигателе номер три. 

Несколько минут тянулись в мучительном ожидании. Если Рей нашла неправильную замену, придётся вызывать помощь из Первого Порядка. 

И разрушить всю с трудом построенную легенду, попутно лишившись единственного шанса на обретение достойного оружия против Сноука. Миллисент всё же была больше средством самозащиты. 

— Диагностика завершена. Проблем не обнаружено. 

— Мы это... — выдохнула рядом Рей. Краем глаза Хакс увидел еле заметную улыбку у неё на лице. Тут же исчезнувшую. Запнувшись, Рей чуть тише добавила: — Сделали. 

Хакс слабо кивнул. Но почивать на лаврах всё ещё было рано. Ему так точно. 

— В кабину пилота. Компьютер, закрыть все люки, приготовиться к взлёту. 

— Теперь мы можем лететь к... — с надеждой заговорила Рей, когда они уже выходили из инженерного. Хакс приготовился подтвердить это. И начать думать о том, как он будет объяснять то, что вместо родителей привёз её к Сноуку. 

Но не пришлось. Завыла сирена боевой тревоги. Будто паникуя, заверещал механический голос: 

— Т-65 обнаружен! Т-65 обнаружен! Т-65 приближается к орбите! Северное полушарие! 

— Быстрее, Рей, — произнёс Хакс, ускоряя шаг. — Компьютер, экстренный запуск всех двигателей. 

Не просто Т-65. Тот самый «Икс-винг». Скайуокер нашёл их. 

Сев в кресло пилота, он тут же дёрнул штурвал строго вверх, переключая тумблер вертикального взлёта. Только бы всё сработало. 

Миллисент, спрыгнувшая со спины Хакса ещё на входе в кабину, устроилась у него в ногах, настороженно шипя. 

К его счастью, «Тишина» слегка неторопливо, но всё же стала подниматься на крыло. Как только высота, на которую они взлетели, превысила высоту кроны леса, Хакс переключился на горизонтальный полёт. 

Только тогда его взгляд упал на замершую в кресле и наблюдавшую за всем этим Рей. Она не пыталась взять управление в свои руки, просто всем видом показывала, что была готова помочь. 

Надавливая на штурвал, Хакс направился к Южному полушарию планеты, резко наращивая скорость. Первая космическая быстро осталась позади. 

В этот момент корабль начало уводить выше в атмосферу. Насторожившись, Хакс уже приготовился отдавать команду к экстренному торможению, когда увидел: это Рей подняла штурвал на себя. Вовремя: 

— Т-65 сокращает дистанцию, — не успокаивался компьютер. — До выхода из атмосферы сто километров. 

— Рей, будьте готовы к переходу в гиперпространство, — Хакс вдавил штурвал вперёд так сильно, как только мог. — Компьютер, вывести на экран координаты ближайших обитаемых планет. 

— Пятьдесят километров. Двадцать пять. Пять. Один. Выход за пределы атмосферы осуществлён успешно. Т-65 на дистанции лазерного огня. 

— Координаты прыжка: один-два-пять, три-четыре-восемь, отметка сто тридцать, — прочитал Хакс со своего экрана. — Переход на сверхсветовую! — громко произнёс он, тоном давая понять, что сделать всё нужно было как можно быстрее. 

Послышались звуковые сигналы, оповещавшие о том, что Рей стала набирать координаты. А затем наступила пауза. 

Мимо пронёсся луч. У неё что, опять всё управление кораблём вдруг из головы вылетело? 

— Перепроверка координат, — сообщила она. Следом под её пальцем еле слышно щёлкнул тумблер. 

И всё вокруг вспыхнуло синим. Спасительный туннель гиперпространства окружил их.


	20. Chapter 20

18\. Пустыня на крыше мира

Синева вокруг резко потемнела. Белые пятна стали сначала рядами линий, а затем — скоплениями точек. Звёздами. «Тишина» вышла из гиперпространства спустя три часа перелёта на полной скорости.

— Отключить автопилот, — громко отчеканил Хакс. 

— Понял-понял, — отозвался компьютер. 

Сосчитав до трёх, Хакс уже самостоятельно перевёл ионные двигатели на треть тяги. 

Взяв в руки штурвал, он медленно направил корабль к планете, чьи координаты попались ему первыми в списке. 

— Компьютер, характеристика. 

— Н’эгны, обитаемая планета стандартного размера. Содержание кислорода в атмосфере пониженное. Обитаемая поверхность расположена высоко над уровнем моря. Большая часть планеты покрыта горными хребтами и плато, которые и представляют собой обитаемую поверхность. 

— Вода? 

Во время остановки на Оскуридаде они набрали полные цистерны, которых при разумном использовании должно было хватить на пару месяцев. Но всё же в любой момент могла произойти чрезвычайная ситуация. От нехватки воды Хакс точно умереть не хотел. 

— Океаны. Горные водоёмы. Ледники. 

— Средняя высота обитаемой поверхности над уровнем моря? 

— Десять тысяч метров. 

— Побережья океанов не называются доступной поверхностью. Причина? 

Сажать «Тишину» в горах Хакс не хотел. Разреженный воздух плохо сказывался на выносливости и силе. Из-за этого понижалась эффективность любой деятельности. А сидеть на корабле и расходовать пайки он не хотел. Пока не убедится, что сбросил Скайуокера с хвоста, во всяком случае. 

— Беспилотные летательные аппараты, отправленные на разведку, обнаружили отравляющие вещества. 

На мгновение Хакс задумался. Каким же тогда образом планету занесли в список обитаемых, раз её главный водный резервуар содержал соединения, опасные для жизни любого существа? 

— Эти вещества есть в горных водах? — уточнил Хакс. 

— Нет. 

Выходит, океаны подверглись химическому воздействию извне. И тот, кто их отравлял, прекрасно знал, что использованные соединения не нанесут вреда жизни на Плато. Они просто не поднимались в процессе испарения, оставаясь в океанах. Где-то он уже видел применение этой тактики. 

И применяла её зарождавшаяся Империя. Точно вспоминались два случая: луна Раады и Хоногр. В первом случае намеренно использовалась специальная культура. Во втором катастрофа произошла почти случайно. Над планетой был уничтожен один из устаревших кораблей Восстания, и вещества из его двигателей отравили её воды. Как выжило коренное население, Ногри, источники умалчивали. 

Или кто-то их специально засекретил. Точно Хакс сейчас сказать не мог, да и не относилось это к делу. 

— Дистанция до поверхности? 

— Пятьсот тысяч метров. 

Хакс ещё сильнее уменьшил тягу. Корабль медленно спускался, входя в атмосферу. Для недавно отремонтированного корпуса наступало самое главное испытание. 

— Рей, что с обшивкой? 

— По датчикам всё в порядке. Граница зелёной зоны, — он едва расслышал, настолько слабым голосом она заговорила. 

Рей сидела в кабине пилота уже полтора с лишним часа. Её присутствия здесь не требовал никто. С полностью отремонтированным кораблём Хакс справлялся и в одиночку. Потому, как только они вышли гиперпространство, отправил Рей в её каюту. Вернулась она позже сама. 

Большую часть времени молчала, закрыв глаза и погрузившись в чуткую дрёму. Стоило Хаксу переключить страницу на экране или Миллисент слишком громко махнуть хвостом, как она тут же открывала глаза. 

Вывод напрашивался очевидный: что-то мешало ей спать в собственной каюте, там, где Миллисент не лишала её Силы. Но и не ограждала от влияния извне. Может, конечно, дело было в том, что она не хотела засыпать. А присутствие рядом Хакса заставляло её настораживаться и бодрствовать. Но утверждать что-то точно пока что он не мог. 

Сам он тоже держался в напряжении. Скайуокер ухитрялся уже второй раз подряд обнаружить их и застать врасплох. И Хакс не имел ни малейшей возможности объяснить, как именно. 

Проще всего было бы обвинить Рей. Но слишком много фактов говорило против этого. 

До Бисса и на Биссе за ней постоянно следила Миллисент. На Оскуридаде они пробыли целых три недели. Какие бы сильные помехи в Силе ни создавал Пеллеонов Рубеж, отправляй она Скайуокеру сообщение намеренно, он появился бы гораздо раньше. 

Сноук же умел дотянуться до неё каждую ночь. А ведь он всего лишь знал их местоположение. «Тишину», как и все корабли Экспедиционного Флота, снабдили специальным маячком, позволявшим отслеживать её. 

Не видел Хакс и причины для Рей сообщать Скайуокеру о том, где она находилась. Если она действительно хотела проверить, доставят ли её к родителям, мешать этому с её стороны было бы глупо. 

Да и потом, желай она, чтобы учитель пришёл к ней на помощь, точно не стала бы помогать Хаксу улетать от него. 

Или же Хакс просто недооценил её, Скайуокера или обоих сразу. Но точно поймёт это он явно не сейчас. Возможно, Рей даже не знала, кто именно их преследовал. И сообщать ей об этом Хакс тоже не хотел. Отреагировать она могла непредсказуемо. А заодно — разрушить весь его план по обращению её в его нового помощника. 

Оставалось только ждать. 

Верхние слои атмосферы они прошли без особых затруднений. Обшивка не подала ни единого признака повреждений. 

Не спеша Хакс направил корабль в район сороковых широт северного полушария планеты. Данные об изотермах и насыщенности воздуха кислородом там производили наилучшее впечатление. 

Они едва успели миновать облачный слой тропосферы, как тут же перед ними возникла серо-жёлтая почва плато. 

Переключившись в режим вертикального полёта, Хакс стабилизировал корабль и аккуратно посадил его. После лёгкого толчка он полностью заглушил ионные двигатели. 

— Рей, — Хакс оглядел её. Чуть встрепенулась, но выглядела всё ещё разбито. Записи с камер в допросной на «Старкиллере» сразу же после визита Рена, и те изображали её бодрее. — Вы в состоянии сейчас выйти за пределы корабля? 

— Да, — по-прежнему слабо, но уже гораздо увереннее ответила она, поднимаясь на ноги. 

— Тогда мы выходим. Милли, за мной, — Хакс заговорил чуть жёстче. Раз Рей считала, что готова, то и скорость и эффективность исполнения приказов от неё ожидались соответствующие. 

Обычно в Первом Порядке на начальных этапах разведки использовали беспилотные аппараты. Но Хаксу в них отказали ещё до битвы при «Старкиллере». Он снова был вынужден действовать своими силами. Вторую планету подряд.

*** 

Рей спрыгнула с трапа, когда тот уже начинал подниматься. Не потому, что ей так хотелось. Просто она чуть ли не засыпала на ходу. Глаза в сером полумраке «Блад-винга» закрывались сами. Она слишком, слишком давно не спала нормально.

Яркий, необычно-белый свет звезды едва её не ослепил. Несколько секунд она стояла, прищурившись и глядя вниз. Когда её зрение более или менее привыкло, она осмотрелась. 

На километры вокруг простиралась ровная гладь огромного плато. Кое-где возвышались холмы или просто отвесные скалы. Вдали белел лёд высочайших пиков, вздымавшихся гораздо выше общего уровня горной равнины. 

И то тут, то там поднимались странные жёлто-зелёные арки. Они не двигались, сколько бы на них Рей ни смотрела. Скорее всего, это была какая-то разновидность деревьев. Она полностью отличалась от тех, что она видела рядом с замком Маз Канаты, или же тех, среди которых она убегала от Кайло Рена на «Старкиллере». Но и местность здесь была совершенно иная. 

Повсюду летало что-то белое. Возможно, семена этих самых странных деревьев. В остальном же плато выглядело абсолютно безжизненным. Нарушали картину лишь она и Хакс с Милли, ушедшие чуть вперёд. Они двигались в сторону скального массива. 

Слегка ударяя палкой о землю, Рей последовала за ними. Дышалось тяжеловато. Но пару раз она сумела пережить песчаную бурю — когда ещё не научилась предсказывать их появление и задерживалась в пустыне. Переживёт и этот воздух. 

Медленно они приближались к скалам. Хакс шёл впереди, держа в руке пистолет. Милли двигалась рядом, постоянно высовывая язык. Пыталась что-то учуять. И оба периодически переводили глаза на Рей. 

Сама она смотрела по сторонам. Белёсый пух окружил их по мере того, как они шли к скалам. Поймав маленькую частичку этого огромного потока, Рей убедилась в правильности своей догадки. Действительно, местные растения так распространяли свои семена — по ветру. 

Немногочисленные травы Джакку делали так же. Рей ещё ребёнком, когда её только оставили родители, видела пустыню, в одну ночь из оранжевой ставшую белой. Ункар Платт говорил, что за пару дней до прибытия корабля с Рей на Джакку пролился дождь. Первый за сотню лет. 

Рей оставила семя себе. Вдруг оно окажется съедобным. 

Они входили в ущелье. 

Хакс впереди остановился. Догнав его, Рей встала рядом, вглядевшись туда, куда, как ей казалось, смотрел он. 

Через ущелье была натянута огромная сеть. Метров пять в высоту — и около тридцати в длину. Казалась она белоснежной и почти сплошной. 

— Приготовьтесь, — негромко и чётко сказал Хакс, снимая пистолет с предохранителя. Она отчётливо слышала щелчок. Милли встала точно между ними, занимая единственную безопасную позицию. 

— Я никого не вижу, — прошептала Рей. 

— Никого и нет, — ответил Хакс. — Пока. Не отставайте. 

Он двинулся в сторону маленькой пещерки прямо под сетью. Рей согнула руки в локтях, палку направила вертикально вверх, держа чуть правее относительно своего тела. Она приняла начальную боевую позицию. Как учил мастер Люк. 

Когда они дошли до пещеры, она успела пожалеть, что они не поехали на спидере. Пусть и причина была в том, что она вряд ли бы смогла нормально вести его: Хакс не доверял ей в таком сонном состоянии. Да и она сама себе сейчас не доверяла. 

Впереди раздались щелчок и шипение. Хакс достал световой меч. Рей уже не в первый раз обратила внимание: держал он его одной рукой, а во второй по-прежнему оставался пистолет. Но когда он орудовал ими на спидере, не было нужды делать это одновременно. Как он планировал сейчас ими пользоваться? 

Мысли её прервал еле слышный цокот. Меч осветил маленького зверька с коричневой шёрсткой и огромными чёрными глазами. Милли зашипела, но не сдвинулась с места. 

— У нас гости, — прошептал Хакс. 

Они что, оба испугались вот этого вот? 

— Хакс, вы уверены?.. — ответила она, стоя к нему в пол-оборота. 

— А это не его мы сейчас слышим, — озираясь по сторонам, Хакс повёл световым мечом вправо и влево. Их окружали лишь голые стены. Зверёк, пискнув, испуганно скрылся. 

— Двигайтесь обратно к выходу. Спиной ко мне, — процедил Хакс. — Милли, на спину. 

Развернувшись, Рей попятилась. Боком. На спидере Хакс концентрировался на преследователях. Сейчас давать ему шанс ранить себя во имя какой угодно цели она не хотела. 

Вдруг рядом с ней выросла тень, а в глаза ударил яркий блик солнца. Цокот раздался уже с двух сторон. Рей почти дошла до выхода, когда перед ней предстал обладатель этой тени. 

Чёрно-серебристый паук в половину её роста. Четыре пары глаз хищно посмотрели на неё. Она едва успела заметить, как сзади появились ещё двое. Засада. 

— Двигайтесь чуть быстрее, — Хакс заговорил громче. — Похоже, они не ожидали нас здесь увидеть. 

Он сделал выстрел из бластера. Цокот лишь усилился. Или ему снова не повезло с рикошетом, или броня у этих пауков оказалась крепче, чем она думала. 

Паук впереди в прыжке атаковал её. Выждав нужный момент, она опустила палку в горизонтальное положение и ткнула ему в брюхо. К её удивлению, палка не сломалась, а паук, со злобой засвистев, немного отступил. 

В этот же момент сзади раздались шорох и стук упавшего тела. На секунду обернувшись, Рей увидела, как Хакс световым мечом отрубил одну из ног пауку, что атаковал его. И тут же выстрелил прямо в глаз. Помогло: паук растянулся на полу пещеры. Хакс сделал второй выстрел. Но в этот раз от него уклонились. 

Пауки настойчиво атаковали их раз за разом. Хакс держал световой меч близко к телу. Рей не знала точного названия этого стиля. Мастер Люк пользовался им несколько раз, но не прививал его ей. Вместе с тем, Хакс периодически совмещал удары с выстрелами. Такого она ещё не видела. 

Сама она наносила удары наотмашь, используя самые агрессивные приёмы своей формы боя, Атару. 

На Рей и Хакса всё продолжали наседать. К арке пещеры они продвигались медленно, а пауки не спешили сдаваться. Под конец Рей стала бить как можно сильнее, лишь бы отогнать нападавшего, гораздо меньше заботясь о технике. 

Они уже почти добрались до входа, когда Хакс, не увидев, что она подняла своё оружие слишком близко к нему, срезал у палки верхушку. 

Решение пришло к Рей практически мгновенно. Дважды шагнув вперёд, она сделала резкий прямой выпад. Пронзающее движение её формы. Такое же в своих ранних боях делал Оби-Ван Кеноби, учитель Люка. 

К её удивлению, это сработало. Паук просто не ожидал такой быстрой и практически самоубийственной атаки. Путь к выходу оказался свободен. В этот же момент сзади послышался ещё один удар. 

— Уходим отсюда, — громко, но спокойно сказал Хакс. Рей, кивнув, направилась прочь из ущелья. Сзади раздавалась мерная поступь Хакса. Когда же до них донёсся цокот, они оба перешли на медленный бег. Милли, всё это время сидевшая на спине у Хакса, еле слышно шипела. 

Им удалось спастись. Сегодня. Но если Хакс продолжит отрубать концы палок, а она будет биться, забыв о навыках боя, долго они здесь не протянут. Простым обсуждением манёвров тут дело не ограничится. 

— Рей, — будто прочитав её мысли, заметил Хакс, замедляя шаг. От пауков они, кажется, ускользнули, — если вы дальше будете так махать палкой, у вас её не останется. 

— Если вы не будете видеть, куда двигается меч, вы скоро отрубите не конец палки, а мою голову, — парировала она, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание. Хакс промолчал. Рей поймала лишь брошенный им раздражённый взгляд. 

Впрочем, в ответ он так ничего и не предложил. Видел, наверное, что она уже валилась с ног и вряд ли была способна что-то обсуждать. Даже вопрос, напрямую касавшийся их дальнейшего выживания. 

Впереди показался корабль, обещавший безопасность и долгожданный сон. О том, как они будут решать проблему схваток с пауками, она подумает явно не сегодня.


	21. 19. О стилях и кристаллах

19\. О стилях и кристаллах 

Рей сидела на трапе уже около получаса. Утренний холодный душ почти не взбодрил её. Она клевала носом, то и дело засыпая. Только затем, чтобы тут же проснуться. Тьма продолжала манить её к себе, попутно пытая.

Кто именно это делал, она не знала. Дарт Вейдер, которым так грезил Рен, из Бездны? Сам Рен? Неужели он настолько хотел получить себе её в ученицы, что ради этого не давал ей спокойно спать? Или же пытался сломить? Заставить перейти на Тёмную Сторону, только чтобы избавиться от этих мук? 

Небо из чёрного становилось тёмно-синим, а одинокая луна планеты медленно пропадала из вида. Ночные светила гасли, уступая место дневному — красному гиганту. Планета находилась от него раз в десять дальше, чем Джакку или Бисс от своих звёзд. И уж точно не прижималась к нему, как Оскуридад к своей. 

Ещё раз надкусив клешню паука, которая составляла весь её завтрак, Рей слегка сморщилась. Она не думала, что после пайков Платта её что-то сможет так пронять. Но сейчас поняла, что никогда так не ошибалась. 

За добычей они с Хаксом полетели на следующий день после стычки. Им оставили только одного паука — того, чьи глаза Рей сожгла горящей палкой. Второго куда-то унесли, а третий лежал в пещере чуть дальше места своей смерти прямо в начале длинного тоннеля. Его они трогать не решились: слишком уж походило это на засаду. 

Рей покачнулась. Спать хотелось невероятно. Но ей не давали. И она чувствовала, как её охватывает отчаяние. Она не могла не спать. Но и спать тоже не могла. 

Пытаясь обрести спокойствие и почувствовать Силу, как учил мастер Люк, она натыкалась либо на помехи, либо на всё ту же Тьму. 

В этой упорной борьбе проходили секунды, минуты, часы. Небо превращалось в голубое, затем начинало белеть. Из-за гор выходило солнце, а вслед за ним ветер гнал облака. 

С большим трудом Рей удалось окончательно пробудиться. Пара пробежек вокруг корабля помогли ей хоть немного прийти в себя. 

Сзади послышался стук ботинок по металлу. Ему вторило еле слышное шарканье. А ещё через несколько секунд пришло долгожданное облегчение. Она попала под воздействие блока Хакса, и Тьма отступила. Погрузиться в джедайскую медитацию, конечно, тоже не вышло. Но это она переживёт. 

— Поднимайтесь, — холодно сказал Хакс, спускаясь по трапу. Милли шла по левую руку от него, настороженно косясь на Рей. 

Та встала, взяв в руки палку, и направилась следом. 

— Как вы понимаете, — медленно начал говорить Хакс, — в местных тоннелях наш спидер бесполезен. Пауки могут просто встать в ряд и поймать нас. Поэтому, хотите вы того или нет, нам придётся биться врукопашную. И не так, как это было в прошлый раз. 

— И что вы предлагаете? 

— Только длительную подготовку. Время есть. Этого паука, — Хакс стоял спиной к ней, но она будто видела, как он скривился, — надолго хватит. Неделю должны протянуть. 

Милли клацнула челюстями. Что она хотела сообщить, Рей понять не сумела. Дроидов она изучала двенадцать лет, пока копалась в Звёздных Разрушителях. Язык вуки напоминал ей почему-то о детстве. Но говорили ли на нём мама, папа, какой-то их друг, близкий им так же, как Чубакка Хану, сказать Рей не могла. Сигналам ящерицы Хакса она научиться не успела. 

Рей встала напротив Хакса. Тот развернулся к ней спиной, хлопнув себя по плечу и скомандовав: 

— Милли. 

Та запрыгнула на него. 

— И что теперь? — спросила Рей. 

— Становитесь ко мне спиной, — сухо бросил он. — Боком вы уже пробовали стоять. 

— Получилось неплохо, — отозвалась она. В конце концов, они сумели выбраться из той пещеры без потерь. 

Стоять спиной к нему Рей всё ещё не хотела. Он мог сколько угодно говорить про благие намерения. Но она явно была нужна ему зачем-то ещё. 

— Вы чуть не лишились оружия, — возразил он. 

Возразить она не могла. Да и, в конце концов, он демонстрировал ей своё доверие, первым обернувшись к ней спиной и даже не оглядываясь. Хотя она имела возможность атаковать его, он всё равно предпочёл рискнуть, поставив их совместное выживание выше собственной безопасности. 

Легко было делать это со световым мечом. И гораздо труднее — с палкой. Но попробовать стоило. Развернувшись к Хаксу спиной, она встала в начальную позицию. 

— Вы знаете, как называется ваша форма боя, Рей? 

— Атару. 

— Скольким её движениям вас обучили? 

— Семи. 

— Можете показать их сейчас? 

Рей нанесла четыре удара, потом поставила два блока и провела одну комбинацию. После недолгого молчания Хакс заговорил: 

— Меня волнует третий удар. Я правильно понимаю, что на нём вы высоко поднимаете меч и заводите его за спину? 

— Учили так, — подтвердила она. 

— Вы часто им пользуетесь? — задумавшись, спросил Хакс. 

— Чаще, чем остальными. 

— И я срубил вашу палку как раз тогда, когда вы его применили, потому что меч поднимается вверх во время шестого и восьмого приёмов. Которые я тоже использую сравнительно часто, — рассуждал он вслух, после чего замолчал почти на минуту. Затем тон его сменился на более уверенный. Тон командующего. — Делаем так же, как на Оскуридаде. Только предупреждать будем о приёмах, а не о том, что видим. Приготовиться. На счёт три — пауки атакуют нас обоих. Вы готовы? 

— Да, — получилось слабее, чем она хотела. Недосып давал о себе знать. 

Хакс медленно сосчитал до трёх. 

— Атару, шесть, — произнесла она, ставя блок, — не даю ему вцепиться мне в глотку после прыжка. 

— Соресу, четыре, — откликнулся он, — я делаю выпад навстречу. 

Соресу. Форма стойкости. Так, кажется, о ней говорил мастер Люк. Здесь что-то не сходилось. Рей могла представить Хакса, пользовавшегося Ваападом или Джем Со, агрессивными формами боя, близким Тьме. Но Соресу, которой владел Оби-Ван Кеноби, идеал джедая даже для её учителя? 

Самый страшный человек из тех, что она знала, пользовался самой мирной формой боя из известных Галактике. Что-то здесь не сходилось. Или она чего-то не знала о Хаксе. 

— Атару, семь, — продемонстрировала она следующий приём, — запутывающий удар по ногам, после которого увожу меч вбок и отталкиваю противника в прыжке на месте. 

— Соресу, один, — продолжил Хакс, — прижимаю меч к себе лезвием вперёд и отклоняюсь назад. 

— Атару, три. 

— Соресу, восемь, — недовольно выдохнул Хакс. — Ещё раз, Рей. 

Он снова сосчитал до трёх. 

— Атару, пять, — прокомментировала она, — вертикальный блок. 

— Соресу, семь, — терпеливо проговорил он,- горизонтальный удар слева направо. 

— Атару, один. Диагональный удар с полу-поворотом. 

— Соресу, девять. Блокирую прыжок, слегка приседая на коленях. 

— Атару, пять. 

— Соресу, шесть. 

— Атару, три, — разочарованно произнесла она. 

— Продолжаем, — без толики злобы в голосе Хакс снова начал отсчёт. 

Выдохнув, Рей принялась называть ещё одну последовательность. Неудачи взбодрили её. Вместо отчаяния на неё нахлынула радость предстоящего боя. И пусть пока она не могла превратить эту эмоцию в Силу, но уже могла избавиться от мыслей о сне. Хотя бы на время. 

Привыкание к стилям друг друга не обещало быть коротким или лёгким. Ни того, ни другого она не требовала.

*** 

— Атару, три!

— Соресу, четыре. Начинаем пятую последовательность, Рей. 

— Атару, пять. 

— Соресу, десять. 

— Атару, два. 

— Соресу, один. 

— Атару, один. 

— Соресу, четыре. Двигайтесь в мою сторону. С этой группой мы закончили. 

Пройдя сквозь череду туннелей, они оказались в большом зале. Тёмно-коричневые своды освещались слабо. Лучи едва проникали внутрь сквозь маленькое окошко на самом верху. То и дело Рей наступала в горку семян. И всё вокруг кишело пауками. 

Неожиданно несъедобными пауками, есть у которых можно было только лапы. Если бы Хакс не проверил своё блюдо перед вчерашним ужином, и он, и Рей уже лежали бы с отравлением. Хорошо, если живые. И Милли с ними за компанию. 

После этого стало понятно, что зачисткой засады на входе и периодическими выстрелами по паутине они не ограничатся. Чтобы еды хватило на несколько недель, им пришлось лезть вглубь пещер. Хакс отозвался об этом как о необходимости. Сама Рей посчитала это неизбежной жестокостью. 

Она успокаивала себя тем, что никакой резнёй тут даже издали не пахло. Они боролись за выживание. С равными себе хищниками, в битве с которыми силы обеих сторон постоянно подвергались испытанию. 

Хакс шёл вперёд, без устали орудуя мечом. Скорость, с которой он наносил удары, не отличалась от той, с которой бился Финн. Темп чуть уступал её ответам на удары Рена, и был значительно медленнее тех изящных, мудрёных атак, что обрушивались на неё на «Старкиллере». 

Но когда Хакс начинал защищаться, то на его место словно вставал другой человек. Рей чувствовала резкие движения отведённых назад лопаток. Идеально отточенные, выверенные движения плечами. Разъярённый цокот пауков после удачно поставленного блока. 

А с блоком Хакс почти не ошибался. Рей, в свободные мгновения оглядываясь назад, видела, как он будто всем телом отражал удар, занося меч, в то время как паук только готовился атаковать его. 

С места он двигался, только когда они заканчивали с одной группой из двух или трёх хищников. Пистолетом он отгонял тех, кто подходил слишком близко, но с кем ещё не мог биться. 

Дышал он тяжело — всё-таки, сражались они по полчаса и отдыхали минуты по три. Сквозь тонкую рубашку ощущался пот. Хакс уставал, но не останавливался ни на секунду. Он бился до последнего, пока все вокруг него, кроме Рей и Милли, не умирали. 

Милли держали в самом безопасном месте — между лопаток. Вдвоём, стоя спина к спине, они будто прятали её в своеобразном кармане. К её чести, она сидела тихо и шипела, лишь предупреждая об опасности. 

Стоять настолько близко к Хаксу было непривычно. Чувствовать его — ещё непривычнее. Пот и тяжёлое дыхание напоминали ей о том, как он потерял сознание на корабле. И вдруг вновь она почувствовала его уязвимость. Которая никак не соотносилась в ней с тем, что этот человек одной своей фразой перечеркнул тридцать два миллиарда жизней. 

Отвлёкшись, она едва не пропустила удар. Паук, похоже, сам не ожидал такой удачи, и Рей успела создать блок, поставив палку вертикально. С Силой, конечно, было бы проще. Но и без Силы она справлялась не так уж и плохо. 

В это же время Хакс выстрелил перед собой, отгоняя ещё одного паука и нанося размашистый, сильный удар, резко подался вперёд, насквозь протыкая световым мечом второго. Рей воспользовалась этим, прыгнув назад и ногами отбив нападение. Уже в полёте она заметила, что отброшенный Хаксом хищник решил броситься на Милли. И поэтому, только приземлившись, нанесла сильный удар пауку под брюхо. И тут же воткнула палку в глаз, добираясь до мозга и почти мгновенно убивая. 

Эту тактику они с Хаксом ещё не успели толком отработать, когда выяснилось, что на корабле слишком мало еды. Но сейчас хватало того, что Хакс сумел дать ей сигнал о начале последовательности ударов, а она этот сигнал распознала. 

— Неплохо, — раздался его голос почти у неё над ухом. 

— Пожалуй, — не менее громко отозвалась она. 

Отрицать было бесполезно: они хорошо научились вместе биться. 

Пауки всё наступали на них, формируя кольца. Кучность не играла им на пользу, не оставляя места для манёвра. 

У Рей глаза разбегались. Но она всё же ухитрялась вычислить, кто ей сейчас угрожал более остальных. Вертикальным ударом она отпугнула одного паука, подняв палку по диагонали, будто замахиваясь, отогнала второго. А затем сделала выпад, расправляясь с подошедшим слишком близко третьим. 

В этот момент позади неё ещё один паук забился в агонии. 

— Рей, отходим. Я иду вперёд, — спокойно произнёс Хакс. 

— Вы что? — только и успела спросить она, как тут же нужно было идти прямо за ним. Отпугнув ещё пару пауков, она резко отступила назад вслед за Хаксом. 

Они двигались по залу. Сначала в один конец, потом в другой. Запутывали пауков, заставляли их смешивать строй. И всякий раз, когда рядом с ними кто-то медлил, его беспощадно наказывали — палкой ли, мечом ли, пистолетом ли. 

Этот смертельный танец продолжался более полутора часов. К его концу Рей чувствовала, что устала больше, чем после «Старкиллера». Просто потому, что всё ещё не могла выспаться. И она, и Хакс взмокли. 

— Не шевелитесь, — произнёс он, отодвигаясь от неё. Справа Рей увидела дуло пистолета. Лёгкое жужжание — и последний из пауков упал замертво. Он не ожидал этой атаки. Рей облегчённо выдохнула. Появление оружия в руках у Хакса в опасной близости от её головы испугало её меньше, чем она думала. 

— Всё, — она поставила палку на каменистую поверхность пещеры и оперлась на неё. 

— Соберите самые крупные лапы, — безразлично, будто они не вышли победителями из тяжелейшие схватки за последний месяц, отозвался Хакс. Световой меч всё ещё жужжал у него в руках. 

Рей тут же пошла в дальний конец зала, где за пару десятков минут до того пауки чуть не зажали их в угол. И чувствовала, как Сила медленно возвращалась к ней. А вместе с Силой вернулся и зов. В этот раз, правда, звучал не властный голос Тьмы. Нечто совершенно иное. 

Погружаясь в Силу, как учил мастер Люк, Рей яснее расслышала странный призыв. Будто маленький колокол звенел где-то рядом. В этом перезвоне она почему-то улавливала своё имя. Никакой Тёмной Стороны при этом не чувствовалось. Рей решила рискнуть и откликнуться на этот зов. 

Она, не спеша, направилась туда, куда её вела Сила. Только сейчас вспомнилось: точно так же манил её световой меч мастера Люка. Но что она могла найти теперь? 

Идя вдоль стены, Рей обнаружила маленькую, заваленную камнем нишу. Сдвинув камень Силой, она рывком отпрыгнула назад. Но, к счастью, выскочил на неё всего лишь зверёк. Один из тех, что пауки держали как скот. 

Пропустив его и проводив взглядом, Рей осмотрела нишу, из которой и раздавался причудливый звон. Теперь внутри ещё и что-то светилось. Присмотревшись, она не поверила своим глазам. 

Большой кайбер-кристалл. Серого цвета. 

Времени замирать от вида этого чуда не было. Рей взяла его и, положив в карман штанов, вернулась к сбору паучьих лап. Хакс вроде бы того, что она отвлеклась, не заметил. Но разговор и без того назревал серьёзный. 

Потому что с кайбер-кристаллом, позвавшим его, джедай мог поступить лишь одним образом. 

Создать собственный световой меч.

*** 

— Что вы сейчас сказали?

Хаксу на секунду подумалось, что он неправильно услышал фразу Рей. 

— Я нашла кайбер-кристалл, — невозмутимо повторила она, доставая что-то из кармана. Развернувшись, Хакс внимательно посмотрел на то, что было у неё на ладони. 

Он не раз сталкивался с кайбер-кристаллами. При строительстве лазера «Старкиллера» пришлось половину залежей планеты пустить в дело. Но ни разу ни в исследованиях, ни в байках, ни даже в речах Сноука или Рена он не слышал о сером кайбер-кристалле. 

Впрочем, Пеллеонов Рубеж не зря считался одной из самых плохо обследованных частей Неизведанных Регионов. Чего-то подобного следовало ждать. 

— Вы сказали, что хотите с ним что-то сделать. 

— Не с ним. Из него. Световой меч. 

Хакс кивнул. Странно, что она ему вообще сказала об этом. Доверяла? Или просто понимала, что сенсоры корабля рано или поздно бы всё равно меч обнаружили? 

— Что требуется от меня? — спросил он как можно более спокойно. 

Оружие в руках у Рей — настоящее, а не палка, годящаяся только для пауков, — Хакса радовать не могло. Если раньше он мог ходить по кораблю, не озираясь, то теперь придётся наблюдать за ней. И ждать нападения — первые несколько дней, во всяком случае. 

Возражать он не стал. Даже одного рыцаря Рен с палкой в руках Рей будет тяжело одолеть. А рыцари Рен никогда не бились в одиночку. Чего уж говорить об их магистре. Про Гвардию, да и самого Сноука, Хакс и вовсе старался не думать. Поэтому, рано или поздно, ему придётся смириться со световым мечом в руках Рей. Как и с тем, что придётся ей довериться. Если он хотел, чтобы она эффективно выполняла его приказы в Первом Порядке. 

К тому же, она наверняка приняла и то, что им придётся долго работать вместе, и то, что в одиночку на Пеллеоновом Рубеже ей не выжить. Но при этом о своём намерении везти её в Первый Порядок Хакс пока что не объявил. Наступило идеальное время, чтобы проверить, мог ли он положиться на неё. 

И идеальным способом было как раз позволить ей завладеть оружием. 

— Материалы, — с нотками удивления в голосе произнесла она. 

Похоже, Рей готовила целую речь, собираясь долго убеждать его. Он согласился слишком быстро и слишком просто. 

— В инженерном, — отозвался он. — Компьютер, в базе данных есть информация о создании световых мечей? 

Из корабля, в который они заходили, нагруженные парой десятков оторванных с мясом лап, послышался уже давно ставший привычным механический голос: 

— Результат негативный. 

Джедаи и ситхи, видимо, тщательно берегли свои секреты. Тем хуже для Рей. Но тем лучше для него. 

— Всё, что я знаю, — Рей начала рассуждать вслух, проходя в инженерный отсек, — это то, что раньше у джедаев были целые мастерские, где юнлинги сами, с помощью Силы, изготавливали себе мечи. Но их этому обучали около месяца. 

— Нам с вами такой роскоши никто не предоставит, — отозвался Хакс, сбрасывая свой груз в дальний угол отделения. Рей, последовав его примеру, затем начала обыскивать один ящик за другим. Миллисент спокойно прошла мимо неё, устраиваясь в углу и принимаясь есть одну из лап. 

Рей уже неплохо ориентировалась в инженерном — копалась там, где сам Хакс стал бы искать нужные детали в первую очередь. Наверняка изучила всё отделение вдоль и поперёк, когда они ещё не были весь день заняты охотой. 

Опиралась при отборе деталей Рей при этом, похоже, только на свои догадки. Опыта ей точно не хватало. Она определённо испытывала нужду. Не в наставничестве: после совместного ремонта «Тишины» Хакс не сомневался в её навыках инженера или механика. В помощи. 

И Хакс был готов эту помощь предоставить. Потому что если он сейчас сделает это, то она, возможно, станет чуть больше доверять ему. 

— Компьютер, в базе есть чертежи световых мечей? — громко спросил он. 

— Один приблизительный чертёж, инициалы автора... засекречены. Код доступа высшего уровня. 

Хакс хмыкнул. Похоже, Энакин Скайуокер или Кайло Рен. Только изобретения этих двоих помещались под замок, ключ от которого был только у Палпатина или Сноука. Но, к счастью, сейчас авторство роли не играло. 

— Вывести на экран. 

Отойдя от стены, Хакс подошёл ближе, вставая рядом с Рей. На экране — самом крупном на компьютере, — показалось странное оружие. Длинная, почти метровая, рукоять и совсем маленькое лезвие, раза в три меньше. Походило не столько на меч, сколько на копьё. 

— Хакс, а ваш световой меч?.. 

— Джедайский. Собирать и разбирать придётся с помощью Силы. 

— Отпадает, — разочарованно выдохнула она. — Буду разбираться с этим, значит. 

— Подумайте над корпусом, — пробормотал он, разглядывая чертёж, — я займусь кайбер-кристаллом. 

Рей с недоумением посмотрела на него. Эрсо она, конечно, не читала. Издержки джаккуанского самообразования. 

— Оружие «Старкиллера» работало на них, — пояснил Хакс. — Компьютер, раздвоение экрана. Вывести чертёж «Хакс-семь». 

За секретность он не беспокоился. «Старкиллер» всё равно уже взорвали, а второй он строить не собирался. 

Оставалось Хаксу только найти нужные детали, чтобы адаптировать своё же собственное изобретение под оружие меньших размеров. Несколько минут он изучал два чертежа, размышляя, как сделать это максимально эффективно. 

Вдруг его озарило. В своих работах Эрсо не раз упоминал, что принцип действия кайбер-кристалла очень похож на принцип действия пьезокристалла. Следовательно, если Хакс при включении сможет создать постоянное трение, что-то определённо выйдет. 

— Компьютер, запустить программу «Хакс-шесть-пять-два», — изложив вслух свои соображения, он отдал команду о начале симуляции. Когда, после внесения начальных корректировок, выход энергии стабилизировался, Хакс принялся за уменьшение размера установки до минимума. После того как её диаметр перестал превышать диаметр рукояти на чертеже, он начал искать замену другим частям конструкции. 

В это время Рей тщательно изучала чертёж копья, быстро перемещаясь от ящиков с материалами к экрану и обратно. 

Определившись с проектом, они принялись за работу. Сквозь треск сварочных аппаратов корабля слышалось шипение Миллисент, явно недовольной таким шумом. Хакс старался не реагировать. В конце концов, Миллисент защищала его от всех использующих Силу вокруг. Скверный характер за это можно было и простить. 

Раз или два приходилось переделывать всё. То крепление не подходило кристаллу, то рукоять оказывалась слишком узкой. Но, в конце концов, Рей и Хаксу удалось подогнать все параметры почти идеально. Поместив кристалл внутрь и заварив рукоять, Рей подняла копьё вверх и нажала на кнопку включения. 

Щелчок. Шипение. Жужжание. 

— Работает, — Хакс довольно выдохнул. Первый световой меч, созданный без применения технологий Силы, за многие годы, сделал он. Рей. Они вдвоём. Они действительно сработались. Хоть что-то радовало. 

— Работает, — Рей улыбнулась, смотря на лезвие. Но только они с Хаксом взглянули друг на друга, тут же потупила взгляд. Похоже, ей по-прежнему не давал покоя выстрел по Хоснианской системе. 

И то, что у неё в руках теперь находилась сестринская оружию «Старкиллера» технология. 

Рей выключила лезвие и опустила голову. Подавляла зевоту, похоже. Хакс посмотрел в угол экрана. Шла первая сотня ночи. Они работали уже более двенадцати часов. 

— Хорошо, Рей. Отбой, — отчеканил он и, захватив с собой две лапы пауков, вышел из инженерного. Миллисент резво проследовала за ним. Дойдя до своей каюты, он тихо произнёс: — Компьютер, заблокировать доступ в машинное отделение, кабину пилота и каюту один. Пропуск по коду доступа. 

— Понял-понял, — монотонно произнёс механический голос. 

Дверь закрылась за Хаксом. Отмыв еду и налив себе воды, он принялся за ужин. На вкус пауки оказались отвратительны. Даже пайки рядовых на этом фоне казались угощением от личных поваров верхушки Первого Порядка. Но расходовать припасы Хакс не хотел. А потому приходилось лапы есть. 

Закончив с ними, Хакс принял душ и лёг спать. 

Сегодняшняя ночь должна была показать, правильный ли он сделал выбор, посчитав, что Рей станет для него подспорьем в борьбе со Сноуком. И он, к своему сожалению, не мог никак на это повлиять. Он уже шагнул навстречу. 

Теперь дело было за Рей.


	22. 20. Бегство к спасению

20\. Бегство к спасению 

_Первый шаг к преданности — доверие_

«Войны клонов», 4×07 

Мечтала Рей только об одном: перестать обращать внимание на всё, что происходило с ней во сне. Но каждую ночь понимала только одно — к этому было невозможно привыкнуть.

До последнего она старалась держаться и не засыпать. Но она не спала нормально уже несколько недель. Каким чудом ни разу не упала навзничь во время охоты, так и не поняла. Даже периодические пошатывания и промахи не казались ей серьёзными проблемами. Для двух с половиной часов нормального сна — урывками по пять минут в течение ночи, — так точно. 

Но Тьма не уставала возвращаться. Снова и снова. 

Дождь вокруг Рей лился всё сильнее и сильнее. Песок превращался в белую жижу, а ветер становился из прохладного холодным. Тонкие льдинки резали кожу на лице. А вокруг сгущалась темнота, и даже молнии уже не могли остановить её. Лишь от капель дождя отражался свет. Откуда он исходил, Рей не видела. 

А где-то далеко впереди к ней шла огромная тёмная фигура. Она пыталась разглядеть, кто это, но не могла. Рен, скорее всего. 

— Иди ко мне, — ласково говорил он. 

— Нет, нет, — тихо цедила она, будто твердя мантру. 

— Почему ты не хочешь? Я научу тебя, я сделаю тебя могущественнее всех в Галактике. Только дай своё согласие. 

— Никогда! — Рей усиленно, быстро покачала головой. 

— Раз ты не хочешь этого, то мне придётся заставить тебя. Не беспокойся, многие уже прошли этот путь. И многие ещё пройдут. 

— Я тебе не сдамся! — крикнула она. — Пошёл прочь из моей головы! 

— Не так быстро, ученица, — Тьма пробилась сквозь тщетно пытавшийся затопить её дождь. Вновь она поглотила сначала родителей Рей, а затем стала подбираться и к ней. Медленно, с каким-то извращённым садизмом, хоронила Рей заживо в себе. Не давала ни малейшего шанса выпутаться. Рей достала световой меч — меч мастера Люка — и принялась отмахиваться им. Тщетно. Её начинало засасывать только быстрее. 

Когда уши заложило, а вдохнуть стало невозможно, Рей с криком открыла глаза. Вновь Рен — или кто бы там ни был — оказался сильнее. Она не сумела прогнать его. И, возможно, не сумеет. 

Веки предательски начали слипаться, а тянущуюся к ней Тьму она всё ещё ощущала на себе. 

Она обязана была что-то с этим сделать. И раз уж она не могла бороться, оставался один вариант. Чтобы выжить, ей придётся бежать. Не с корабля, не с планеты. От Силы. Тьма не оставила Рей никакого выхода, кроме как направится в единственное известное ей безопасное место. 

Она не хотела идти туда. Но сейчас на кону стояла её жизнь. И чтобы одолеть нависавшую над ней угрозу, она должна была сделать этот шаг. Пойти в каюту Хакса. 

По иронии судьбы, одно из самых страшных чудовищ в истории Галактики оказалось единственным человеком, который мог ей помочь.

*** 

В дверь постучали. Громко и настойчиво. Хакс проснулся ещё с первым ударом. Миллисент, зашипев, спрыгнула со своей полки и спряталась за него. Схватив бластер и направив его в сторону двери, Хакс спокойно и тихо произнёс:

— Компьютер, вывести на экран данные с камер в коридоре. 

— Понял-понял. 

Встав и дойдя до экрана, он увидел, что ломилась к нему Рей. Светового копья у неё в руках или за спиной он не заметил. 

— Компьютер, инициировать сканирование коридора. Предмет поиска: любое известное базе данных оружие, в том числе проект «Хакс-шесть-пять-два». 

— Результат отрицательный, — отчитались динамики спустя минуту. 

Убедившись, что в первые несколько секунд после входа Рей опасность ему грозить не будет, Хакс отдал команду: 

— Открыть дверь. 

Рей вошла боком сразу же, как только между створок хватило места. Она передвигалась быстро. В каждом её движении чувствовалось волнение. Спина чуть согнулась. Она в страхе поворачивала головой, а ноги, прежде чем сделать ещё один шаг, на мгновение замирали. 

Её определённо что-то напугало. Но что могло сделать это? 

Пару месяцев назад Хакс бы презрительно бросил: Сила, которой использующие её так гордились, не спасла молодую девушку от обыкновенного ночного кошмара. 

Вот только Хакс видел, что Рей старалась сохранять выдержку даже перед лицом смерти. От выстрелов противника, клыков хищников или просто падению на планету. Уже вторую неделю при нём она боролась с некоей силой, которая преследовала её в ночи. Нет. Тут дело явно было не в просто дурном сне. 

— Что-то произошло? — невозмутимо спросил он. 

— Хакс, — она пыталась ответить с таким же спокойствием, но голос всё равно дрогнул, — разрешите остаться в вашей каюте на эту ночь. 

На несколько секунд воцарилось молчание. 

Этого он не ожидал. Совсем недавно она шарахалась от него, как будто он при ней съел несколько сотен младенцев. А теперь просила остаться рядом с ним. 

С другой стороны, в последний раз выспавшейся он её видел именно после того, как Рей ночевала неподалёку от Миллисент — и от него. И в его присутствии она уже не раз дремала. Чутко, но спокойно. 

Возможно, это во внимание приняла и она. 

— Разрешение дано, — кивнул он. 

Он не стал возражать. Если они оба не ошибались, то, возможно, он сумеет извлечь из этого её визита пользу. 

— Спасибо, — еле слышно прошептала она в ответ, проходя внутрь и вставая рядом с кроватью. 

Миллисент спрыгнула вниз, занимая позицию рядом с Хаксом и злобно оскаливаясь. Рей вдруг пошатнулась и выставила ногу вперёд, чтобы не упасть. Похоже, её бессонница в последние дни была ещё сильнее, чем он подозревал. 

— Наверное, мне стоит перетащить постель... — начала она. 

— Ложитесь, — отрезал Хакс. 

Рей расправила откинутое одеяло и легла на него. Повернулась набок, смотря на Хакса и пристально следя за ним. Всё ещё опасалась. Но, похоже, не так, как того, от чего она бежала. 

Сев на край полки, Хакс облокотился на стену. Рей поджала под себя ноги. То ли готовилась отбиваться, то ли старалась даже не ощущать его близость лишний раз. Её частое дыхание перебивала только Миллисент, недовольно шаркающая по комнате. 

Хакс не сводил с Рей глаз. Он и лечь ей сказал только потому, что так занимал более выгодную позицию при обороне. 

— Милли, — проговорил он, после чего коснулся плечом верхней полки. Миллисент оживилась, прыгнула наверх и улеглась прямо на оружие. Последний шанс на внезапную атаку с её стороны был отрезан. 

Они с Рей смотрели друг на друга ещё около получаса. После этого глаза Рей закрылись, и она заснула. Дышать стала медленно и глубоко, видимо, успокоившись и придя в себя после испуга. 

Убедившись, что она не вводила его в заблуждение, Хакс коснулся головы Миллисент. В ответ на гневный взор тихо показал сначала на её глаза, а потом на Рей. Миллисент лязгнула челюстями и свесила голову с полки. 

Сам Хакс прислонился затылком к стене, положил правую руку рядом с Миллисент и закрыл глаза. Полностью приготовившись к внезапной атаке со стороны Рей, он спокойно уснул.

*** 

Проснувшись, Хакс сразу же осмотрелся. Рей лежала всё в той же позе, в какой и засыпала. Миллисент, закрыв глаза, чутко дремала. Оружие было на месте. Белая звезда тускло светила сквозь плексигласовый потолок каюты. Небо ещё сохраняло розовый оттенок. Заря наступила совсем недавно.

Спал он, в конечном итоге, уже привычные пять часов. Тихо поднявшись, он накинул себе на плечи шинель. Негромко произнёс: 

— Милли, подъём. 

Миллисент открыла глаза и внимательно на него посмотрела. Сняв её с полки, Хакс усадил её к себе на плечи. Когда она освоилась, пристегнул к поясу меч и бластер. Убедившись, что не оставил Рей никакого оружия, на носках направился к выходу. Дверь распахнулась, а потом закрылась. Тише, чем обычно. 

Шёл Хакс в инженерное отделение, которое постепенно превращалось в хранилище еды. Там он взял две паучьих лапы, разрубил их на несколько равных по размеру кусочков. Разложил их по двум тарелкам и миске. Для варки и подогрева воды приходилось использовать горелку, установленную в медицинском отделении. 

Блюдо получилось не самое приятное. Куски белой плоти с отшелушившейся серой кожей, плававшие в жирном бульоне. И на вкус, как бы Хакс ни старался, это оставалось всё такой же отвратительной жижей. Вода из горных ручьёв казалась на этом фоне по меньшей мере альдераанским вином. 

Выбора, впрочем, не оставалось. Расходовать драгоценные запасы кафа и пайков Хакс не хотел, а семена растений оказались смертельно ядовитыми. 

— Компьютер, открыть дверь каюты один. Держать открытой до поступления обратной команды. 

— Понял-понял. 

Хакс уложился в три захода. За два перетащил тарелки и миску Миллисент, в третий принёс чашки. Двигался он как можно тише. Все команды отдавал из второй каюты. Вручную снизил скорость движения дверей, чтобы лязг металла раздавался не так сильно. 

Позавтракав, он помыл свою посуду и вернулся в каюту. Рей спала, дыхание её ни на секунду не учащалось. 

Будить её Хакс не стал. Добычей они себя обеспечили на неделю-две вперёд, а отточить взаимодействие и вовсе всегда успеют. Куда важнее сейчас было то, чтобы она выспалась. Если Скайуокер прилетит, а она при этом начнёт клевать носом в кресле второго пилота в самый ответственный момент, все усилия пойдут насмарку. А жизнь Хакса окажется под угрозой. Этого он точно допустить не мог. 

Но просто ждать, пока она проснётся, тоже не хотел. Поэтому, вернув Миллисент на полку и жестами наказав ей следить за Рей, прошёл к экрану и занялся проектированием нового флота Первого Порядка. 

После проигрыша при «Старкиллере» стало очевидно: реформы требовались. И как можно быстрее. К возвращению в Первый Порядок Хакс уже намеревался представить готовый проект. 

Дело двигалось медленнее, чем он хотел. До нужных директорий приходилось добираться вручную сквозь многоуровневые базы данных. В противном случае подтверждающие фразы компьютера точно бы разбудили Рей. Это помешало бы Хаксу заниматься проектированием, чего он явно не хотел. 

Своё проектирование он начал со звёздных истребителей. Как раз «Старкиллер» окончательно доказал полное превосходство республиканской конструкции Т-65 над конструкцией TIE. Одновременно более мобильные и более бронированные «Икс-винги» уже в третий раз фактически решали исход сражения. Явин-IV. Эндор. Теперь «Старкиллер». И с этим нужно было что-то делать. 

На кровати послышался шорох. Хакс резко развернулся. Увидев его, Рей секунду смотрела то ли удивлённо, то ли испуганно. Но потом, видимо, всё вспомнила и встала. Гораздо спокойнее, чем обычно. 

— Ваш завтрак рядом с Миллисент, — сухо сказал Хакс, возвращаясь к проектированию. 

Раздалось лёгкое бренчание — Рей, видимо, не стала откладывать с приёмом пищи. И ничуть не удивилась, что завтрак уже ждал её. Хакс только на этой планете стал подпускать её к приготовлению еды, до того принося капсулы с кафом и пайки в каюту лично. Потом ещё около недели проверял еду на детекторе ядов, и лишь затем перестал обращать внимания на то, что Рей начала брать пищу сама. 

Закончив с едой, Рей быстро удалилась вместе с тарелкой и кружкой. Хакс не стал ей мешать. Её присутствие отвлекало. Благодарность, даже если и требовалась, прозвучала ещё ночью. 

Двигалась Рей при этом гораздо увереннее и твёрже, чем обычно. Она действительно выспалась. Второй раз на его памяти. Второй раз — в радиусе действия способностей Миллисент. 

При этом Хакс не питал никаких иллюзий. Он полагал, что к нему пришли переждать угрозу, а вовсе не в поисках долгосрочного убежища. Зная отношение Рей к нему, он заключал, что пока её снова не начнёт шатать на ходу, она не пойдёт на столь отчаянный шаг ещё раз. 

— Можно? 

Тем удивительнее было услышать её голос десять минут спустя. Виду, впрочем, он не подал. Помолчав недолго, спросил в ответ: 

— Что опять, Рей? 

— Хакс, я, — она перевела дыхание, — похоже, мне придётся теперь ночевать у вас в каюте. Или рядом с вами. 

— Причина? — ему казалось, что он догадался и сам. Но проверить было не лишним. 

— С тех пор, как мы улетели с Ач-То, мне постоянно снятся кошмары, — смущённо пробормотала она. 

— Кошмары? — то есть, она из-за такого пустяка не в состоянии спать несколько недель? Развернувшись к Рей, Хакс в недоумении посмотрел на неё. 

— Не совсем обычные. На меня их насылает Кайло Рен, — призналась она, склонив голову. 

— Почему вы так считаете? — по-прежнему спокойно спрашивал он. 

— Я чувствую Тьму. Невероятно сильную. Я такую чувствовала только... Только... 

Она замялась. 

— Только на «Старкиллере», — заключил Хакс. Рей подтвердила кивком. 

Рен, конечно, тут был ни при чём. Уж если он не решился накачивать её наркотиками, то на методичное психологическое насилие точно бы не пошёл. Тем более, по расчётам Хакса, Рен сейчас только приступал к восстановлению физической формы после ранений. Которые ему нанесла Рей. 

Нет. Тут явно в дело вступил Сноук. 

— Боюсь, это не Рен. Вы столкнулись с кое-кем более могущественным. 

— С кем? — она удивлённо подняла на него взгляд. Конечно. Она же не знала, что Рен, как и Хакс, кому-то подчинялись. И после попытки вторжения в её разум наверняка сделала Рена главным адептом Тьмы во всей Галактике. 

— Его учителем. Всё остальное — стратегическая тайна, — ответил он. — Но всё же, Рей, какое это отношение имеет ко мне? 

— Учитель Рена добирается до меня сквозь Силу. Вы же блокируете ему этот путь. 

— Вы уверены? — похоже, она сделала те же выводы, что и он. 

— Да. И в пещере на Оскуридаде, и сегодня ночью я находилась рядом с вами. Оба раза у меня не было этого кошмара. Всё остальное время, каждую ночь, он возвращается. 

Что ж, догадка оказалась верна. Вот только это всё ещё могла быть искусно сплетённая ей ловушка. 

— Рей, это отрежет вас от Силы, пока мы не прибудем к вашим родителям. 

— Я понимаю. Хакс, — неожиданно твёрдо произнесла она, — я жила без Силы восемнадцать лет. И ещё пару недель как-нибудь протяну. 

— Это может сказаться на вашей боеспособности, — он продолжал приводить контраргументы, делая вид, что отговаривает её. 

— На моей боеспособности скажется то, что вы оставите меня один на один с Тьмой, которая с ночи на ночь меня сожрёт с потрохами! — Рей вдруг перешла на крик, но потом осеклась и замолчала. 

Хакс не мог не заметить, с какой лёгкостью она отказалась от использования Силы или даже контакта с ней. Похоже, Рей действительно могла обходиться без неё постоянно, а не просто терпеть непродолжительное отсутствие. 

Вдруг вспомнились орден Рен и Сноук, всю свою жизнь полагавшиеся на дары, которые давала им Сила. И ради них иногда шли на совершенно неразумные поступки. 

Рей казалась Хаксу лучшим выбором помощника на их фоне. У неё были талант в механике и недурные навыки в фехтовании. И, тем самым, продемонстрировала, что Сила для неё — лишь область знаний. Рей без неё не пропадёт. 

— Хорошо, — уступил он. 

— Спасибо, — кивнув, она вышла из каюты. 

Если всё это не было планом по его устранению, то он явно недооценил, насколько она может оказаться полезной для него. Она взяла его в союзники в своей борьбе со Сноуком. Она доверилась ему. 

Сотрудничество их начинало приобретать взаимовыгодные основания. 

Полностью доверяться, впрочем, было бы с его стороны глупо. Пока что, во всяком случае. 

— Милли, — тихо произнёс он. Миллисент спустилась к нему с полки и подошла ближе, ложась у его пяток. Он нагнулся и прошептал: — День — сон, ночь — бодрствование. И, — он поднёс руку к глазам, — за, — показал в сторону двери. Миллисент сомкнула челюсть, выражая согласие. Хакс погладил её за воротником. 

Наконец-то начиналась настоящая игра. И если ему удастся выиграть в ней, он получит в качестве приза не просто ценное оружие. 

Могущественного союзника.


	23. 21. Противоречие

21\. Противоречие 

Дверь с еле слышным скрежетом открылась. Положив на пол внутри световое копьё, Рей, не торопясь, направилась в каюту Хакса.

Двигалась она не спеша, еле волоча ноги. Ощущения напоминали те, что были после «Старкиллера». Потяжелевшая голень. Стопы Рей вообще не чувствовала. Но хоть дышалось не тяжело. 

После очередной схватки с пауками прошло уже несколько часов, на протяжении которых Хакс и Рей медленно возвращались на «Блад-винг». 

Рей не чувствовала себя более усталой со времени схватки с Кайло Реном. Сегодня пришлось биться с королевой пауков — огромным монстром в три-четыре человеческих роста. И её личными защитниками, пятью солдатами. Каким чудом Рей и Хакс выжили, она не знала. 

Их взаимодействие сводилось к оповещению о последовательностях ударов, которые они начинали. Хакс шёл чуть впереди, принимая на себя выпады пауков. Даже если те как-то и были связаны с Силой, он блокировал эту их способность. В это же время Рей наносила смертельные удары. Или из-за его спины, или обгоняя и тут же отступая назад. 

Они отрабатывали эту тактику неделю, как сражаясь с пауками в больших залах, так и пронзая мечами воздух рядом с «Блад-вингом». И наградой послужило несколько десятков яиц — столько, сколько они смогли унести. Несколько штук Хакс даже привязал к спавшей у него на плече Милли. 

Оставалось надеяться, что хоть будущее потомство у пауков было и съедобным, и не столь отвратительным на вкус. Что-то, впрочем, подсказывало Рей, что так сильно ей не повезёт. 

Подняв одеяло, Рей юркнула под него. Легла на бок, лицом к двери. Прикрыла глаза, лишь слегка следя за выходом. 

Через минуты полторы раздался скрежет, и, шаркая, вошла Милли. Осмотрелась, клацнула челюстями. Полу-галопом, сведя ноги под туловищем, пробежалась по каюте. Прыгнула на кровать, чудом не задев ступни Рей, а затем взобралась на полку. Зашелестев одеждой Рей, обнюхивая и обрыскивая её, Милли издала щёлкающий звук и тоже легла. 

Следом зашёл Хакс. Подойдя, он прижался вплотную к стене. Положил на полку меч и бластер, которые тут же накрыла собой Милли. Устроился на кровати под своим одеялом, развернувшись спиной к Рей. 

Они спали так с тех пор, как она перебралась к нему в каюту. Хакса это вполне устраивало. Рей уже успела убедиться, что и он, и Милли просыпались от каждого шороха. Любая попытка даже повернуться к нему незаметно заведомо была обречена на провал. 

Впрочем, Рей и сама чувствовала себя в безопасности. Наверное, потому, что они уже недели две стояли спиной друг к другу, сражаясь с пауками. Она начинала привыкать к тому, что Хакс, находясь позади неё, не представлял угрозы. 

Из-за размера полки, на которой с комфортом могли поместиться Хакс и Милли, но никак не два человека сразу, спать приходилось почти спина к спине. Конечно, ощущалось это из-за толстых одеял не так сильно. Но всё же Рей чувствовала Хакса, который даже лежал, вытянувшись по струнке. 

Раньше она из-за этого, по меньшей мере, напряглась бы. Но сейчас привыкла. 

Милли заёрзала на полке. Не первый день подряд. Рей всё порывалась спросить у Хакса, почему Милли перешла на режим ночного бодрствования. Но всякий раз это оказывалось последним по важности вопросом, который она хотела задать. 

Рядом раздался еле слышный шорох. Видимо, Хакс погладил Милли, чтобы та успокоилась. Рей не переставляла удивляться тому, насколько бережно он относился к своей питомице. Интересно, чем та заслужила такое его расположение? 

Раздумывая об этом, Рей понемногу начинала дремать. 

Вдруг она поняла, что настолько не чувствовала угрозы себе, что могла размышлять о чём-то совершенно постороннем. Несмотря на то, что в опасной близости к ней лежал человек, отдавший приказ об убийстве тридцати двух миллиардов разумных существ. Но осознав это, Рей не насторожилась. Даже не задышала чаще, не попыталась отодвинуться. 

И только после этого по-настоящему испугалась. Того, что ей не слишком хотелось от Хакса отодвигаться. Хоть она и помнила при этом, что он сделал. 

Внезапно она поняла, что за последние полтора месяца ещё ни разу не ощущала себя в безопасности так, как сейчас. Кем бы Хакс ни был, сейчас он оставался последним заслоном на пути Тьмы к ней. Он оставался последней линией её защиты. 

И она даже как-то с этим освоилась. Привыкла к тому, что он защищал и её тело, и её рассудок. Он стал ей настоящим союзником в борьбе за выживание. 

И она уже очень расплывчато представляла себе, как поведёт эту борьбу без него. Без строгих команд и негласных требований исполнительности. Без размеренных, идеально выверенных движений. Без стойкости в обороне и отточенной быстроты в нападении. Без чувства безопасности — что днём, что ночью. 

Она доверилась ему, и он её не подвёл. Не иронизировал над слабостью перед Тьмой. За две недели ни разу не скользнул по ней тем взглядом, что она в избытке чувствовала на себе на Джакку. 

Рядом с ним Рей билась, зная, что её всегда прикроют. Рядом с ним Рей спокойно спала, зная, что Тьма до неё не доберётся. Рядом с ним, на его корабле, Рей чувствовала себя так, будто вернулась в ставший родным шагоход. И при этом он оставался тем, кто позволил случиться Хоснианской катастрофе. 

Это пугало более всего. 

Рей поняла, что лежала под одеялом в майке и коротких, чуть ниже колен, штанах. Только сейчас она вдруг осознала, что сбросила джедайское одеяние и положила его на полку. По привычке.

*** 

Её разбудил противно затараторивший механический голос, объявлявший тревогу на корабле:

— Т-65 обнаружен! Т-65 обнаружен! 

— Компьютер, разблокировать кабину пилота. Рей, поднимайтесь! 

— Понял-понял. 

Хакс перемахнул через неё, на ходу прикрепляя меч и бластер к поясу. Шинель он оставил лежать сложенной на полке. Давно она не видела, чтобы он так торопился. 

Кто вовсе не церемонился, так это Милли. Она прошлась по Рей, прыжками направившись за своим хозяином. 

Не пролежав и двух секунд, Рей откинула одеяло и быстрыми шагами направилась за ними. Двери в каюте и кабине пилота не успели лязгнуть за Хаксом, когда она уже проскользнула следом. 

— Режим вертикального взлёта, — Хакс переключил тумблер, отвечавший за приведение в рабочее состояние ионных двигателей. — Компьютер, дистанция до Т-65? 

— Пять тысяч километров и сокращается, сто тридцать пять градусов, отметка семь. 

Ионные двигатели заревели, распугивая всю живность в округе и поднимая корабль в воздух. Ту, что ещё осталась после того, как здесь похозяйничали они с Хаксом. Преимущественно маленьких зверьков. 

— Направо, сорок пять градусов, отметка два. 

Резко дёрнув штурвал, Рей развернула корабль. Хакс, переключив его в режим горизонтального полёта, наклонился вперёд: 

— Вывести на экран координаты близлежащих обитаемых планет. Фильтр прежний. 

— Уточнить фильтр. 

Судя по движениям губ Хакса, тот выругался. Сама Рей тоже была бы не прочь. Если бы помнила хоть одно джаккуанское ругательство, достаточно метко характеризовавшее всю ситуацию. 

— Фильтр по группе «Пеллеонов Рубеж», — уже с привычным спокойствием произнёс Хакс. — Дистанция до Т-65, дистанция до выхода из атмосферы. 

— Три тысячи километров, полторы тысячи километров. Координаты выведены. 

— Крифф его побери, вот же упрямый, — проговорил Хакс с холодной злобой. — Рей, вводите координаты. Помните, как? 

— Диктуйте, — отозвалась она. Спустя несколько таких посадок и пары десятков дней и ночей в кабине пилота, она успела освоиться с управлением «Блад-вингом». Лишняя пара лет практики не помешала бы. 

Но она больше не могла себе позволить такой роскоши, как шесть лет ночей в «Тысячелетнем Соколе» на Джакку. Приходилось довольствоваться малым. Хорошо, что после «Тысячелетнего Сокола» она знала основы управления кораблями. И к «Блад-вингу» приспосабливалась гораздо быстрее. 

— Три-шесть-три, два-девять-четыре, отметка шесть. 

Ей хватило пары секунд. Пальцы привычно забегали, нажимая на нужные кнопки. И в этот момент неподалёку от них что-то резко засветилось зелёным. По ним открыли огонь. Рей оглянулась на Хакса. Тот спокойно сидел, продолжая направлять корабль вперёд. 

— Хакс, — спросила она, откидываясь в кресле. — Кто нас преследует? 

Когда он развернулся к ней, она готова была поклясться, что видела, как нервно он сглотнул. Помолчав пару секунд, Хакс ответил тихо: 

— Скайуокер. 

Почувствовав, как челюсть её медленно опускается вниз, Рей не нашлась, что сказать. Она могла подумать, что за ним гонится кто-то из Первого Порядка. Он мог соврать. 

Но не сделал этого. Поколебался немного. Однако честно ответил. Понимая, что она может перебежать к мастеру Люку, напав на Хакса исподтишка. Выходит, он на свой страх и риск доверился Рей. 

Ей вспомнились слова мастера Люка: «Если помощников зла начнут предавать, они окончательно погрузятся во Тьму, лишившись последнего своего шанса на возвращение к Свету — доверия». 

Скольких бы ни убил Хакс, как бы чёрств к их смертям ни был. Он выручил Рей, когда той требовалась помощь. Чем бы он ни руководствовался, он помог ей. Сейчас она могла что-то сделать ради блага их общего полёта. И медлить она не собиралась. 

— Я попробую выйти с ним на контакт. Вдруг я сумею его убедить. 

— У вас минута, — сухо отозвался Хакс. — Идите в свою каюту, там мой щит не будет на вас действовать. 

Рей вскочила с места. За собой она услышала недовольное шипение Милли. Что-то невнятно бормотал Хакс. И только компьютер в панике сообщал, что дистанция между ними и Т-65 мастера Люка сократилась до пяти сотен километров. 

Сила вернулась к ней у двери. Прижавшись к стене, чтобы не упасть, Рей сконцентрировалась на Силе. Она не чувствовала в ней ни Хакса, ни Милли. Ничего удивительного. 

Зато невдалеке сиял мощнейший источник Света. Мастер Люк. Рей протянулась к нему, направляя все усилия на установление контакта. 

И почувствовала, как её резко кто-то отбросил. Концентрация, накопленная с таким старанием, улетучилась. По внутрикорабельной связи раздалось: 

— Тридцать секунд, Рей. 

С трудом восстанавливая равновесие, она попробовала ещё раз. И результат не изменился. Только в этот раз она уловила направление, откуда исходила отталкивавшая её Сила. Вернее, от кого. 

От самого мастера Люка. 

— Десять секунд, Рей. 

Её отбросило к соседней стенке. Встав твёрдо на ноги, она бросилась в кабину пилота. Вернувшись в своё кресло, тяжело дыша, попыталась заговорить спокойно 

— Он не, — и всё же Рей запнулась, — не идёт на контакт. 

Хакс громко выдохнул, после чего сменил тему разговора: 

— Переход в гиперпространство. 

— Переход осуществлён, — она переключила тумблер. 

Совсем рядом промелькнул ещё один зелёный трассер. В последнюю секунду перед тем, как звёзды растянулись в гигантские полосы, а космос резко посинел. Они снова оказались в безопасности. 

Надолго ли? 

— Рей, у вас есть идеи, как ему удаётся нас находить? — откинувшись в кресле, внимательно посмотрел на неё Хакс. — Он может вычислить вас? 

— Сила очень велика в мастере Люке. Я бы почувствовала, если бы он даже случайно наткнулся на меня, — возразила она. 

Память об Ач-То всё ещё не полностью покинула её. И мысленное присутствие мастера Люка она ни с чем бы не спутала. 

— Вас он тоже найти не может, — настало время ей делать догадки. 

— Исключено. Я постоянно держу щит, — он покачал головой. 

— Тогда я не знаю, — Рей пожала плечами в знак собственного искреннего бессилия. Она не понимала, в каком направлении даже пытаться продвинуться. 

— Жучков на вас нет, я проверял. Чужеродных организмов тоже, — продолжал рассуждать Хакс. Мрачно добавил: — Рей, он явно ищет нас с помощью Силы. А вам она подвластна куда больше, чем мне. 

Рей кивнула и посмотрела вверх. Она подумает. Но не сейчас. Сейчас её волновало другое. Почему мастер Люк, зная, что она находилась на этом корабле, вёл огонь? И почему он не отзывался? 

Первая мысль, пришедшая в голову, ей не понравилась. Мастер Люк мог подумать, что она перешла на Тёмную Сторону. И, отчаявшись, решил убить её. 

Однако в это ей попросту не верилось. Он поверил в своего отца и смог вернуть его обратно к Свету. Она видела призрак мастера Энакина и сама убедилась в этом. И при этом она помнила рассказы о чудовищных злодеяниях Дарта Вейдера. Человек, сумевший поверить в саму возможность искупления после такого, не полетел бы, не разобравшись, убивать свою ученицу. Нет. Кто угодно. Только не мастер Люк. 

Зато он вполне мог хотеть, чтобы она оставалась на этом корабле. Он говорил, что ей предстоит узнать Тьму. Возможно, в её похищении Хаксом он увидел шанс для неё сделать это. Держался же позади для того, чтобы убедиться, что ей ничего не грозило. 

Удовлетворившись таким объяснением, Рей вернулась к размышлениям о том, как он их искал. Её прервал голос Хакса, будто прочитавшего её мысли: 

— Вы сделали, что могли, Рей. 

Ей показалось, что в первый раз среди его слов звучала искренняя благодарность. За то, что Рей не ударила ему в спину. 

— Хакс, — проговорила она, — спасибо за честность. 

Он еле заметно кивнул ей. Милли прыгнула к нему на колени и там, как казалось со стороны, заснула. Сама Рей также закрыла глаза, продолжая думать о том, что же помогало мастеру Люку вычислять их. 

Остаток пути сквозь гиперпространство они провели в молчании.


	24. Интерлюдия

Интерлюдия  
Планета Силы  
15 ПБЯ 

Не без труда пробившись сквозь несколько метеоритных поясов и два-три облака пыли, Люк наконец сумел выдохнуть. Сзади неожиданно раздался старческий, но удивительно бодрый голос. Люк бы вздрогнул от неожиданности, не почувствуй он секундой ранее колебания в Силе.

Йода всё-таки решил явиться к нему. 

— Путь этот до конца прошёл ты, Скайуокер, — Йода характерно хмыкнул. 

— Вы так и не сказали, что мне здесь искать, — ответил ему Люк. Он облетел половину Галактики, прежде чем найти нужную дорогу. 

Гиперпространственную магистраль, что начиналась у Нирауана, в Неизведанных Регионах, и вела в самое сердце Галактики. За барьером из ряда в три чёрные дыры, за нескончаемыми потоками космического мусора таилось место, где некогда началось всё. 

Люк прибыл сюда, чтобы всё началось заново. Чтобы джедаи, покончив наконец с ситхами, смогли восстановить былую славу. Оставалось только узнать, как. Люк и прилетел сюда, потому что хотел получить знания. Но какие именно, представить себе не мог. 

— Сам всё найдёшь ты. Мой совет не нужен тебе, Скайуокер, — Люку показалось, что Йода еле слышно рассмеялся. — Для тебя всё, смог что, сделал уже я. Дальше один идти должен ты. 

— Мастер Йода, может, в этот раз не стоит? — с надеждой пробормотал Люк. 

Где-то он эту фразу про то, что их с Йодой дороги расходятся, слышал. 

— «Прощай» не говорю я, Скайуокер, — с непривычной теплотой, но уже обыденной лёгкой тоской в голосе ответил Йода. — Скоро вновь свидимся мы. Опять оставить тебя меня Сила просит. Не подчиниться ей не могу я. 

— Да пребудет с вами Сила, учитель, — кивнул обречённо Люк. Он знал: Йода вернётся. И только это удерживало это от того, чтобы впасть в уныние. 

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, мой ученик, — произнеся это, Йода будто испарился. Вернулся обратно. Куда именно, Люк не знал. И надеялся, что в ближайшие несколько десятков лет ему узнать не придётся. 

Галактику он оставлял в долгожданном спокойствии. Последние остатки Империи медленно, но верно переходили под власть Новой Республики. Кто-то мирно, кто-то — с боем. Кто-то, по слухам, бежал далеко в Неизведанные Регионы. 

Люк предупреждал Лею о том, что за этой частью Галактики придётся следить. Он чувствовал, что там накапливала силы Тьма. Старое зло всё никак не хотело оставлять их в покое. 

И то, что, по словам Леи, происходило с её сыном, это подтверждало. Бена кто-то упорно манил на Тёмную Сторону. По большей части, насылая ночные кошмары. Но иногда и начиная петь дифирамбы. 

Эту тактику Люк слишком хорошо знал. На его отце её успешно применял император Палпатин. И Люк мог лишь надеяться, что успеет обрести нужные знания, прежде чем станет поздно. 

Но куда больше он надеялся на Лею. Верил, что мать сможет удержать сына от падения, что бы ни противоборствовало ей. И верил не просто так. Его отец часто упоминал, что привязался к Палпатину, потому что в тот период жизни, во время разлуки с матерью, ему не хватало родителя. 

Кто же знал, что всё закончится так. И сколько отец вместе с Люком, Оби-Ваном и Йодой ни думали над этим, они не понимали, почему же никто из Совета не смог стать для него тем, кем стал Палпатин. 

Люк вздохнул. Отцом стал. У Бена отца почти и не было. Хан стал часто пропадать где-то на Внешнем Рубеже, будто испугался способностей сына. 

Трудно было винить человека, из-за Дарта Вейдера побывавшего в карбоните. В конце концов, Тьма иногда брала в Бене верх, и он в гневе доходил даже до разрушений. 

Однако при этом Люк видел, что Бен своего отца любил. Пытался наладить контакт, но всякий раз будто натыкался на стену. Люк пытался разрушить эту преграду всеми силами. Говорил с Ханом, потом объяснял всё Бену. Сам старался проводить с тем как можно больше времени. Готовился взять его в ученики. 

И постоянно просил Лею уделять сыну внимание как можно чаще. Настолько часто, насколько ей позволяла работа. 

Но чувствовал, что этого всего будет недостаточно. Поэтому и отправился сам в путешествие по Галактике. Он хотел узнать, как ему справиться с новой угрозой. И уже находился не так далеко от своей цели. 

При первом взгляде на планету он испытал лёгкое разочарование. Она казалась совершенно невзрачной. По размеру, наверное, раза в три меньше Татуина. Вся покрыта песком и редкими кратерами. 

Маленький жёлтый шарик. Который, почему-то, освещался не хуже Татуина, хотя ни одной звезды рядом Люк не видел. Как такое могло произойти, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. 

Всё прояснилось, когда он открылся Силе. Мощнейший поток Света хлынул в него. Тяжело дыша, Люк с трудом сумел пропустить его сквозь себя. И не умереть при этом. 

Некоторые голокроны хранили информацию и о таких случаях. Джедай, не рассчитав своих возможностей, буквально взрывался изнутри. Гордыня в Ордене не приветствовалась. При обращении к Силе и вовсе была губительна. 

R2D2 со своего места издал насторожённую трель. 

— Всё будет в порядке, — Люк пытался отвечать как можно спокойнее. Сам он при этом с трудом сдерживал волнение. Он летел практически вслепую. Полагаться на Силу сейчас было равносильно самоубийству. 

«Икс-винг» Люка медленно снижался к одному из маленьких кратеров, покрытых белым куполом. Именно оттуда исходило самое сильное излучение. Посадив корабль как можно более мягко, Люк достал комлинк. Пристегнув его к поясу, рядом с мечом, он открыл кабину. 

— План прежний, — проверяя связь, сказал он. R2D2 это, как всегда, не понравилось. Похоже, C-3PO всё-таки дурно повлиял на него. Люк отчётливо слышал: «Мы обречены!». 

Это его не остановило. Спрыгнув вниз, он неожиданно для себя твёрдо встал на ноги. Под ним оказался явно не песок. Даже не почва — твёрдый жёлтый камень. Нагнувшись, Люк пощупал его и убедился, что догадка оказалась правильной. 

Ещё раз попробовав обратиться к помощи Силы, Люк обнаружил, что теперь его уже не начинало раздавливать изнутри. Напротив, он почувствовал источник Света, выделявшийся даже на фоне остальной планеты. И путь, который к этому источнику вёл. 

Сразу Люк, впрочем, по нему не пошёл. Он осмотрелся по сторонам. По старой татуинской привычке проверил, не собирался ли какой-нибудь бархан похоронить «Икс-винг» под собой. Затем начал искать Тьму рядом. Уж слишком та любила подобные трюки с определением чужого будущего. 

Но ни Тьмы, ни барханов, ни даже скал рядом не было. Поэтому Люк, держа руку на поясе, дабы, в случае чего, достать световой меч, зашагал в сторону источника. В одиночку. 

Мары рядом с ним не было. 

Недолго они вместе летали. Ровно до того самого момента, когда Люк убедился, что Мара полностью восстановилась. 

Его битва за неё с Палпатином обошлась ей слишком дорого. Несколько недель она блуждала по коридорам «Огня Джейд» в одиночестве. Люк всё это время стремился находиться рядом, стараясь хотя бы сквозь Силу утешить её. Он окружил Мару заботой и пытался защитить от всего. 

Только чтобы, в конечном итоге, она пришла к тому, что ей нужно было провести некоторое время наедине с собой. Люк пытался уговорить её остаться, полететь вместе за ответами. Но потерпел в этом неудачу. Мара оттолкнула его. Не грубо, но всё же оттолкнула. 

Через несколько часов «Огонь Джейд» оставил его «Икс-винг» далеко позади, умчавшись в гиперпространство. И только тогда щёки Люка вспыхнули от смущения и стыда. Он зашёл слишком далеко. Не заметил, как вторгается в сознание Мары. Как напирает, пытаясь перестроить то, что она с таким трудом восстановила. После его же собственных действий. 

И груз вины, едва свалившийся с его плеч, вновь рухнул на него. Он поступил неправильно. Да, он освободил Мару от Палпатина и его приказа, дав возможность жить своей жизнью. Но какими бы ни были его намерения, Люк вторгся в сознание другого человека. Не показал что-то, не дал что-то почувствовать, а грубо вторгся. 

Это был не путь джедая — применять технику не просто Тёмной Стороны, но искажённой Силы. Этим занимались лишь ситхи. И Люк, пусть в пылу боя, пусть не видя другого варианта, последовал по их пути. 

Он действительно не знал, оставался ли иной выход. 

В голову сразу же приходило сражение при лесной луне Эндора, когда он, чтобы спасти отца, едва не поддался Палпатину. И в чём-то эта битва походила на ту, в которую Люк вступил на Малакоре V. 

Но на Малакоре V рядом с ним не было отца. Только Люк, Мара и R2D2 в паре сотен метров. И за несколькими стенами. Нет. Там никто бы Люку помочь не сумел. А Палпатин из гроба сломал Мару, это чувствовалось. Что бы Люк ни делал, ему всё равно рано или поздно пришлось бы столкнуться со световым лезвием, приставленным к горлу. 

Конечно, на Камино, по слухам, до сих пор проводились скрытные операции по клонированию. Но Люк видел нескольких клонов. Настоящих людей, со своими личностями и историями, радостями и печалями. Пожертвовать одним из таких ради своей шкуры или даже ради покоя Мары? Нет, так он поступить не мог. 

Обвиняя себя, Люк часто задумывался о том, что, вероятно, ему следовало просто выключить меч. И погибнуть, дав тем самым Маре свободу. Сбросив на неё груз вины за свою смерть. Не самый жертвенный поступок. 

В первые несколько недель он хотя бы казался эффективной мерой. Но затем Люк начал восстанавливать картину боя. И вместе с этим изучать саму Мару. То, что он стал понимать, его удивило. И напрочь разрушило догадки о том, что Палпатин подчинил Мару себе, как некогда подчинил отца Люка. 

С самого начала, с первого её появления рядом в ней не чувствовалось Тьмы. Совершенно. Силу Люк ощущал. Проблески Света — возможно. Но не Тьму. Он спрашивал у Йоды, бывает ли такое. Тот отвечал Люку вопросом: «Что сделало Дарта Вейдера снова Энакином Скайуокером»? 

Думать над этим пришлось долго. Сначала Люк размышлял о родительской любви. Которую Маре проявлять было, насколько он знал, не к кому. 

И лишь потом он слегка сузил свой ответ. До готовности самопожертвования, бескорыстного служения. 

Секретные архивы Империи, обнаруженные на Корусанте, зафиксировали не одно таинственное убийство. И всякий раз это был чиновник, промышляющий взятками. Или генерал, струсивший в разгар важного сражения. Всякий раз словно карающая длань Палпатина настигала их. 

Подтвердила возникшие подозрения сама Мара. Она рассказала Люку о том, как чуть ли не с детства выполняла обязанности Руки Императора. Всю свою жизнь она посвятила Империи и её правителю, совершенно не заботясь при этом о себе. 

Только Мара поведала ему об этом, как его озарило. Да, она убивала. Десятками и сотнями. Можно подумать, не он взорвал первую Звезду Смерти. Миллионы разумных существ. Одним выстрелом. Во снах кровь на руках Люка не прекращала гореть. 

И всё же Тьма не одолела его. Как и Мару, принёсшую, пусть и поневоле, свою жизнь в жертву службе на благо Империи. Поразительно. Мара служила темнейшей из сил известной Галактики, но сама при этом куда больше походила на врага этой силы. На джедая. 

Придя к этому, Люк с сожалением понял: единственным, что могло избавить её от Палпатина, оказалось вмешательство в разум. Он поступил неправильно. Но единственно верно в той ситуации. Иначе спасти Мару никак было нельзя. 

Значит, вероятно, он всё-таки не пал на сторону Тьмы. Жаль только, что между ним и Марой всё равно кто-то будто стену поставил. Даже в смерти Палпатин не прекращал влиять на жизнь Люка. 

К бессмертию существовало много путей. И один из них Палпатин всё-таки сумел найти. 

Повесив голову, Люк медленно брёл к источнику Силы. Его охватывала печаль. Он хотел, чтобы Мара шла рядом с ним. Кто знает, вдруг именно здесь что-то могло измениться в её отношении к нему. Или в его отношении к ней. 

Сила привела Люка к крупному кратеру, посреди которого сияло чудо местной природы. Из резервуара в центре, не прекращая, в небо бил гейзер. Но не простой гейзер, а мощная струя Света. 

Несколько секунд Люк стоял с широко открытыми глазами, не веря тому, что видел. В Галактике было много причудливых мест и невероятных созданий. Но то, что представало сейчас перед Люком, поражало сильнее, чем все они, вместе взятые. 

Оглянувшись, он увидел ещё несколько таких же гейзеров. Но звал его лишь один. Вдалеке послышался лёгкий шёпот. Будто внизу кто-то переговаривался. Кто-то, в ком сейчас так нуждался Люк. 

Стоять на месте не было никакого смысла. Поэтому Люк стал быстро спускаться в кальдеру. Голоса становились отчётливее. Ему начинало казаться, что он уже мог разбирать слова. 

Внезапно он почувствовал, как сверху появился новый источник Силы. Тьма, подобная той, с которой он столкнулся на Малакоре V. И это явно был не Палпатин в разуме Мары, а нечто более похожее на призрак Дарта Нихилуса. 

Люк выхватил из-за пояса световой меч и развернулся. 

Как раз вовремя: он едва успел поставить блок, когда на него сверху обрушились два световых меча сразу. 

Один был синего цвета, второй — красного.

*** 

Пятнадцать лет Гален ждал этого момента. Люк Скайуокер попался ему в руки. Долгое преследование наконец завершилось. Приговор следовало привести в исполнение.

И Гален не медлил, обрушивая на Скайуокера удар за ударом. Он атаковал лавиной Джем Со. Менее опытный джедай уже бы пал под этим натиском. Но Скайуокер всего лишь отступил, кружась около источника Света. 

Радость долгожданного боя наполняла Галена, и он бил всё яростнее. 

— Кто ты? — выкрикнул Скайуокер, парируя очередной его удар. 

— Возмездие, — прорычал Гален в ответ. Ненависть и гнев с каждой секундой становились в нём всё сильнее. 

А Скайуокер продолжал смотреть невинно. Конечно. Учитель явно был не первым, кого он убил. Когда на твоём счету несколько миллионов жертв, трудно догадаться, за какую именно хотят отомстить. 

— Возмездие за что? — как предсказуемо. 

— За моего учителя, — отозвался Гален и продолжил атаку. 

Скайуокер, на удивление, отбивался с помощью Шии-Чо. Сражался за свою жизнь он отчаянно, но при этом стиль его оставался стилем новичка, едва завершившего обучение. И он сумел убить Учителя? 

Оттолкнув Галена Силой, Скайуокер пошёл в атаку. Пришлось обороняться. Даже с двумя мечами отражать нападение того, кто хорошо владел Шии-Чо, было затруднительно. Только сейчас Гален вспомнил рассказы Учителя о том, что эта форма, первобытная и необузданная, в умелых руках не уступала даже Джем Со или Ваападу. 

А Скайуокер явно хорошо ей владел. Он сопротивлялся напору Галена, отступая к краю кальдеры. С очевидным намерением: занять позицию как можно выше. Этому следовало помешать. Гален впустил в себя Тьму, подчиняя её поток себе и направляя прямо в Скайуокера. 

Те — уже мёртвые, — джедаи, которых он одолел прежде, к такому были не готовы. Но Скайуокер, отлетев в сторону, сделал кувырок в воздухе и твёрдо встал на ноги. 

Похоже, он бился с Учителем чаще, чем тот рассказывал. Раз уж сумел противостоять мощи самой Силы, подчинённой Галеном. 

— Твоего учителя? — спросил Скайуокер. — Кто был твой учитель? 

На несколько секунд Гален остановился. Совершенно неожиданно его застали врасплох. 

Кто был Дарт Вейдер? Иными словами — что Гален знал об Учителе? 

Конечно, мог бы оказаться полезным доступ к имперским архивам не самого высокого уровня. А Учитель иногда помогал Галену видеть чуть больше. Особенно в годы Восстания, когда тот часто оказывался на «Палаче». 

Тайно, разумеется. Учитель всегда прятал его от посторонних глаз. Всякий, кто являлся на доклад не вовремя, после этого вдруг забывал обо всём, что произошло. Со временем стирать воспоминания научился и сам Гален. 

О нём не знал практически никто. Даже для корабля, на котором он прибывал, построили отдельный док. Маленькое, незаметное углубление, рядом с тем, в котором обычно приземлялся Император. 

Вот только это всё по-прежнему было о Галене, а не об Учителе. Учитель скрывал его от всех. И сам скрывался от него, при этом многие годы будучи единственным близким человеком для Галена. 

Родителей тот не помнил — или помнил очень смутно. Всё, что осталось в его памяти — рассказы на языке вуки и ещё несколько сотен слов сверху. Владение этим языком приходилось долгое время скрывать. Учитывая, как в Империи относились ко всем расам, кроме людей. Единственный, с кем Гален мог общаться на языке вуки, был его дроид, ПРОКСИ. 

Гораздо позже Гален узнал о своей родной планете — Кашиике. Тогда он стал изучать её. И всякий раз Учитель не скупился на молнии. Потому что малейшие знания о вуки могли сулить огромные неприятности Галену. Рабская культура в Империи заслуживала лишь забвения, как и всякий, кто был с ней знаком. 

Учитель вёл себя жестоко по отношению к Галену, но тем самым пытался лишь сберечь ему жизнь. 

И это прослеживалось в его поведении везде. Нещадные удары мечом: с самого раннего детства Гален тренировался с Вейдером по меньшей мере каждый месяц. И всякий раз не уходил с тренировки без ранения. 

Всё, что он слышал, звучало лишь как: «В настоящей схватке тебя убьют». И Гален, стиснув зубы, продолжал нещадно молотить ПРОКСИ. Тот, как бы ни старался, не мог даже приблизиться не то, что к Учителю — к самому Галену. Очень скоро эти тренировки приняли вид избиения. 

После каждой из них слышалось: «Я подвёл вас, мастер Марек, простите. В следующий раз я обязательно убью вас». До двенадцати лет Гален усмехался в ответ. К пятнадцати годам эта фраза перестала его забавлять. В восемнадцать он начал искать способы усовершенствовать ПРОКСИ. А сейчас эта фраза отчего-то отдалась болью. 

ПРОКСИ давно погиб, защитив Галена в одной из битв. Как погиб и Учитель. 

Гален почувствовал, что Сила вновь наполняет его, и принялся за атаку с удвоенной мощью. Он постепенно оттеснял Скайуокера обратно в кальдеру. Тот уверенно шёл по её стенке, не давая Галену ни малейшей возможности встать хоть чуточку выше. Он продолжал бороться на равных. А сражался Скайуокер по-прежнему Шии-Чо. 

— Моего учителя звали Дарт Вейдер. 

В глазах Скайуокера отразилось удивление. А в Силе вокруг отчего-то резко начала ощущаться странная боль. Боль потери и утраты. Возможно, Учитель убил кого-то из близких Скайуокера, и тот победил его, руководствуясь одним лишь гневом? 

— Дарт Вейдер? — послышался еле уловимый шёпот. 

— Я отомщу за него сегодня! — крикнул Гален и снова бросился в атаку. 

— Но почему мне? — Скайуокер начал строить из себя дурачка. Похоже, понимал, что здесь и сейчас придёт его конец. 

— Ты убил его. Или ты уже забыл? — гнев переполнял Галена. Проклятый гадёныш ещё и не помнил, как расправился с Учителем. Будто тот не был одним из величайших ситхов в истории Галактики. 

— Я не убивал его, — растерянно покачал головой Скайуокер. 

— Ложь! — крикнул Гален, атакуя как можно сильнее. 

В смерти Учителя была и его вина. Он не вернулся на вторую Звезду Смерти. Он в точности соблюдал данный ему приказ — держаться подальше от Императора. От него Учитель Галена берёг до самого своего конца. Говорил, что время Галена ещё не пришло. Что рано или поздно станет властителем Галактики, и тогда Гален выйдет из тени. 

Но ничего из этого не случилось. Учителя убили над лесной луной Эндора. И Гален, у которого была возможность что-то сделать, не смог что-либо сделать. 

Желание мести горело внутри. Он сам превратился в одно лишь возмездие. Больше у него ничего не оставалось. 

Джедаи отняли у него всё. ПРОКСИ. Учителя. Даже Свет у него отняли. 

Свет. Джуно. 

Вспомнив о ней, Гален даже снизил темп своего наступления. Скайуокер, до того лихорадочно отбивавшийся, стал спокойно отражать удары. 

Джуно. 

Она была личным пилотом Галена — восьмым или девятым по счёту. Предыдущих он не помнил. Они не могли продержаться дольше месяца. 

С Джуно они бок о бок бились лет восемь. От первого испытания Галена — и до предпоследнего сражённого им джедая. Предпоследнего — потому что сегодня Гален убьёт Скайуокера. И положит конец всему этому проклятому учению. 

Кота. Шаак Ти. И ещё почти десяток тех немногих, кто пережил приказ 66. Восемь лет Гален планомерно уничтожал их по очереди. Он без жалости исполнял приказы Учителя. 

Лишь один раз он не сумел одержать победу. Тогда он решил не дожидаться повеления, а самостоятельно найти и убить джедая. Его выбор пал на Асоку Тано, ученицу Энакина Скайуокера. 

Столкнувшись с Галеном в бою, та долгое время уходила от него, используя форму «Ноль». Несла какую-то чушь о том, что их учителя — один и тот же человек. Гален атаковал лишь яростнее. Он уже начинал одолевать её. 

Только затем, чтобы самому схватиться за горло и увидеть, как Тано подошла к Учителю и продолжила бредить. Как Учитель оттолкнул её и что-то неслышно говорил. Как она уходила в слезах. Но живая. 

Потом Учитель сразу же отпустил Галена. И попросил — не приказал, — больше так не поступать. Гален молча подчинился. И никогда не задавал Учителю вопросов о том случае. Но в первый раз в жизни он увидел, как тот проявил милосердие. Дважды. Дав уйти джедаю — и не покарав своего ученика за то, что тот его ослушался. 

И тогда же Гален в первый раз почувствовал в своём Учителе Свет. Почувствовал, как внутри него таится что-то похожее, что придаёт ему не слабость, но лишь больше могущества. 

В тот день он признался в любви Джуно. 

Через три недели их отправили на новое задание. Учитель говорил, что Люка Скайуокера, сына своего старого врага, возьмёт на себя. Что тот к ним присоединится, и Тьма восторжествует. 

Галену всего-то нужно было убить сошедшего с ума джедая-инженера, Каздана Паратуса. Вот только никто не мог предвидеть, что в тот злополучный день случилась битва на лесной луне Эндора. Что Тьма потерпела поражение. 

И что Паратус каким-то образом узнал о том, что его собирались убить. Он подготовил идеальную засаду. Пока Гален сражался с ним, несколько дроидов напали на Джуно. Джедаи два раза за день забрали у него самое дорогое. 

Свет в нём окончательно погас. Остались лишь гнев, боль и желание мести. 

За Джуно. За Учителя. За всю его жизнь, пущенную под откос одним взмахом меча Люка Скайуокера. Люка Скайуокера, которого сейчас Гален собирался прикончить. 

— Я не убивал Дарта Вейдера! — крикнул Скайуокер, окончательно уходя в оборону. В его движениях стали появляться блоки Соресу. Нет, всё-таки не так прост он оказался. 

— Всё, от начала и до конца, джедайская ложь! Думаешь, я не видел ролики в Голонете? Думаешь, я ничего не чувствовал? — с надрывом, так же громко, ответил ему Гален. 

— В Голонете нет ни одного видео, в котором показывали, что случилось на самом деле. Иначе бы ты знал, что я сын Дарта Вейдера, — Скайуокер вдруг громко, волнуясь, задышал. — что Дарт Вейдер и Энакин Скайуокер — один и тот же человек. 

В ход пошли старые аргументы. Джедаи не менялись. 

— Джедайская ложь, — процедил Гален. — Учитель убил Энакина Скайуокера. 

— Внутри себя, — Скайуокер не унимался. — То, что Дарт Вейдер и Энакин Скайуокер — разные люди, и есть джедайская ложь. Её внушали мне, чтобы я сумел убить своего отца. Её внушил себе отец, чтобы не сойти с ума. Чтобы сохранить в себе Свет. 

— Но ты убил его, — так он и поверил ему на слово. Джедаям нельзя было доверять. Ни одному. 

— Я не убивал своего отца, — неожиданно спокойно ответил Скайуокер, выходя из защитной позиции резким выпадом. И тут же обрушил на Галена поток ударов. Джем Со, та самая её часть, которой так прекрасно владел Учитель. — Он пожертвовал собой. Ради меня. Он... он убил Императора. 

— У тебя нет доказательств, — произнёс Гален, с трудом отражая атаку. 

— Есть, — возразил Скайуокер. — Моя память. 

— Думаешь, меня так легко обмануть? — мощным ударом Гален едва не выбил меч из руки Скайуокера, и тот оказался вынужден отскочить назад. 

Теперь атаковал уже Гален. Гнев его продолжал нарастать, и с каждой секундой он бил лишь яростнее. 

Но, вместе с тем, чувствовал, что начинает уставать. Сомнение закралось в его разум. Может, Скайуокер действительно был прав? Может, Учитель действительно скрывал от Галена истину? 

Нет. Учитель не мог ему лгать. Он специально не говорил Галену. Тому было просто не нужно знать о прошлом Учителя на стороне Света. Учитель родился в Тьме. И Галену следовало знать только это. 

— Нет. Но ты наверняка чувствовал Свет в тот день. Если ты действительно дорожил моим отцом, — вновь тихо, будто не испытывая никаких эмоций, заговорил Скайуокер. 

Этого Гален не отрицал. Убив Паратуса, он попытался связаться с Учителем через Силу. Но не почувствовал его. Лишь то, как где-то вдалеке Свет начинал распространяться по всей Галактике. 

Однако Свет этот мог просто свидетельствовать о смерти Императора или Учителя. 

— Чувствовал. И что дальше? — бросил Гален. 

— Это мой отец перешёл на Светлую Сторону, — ответил Скайуокер. — Он освободился от Тьмы. 

— Продолжай лгать, — Гален нанёс удар. Тем самым разговор был закончен. 

Скайоукер хотел получить доступ к разуму Галена. И тот не мог этого позволить, ведь джедаи славились своими способностями к контролю сознания. 

— Послушай, — Скайуокер не унимался, — я виноват в его смерти. Если бы Палпатин не решил меня убить, отец не стал бы жертвовать собой. Его кровь на моих руках. Но я не убивал его. Я бы не смог. 

Поток печали, боли и горя обрушился на Галена. Скайуокер буквально излучал их. Такого сильного чувства Гален не ощущал с тех самых пор, как в последний раз стоял рядом с Учителем. 

Сомнение закрадывалось всё глубже и глубже. Гален ощущал, как медленно угасает гнев внутри него. А сам он лишается последней частицы себя, сгорая изнутри. В нём не оставалось ничего. 

Атаковал он уже не так яростно. Он пытался толкать Скайуокера Силой, но тот стоял на ногах, упорно двигаясь вперёд. Один удар мечом сверху отражал, отклоняясь и держа своё оружие на уровне плеч. И тут же приставлял лезвие почти к ногам, не давая Галену ударить по ним. А следом атаковал, нанося удары слева, справа, сверху. 

Это точно был стиль Дарта Вейдера. 

Гален пытался обороняться, но злоба покидала его, а вместе с ней уходила и Сила. Всё твёрже становилась уверенность, что Скайуокер не врал ему. 

Готовясь уже сложить оружие и дать Скайуокеру возможность доказать свою правоту, Гален почувствовал опасность. Рядом появился ещё кто-то. Разворачиваясь, Гален вытянул одну из рук вперёд, используя захват Силы. 

Держал он в нём рыжеволосую девушку с зелёными глазами, одетую в белую униформу. Фиолетовый световой меч выпал у неё из рук. Ладонями она схватилась за горло, что-то тихо шепча. 

Что именно, Гален разобрать не успел. В спину ему что-то ударило, и он рухнул на живот, отпуская захват. 

Через секунду он почувствовал, как кто-то проникает в его разум.

*** 

Расхохотавшись, Император выпустил из рук электрический разряд. Гален в первый раз видел его, сумасшедшего старика в чёрной робе и с искажённым лицом. И сразу же понял, почему Учитель старался уберечь Галена от битвы с ним.

Такой мощи он не ощущал никогда. Ни разу за всю его жизнь не встречался он с такой могущественной Тьмой. 

На полу, извиваясь и корчась, едва сдерживал крики боли парень лет двадцати. 

Лицо Скайуокера Гален узнал, едва вглядевшись. Тот даже не пытался сопротивляться. В Силе чувствовались лишь принятие смерти. И вера ребёнка в своего родителя. Такие же эмоции Гален улавливал, когда прибыл на Фелуцию. Только тогда они исходили от двух разных существ. 

Сейчас же он ощущал их в Скайуокере, и направлены они были к Учителю, стоявшему рядом с Императором. 

Галену хотелось крикнуть, чтобы Учитель ушёл. Чтобы на второй Звезде Смерти погиб один лишь Скайуокер. А потом Гален найдёт Учителя и вместе они одолеют Императора. 

Но он не мог ни шелохнуться, ни даже издать звук. Словно нерушимые цепи удерживали его в параличе. И при этом они же будто хлопали его по плечу, стоило ему только двинуться. Будто кто-то хотел его утешить. 

— Мы не можем повлиять на это, Гален, — в голосе заговорившего слышалось горестное разочарование. Обладателя трудно было не узнать: Скайуокер дня сегодняшнего. — Как бы мы ни хотели. 

— Я не подчинюсь Тёмной Стороне, никогда! — закричал молодой Скайуокер. 

— Тогда ты умрёшь, — ядовито прошипел Император и поднял руки, направив ладони книзу. Гален узнал боевой приём: он сам им пользовался, когда добивал соперников молниями. Но увидеть этот жест в исполнении Императора ему оказалось не суждено. 

Гален ощутил родительские любовь и скорбь, направленные к Скайуокеру. В самой позе Учителя, всем огромным телом закрывавшего Скайуокера от смертельного разряда, он чувствовал готовность к самопожертвованию. Учитель сбросил Императора в шахту, и через несколько секунд тот погиб в невероятной вспышке Силы. 

Такой же, какую Гален видел, когда умирала Шаак Ти. Вспомнились её слова о том, как всякий ступивший хоть раз на Тёмную Сторону обречён предавать и быть преданным. 

Молния ударила в Учителя, и тот почти рухнул на пол. Скайуокер, с трудом встав, подхватил его, громко и испуганно произнеся: 

— _Отец!_

Гален верил с трудом. Но, находясь в ментальном контакте со Скайуокером, чувствовал каждую эмоцию того, каждую скрытую мысль. И не видел в изображении этой ситуации ничего противоестественного или ложного. Галену не соврали. 

Люк Скайуокер действительно был сыном Учителя, а Энакин Скайуокер и Дарт Вейдер — одним и тем же человеком. 

Гален почувствовал, как угасает в нём стремление к мести. Как опускаются руки. Как гнев, сжигая его дотла, пропадает. Как не остаётся ничего. Ни стремлений, ни последней цели. 

Больше он не хотел убить Люка Скайуокера.

*** 

Очнувшись, он покачнулся и едва не упал лицом вперёд, когда Скайуокер, схватив его под руку, развернул к себе.

Гален видел Учителя в бакте несколько раз — высокого, худого, с вечно слегка приподнятой бровью. И глазами жёлтого цвета, в которых Галену чудился голубой отблеск. 

Отблеск цвета глаз Скайуокера. Стройного, низкого — на голову ниже Галена. Брови у Скайуокера были ровные. 

Почти никакого сходства во внешности. Но всякий отголосок Света в Учителе отзывался чистым Светом в Скайуокере. Что-то похожее Гален уловил, когда Учитель сбрасывал Императора в шахту. Не сейчас: ещё тогда, когда не закончилась даже битва при лесной луне Эндора. 

Тогда он не понял, что именно ощутил. И лишь сейчас осознал полностью. Как и то, зачем всё-таки Сила вела его сюда. 

Перед ним стоял сын Учителя, его плоть и кровь. Последнее, что осталось и от Энакина Скайуокера, и от Дарта Вейдера. Человек, ради безопасности которого Учитель отдал свою жизнь, которого теперь будет оберегать сам Гален. Может, даже ценой своей собственной, которая, кажется, начинала обретать смысл. 

— Убедился? — в голосе Скайуокера, смотревшего уже не на Галена, отчётливо слышалось волнение. 

Выключив световые мечи, Гален бросил их Скайуокеру под ноги, а сам встал на колени. 

— Да. Простите меня, мастер Скайуокер. Я в ваших руках и вашем распоряжении, — покорно произнёс Гален. 

— Называй меня Люком. Как твоё имя? — спросил Скайуокер, обходя его и торопливо направляясь к откашливавшейся девушке. 

— Гален Марек. 

— Гален, ты волен делать всё, что угодно. Я не могу злиться на тебя, ты ни в чём передо мной не виноват. Ты ошибался. Все мы ошибаемся, — Люк опустился рядом с девушкой, помогая ей сесть и тихо спрашивая: — Мара, как ты? 

— В порядке, — Мара холодно смерила взглядом Галена. Он сделал шаг вперёд, собираясь извиниться перед Люком за то, что навредил и его знакомой. Его, впрочем, опередили: — Не нужно извиняться. Ты оборонялся. И правильно делал. Я бы тебя убила. 

Гален лишь слабо кивнул. 

— Люк, — попросил он, — если я волен делать всё, что угодно. Могу я остаться с вами и охранять вас? 

Он уже не сберёг Учителя. И не простит себе, если не защитит и его сына. Даже если ему сейчас откажут, он продолжит следовать за ними. 

— Да, — слегка растерянно пробормотал Люк, — можешь. 

— Спасибо, — искренне улыбнулся Гален, поднимая с земли свои световые мечи. 

— Я не хочу прерывать вас, но давайте улетим отсюда? — сухо спросила Мара, поднимаясь на ноги. 

— У вас свои корабли? 

— Космический транспорт, — отозвался Гален, — малого размера, многофункциональный. 

— Как всегда, — устало отозвалась Мара. 

— Тогда пойдёмте скорее, — озираясь по сторонам, произнёс Люк. 

Все трое начали выбираться из кальдеры. 

Так закончился старый путь Галена. Так Гален вступил на совершенно новый.

Конец части II 


	25. Часть III. Unity. 22. Прыжок вперёд

Часть III. Unity 

Unity (англ.) — единство 

_Доктрина Тёмной Стороны не слишком поощряла похвалу и радость. Император, помоги, если между ними зарождалась связь_

_(...)_

_Связи никогда не были односторонними._

Старкиллер (Шон Уильямс, «Сила необузданная») 

22\. Прыжок вперёд 

_Доверие — высший дар, но его нужно заработать_

«Войны клонов», 4×18 

Выпрямив спину, Хакс перевёл взгляд на Рей, сидевшую в кресле и смотревшую куда-то вперёд, в гиперпространство.

Он не знал, о чём она думала. Даже пытаться предсказать что-то, когда речь заходила о существе, владевшем Силой, было бы глупо. Почти тридцать лет в подчинении у Сноука и пять лет знакомства с Реном Хакса этому научили. 

Рей и Скайуокер не стали даже исключением, подтверждавшим правило. Они повели себя совершенно не так, как он ожидал. И из этого поведения Хакс узнал больше, чем мог бы в своих самых смелых надеждах. 

Никакого заговора между Скайуокером и Рей не существовало. Подозрения в их попытках связаться друг с другом Хакс теперь также отмёл. 

Когда Рей вернулась в кабину, она выглядела растерянной и с трудом понимающей, что происходило. Её удивило, что Скайуокер не вышел с ней на связь. Удивило искренне: что Рей не умела притворяться, Хакс уже хорошо понял. Адаптироваться, приспосабливаться она ещё могла, но никак не притворяться. 

У Скайуокера же наверняка были какие-то свои планы. Какие именно, Хакс просчитывать не собирался. Ему требовалось ускользнуть от противника, но не понять того. В данный момент, во всяком случае, для Хакса куда важнее стала разгадка возможного союзника. 

Не сказать, чтобы Рей поступила совсем непредсказуемо. Потому что если бы Хакс мог с точностью утверждать, что она бросится на него, узнав, что за ними гонится Скайуокер, он бы ей соврал. Миллисент позволила бы ему сохранить эту ложь в тайне. 

Но Хакс колебался. За те полтора месяца, что они почти постоянно находились спина к спине, она ни разу не дала повода в себе усомниться. Относиться к нему из-за взрыва Хосниана Рей могла как угодно. Отношение это не проявлялось в ней нигде, кроме их споров. Она прикрывала Хаксу спину на охоте и не пробовала задушить во сне. 

Однако даже этого Хаксу оказалось недостаточно. Лишь критическая ситуация должна была окончательно прояснить, стоило ли ему пытаться установить с Рей союзнические отношения. Скайуокер эту критическую ситуацию предоставил. Хакс ей воспользовался, устроив Рей испытание. 

Рассчитывал он не более чем на то, что она просто будет спокойно сидеть на месте. Он пытался сыграть на психологии охотника. Ведь, по легенде, вовлечение Люка непременно бы спугнуло родителей Рей, которые поставили условие встречи без лишних глаз. 

Но Рей сумела его удивить. Она не просто снова увела корабль вместе с Хаксом. Она попыталась убедить своего учителя держаться подальше от неё. Когда его помощь ей так пригодилась бы. 

Более того, Рей могла поступить так и не по той причине, которую он ей озвучил ещё в начале их путешествия. 

Она поблагодарила его за доверие. Вряд ли это была пустая и формальная благодарность. Таким занимались члены Теневого Совета — за исключением Рэ Слоан — и уже мёртвые сенаторы Новой Республики. 

Оставалась вероятность того, что Рей оценила то, что он не ограничил её свободу и предоставил возможность связаться с учителем. Исключительно ради того, чтобы объяснить тому ситуацию. 

Этот вариант казался Хаксу вполне возможным. Но здесь вмешивалась сама ситуация, в которой Рей эти слова произнесла. Она сделала это после того, как они сбежали от Скайуокера. 

И после того, как Хакс констатировал, что она приложила все усилия. Это была не пустая лесть. Он поощрял Рей, использовавшую все возможные средства для достижения цели. С будущими союзниками следовало так поступать. 

В свою очередь, Рей отвечала ему в той же манере. Она благодарила его за то, что он доверил ей и свою свободу, и свою жизнь. За то, что он поступил с ней не как с подневольной гостьей, но как с союзницей, на которую мог рассчитывать. 

Из этого Хакс заключал, что она не атаковала его и не позвала следом на помощь Скайуокера не просто из личного интереса. Она ценила его доверие. И, возможно, этот временный союз с ним. 

Даже если она понимала, что Хакс приготовил запасной план на случай её предательства, она всё равно руководствовалась не собственными целями. А их, в какой-то мере, общей задачей. 

Утверждать наверняка Хакс, разумеется, не решался. Он лишь склонялся к этому варианту. Случай проверить верность догадки, в этом он был уверен, ему ещё представится. 

Скайуокер не отстанет от них быстро, в этом Хакс не сомневался. Времени и возможностей, чтобы убедиться в правильности догадки и сковать союз с Рей, оставалось не так уж много. Но всё ещё вполне достаточно.

*** 

— Выход из гиперпространства через пять секунд, — отчеканил компьютер.

Вот сейчас ему и представится шанс понять, докладывала ли Рей Скайуокеру всё это время. 

— Рей, ионные. Компьютер, запустить сканирование системы. 

— Понял-понял, — отозвался механический голос, когда корабль вышел из гиперпространства. 

Хакс посмотрел сначала на камеры, стоявшие на крыльях, потом перевёл взгляд на вид из кабины пилота. На значительном удалении — не таком сильном, как звезда Н’эгны, — находился тускло светивший жёлтый карлик. Прямо же под кораблём дрейфовала по орбите крупная планета с подозрительно большим углом оси вращения. 

Обитаемая, значит. Похоже, в отличие от военного дела и создания системы тотального контроля в государстве, в области исследований достижения Империи были не так уж значительные. 

— Выводите корабль на орбиту, — произнёс Хакс. 

— Мы не будем высаживаться? — поинтересовалась Рей. В её голосе не звучало ни подозрения, не беспокойства. Лишь любопытство. 

— Пока что нет. Компьютер, данные по планете, — склонившись над экраном, ответил он. 

— Название: Унук’нинья. Статус: обитаемая, условия жизни классифицированы как тяжёлые. Текущая климатическая фаза: глобальное похолодание. Стадия: гляциал. Ландшафт: исключительно горы, зафиксировано три крупных и пригодных для обитания плато со скоплениями гейзеров. Опасность фауны и флоры: средняя. Источник воды: пресные грунтовые воды и ледники. 

Великолепно. Им определённо везло на разнообразные горные ландшафты в этом путешествии. 

— Рей, начинаем медленное снижение. Три четверти тяги. 

Корабль сбросил скорость даже быстрее, чем Хакс ожидал. Спустя несколько неудач Рей сумела освоить управление. С её обучаемостью всё было не столь плохо, как он предположил по их первым совместным посадкам. 

Сдвинув штурвал вперёд, Хакс начал медленное снижение. Он вёл «Тишину» по спирали, готовясь в любой момент отдать команду ускориться. 

— Сканирование завершено. Т-65 в обозримых границах звёздной системы не обнаружено, — сообщил компьютер. 

Скайуокер тоже был не всемогущ. Но у Хакса оставалась ещё одна версия. 

— Рей, сколько секунд проходило с того момента, как вы засыпали, прежде чем учитель Рена дотягивался до вас? 

— Не более двух, — ответила она. 

Значит, у них оставалось не более семи часов, прежде чем Хакс узнает, насколько сильно он недооценивал Скайуокера. Если тот направится в их сторону сразу же, то всё списывалось на Силу. Но если Скайуокер будет выжидать определённого момента, становилось очевидным, что у него был какой-то план. 

Какой именно — Хаксу предстояло понять. 

— Компьютер, рассчитать время предыдущего гиперпространственного прыжка. Внести в память как переменную эр-семь. Провести повторное сканирование спустя эр-семь. Сообщить, если Т-65 обнаружен. Очистить память. 

— Понял-понял. 

— Рей, снизить тягу до половины, — не успел он договорить, как она уже переключила нужный тумблер. 

Она действительно привыкала к тому, как нужно было управлять «Тишиной». И не просто следовала его командам, но предугадывала их. В инициативности он точно не мог ей отказать. 

Крепче схватившись за штурвал, Хакс медленно повёл корабль на снижение.

*** 

Следующие семь часов они провели на корабле. Хакс не хотел оказаться за два часа полёта от «Тишины» на спидере, в случае если выяснится, что Скайуокер прибыл в систему.

Когда же компьютер сообщил, что второе сканирование не дало никаких результатов, за кораблём уже стемнело и значительно похолодало. Рубеж замерзания воды был преодолён на закате. Три часа назад. 

Проводить вылазку в первый день после посадки Хакс не решился. Опасность оказалась слишком уж велика. Поэтому, только получив результат, Хакс встал с места и молча направился в каюту. Миллисент и Рей пошли вслед за ним. Он слышал и размеренное шарканье, и торопливые шаги. 

Он не стал снимать шинель. Только оружие. Положил его на полку рядом с Миллисент. Сам же, откинув одеяло, лёг почти вплотную к стене. Миллисент почти сразу перемахнула через него, накрывая собой меч и бластер. Спустя пару секунд рядом устроилась Рей. Даже сквозь одеяло он мог ощущать лёгкую дрожь. 

На корабле было холодно. Хакс специально снизил расход энергии даже в системах жизнеобеспечения. Её оставалось слишком мало. Не более чем на две или три остановки на планетах, если Скайуокер будет преследовать их в том же темпе. 

А все сомнения в том, что тот так поступит, Хакс отмёл. Скайуокер либо долго пробивался сквозь барьеры в Силе, либо имел какие-то свои планы. Вот только какие? 

Рядом послышался шорох откидываемого одеяла и шаги. Хакс перевернулся на спину и взглянул на Рей. Она бежала почти на месте, двигаясь в сторону выхода. Осмотревшись, произнесла: 

— Я возьму куртку. 

— Что угодно, — ответил он, после чего тихо добавил: — Компьютер, процедура «Хакс-пятнадцать» следующие десять минут. 

— Понял-понял, — всё-таки систему регулирования громкости в динамиках следовало установить. 

Будь Рей просто грузом, заложницей, которую он доставлял с Ач-То Сноуку, он перестал бы применять меры безопасности ещё несколько недель назад. Но она стала потенциальным союзником. Проверять её надёжность приходилось гораздо дольше. 

Дверь с лёгким лязгом и стуком открылась. Сигнала тревоги не последовало, значит, оружие она с собой не принесла. Зато то, что взяла куртку, Хакс смог увидеть и сам. Не обманула. Удостоверившись, что ему ничего не грозило, Хакс развернулся обратно к стене. 

К кровати Рей снова почти что бежала, он слышал это. Когда она легла, почувствовал, что дрожь, её трясшая, чуть успокоилась. Но по-прежнему была отчётливой. 

Этого следовало ожидать. Хакс не знал родителей Рей, не знал, где она родилась. Но точно знал, что двенадцать лет на планете-пустыне не способствовали привыканию к холоду. Какие бы слухи ни ходили про ночи в песках. 

Несколько минут спустя до него донёсся немного сиплый голос. Рей, видимо, пыталась заснуть, но температура воздуха оказалось слишком низкой. 

— Хакс, вы можете что-то сделать с отоплением? 

— Если я что-то сделаю, придётся возвращаться в Первый Порядок. Вы уверены, что хотите встретиться с учителем Рена? 

Он даже не солгал ей. После этого Рей недолго молчала. Но затем, когда её начало трясти с той же силой, предложила: 

— Может, тогда я переберусь к вам под одеяло? Хоть как-то согреюсь. 

Она говорила неуверенно, с сомнением. Волновалась. Что ж, он не удивлялся. Вряд ли ей так уж сильно хотелось это делать. 

Ему, впрочем, хотелось ещё меньше. Сон спина к спине казался безопасным. Но теперь, когда граница одеяла исчезала, Хакс начинал нервничать. Он не мог быть полностью уверенным, что Рей не выгадала нужный момент, чтобы нанести удар. 

При этом понимал он кое-что ещё. В этот день Рей много сделала для того, чтобы убедить Хакса, что он не зря ей доверял. Сейчас наступил его черёд показать: она поступила правильно, не напав на него и не сговорившись со Скайуокером. И сделать тем самым ещё один шаг к их союзу. 

— Хорошо, — ответил он, — делайте, как считаете нужным. 

Одеяло зашуршало, и Хакс почувствовал, как Рей прижималась к нему сзади. Холодными руками слегка коснулась плеч, а носом уткнулась в шею. Опасная позиция. 

— Милли, — шепнул он, хлопая по простыне сначала четыре, а потом три раза подряд. 

Миллисент поняла приказ в точности. Положила ему под одеяло, рядом с подушкой, пистолет и меч, а затем улеглась на них. Головой она прижалась к подбородку Хакса. Сам он согнул правую руку в локте и положил её на Миллисент, гладя ту за воротником. 

Сзади он ощущал тепло согревавшейся Рей, а перед ним лежала холодная, впавшая почти в спячку Миллисент. Её механизм защиты оказался прост и эффективен. Многие холоднокровные поступали подобным образом зимой. Сегодня он узнал, что Миллисент оказалась не исключением. 

— Хакс, вам удобно? 

— Вполне. К тому, что вы занимаете половину моей кровати, я уже привык, — отозвался он. В конце концов, в бытность свою младшим офицером он и не в таких условиях ночевал. А Рей его даже почти не стесняла. — Вам теплее? 

— Да, — она помолчала недолго, прежде чем слабо прошептала: — Спасибо. 

Разговор прекратился. Вскоре Рей, задышав спокойно и ровно, уснула. Или сделала вид, что уснула. Это Хаксу выяснить только предстояло. 

Миллисент рядом дышала редко. Но стоило ему лишь провести пальцем по её коже, тут же выходила из своей спячки. Она была полностью настороже. 

Убедившись в том, что остался последним бодрствовавшим на корабле, и в том, что его здоровью и жизни открыто ничего не угрожало, Хакс спокойно заснул.


	26. 23. Необходимая жертва

23\. Необходимая жертва 

Данные компьютера не предвещали ничего хорошего. С высоты полёта космического корабля планета не производила впечатления пригодной для существования. Из каюты казалась невероятно суровой. Но ничто из этого не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, чем жизнь на Унук’нинье обернулась на самом деле.

Радовало Хакса только то, что ночь прошла спокойно. Миллисент ни разу не подняла тревогу, а оружие осталось неприкосновенным. Рей ближе к рассвету, правда, прижалась к нему ещё сильнее. И, учитывая, что столбик термометра упал до катастрофически низких значений, поступила правильно. Хакс и сам начинал замерзать. 

То, что Рей на него не напала, вселяло надежду. Конечно, это не значило, что он расслабиться: терять бдительность нельзя было никогда. Особенно в его мире, где на каждом шагу подстерегали либо убийцы, либо враги, либо использующие Силу. Но доверять Рей он стал чуть больше. 

Сидя спиной к ней, он оглядывался вокруг. От пеших прогулок они вновь перешли к полётам на спидере. Ровный ландшафт плато, на которое они приземлились, позволял это сделать. 

На километры вокруг простирались бескрайние солончаки, припорошенные снегом. Зима пришла сюда совсем недавно, но уже вступила в свои права. 

Ориентиров практически не было, поэтому Хакс раз в три минуты наклонялся и проводил мечом по снегу, оставляя метки. Навигационная система на спидере по-прежнему функционировала. Однако перестраховка никогда не вредила. 

Иногда световой мечуходил под воду, и на поверхность вырывался густой пар с неприятным запахом. Зима на этой планете оказалась настолько суровой, что замерзали даже горячие озёра. 

Лишь иногда в поле зрения возникали гигантские поля красного цвета. То были кипящие соляные водоёмы, не сдававшиеся и самому страшному морозу. Но, приближаясь к ним, Хакс и Рей не видели ни единого живого существа. 

Плато будто вымерло. Разве что Миллисент, укутанная в одеяло и спрятанная в грузовой отсек рядом с двигателем, периодически шипела, сообщая Хаксу, что находится в порядке. 

Свет звезды согревал слабо. Хакс спрятал руки в карманы, а перчатки отдал Рей. Та, на удивление, лишь слегка стучала зубами. Днём температура поднялась, и стало даже почти тепло. 

Поиск пищи среди солончаков, ожидаемо, ничего не принёс. Тем временем приближался полдень. 

Наконец сквозь рёв двигателя послышался голос Рей: 

— Впереди скала! 

— Направляемся туда, — ответил Хакс. 

Скала оказалась крупным островом посреди солончаков. Её также застилал снег. Но то тут, то там виднелись подкопы, сделанные совсем недавно. 

— Остановите здесь, — громко произнёс он. 

Рей затормозила аккуратно. Во всяком случае, его не отбросило на неё. Полёты по пещерам Оскуридада определённо поспособствовали развитию её навыков. 

Не сказав ни слова, Хакс спрыгнул со спидера на снег, разрезая тот световым мечом как можно глубже. Под белым покровом скрывалась зелёная трава. Которую кто-то не так давно ел: Хакс увидел ещё не замёрзшую слюну. 

— Рей, на Джакку водились подземные травоядные? — если он хотел разработать тактику по поимке мелкой добычи, помощь Рей могла оказаться весьма кстати. 

— На Джакку не водился почти никто, — в её голосе он слышал сожаление. — Ну, кроме бандитов Ункара Платта. 

Возможно, Джакку всегда была чуть ли не безжизненным местом. Возможно, она им стала в результате последней битвы между Восстанием и Империей. Сценарий Хоногра Хакс не исключал ни для одной такой планеты. 

Однако сейчас куда более важным становилось то, что Рей не могла помочь ему своим опытом. 

— У вас есть идеи? 

Однако Хакс достаточно хорошо изучил её, чтобы понять: в импровизации Рей показывала большую эффективность, чем в планировании. 

— Посмотрите, — пробормотала она, показывая куда-то вперёд, — следы тянутся в ту сторону. Там что-то серое промелькнуло. 

— Преследуем, — произнёс он, запрыгивая на спидер и доставая бластер. Сел он на этот раз лицом вперёд. 

Двигались они не на полной скорости, но Хакс не торопил Рей. Усиленно сжигать драгоценное топливо за несколько километров от корабля было не самой хорошей затеей. 

Тем более, что они медленно начинали приближаться к своей цели. Как выяснилось, та была не одна. 

Несколько существ, покрытых густым слоем серого меха, прыгали зигзагом, периодически пересекаясь траекториями движения. 

— Держитесь правее, — негромко сказал Хакс. 

Бежали эти существа явно не от спидера. Когда Рей и Хакс приблизились к ним, они даже не подумали увеличить скорость. Их пугало что-то другое. 

Рей не стала задавать вопросов. Вероятно, она тоже догадалась. 

Минут пятнадцать они следовали за группой, прежде чем та добралась до огромного выступа на краю острова. Тогда существа прыгнули резко вверх. Лапами они вцепились в скалу. Взобравшись на неё, устроились на вершине и замерли. Идеальная мишень. 

Хакс уже достал пистолет, когда из-под снега показалось другое животное. Оно двигалось совершенно иначе, будто скользя по каменной поверхности. Оно представляло собой массив чёрных щупалец. На отдалении Хакс не мог увидеть даже головы. Создавалось ощущение, что у существа было сразу несколько нервных центров. 

Времени думать, впрочем, не оставалось. Существо занесло свои щупальца, чтобы схватить добычу, не успевшую занять безопасное место на вершине скалы. 

И в этот момент Хакс выстрелил по ней. Издав писк, та отцепилась и, истошно завизжав, отправилась в свободное падение вниз. 

— Рей, вперёд! 

Та повела спидер к подножию скалы с максимально возможной скоростью. Поймать падавшее существо Хакс не успел. Зато они едва не оказались нос к носу с охотником. Спустившись, тот грозно поднял передние щупальца, выказывая намерение драться до последнего. 

Остановив спидер, Рей повернулась к Хаксу. 

— Я прикрою, — с этими словами он дал предупредительный залп рядом с охотником. Рей включила световое копьё и спрыгнула со спидера. Хакс, доставая меч, последовал за ней. Вместе они сделали несколько шагов вперёд. Охотник, грозно махавший щупальцами, двигался к ним ещё некоторое время. 

Но затем испуганно застрекотал и, перемещаясь боком, отступил, скрываясь за выступом. Рей обернулась к Хаксу с лёгкой улыбкой, которая тут же исчезла. 

— Посмотрите, — заворожённо пробормотала она. 

Свет звезды вдруг померк, и Хакс, обернувшись, отступил ближе к Рей. Испугался охотник, конечно, не их. Слева появилось огромное чудовище. 

Белый окрас, густой слой шерсти, метра четыре в высоту. Длинные руки с гигантскими когтями, короткая шея, крупная голова. Выступавшие из челюсти клыки, рог на носу. Этот вид Хакс опознал мгновенно. 

Шерстистый ранкор. 

— Отходим, — тихо сказал Хакс, — нельзя дать ему приблизиться к спидеру. Вы вперёд. 

— Вы вперёд, — Рей ответила громче, — я быстрее среагирую. 

— Действуйте, — она была права. Когда она отойдёт от Миллисент, её способности в области Силы могли ей помочь. Хакс не опирался бы на такой непредсказуемый фактор. Но сейчас выхода не оставалось. Уверенность, с которой Рей говорила, передалась и ему. 

Лапа ранкора ударила в то место, где Хакс стоял пару секунд назад. Хлопья снега, будто от взрыва, поднялись в воздух, резко снижая видимость. 

Тень от скалы упала на них, Хакс почувствовал, как руки начинают мёрзнуть. Близился закат. Им придётся разделаться с ранкором как можно быстрее. 

Он выстрелил три раза. По ногам, в туловище, в голову. Два рикошета, и один раз выстрел будто застрял в теле ранкора, не пробившись к жизненно важным органам. Сработала костяная броня — настоящая природная кольчуга, которая и делала ранкоров опасными соперниками. Даже в эпоху, когда лазерными выстрелами было никого не удивить. 

Однако Хакс и не стремился поразить ранкора. Он уводил того от спидера, где затаилась Миллисент. 

— Компьютер, разблокировать грузовой отсек спидера! — Хакс крикнул, что было сил. Звук отцеплявшегося крепления показал, что встроенный комлинк распознал его голос. А ранкор, приподнявшийся и размахнувшийся, полностью переключил своё внимание на Хакса. 

Дождавшись, пока ранкор начнёт опускаться, Хакс отбежал вправо. Лапы взрыли снег в метре от него. 

Он включил световой меч. 

— Что нам теперь делать? — послышалось сзади. 

— Отходим от спидера, — как можно спокойнее произнёс он. 

Знать бы ему самому, что делать. Ранкор застал его врасплох, совершенно неподготовленным. Даже постоянные побеги, сопровождавшие всю операцию «Шан» с момента высадки на Джакку, так сильно не выбивали его из колеи. 

Но показать свою слабость сейчас он не мог. Не перед возможным союзником, когда это партнёрство только начинало создаваться. Хватило того, что он потерял сознание у неё на глазах после атаки Скайуокера на Биссе. 

Ранкор двигался не слишком проворно, и они без особых проблем отходили от него на безопасное расстояние. Сначала. Но постепенно становилось всё труднее. Похоже, медлительность ранкора была обманчива. 

Разреженный воздух сковывал лёгкие. Дышалось тяжелее с каждым вдохом. 

Даже учитывая, что Хакс привык к вечной сухости и недостатку кислорода на космических кораблях. Первые годы существования Первый Порядок экономил на всём, лишь во время битв обеспечивая полное функционирование систем жизнеобеспечения. 

Хакс уклонился от очередного удара и оглянулся на Рей. Та двигалась достаточно резво, и по ней нельзя было сказать, что местный воздух плохо на неё повлиял. 

Или она просто пыталась не подавать вида. Узнать правду Хакс мог только одним путём: 

— Рей, вам не тяжело дышать? 

— Терпимо, — отозвалась она, прыгая вверх и пытаясь ударить ранкора по лапе копьём. Не получилось: одним движением тот развил огромную скорость, отдёрнув лапу. — Не Джакку. Хакс, а он случайно не хочет нас измотать? 

— Возможно, — эта мысль уже приходила ему на ум. То, что её озвучила и Рей, только усилило его опасения. Ранкор не охотился на них. Он затеял смертельную игру. — Нужно его атаковать. 

На спидер им забраться не дадут. Хищники никогда просто так не отпускали свои игрушки. 

Отпрыгнув в сторону, Хакс встал плечом к плечу с Рей, чуть впереди неё. 

— Продолжаем отходить от спидера, — негромко произнёс он, смотря влево и оценивая дистанцию. От Миллисент до них было уже метров пять. Ещё немного — и Рей выйдет за пределы досягаемости купола. 

Как раз то, что нужно. 

Хакс пытался вспомнить все известные ему случаи, когда небольшие группы или одиночки ухитрялись убить ранкора. 

Люк Скайуокер. Неизвестный тёмный джедай на Фелуции, убивший там же Шаак Ти и её ученицу. Рен на одной из своих вылазок, в которые его постоянно отправлял Сноук. Каждый из них так или иначе использовал Силу. 

Рей училась у одного из них уже после того, как одолела третьего. Вряд ли её что-то связывало со вторым. Но в том, что навыки в области Силы у неё были развиты не меньше, чем у всех троих, Хакс не сомневался. 

Он никогда не доверял использующим Силу, как и всей этой субстанции, якобы окружавшей всю Галактику. Возможно, потому, что она приносила слишком мало пользы в руках тех, кто прибегал к её помощи у него на глазах. При этом вокруг неё постоянно плясали. Чуть ли не у костра, как сотни тысяч лет назад. 

С постоянными и нерациональными жертвами, как сотни тысяч лет назад. Хакс мог принять владение Силой как область знаний, мог принять тех, кто действительно был в ней специалистом. Но не странные ритуалы, после которых многие из использующих её сходили с ума. 

Порой ему казалось, что это делали все, кто с ней соприкасался. Разве что Скайуокер сохранил хотя бы расчётливый ум. Но его Хакс судить не брался: уж слишком редко они сталкивались. 

Однако полтора с лишним месяца бок о бок с Рей его мнение сильно изменили. Она почти не упоминала Силу, спокойно отнеслась к отсутствию контакта с ней. Пыталась использовать, лишь когда ситуация становилась для неё безвыходной. В целом, Рей неплохо справлялась, показав и выдержку, и профессионализм. 

Ей Хакс мог довериться. 

Нырком избежав когтей, он скользяще ударил мечом по лапе ранкора. Брызнула кровь, и рядом с его глазами оказалось серое лезвие копья Рей. Один из тех приёмов, что они отрабатывали для атаки на пауков. 

Хакс улыбнулся уголками губ. Рей училась чувствовать его манёвры. При этом она не опиралась на его команды, а действовала чуть ли не инстинктивно. И не ошибалась. Похоже, они начинали срабатываться. 

Ранкор взревел, едва не накрыв Хакса второй лапой, когда тот, развернувшись на триста шестьдесят градусов, отсёк ему часть пальца. 

Мысли о Миллисент медленно уходили. Хакс начинал сосредотачиваться на схватке, отпуская все не связанные с боем мысли. Момент неожиданности прошёл, и он уже активно раздумывал над тем, как бы одолеть ранкора. 

С трудом он пытался вспомнить азы биологии, на которых им рассказывали, как именно одолеть ту или иную угрозу. Про ранкора говорилось, что его слабым местом было темя. Но добраться туда представлялось задачей, выполнимой с трудом. 

Для Хакса, но не для Рей. И та, кажется, поняла, что следовало делать. Опередив его, как и предполагалось. 

— Хакс, вы можете снять блок? Я хочу попробовать прыгнуть на него. 

— Проверяйте, — кивнул он, убеждаясь, что они достаточно далеко ушли от Миллисент. 

— Я чувствую её... я чувствую, — улыбнулась Рей. Лицо её резко посветлело, а глаза почти закрылись. 

Только затем, чтобы широко распахнуться, когда она ушла от очередного удара. 

В это время Хакс рассчитывал путь отступления. Если он зря ей доверился, и она сейчас атакует его, будет очень неприятно. Может, он останется без возможного союзника. 

— Начинаем, — крикнула она, хотя он стоял в паре шагов от неё. 

С облегчением Хакс выдохнул. Всё же он поступил правильно, пожертвовав собственной безопасностью ради их общей цели. Разумный подход вновь доказал своё преимущество. 

— Я отвлеку, — кивнул он, прокатываясь вперёд и нанося удар по передней лапе ранкора. Одновременно с этим выстрелил в плечо, а после этого, уходя от ответных выпадов, проскочил меж ног ранкора. 

Когда он оглянулся, Рей на земле уже не было, а ранкор поднял лапы вверх. Опасно высоко. 

— Хакс, он сейчас сбросит меня! — её возглас едва не заглушило угрожающим рыком. Хакс несколько раз проткнул ноги ранкора. Тот попятился и развернулся, отводя обе лапы в стороны. Хакс медленно начал отходить назад, готовясь прыгать: 

— Рей, быстрее! 

Не хватало ещё, чтобы её вечная забывчивость их подвела в этот момент. 

— Почти... есть! — крикнула она. 

Ранкор рухнул на колени. Рей спрыгнула вниз, с довольным видом разворачиваясь. 

Только для того, чтобы занесённые для удара лапы ранкора отбросили в сторону её. Хакс, не моргнув глазом, сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Световой меч описал в воздухе дугу, рассекая ранкору глотку. Тот упал мордой в снег, испустив последний вздох. 

Пронзив его глаза и убедившись в смерти, Хакс услышал, как слева от него шумит вода. Он обернулся. Гейзер ударил там, где лежала Рей. Выключив световой меч, Хакс устремился в её сторону. 

Этого только не хватало. Если он сейчас её потеряет, можно в Первый Порядок не возвращаться. Не потому, что Сноук не простит ему невыполненного задания. Напротив, может, даже похвалит за ликвидацию опасного соперника. Но потому, что Хакс лишится своего чуть ли не единственного союзника. За вычетом Миллисент, разумеется. 

К Рей он подбежал секунд за тридцать. Лицо у той было в крови, куртка разодрана, а правая рука лежала над гейзером. Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: ранение оказалось критическим. Взяв Рей под лопатки одной рукой, ладонью второй Хакс провёл по позвоночнику. Вроде бы, она ничего не повредила. 

Хакс дотронулся до её шеи. Пульс прощупывался. 

— Больно, — послышался её хрип. 

— Держитесь, — твёрдо произнёс он. Взял световое копьё, всё ещё жужжавшее рядом с ней, выключил и вставил в ножны на спине у Рей. Поднял её на руки и устремился в сторону спидера. — Скайуокер учил вас каким-нибудь джедайским восстановительным практикам? 

— Нет, — так же слабо ответила она. 

— Твою мать, — громко выдохнул он. Нести Рей и в прошлый раз казалось не самой лёгкой задачей, а тогда он бежал не на такой высокой скорости. Сейчас приходилось мчаться так быстро, как он только мог. 

Спидер оказался не так далеко — в метрах тридцати. Хакс посадил дрожавшую и с трудом сдерживавшую боль Рей прямо за сиденьем пилота. Сел сам. Проверил, всё ли в порядке с Миллисент. Когда та недовольно зашипела, закрыл грузовой отсек и завёл двигатель. 

— Рей, сможете держаться? 

— Попытаюсь, — она обхватила его сзади. Одна из ладоней неприятно шипела. Гейзер, похоже, оказался не с обычной, а с солёной водой. 

Управлять спидером пришлось одной рукой. Второй Хакс держал ладони Рей сцепленными, чтобы та не упала. Даже сквозь её куртку и свою шинель он чувствовал, как у неё начиналась лихорадка. Рей стучала зубами и прижималась к Хаксу, касаясь носом его плеча. 

Она тяжело дышала. Но не бредила, молчала. Берегла энергию. Хакс периодически чуть сильнее сжимал её ладони в своей, поддерживая её. 

— Сохраняйте сознание, — повторял он. 

— Я здесь, не волнуйтесь, — всхлипывая, отзывалась она. Рана действительно оказалась тяжёлой. Рей переносила её с невероятной стойкостью, которой Хакс невольно восхищался. В дрожавшем голосе звучали нотки твёрдости, несгибаемой борьбы. 

Слова о волнении почему-то особенно сильно отдавались в его голове. 

Хакс действительно занервничал, когда подумал, что Рей может умереть. Не самое приятное осознание. Но она была его союзником, которому он не раз доверился и который всякий раз это доверие оправдывал. Её потеря оказалась бы очень неприятной. 

А жизнь её по-прежнему находилась под угрозой. Хакс выжимал из спидера всё, что мог. 

Рей начинала стучать зубами, замерзая. 

Солнце закатилось. Времени у Хакса было даже меньше, чем он думал. Теперь к опасностям для Рей, помимо ранения, прибавлялся ещё и жуткий холод. 

Где-то вдалеке раздался вой. По тёмной и заснеженной равнине, нарушая пустынность пейзажа, одиноко мчался их спидер.

*** 

За путешествие по Пеллеонову Рубежу Хакс уже не раз успел обрадоваться тому, что трап на корабль оказался достаточно большим, чтобы внутрь на полной скорости залетал спидер. Сейчас это избавило Рей от лишних секунд на холоде.

— Отпускайте, — спокойно произнёс он. 

На удивление Рей всё ещё не потеряла сознание. Слегка пошатываясь, она держалась на спидере. Снова взяв её на руки, Хакс направился в медотсек. Команду об автоматическом открытии всех дверей он уже успел отдать. 

Он нёс Рей не слишком бережно: главной сейчас всё же была скорость. Рей при этом даже не зашипела. Разве что постоянно кусала губу, чуть ли не до крови. Криков её он так и не услышал. 

Не хотела показывать свою слабость. Хакс вполне мог это понять. Сам бы он поступал точно так же. И всё же не мог не отметить, что она держалась с невероятной стойкостью. 

В два шага добравшись до горизонтальной панели, Хакс положил на неё Рей, затем пристегнул её ремнями безопасности. Выдержка выдержкой, но произвольные движения точно не пошли бы ей на пользу. 

— Компьютер, сканирование в медотсеке, максимальная мощность, — он старался говорить как можно менее эмоционально. Ему казалось, что даже успешно. 

Его беспокоили провал задания и возможная потеря союзника. Но нельзя было допустить, чтобы это настроение передалось Рей. 

Зашелестела дверь, и внутрь вошла Миллисент. Встав на задние лапы рядом с Хаксом, она застыла на месте, ожидая команд. 

— Переломов костей не обнаружено. Несколько серьёзных ушибов, — начал докладывать компьютер. 

— Внутренние кровотечения? 

— Нет. 

— Сотрясение? 

— Не зафиксировано. 

Хакс скрестил руки на груди и опустил голову. Похоже, кое-какими техниками Силы Рей владела. Замедлять падение, во всяком случае, она умела. Или ей просто невероятно везло. Что, как Хакс понял по свидетельствам о её бое с Реном, не так уж мало общего имело с Силой. 

— Места ушибов? 

— Левая лучевая кость, левое запястье, гематома на левой кисти. Живот. Правая коленная чашечка. 

Очень плохо, но всё ещё не критично. 

— Наличие чужеродных веществ или инородных тел в крови? 

— Не подтверждено. 

— Ранения? 

— Левая щека разодрана, высокая степень опасности. Обморожение, термальный ожог, химический ожог поверхности левой руки. Четвёртая степень. Переохлаждение организма. 

Рей, открыв глаза, повернула голову и еле слышно спросила: 

— Хакс, насколько всё плохо? 

— Компьютер, рекомендации, — знаком он попросил её молчать. 

— Помещение в резервуар с бактой на несколько недель в ближайшие семь часов для излечения левой руки. 

Возможно, ему всё-таки стоило поставить резервуар. 

— Время до сектора ноль-ноль-один? 

— Около двух недель, — без толики эмоций отозвался компьютер. 

— Хакс? — Рей посмотрела прямо на него. В её глазах чувствовалась страшная боль, которую она испытывала, и готовность принять любое известие. 

— Компьютер, если левая рука не будет помещена в резервуар с бактой, какие будут последствия? 

— Гангрена. 

— Альтернативы? 

— Немедленная ампутация. 

Отсечение руки оказалось неизбежным. Хакс тяжело вздохнул. Это известие ему не нравилось. Рей, скорее всего, тоже. 

— Рей, — он подошёл ближе к ней. 

— Я слышала, — как бы она ни старалась изображать полное отсутствие волнения, Хакс уловил, как дрожал её голос. 

— Ваша рука — или ваша жизнь, — сухо констатировал Хакс. Сейчас не было времени на церемонии или извинения. Он спасал её, своё задание и, возможно, самого себя. И надеялся только на то, что она не станет глупо возражать. 

— Жизнь, — выпалила Рей, потратив на раздумья всего лишь пару секунд. 

Ещё один раз Хакс убедился в том, насколько сильна была в ней тяга к выживанию. И снова мог только порадоваться этому. Союзник, готовый пожертвовать многим, ему пригодится, если Хакс всё-таки решится устранить Сноука. Или наоборот. 

— Компьютер, обезболивающее для местной анестезии в радиусе двадцати сантиметров, — это следовало сделать с самого начала. Но Хакса никто никогда не готовил к тому, что ему придётся выполнять функции корабельного врача. Планом действий или даже инструкцией его не снабжали. 

Однако ему всё равно следовало догадаться. 

Отцепив один ремень безопасности, Хакс достал свой световой меч и включил его. Другой рукой направил манипулятор с шприцем в плечо Рей. Когда тот сделал укол, отвёл его в сторону. 

— Компьютер, показать границу ожога и обморожения. 

Светлая полоса прочертила границу у самого плеча Рей. Отведя руку той в сторону, Хакс повторил команду и отошёл. Несколько минут они молчали. 

— Рука онемела, — спокойно произнесла Рей, — давайте уже. 

Причинять ей боль не хотелось. Всё же наслаждение этим он предпочитал оставлять Сноуку и Рену. Он делал то, что требовалось в конкретной ситуации. Каким бы жестоким это ни казалось. 

Исполнив Чо сун, Хакс быстрым ударом отсёк Рей руку. 

— Компьютер, диагностика. Предмет: ожог или обморожение. 

— Отсутствуют у объекта один... 

— Принято, — перебивая, ответил Хакс. — Вот и всё. Компьютер, рекомендации для дальнейшего лечения. 

— Изменение температурного режима, запуск программы пять. 

— Выполнять. Перевести всю энергию систем жизнеобеспечения на медотсек через три минуты. При необходимости повышения — сделать запрос. 

— Понял-понял. 

Манипуляторы принялись обрабатывать лицо и плечо Рей, латая раны. Хакс направился в свою каюту. Захватив оттуда подушку и одеяла, он скоро вернулся. Спустя ещё несколько часов, когда уже начало рассветать, компьютер доложил: 

— Первичный этап лечения завершён. Рекомендуются полторы недели постельного режима и продолжение лечения. 

— Хакс, — слабо произнесла Рей, до того молча, спокойно реагировавшая на происходившее с ней. На щеке у неё был едва заметный, но достаточно большой шрам от виска до уха, — всё? 

— Да. Вы превосходно держались, Рей, — он кивнул ей в знак уважения. То, что она до сих пор сохраняла сознание, этого заслуживало. Мало кто отличался такой стойкостью. На его памяти, во всяком случае. — Можете расслабиться. 

— Немного холодно, — ответила она. Хакс накрыл её двумя одеялами и сел рядом. Рей улыбнулась: — Да, так гораздо лучше. 

После этого она посмотрела вверх и закрыла глаза. Миллисент, стоявшая неподвижно, прыгнула на колени к Хаксу. Сам он, проверив пульс и температуру тела Рей, положил руки рядом с ней. Опустив на них голову, уснул и сам, наказав Миллисент внимательно следить за всем, что происходило вокруг. 

Расслабляться было непозволительно. Несмотря ни на какие обстоятельства.


	27. 24. Доказательство

24\. Доказательство 

_Когда жизнь друг другу доверяют, тогда связь куётся_

Йода (Кристи Голден, «Тёмный последователь») 

Проснулась Рей от того, что ей ударил в глаза свет звезды. Приподнявшись, она осмотрелась вокруг.

Спина, уже давно привыкшая к жёстким поверхностям, не слишком болела. Левая рука, казалось, слегка онемела. Весь организм сковывала странная слабость. Уже давно Рей не вставала с таким сильным ощущением недосыпа. Она подняла правую руку, чтобы протереть глаза. 

И вдруг поняла, что у неё не было правой руки. 

Одно из одеял, под которыми она лежала, с шорохом соскользнуло на пол. Рей поводила обрубком — двумя или тремя сантиметрами плоти. Последним, что осталось от её правого предплечья. От всей её руки. 

Спать больше не хотелось. Она часто задышала, а глаза отчего-то заслезились. Рука. Её правой руки больше не было. Целую часть Рей отрезали от неё, отбросив куда-то. И она ничего не могла теперь с этим поделать. 

— Другого выхода у меня не было, — раздался рядом тихий, спокойный голос. 

— У нас не было, — смотря в пустоту, пробормотала она, а потом взглянула на Хакса. 

Он сидел в своей серой шинели рядом с ней. На плечах виднелись пятна — где-то от стаявшего снега. Где-то и от её крови. Рукава и вовсе были сплошь покрыты багровыми разводами. 

Рей провела с Хаксом не так много времени, но уже успела убедиться в том, что даже имея один комплект одежды, он старался держать себя в чистоте. То, что сейчас его шинель оказалась грязной, говорило только об одном. Он всю ночь провёл рядом с ней. 

Некоторое время помолчав, он продолжил: 

— Мы делали, что требовалось. Вы сами слышали: до ближайшего резервуара с бактой несколько недель. Гангрена прикончила бы вас раньше, чем мы добрались до него. Могу понять, как вам тяжело. Но это необходимая жертва, которую мы должны были принести. 

Сидя прямо, Хакс смотрел на неё голубыми, почти стеклянными глазами. Ей даже казалось, что она в них отражалась. 

Она не могла сказать, что он испытывал в этот момент. Не жалость, не злобу, не разочарование. Даже не сострадание или милосердие. Рей видела в его глазах странную печаль. Такое же выражение лица у Хакса было на записях со «Старкиллера», когда тот дал залп. 

«Необходимая жертва», — отдалось у неё в голове. 

Вот что его фраза ей напомнила. Спор, который разгорелся между ними на Биссе. 

— Как Хоснианская система? — она внимательно посмотрела на него. 

— Да. Как Хоснианская система. 

После нескольких секунд тишины он продолжил: 

— Да, тридцать два миллиарда действительно были необходимой жертвой. 

Тридцать два миллиарда жизней одним выстрелом. Хакс говорил об этом спокойно, понимая, что сотворил. Ни сожаления, ни радости в его голосе не было. Лишь принятие неизбежного. Как вчера, когда он сообщал Рей о том, что выбор стоял между её рукой и её жизнью. 

— А потом вы бы взорвали ещё одну систему. И ещё, — мрачно добавила она. 

Ей вспомнилась одна из причин, по которым Сопротивление атаковало «Старкиллер». Следующий залп был направлен в сторону системы, в которой базировалось оно. 

— Нет, — Хакс покачал головой, — зачем взрывать целые системы? Это неразумно. Хотя наше командование, — добавил он, — в лице учителя Рена, приказало мне готовиться к залпу по системе планеты Ди’Куар. Я возражал. Я настаивал на уничтожении одной планеты. Этого было бы достаточно. Но учитель Рена хотел сделать второй выстрел на полную мощность. И если бы это случилось, ненужные жертвы появились бы. Хорошо, что мне не пришлось выполнять этот приказ. 

Он не жалел. Ни об одном из тех, кого убил одним своим словом. Ни об одном из тех, кого мог бы убить. Но видел бесполезность возможных смертей. 

Хакс определённо не был жаждущим разрушений или чужой боли убийцей. Он делал то, что считал необходимым, когда это требовалось. Но в самых страшных словах чувствовался холодный, спокойный разум. 

Рей не понимала этой позиции, не принимала её. Она не могла поверить, что самой маленькой жертвой оказались тридцать два миллиарда. Не могла принять, что для мира вообще требовалось кем-то жертвовать. 

— Представьте себе, Рей. У вас был ушиб коленной чашечки, а я отрубил бы вам ногу. Разумно это? 

— Нет. Это глупо и... — произнесла она чуть тише, — жестоко. 

— Именно. Я могу её вылечить точечным применением лекарства. Я не буду поступать с ней так же, как с гангреной, потому что это нерационально. Также и с системой планеты Ди’Куар. Я настаивал на лекарстве, а не на ампутации. Потому что тогда это было разумнее. Как разумнее было отрубить вам руку и вылечить ваше колено. Я настаивал на этом. Что тогда, что сейчас. 

В речи Хакса чувствовались уверенность и осознание того, что другого выхода он не видел. Возможно, другого выхода для него действительно не было. 

Никогда Рей не сможет этого принять для себя. Однако она могла понять, почему в той ситуации, в которой оказался Хакс, с его точки зрения систему Хосниан оказалось необходимо взорвать. 

То, что в другой ситуации он возражал против схожего поступка, не идя на такое же количество жертв, потому что не счёл второй выстрел «Старкиллера» на полную мощность рациональным, этому только поспособствовало. 

— Понимаю, — прошептала она. В ответ Хакс кивнул, а потом, как ни в чём не бывало, встал с места и направился к выходу: 

— Я принесу есть. Мы с вами ничего вчера не добыли. Так что снова пауки. 

Рей попыталась встать. Она не привыкла, чтобы ей носили еду. 

— Лежите, — резко и громко произнёс Хакс. 

— Хакс, я могу о себе позаботиться. Меня не так сильно ранили. 

— И теперь вам так сильно хочется осложнений, Рей? Лежите, — повторил он, а затем чуть спокойнее добавил, медленно проговаривая каждое слово, — вы ранены, и моя помощь вам сейчас требуется. Хотим мы с вами того или нет. Понимаете? 

— Да, — кивнула она. 

Он был прав. Ей действительно не следовало сейчас лишний раз двигаться. Получи она ранение на Джакку, оставшись совершенно одна, пришлось бы сквозь боль волочиться к Ункару Платту. 

Вот только она сейчас находилась не на Джакку. И находилась не одна.

*** 

Спустя где-то десять минут Хакс вернулся, держа в руках две тарелки, в которых плавали порубленные на мелкие кусочки лапы пауков. Поставив их на стул рядом с Рей, он снова вышел. Вернулся с одной чашкой кафа и одной чашкой воды. Первую он поставил ближе к Рей, вторую придвинул к себе.

Рей села. Рука, ноги, спина, плечо — практически всё отдавало лёгкой болью. Но по сравнению с тем, что она испытала вчера, Рей чувствовала себя в полном порядке. Разве что одной из рук у неё не было. 

Нагнувшись, она попробовала придвинуть тарелку к себе, инстинктивно протягиваясь правой ладонью. Тяжело вздохнула, вспомнив, что не может этого сделать. Взяла в левую руку вилку и попыталась зацепить кусок паучьего мяса. 

Несколько секунд она, не попадая, била по дну тарелки, и тишину, установившуюся в каюте, нарушал звон. Хакс, сидевший рядом, не обращал на это внимания. Он не спеша ел мясо из своей тарелки, смотря при этом то ли на Миллисент, то ли в пол. Лишь пару раз он поднимал глаза на Рей, тут же начиная есть чуть медленнее. 

Приспособилась она достаточно легко. В уже третий кусок попала практически сразу, после чего неуверенно, но быстро поднесла его ко рту. И тем не менее, есть было невероятно неудобно. 

Не говоря уже о том, что привыкнуть ко вкусу пауков она так и не сумела. Раздававшееся рядом шипение Хакса и Миллисент давало понять: не она одна. 

Раньше бы это не представило больших проблем. Но теперь Рей приходилось отставлять тарелку в сторону, класть вилку, протягивать руку за кафом, стараясь не пролить его. Повторять всё в обратной последовательности. И так каждый раз. 

В помощи она не нуждалась. Сидевший рядом Хакс и не пытался её предоставить. Раньше бы Рей сделала вывод, что её судьба его не слишком заботила. 

Вот только вчера он доверил ей свою жизнь и жизнь своей питомицы, когда разрешил привести в действие её план. Вот только вчера он поддерживал её, пока она, раненая, практически висела на нём, с трудом не теряя сознание. Вот только вчера он нанёс ранкору последний удар. Тем самым спас ей жизнь. А потом ещё раз — отрубив ей руку. 

Сегодня просил её лежать, чтобы она поскорее поправилась. Сейчас же не помогал ей лишь потому, что уважал её стремление к самостоятельности. 

Чтобы спасти её, Хакс делал всё. 

Рей поперхнулась кафом. 

Непонятно, почему, но Хакс действительно заботился о ней. 

Пока она откашливалась, он, привстав, не сводил с неё глаз. Сел обратно, лишь когда приступ схлынул. Нет. Ошибки здесь быть не могло. 

Хакс находился рядом с ней с самого момента её ранения. Ранения, которое она получила по какой-то нелепой глупости. Не посмотрела себе за спину. Расслабилась, забыла об угрозе. Не допустила и мысли о том, что ранкор мог ударить её сзади. И тем самым едва не убила и себя, и Хакса. 

— Хакс, — признавать ошибки было трудно. Но необходимо, если они хотели выжить, — мне следовало быть более внимательной. Простите. 

Он с удивлением посмотрел на неё. 

— Вы совершили ошибку, — холодно ответил он, — я надеюсь, вы её учли. Лучшим извинением будет то, что вы её больше никогда не повторите. 

Она молча кивнула. Её не покидал вопрос: почему именно она поступила так? Почему даже не подумала об опасности? Почему не почувствовала сквозь Силу? 

— И раз уж вы заговорили об этом, то я свою ошибку тоже не повторю. Я буду прикрывать вашу спину, Рей. Или хотя бы стараться вовремя сказать вам о том, что вам грозит. 

Пропустив мимо ушей то, что генерал Хакс признал, что совершил тактическую ошибку, без всяких оговорок, Рей широко раскрыла глаза, смотря на него. Она вдруг поняла, почему не оглянулась, спрыгнув с ранкора. 

Виной всему оказалась привычка. Её спину защищали последние несколько недель. И ни разу Хакс не дал повода усомниться в том, что эта оборона была надёжной. Как результат, Рей настолько полагалась на него, что даже не проверяла во время схваток, где он находился. Она знала, чувствовала, на близком к интуиции уровне доступа Силы, что он рядом. 

Слишком долго они бились спина к спине. От мастера Люка Рей слышала, что такие связи формировались между джедаями, которые сражались в связке. Финн рассказывал, что среди штурмовиков часто образовывались тандемы. И от Силы здесь ничего не зависело. 

Финну это не помешало предать своих боевых товарищей. Она же не могла себе этого позволить. Доверие связало их с Хаксом, и она не выдала бы его даже собственному учителю. Он же в ответ каждую ночь хранил её от наставника Рена. А в эту ночь и вовсе спас её. 

Рей сидела, цедя каф из чашки и смотря на Хакса. Тот, допив воду, уже мягче добавил: 

— Нам придётся разрабатывать новые тактики. Вам нужно привыкать, что я не всегда стою у вас за спиной. Иначе это продолжится. 

— Да. Когда приступим? — она пыталась произнести это как можно бодрее. 

— Компьютер, срок лечения? 

— Две недели, — протараторил механический голос. 

— Через две недели, — сказал Хакс, забирая пустую посуду и направляясь к выходу из каюты. 

— А что мне теперь делать? 

— Продолжать лечение. Охотиться буду я, — отчеканил он почти командным голосом. — Если у меня не выйдет, перейдём на запасы до того момента, как вы вернётесь в строй. Ясно? 

— Более чем, — задумчиво пробормотала она, продолжая отхлёбывать каф. 

Еле заметно кивнув, он дал сигнал Миллисент, и та проследовала за ним. Как только дверь закрылась, Рей поставила почти пустую чашку на стул и легла обратно на кровать. Наступила пора окончательно свыкнуться с отсутствием руки. А потом — встать на ноги. Как можно скорее.

***

Застегнув шинель, Хакс вышел из второй каюты с одеялом в руках. Завернул в него Миллисент и уложил её в грузовом отсеке спидера.

Конечно, разумнее было бы оставить её вместе с Рей. Но тогда бы та поняла, что отнюдь не Хакс блокирует её связь с Силой, а этого допустить он не мог. На данный момент, во всяком случае. 

Впрочем, полностью в безопасности Хакс себя всё равно не ощущал. Рей наверняка сейчас пришлось тяжело. И кто знал, вдруг Сила умела проводить сквозь себя эмоции? Сноук мог их почувствовать и начать атаку. 

Но не он стал главной причиной беспокойства Хакса. В конце концов, именно благодаря кошмарам, которые насылал Сноук, Рей изначально оказалась во власти Хакса и не отдалялась от него. 

Однако если Скайоукер заподозрит, что с его ученицей произошло нечто очень болезненное, то он мог разгневаться. Этого Хаксу не хотелось. Потому что в этом случае руку, вероятно, отрубят уже ему. Хорошо, если руку. И хорошо, если он после этого унесёт ноги. 

Оставалось уповать только на то, что невероятная выдержка Рей распространялась и на её способности в Силе. Помнил Хакс и о том, что один раз она его Скайуокеру уже не выдала. Если не выдаст и сейчас — появится ещё один повод доверять ей больше. И сделать её союзником в будущем, разумеется. 

Выехав на спидере из корабля, Хакс направил его по тому же маршруту, по которому они двигались вчера. Руководствовался он при этом не столько навигационными метками — из-за ранения Рей он просто не успел их сделать. Он ориентировался на ещё не заметённые следы собственного светового меча. 

Если бы Хакс не перерезал глотку ранкору лично, и если бы их с Рей не провожал вой сородичей хищника, он бы назвал эту поездку глупейшим из самоубийств. 

Сейчас же он рассчитывал на свои базовые знания биологии. Будучи крупными хищниками-одиночками, ранкоры наверняка имели огромные территории. Охотились же они преимущественно в их центре. Когда умирал один такой гигант, его земля делилась между соседями, которые всё равно предпочитали уже обжитые места. Так со временем освобождалось место для молодых представителей вида. 

Исходя из этих данных, Хакс заключил, что сейчас на острове его будет ждать только обглоданный скелет. Если данные о том, что ранкоры съедали на туше всё, кроме костей и выделений, были правдой. 

Обглоданный скелет не предоставлял никакой опасности. А вот более мелкие животные, водившиеся рядом, вполне могли послужить хорошей добычей. Учитывая же условия на Унук’нинье, ещё и питательной. Сейчас, когда Рей была ранена, это оказывалось особенно важным. 

Покачав головой, Хакс ухмыльнулся. От него не ускользнул её необычный взгляд. Она сильно удивилась тому, что он подавал ей еду или почти приказывал лежать на месте. 

Хакс мог понять, почему. Она просто не привыкла к подобному обращению с его стороны. Но он не делал ничего необычного. Она нуждалась в уходе лечащего врача. Так уж сложилось, что кроме Хакса, других рядом не нашлось. 

Вместе с тем, он не стал кормить её с ложечки. За эти месяцы она заслужила его уважение как соперник и поддержку как союзник. Унижать её чрезмерной опекой Хакс бы не стал. Он такое поведение со стороны врачей в целом не одобрял. И считал, что в отношении Рей не имел права кружиться около неё. 

Удивляться такому его отношению она могла сколько угодно. Но он всего лишь поступал так, как следовало поступать с ранеными союзниками. Не более того. 

Взлетев на остров, Хакс сразу же направился в сторону дальней его оконечности. 

Он вёл спидер медленно. Сказывалось долгое отсутствие практики. В их тандеме с Рей вождение преимущественно относилось к её задачам. К тому же, Хакс по-прежнему старался беречь как можно больше топлива. 

Остов скелета, белевший в свете звезды на фоне чёрных скал, он увидел за более чем сотню метров. Приблизившись, убедился в том, что сведения о ранкорах не лгали. И даже приуменьшали: у трупа явно не хватало нескольких костей. 

Закрыв накрепко грузовой отсек, Хакс достал световой меч и включил его. Привычные щелчок и шипение нарушили мёртвую тишину плато. Осмотревшись, Хакс подошёл к мёртвому ранкору. 

На том не осталось ни кусочка мяса. Выругавшись, Хакс подошёл ближе к скале. Подстреленный вчера маленький зверёк лежал нетронутый, лишь слегка укрытый снегом. 

Хаксу часто рассказывали о том, что у владевших Силой есть некое чувство, позволяющее определить приближавшуюся опасность. Он считал, что обладал чем-то похожим. И это умение он называл осторожностью. 

Сделав шаг по направлению к тушке, Хакс достал бластер. Заведя его за спину, резко развернулся и выставил вперёд световой меч. Вовремя: сзади на него уже прыгнул старый враг. 

То самое существо с щупальцами, с которым они с Рей вчера так и не сразились, поджидало здесь добычу. Оно даже поставило искусную ловушку, воспользовавшись трупом. Хакс в неё едва не попался. 

Световой меч с жужжанием рассёк воздух, но оказалось слишком поздно. Шипя и скрипя, хищник прыгнул прямо ему на лицо. Раздались щелчки клюва. 

По счастью, Хакс успел пригнуться, и первый укус пришёлся не на нос или глаза, а на лоб. Самодельно пришитый капюшон, созданный специально для планет с таким климатом, откинулся назад. Хакс почувствовал сильную боль. Хищник выдрал целый клок волос и следующим укусом едва не сорвал кожу. 

Но он совершил роковой просчёт. Он оставил руки Хакса свободными. Тот прижёг одно из щупалец хищника световым мечом. Стоило же охотнику слегка ослабить хватку, Хакс пронзил его насквозь, заблаговременно опустив веки. Когда же он открыл глаза, дымившийся хищник пытался ретироваться с поля боя. 

Сделать ему это, впрочем, не позволили. Хакс выстрелил шесть раз — по центру тела и по каждому из щупалец. Убедившись, что хищник более не представлял опасности, порубил его на мелкие кусочки и бросил в грузовой отсек Миллисент. Туда же складировал замёрзшую тушку, использовавшуюся в качестве приманки. 

Следовало отметить, решение, как с ней поступать, мёртвый хищник принял вполне удачное. Возможно, эту тактику следовало перенять. 

Куда больше Хакса беспокоило другое. Он едва не допустил фатальную ошибку. Его спасло только то, что он, не расслабляясь, старался следить за всем вокруг. Но спину всё равно оставил почти открытой. 

Он даже знал причину. Она сейчас лежала, раненая, в медотсеке «Тишины». 

Хакс ухмыльнулся. Он долгое время совершенно не доверял Рей. Ждал её нападения со спины. И при этом знал, что она либо предупредит его об атаке сзади, либо, что случалось чаще, возьмёт напавшего на себя. Это привело к тому, что в ожидании её нападения Хакс совершенно забыл о том, что кто-то другой может нанести ему удар в спину. 

У него действительно появлялся союзник. 

Хаксу уже доказали, что он может доверять Рей — когда та не отдала его Скайуокеру. А потом оправдали это доверие, когда Хакс положился на неё и оказалось необходимо убить ранкора. Тогда его жизнь практически полностью зависела от неё. 

Действуя в связке с Рей, Хакс чувствовал себя в безопасности. А на охоте они превратились в весьма неплохой дуэт. Без всякой опоры на Силу, о связи через которую постоянно говорили Рен и Сноук. 

И теперь Хакс понимал: для того, чтобы эффективно охотиться, во всяком случае, на этой планете, ему как можно быстрее вылечить Рей. 

Хакс тихо выругался. Жаль, что он только сейчас сообразил, как. Энакин Скайуокер носил протез. Дарт Вейдер почти полностью состоял из протезов. Даже Люк Скайуокер ходил с искусственной рукой. 

Для Рей осталось только подобрать нужные детали и сконструировать сам протез. В базе Первого Порядка уж точно имелись какие-то инструкции. С ними всё становилось делом техники. 

Составляя в голове план дальнейших действий, Хакс возвращался на корабль.


	28. 25. Выздоровление

25\. Выздоровление 

Повернувшись набок, Рей вгляделась в экран, висевший в метре от неё на стене. На нём отображались два чертежа. Одни и те же на протяжении нескольких дней: первая механическая рука мастера Энакина и зарисовка механической руки мастера Люка.

Рядом с экраном стоял Хакс, внимательно изучавший поперечный срез обоих чертежей. Периодически он подходил к Рей и осматривал то, что осталось от её руки. Потом вызывал из памяти корабля свой собственный набросок и вносил в него какие-то поправки. 

Это продолжалось с тех самых пор, как Хакс вернулся со своей первой самостоятельной охоты. С лицом в крови, оторванными волосами и крупным шрамом на левой щеке. Не говоря ни слова, запустил диагностику. 

Когда компьютер закончил, Хакс несколько часов сидел около Рей, находясь под капельницей. Обеззараживал рану и принимал противоядие. 

В ту ночь они снова спали рядом друг с другом, ютясь на пространстве ещё меньшем, чем полка. Милли охраняла их оружие, свернувшись на стуле рядом. 

На следующее утро, едва они позавтракали, Хакс отдал компьютеру команду вывести на экран всю информацию об операциях по протезированию рук. Несколько дней он тщательно изучал её. 

Рей со своего места также старалась не упускать из виду ни одной детали. Возможно, когда она вернётся в Сопротивление, она сможет чем-то помочь кибернетикам там. 

На полу медицинского отсека лежали несколько рук — то были, насколько понимала Рей, дроиды времён Войн Клонов. От самых слабых, B1, до одного крупного магнастража. Их Хакс принёс из инженерного вместе с дополнительным комплектом манипуляторов. 

Кибернетическая операция требовала смешанного оборудования. 

— Рей, вам сейчас хорошо видно? — спросил у неё Хакс. 

— Да, — ответила она, прищуриваясь. 

— Посмотрите. Вы знакомы с устройством дроидов? 

— В общих чертах. Я разбирала несколько на Джакку, кое-как выучила их язык по коммуникационным модулям. 

О том, зачем именно она его выучила, Рей предпочла умолчать. Она точно знала, что Хакс посчитает эту информацию неважной. 

Её целью было извлечь из дроидов информацию о том, где в Звёздных Разрушителях находились детали из самых дорогостоящих сплавов. 

— Как осуществляется управление конечностями, помните? 

— Из главного процессора посылается сигнал, который идёт по электродам к процессорам рук. Те реагируют на него и производят нужные движения. 

Рей слишком плохо помнила точные технические детали. Но их, кажется, Хакс от неё и не требовал. 

— Сигнал передаётся через особые датчики, улавливающие колебания тока. 

Что-то похожее она читала и в тех учебниках, которые Хакс штудировал, и в банках данных шагохода. Там, где автор записи считал нужным остановиться на особенностях противостояния остаткам дроидов Конфедерации. 

— Каждое колебание обозначает единственное, уникальное движение. И только взгляните, — он показал пальцем в верхнюю часть протеза Люка, — в медицинской кибернетике используется почти такая же технология. Только там анализируются данные нервных клеток. 

— Нам остаётся только перенастроить их под меня, — закончила за него Рей. 

— Именно, — Хакс подошёл к ней, — компьютер, синапс-датчики. 

Несколько присосок спустились сверху. Хакс подсоединил их к руке Рей. 

— Запустить анализ. Рей, попытайтесь проделать все возможные движения в уме. Будет болезненно, но я не могу вколоть вам обезболивающее. Мне нужно понять, как действуют ваши нервные клетки. 

— Мою руку в гейзере обварило. Я ей, по-моему, уже ничего не чувствую, — ответила она, мысленно разминая ладонь. 

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Хакс. 

И пока она проделывала все возможные упражнения, он сел на стул, потеснив Милли и склонившись над руками дроидов. 

— Рей, что вы сможете использовать эффективнее? — спросил он, смотря на неё и протягивая сначала деталь от B1, а потом от магнастража. 

Первая смотрелась легче и изящнее, когда Хакс приставил её к плечу Рей. В боях, где всё будет решаться за счёт скорости, эта рука определённо могла оказаться полезнее. 

Вот только скорость Рей могла развить и своей уцелевшей рукой. К тому же, превзойти её главного соперника — Рена — для неё представлялось затруднительной задачей. Она и в первой схватке между ними полагалась не столько на скорость, сколько на физическую мощь. А значит, выбор становился очевиден. 

— Ту, что от магнастража, — кивком указала она. Хакс, примерив руку к её постоянно двигавшемуся плечу. Та оказалась длиннее собственной руки Рей на пару десятков сантиметров. По ширине, однако, они были почти одинаковы. Хакс, оценив это, спросил: 

— Вы хотите увеличить свою силу, я правильно понимаю? 

Будь это кто-то другой, она спросила бы, какая именно сила имелась в виду. Но Хакса она знала достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять его отношение к Силе. И что о той он станет думать в последнюю очередь. 

— Да, — и следовало отметить, Хакс научился понимать её логику не хуже. 

— Предложения по усовершенствованию будут? — продолжил он. 

— Я бы укоротила её, — всё же руки разного размера были бы не совсем удобны при использовании копья. 

— Согласен. Я думаю о ладони на шарнирах, — добавил Хакс. — Если вы вернётесь к использованию меча, это вам поможет. Будет проще обороняться при шквале ударов или выстрелов. 

Поёжившись, Рей вспомнила лавину Джем Со в исполнении Кайло Рена на «Старкиллере». И то, как её с трудом хватало, чтобы этот натиск отразить. 

— Да. Попробуем, — уверенно ответила она. 

И в очередной раз поймала себя на мысли, что Хакс успел достаточно хорошо её изучить. Даже начал интересоваться её мнением. 

Он вернулся спустя час или около того, принеся чуть доработанную руку. Отцепил датчики от её руки, прикрепил их к искусственно созданному предплечью. 

— Компьютер, загрузить результаты анализа в синапс-процессор. 

Рука задёргалась, выполняя движения в той самой последовательности, в которой их совершала Рей. Точно так, как она задумывала. Поражённая, Рей смотрела, не в силах произнести ни слова. 

— Загрузка завершена, — раздалось через несколько минут. 

Хакс отсоединил протез от датчиков и резким движением разорвал ткань на плече у Рей. Слабо зарубцевавшаяся плоть показалась наружу. 

— Компьютер, инициировать программу «Рей-один», — спокойно произнёс Хакс. — Рей, терпите. 

Она, закусив губу, кивнула. Манипуляторы соединяли искусственные синапсы с нервными окончаниями. Страшная боль пронзала её, казалось, с головы до пят. Сидевший рядом Хакс смотрел на неё всё теми же бесчувственными глазами. Но она в них отчего-то видела волнение. 

За неё. 

Не прошло и сорока минут, как пытка закончилась. Манипуляторы заняли свои места. Хакс спокойно произнёс: 

— Попробуйте пошевелить. 

Она отвела руку в сторону. Та, с небольшой задержкой, подчинилась. Рей покрутила ладонью, пожала плечом. Достала из-за спины световое копьё. Нажала на кнопку включения, отведя как можно дальше от Хакса и Милли. Выключила. Вернула в исходную позицию. 

С каждым движением задержка всё уменьшалась, становясь почти незаметной. 

— Превосходно, — на лице Хакса Рей в первый раз за всё время увидела искреннюю улыбку. Он явно был доволен работой, — получилось. 

— Получилось, — Рей улыбнулась в ответ, ложась и вытягиваясь во весь рост, с удовольствием дотягиваясь механической рукой почти до стены. 

Ей казалось, она в первый раз увидела, как Хакс улыбается. Смотрелось это странно. На его лице ей чудилась какая-то болезненность. 

Но ещё больше она удивлялась своей реакции. Она улыбалась Хаксу, потому что они оба справились с этим испытанием. Справились вместе. И внезапное осознание этого оказалось поразительнее всего. 

— Что теперь? 

— Компьютер, рекомендации? 

— Неделя постельного режима. Риск отторжения оценивается в тридцать процентов. 

— Вы всё слышали, — не терпящим возражений тоном продолжил Хакс. 

— Да, — закрыв глаза, она не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы не пошевелить рукой ещё немного. 

Силы постепенно возвращались к ней.

***

— Давайте руку, — выдохнув, произнёс Хакс. — Компьютер, риск развития отторжения?

Прошло ещё четыре дня, и, за исключением пары часов сна, Рей едва ли не постоянно просила его отменить назначенный постельный режим. Она не могла лежать на месте. Постоянно рвалась в бой. 

Похвальное качество. Оно пригодится ей, когда они прилетят в Первый Порядок. Там времени расслабляться точно не будет. Ни у неё, ни у него, ни, вероятно, даже у Миллисент. 

Та бесцельно бродила по медотсеку, периодически выпрашивая у Хакса еду. Зима снаружи запустила в её организме механизм накопления жиров перед впадением в спячку. Что ж, вряд ли это могло оказаться лишним. 

Сейчас от каждого из них требовалось набраться сил. Поэтому Хакс и старался тянуть с лечением Рей. От его союзника требовалось быть полностью здоровым, без риска повторения травмы. Рен, может, и простит ей заболевшее колено посреди битвы. Сноук — ни за что. 

Он видел: Рей это видела и сама. Но всё равно хотела вернуться в строй. Иногда с шумом выдыхала, показывая скрытое недовольство. Иногда — задумчиво и долго смотрела на него, будто не понимая, почему он о ней так заботился. 

А Хакс всего лишь вынужденно исполнял долг врача. 

— Пять процентов, — прервал его размышления механический голос. 

Взяв в руку протез, Хакс его осмотрел. Рей немного неуверенно пошевелила ладонью, осваиваясь с тем, что её новая кисть крепилась на шарнирах. 

— Рей, — вдруг спросил Хакс, переводя взгляд с руки на неё, — а как вы справлялись на Джакку? 

— С чем справлялась? 

— С ранами, — он почти замер, машинально проверяя функционирование искусственного запястья. Рей опустила глаза, задумавшись. 

— Не знаю. Я плохо помню, — замялась она. — Я помню, что родители оставили меня рядом с шагоходом под присмотром Ункара Платта. Он местный торговец. 

Ункар Платт. Кажется, один из агентов Первого Порядка. Или один из тех, с кем просто заключили договор на исполнение какого-то конкретного дела. Поиск дроида BB-8, если Хаксу не изменяла память. 

Ничего удивительного, в таком случае, что дроид попал в руки именно к Рей. Уж слишком близко они находились с самого начала. 

— Значит, он помогал вам лекарствами? 

— Нет, — покачала головой Рей, — всё, что мне было нужно, я искала сама, внутри шагохода. 

— Но Платт присматривал за вами, как вы сказали. Какой от него тогда был толк? Он вам еду приносил? Питьевую воду? 

— Бесплатно — никогда, — Рей усмехнулась, — бесплатно я получала её только в шагоходе. Четыре года на консервах жила. Неприкосновенный запас нашла. Или тайник, что родители оставили. Я не знаю. Я просто обнаружила этот склад и пользовалась им. 

О сроках годности имперских консервов до сих пор ходили легенды. Хакс имел возможность убедиться в их правдивости лично. Первые годы в Неизведанных Регионах консервами питались практически все, включая высший офицерский состав. 

— Но вы говорили, что Платт присматривал за вами. 

— Присматривал. Первые года четыре, когда он ещё боялся, что родители вернутся, — холодно произнесла Рей, — а потом многие вокруг стали присматриваться. 

Она склонила голову набок и чуть опустила её. Хакс догадывался, воспоминания какого рода на неё нахлынули. Представив девочку лет десяти, ощущавшую тяжёлые, не предназначавшиеся ей взгляды, он почувствовал отвращение. 

А ещё понял, где и как она научилась драться. 

— И что же Платт? — с трудом сдерживаясь, задал вопрос он. 

— Ничего, — с лёгким надрывом произнесла она. — Я просила его о помощи, а он говорил, что нужно учиться самой выбираться, — гораздо тише Рей добавила. — Я ни разу не нуждалась в родителях так, как тогда. 

На несколько секунд Хакс застыл на месте, не шевелясь. 

— Хакс? — вывел его из ступора мягкий и обеспокоенный голос Рей. 

Она почувствовала его реакцию. Или просто сложила два и два. 

— А как бы вы отреагировали, если бы вам такое сказали ваши собственные родители? 

— Мои родители бы такого не сказали, — Рей слегка дёрнула рукой, а её лицо налилось краской. Разозлилась. Хакс мог это понять. Для неё родители наверняка оставались идеальными людьми, вынужденно покинувшими её. 

— Ваши — может, и нет, — он еле слышно усмехнулся. — Наверное, поэтому вы их так ищете. 

— Я просто хочу увидеть их, какими бы они ни были, — уже тише ответила Рей. 

— Странно, — он пожал плечами, а в ответ на её недоумевающий взгляд продолжил, — мне трудно вас понять, Рей. 

— Почему? — спросила она, садясь чуть ближе к нему. 

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы он принял решение рассказать ей. Не слишком Хакс любил вспоминать своё детство. Но раз уж они с Рей становились союзниками, это могло помочь завязать эмоциональный контакт. 

— Потому, что мой отец и моя мачеха очень любили говорить мне то, что вам говорил Платт. То, что я должен выбираться сам, мне говорили люди, которых я считал своими родителями. 

— А, — только и смогла сказать Рей, внимательно и с сочувствием смотря на него. С ненужным сочувствием. 

— Как видите, я не искал родителей. Они у меня были, — продолжил Хакс. — Я искал партнёров. Тех, на кого могу положиться. 

— Тех, кто помогал вам выжить? — оживилась она. 

— Можно сказать и так, — он пожал плечами, возвращаясь к осмотру её руки. 

Он вспомнил своих подручных, к чьей помощи он в детстве часто прибегал. И, конечно, Рэ Слоан, в союзе с которой вырос и достиг невероятных высот. 

Но Рэ Слоан старела и уже не могла защищать его столь активно, как прежде. Хотя ни она, ни сам Хакс не собирались изменять почти тридцатилетнему альянсу. Хакс это знал. 

Подручные его подвели. Миллисент спасла его один раз. Но её ресурс не был бесконечен. 

Хаксу действительно требовался новый союзник. 

— Я вас понимаю, — тихо произнесла Рей. 

— Понимаете? — он снова поднял взгляд на неё. 

— У вас в детстве были... — она замялась, словно не зная, как начать, — ...как в Первом Порядке это называется... друзья? 

— Нет. 

— У меня тоже не было. Только те, кто помогал мне выжить. Похоже, — она усмехнулась, — мы с вами не так уж сильно отличаемся. 

Хакс и сам это понимал. Рей искала себе настоящих родителей — или же просто родительскую фигуру. Хан Соло и Люк Скайуокер были тому доказательством. Но, не считая их, она не пыталась найти ни одной родственной фигуры. Кроме тех, кто оказался готов просто бороться рядом с ней. 

Не считая вопроса о родителях, Хакс занимался тем же самым. 

— Возможно, — он отпустил её руку, отодвигаясь назад. Некоторое время оценивал её состояние, наконец, вынес вердикт: — Ещё несколько дней лежите. Потом посмотрим. 

Молчание Рей он воспринял как свой успех. Раньше она с ним постоянно спорила. Сейчас же спокойно легла на кровать. 

Сам Хакс встал со стула и направился к экрану. Его ждал проект нового флота Первого Порядка.


	29. 26. Новый восход

26\. Новый восход

Встав, Рей сделала несколько шагов. Когда одна из коленок отозвалась болью, она еле заметно, сжав зубы, согнулась.

— Нет, — Хакс покачал головой, подходя к ней с левой стороны, — вероятно, ещё несколько дней вам придётся ждать. 

— Хакс, я устала лежать бесцельно, — в отчаянии произнесла она, — что я должна сделать, чтобы доказать вам, что я уже могу встать с этой криффовой койки? 

— Выздороветь, — невозмутимо ответил он, — полностью. Или вы думаете, что мне доставляет удовольствие сидеть около вас чуть ли не целый день? 

Переведя взгляд на него, Рей вдруг заметила, что количество кровавых пятен на его шинели не уменьшилось. Напротив, только возросло. Он даже не отстирал свою форму с тех пор, как вернулся с той охоты. 

— Раненым полагаются восстановительные упражнения, — процитировала она случайно услышанный в коридорах медицинского центра на Ди’Куаре разговор врачей. 

— Когда физическое состояние им позволяет, — отрезал Хакс, — компьютер, продиагностировать пациента и скорректировать рекомендации. Прогноз: максимально высокий темп выздоровления, чрезвычайная ситуация. 

— Постельный режим в течение недели, — раздалось спустя несколько минут, — возможны, но нежелательны недолгие прогулки и наиболее лёгкий курс тренировок. 

Рей почти торжествующе взглянула на Хакса. Однако тот оставался неумолим: 

— Риск отторжения протеза? 

— Приближается к нулю. 

Кивнув, Хакс продолжил: 

— Насколько необходимо постоянное нахождение в медотсеке? 

— Необязательно. Рекомендуется при прогулках или занятиях не отдаляться от медотсека, — монотонно твердил компьютер. 

Рей внимательно посмотрела на Хакса. Тот, пожав плечами, произнёс: 

— Можем пройтись, — он дошёл до металлической поверхности, на которой Рей лежала последние две недели, взял куртку и передал ей, задавая вопрос, — сами наденете? 

К удивлению Рей, она справилась без затруднений. В это же время раздалось лёгкое шарканье, а потом кто-то зашуршал. Милли прыгнула Хаксу под шинель, собираясь скрыться там от холода. 

— Я готова. 

— Не совсем, — возразил Хакс, доставая из карманов шинели аккуратно сложенные перчатки, — засучите рукава. 

Возражать Рей не стала. Хакс, распрямив перчатки, медленно одел их ей на руки, тщательно следя, чтобы не возникло ни единой складки. Только сейчас Рей заметила, что его ладони были не намного больше, чем у неё. Собственной рукой она ощущала холод его тонких, сухих пальцев. 

Перчаток Хакса хватило ей почти до локтя. Распрямив их края, он отошёл. Рукава куртки поверх она натянула уже сама. 

— Теперь всё, — произнёс он, разворачиваясь к выходу и пропуская Рей вперёд. 

За пределами корабля оказалось не настолько холодно, как она предполагала. Звезда светила ярко и даже почти согревала. Снег под ногами, конечно, не таял. Но это всё ещё не было хуже, чем ночи на Джакку вне шагохода, или чем бег по «Старкиллеру» в одеждах, созданных для пустыни. 

Пройдя несколько кругов вокруг корабля, она почувствовала, как силы вновь приходят к ней. Тут же ускорила шаг, желая проверить свой организм. 

К её радости, ноги не заболели, а одышки не появилось. Она действительно выздоравливала. 

— Хакс, — вдруг загоревшись азартом, спросила она, — может, нам попробовать поупражняться на световых мечах? 

Вздохнув, он ответил: 

— При малейшей боли — сообщайте мне. И не думайте молчать, Рей. 

— Хорошо, — доставая световое копьё, она улыбнулась одним уголком губ. Она даже начинала привыкать к такой заботе со стороны Хакса. 

Обнажив световой меч, тот встал лицом к лицу с ней. Удивлённо она посмотрела на него. 

— Я не всегда смогу прикрывать вам спину, Рей, — в его голосе отчего-то почувствовался лёгкий налёт грусти, — и биться вы не всегда будете с животными. 

Неуверенно кивнув, она приняла боевое положение и сразу нанесла удар. Механическая рука слушалась её уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы развить нужную скорость. 

Хакс удар отбил. Она, отступив на шаг назад, попыталась достать его колени. Отпрыгнув в сторону, он с лёгкостью избежал и этого манёвра. 

— Продолжайте. 

Когда её ранили, она не успела полностью освоиться с копьём. Возвращаться к нему оказалось тяжелее, чем она рассчитывала. Отсутствие Силы, само собой, ничуть не помогало. 

Усиливая натиск, она двигалась всё быстрее и быстрее. Хакс отражал её удары один за другим. Она смотрела прямо в его глаза, сосредоточенные на ней. Мастер Люк рассказывал ей, насколько сильно использующие Соресу концентрировались на отражении выпадов противника. И Хакс, хоть и не обладал Силой, копировал их почти точно. 

Световой меч и копьё жужжали не переставая, постоянно сталкиваясь. 

Периодически Хакс спрашивал, не требовалась ли ей помощь. Но всякий раз она качала головой. В бою она чувствовала себя в полном порядке. 

Исполнив очередную последовательность ударов, она размахнулась, чтобы нанести почти смертельный — и следом услышала лёгкое жужжание совсем рядом. Хакс приставил ей меч к горлу. И тут же выключил его, давая понять, что не собирался причинять Рей никакого вреда. 

Его контратака застала её врасплох. Ещё мастер Люк говорил ей о том, что эта форма, пусть и являлась по большей части оборонительной, таила в себе большую опасность. Ответные внезапные выпады. И Хакс, следовало отдать ему должное, освоил их в совершенстве. 

— Вы устали? 

— Нет. Я готова продолжить. 

— Минуту. Мне нужно отвести Милли в безопасное место, — Хакс зашёл на корабль, вернувшись через несколько минут. — Рей, я не уверен, что это поможет, но вам имеет смысл попробовать воспользоваться Силой. 

— Но как? 

— Я ограничу радиус блока. 

— Давайте, — она пожала плечами, вновь принимая начальную стойку Атару. 

— Хорошо, — Хакс хлопнул в ладони. Спустя несколько секунд Рей почувствовала, как Сила возвращается к ней. Воодушевлённая, она ринулась в бой. 

Она ощущала, как возрастало могущество в ней. Удары обретали мощь, а движения органической руки — скорость, приближавшуюся к скорости механической. 

Глаза Хакса метались из стороны в сторону. Наконец-то она смогла бросить ему вызов. Несколько минут ей казалось, что она даже начинает одолевать его. 

Однако потом он приспособился к её темпу атак и стал давать отпор. Его руки не вела Сила, но он оценивал её и всегда или вовремя подставлял световой меч, или предугадывал следующее движение. Не успевала она нанести удар, как он уже ставил блок. Приходилось начинать заново. 

Хакс слишком хорошо знал, как она сражается. Но и она видела, как бьётся он, и тоже старалась читать каждый его манёвр. Это помогало. Но только тому, что они бились на равных. 

Рей всё ещё не могла пользоваться Силой так эффективно, как хотела. К тому же, она начинала уставать. 

Прыгнув, она попыталась обрушиться на Хакса сверху. Но тот, отскочив в сторону, через несколько секунд оказался сзади, а его меч зажужжал у неё над головой. 

— Вы ещё слабы, Рей. Пойдёмте обратно, вам нужно отдохнуть. 

— Возможно, — сейчас она спорить с ним не стала. 

Устало она пошла вслед за Хаксом на корабль. Местное светило только-только начало клониться к закату.

*** 

Вернувшись в каюту, Хакс аккуратно расстелил одеяло на кровати, затем проверил, не сполз ли матрас и были ли взбиты подушки.

Он не заходил сюда почти две недели — с тех самых пор, как Рей лишилась руки. Врачебный долг предписывал находиться рядом с пациентом. Врачебный долг — и правила медицинского персонала Первого Порядка. Хакс соблюдал их практически неукоснительно. Ежедневно он обрабатывал одежду раствором, а перчаток и вовсе не снимал. 

До этого дня, когда отдал их Рей. Руководствовался он исключительно практическими причинами. Хакс не знал, как прореагирует сплав конечностей дроида на низкую температуру, и уж тем более не хотел, чтобы Рей обморозила себе вторую руку. Она и без того значительно сдала в сражении на световых мечах. Хакс надеялся, что механизация не была тому причиной. 

Но если не она — тогда что? Хакс не знал, и у него не находилось достаточного количества доказательств, чтобы выдвигать обоснованные предположения. Ему предстояло продолжить наблюдение за Рей. 

Скинув шинель, Хакс расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке и подошёл к рефрешеру. Осмотрел себя — практически в первый раз за последние пару недель. До того времени хватало разве что на несколько минут в душе, после чего Хакс сразу же возвращался в медотсек. 

На левой щеке появился шрам, а волосы надо лбом расти так и не начали. Зато появились борода и усы, становившиеся гуще. 

В его каюте на Мегаразрушителе находилась лазерная бритва. При проектировании корабля Хакс решил, что тот будет тратить слишком много энергии. Поэтому ограничился станком и набором лезвий. 

За месяцы, что он провёл на этой миссии, те порядком потупились. Достав одно из самых острых, Хакс прикрепил его к станку. 

Побрившись, он застегнул рубашку и накинул на плечи шинель. 

В каюту вошла Рей, принявшая душ. С трудом разминувшись с Хаксом, она приблизилась к кровати, откинула одеяло и, сев, укуталась в него. Ночью она мёрзла даже сквозь куртку. 

Закончив приводить себя в порядок, Хакс приблизился к экрану. 

— Компьютер, вывести на экран данные о стилях боя на световых мечах. Включить все возможные ответвления и разновидности. Рей, — он слегка повернул голову, — вам видно? 

— Да. Но зачем это вам? 

— Возможно, — выдвинул он предположение, казавшееся наиболее разумным, — вы стали слабее из-за того, что ваш стиль не подходит вашему нынешнему состоянию. 

— Атару считается универсальной формой, она должна подходить практически любому бойцу, — возразила Рей. 

— Ваш учитель так говорил? 

— Да. 

Хакс поколебался. Скайуокер, конечно, был прежде всего врагом Первого Порядка. Но, когда дело касалось Силы, причин не верить его словам Хакс найти не мог. Тем более, что и у Скайуокера руку когда-то отрубили. Не прошло и года, как он расправился с Императором и Дартом Вейдером, а Империя рухнула. 

Однако знал Хакс и другое. Скайуокер — об этом доносили практически все агенты Первого Порядка — постоянно менял тактику, всякий раз стараясь застать врага врасплох. Возможно, благодаря смене стиля он избежал неприятного побочного эффекта от смены руки с органической на искусственную. 

В конце концов, выхода всё равно не оставалось. Нужно было экспериментировать, чтобы Рей восстановилась. Иначе Хакс снова рисковал лишиться союзника. 

Стоя он изучал все данные о стилях боя и примерял их на то, что знал о Рей. 

Шии-Чо, первая форма, сначала показалась неплохим выбором — из-за стремительности и отсутствию требований к самоконтролю. Для новичков. Но движения оказались примитивными, а достижение мастерства требовало десятков лет изучения. 

Макаши он отмёл сразу — требовались утончённость и изящность движений. Рей, используя Силу, казалась Хаксу скорее пробивавшим всё на своём пути тараном. Для Соресу Рей слишком часто уходила в наступление, для Джем Со — чересчур быстро выдыхалась. Нииман Хакс обошёл стороной: та доказала свою неэффективность ещё в битве при Джеонозисе. 

Так его выбор остановился на Ваападе. 

— Рей, что вы думаете о седьмой форме? — спросил он. 

— Хождение по грани Тьмы и Света, — отозвалась она, а потом, подождав немного, уже тише произнесла, — возможно, мне имеет смысл попробовать. 

Наклонив голову вперёд, Хакс произнёс: 

— Завтра. Компьютер, выключить экран. Милли, ко мне. 

Миллисент вышла из угла каюты. Сидела она там для того, чтобы Рей не вышла из невидимого пузыря, закрывавшего ей доступ к Силе. Хакс сложил на полке своё оружие, посадил Миллисент рядом. По привычке она обернулась калачиком вокруг пистолета и бластера. 

Сам Хакс, обойдя Рей, откинул одеяло с другой стороны и лёг, не снимая ничего, кроме обуви. Рей устроилась рядом, не говоря ни слова, только лишь прижимаясь к нему сзади, чтобы согреться. 

Очень скоро она задышала спокойно и ровно. Заснула. Ещё через несколько минут это сделал и Хакс.

*** 

Проснулся Хакс спустя несколько часов. Попытавшись встать, прижавшись к стенке, он неожиданно для себя наткнулся на сопротивление. Его кто-то держал.

Опустив голову, Хакс понял, кто именно. Подбородком он коснулся не собственной кожи, а ткани перчаток. Рей крепко обнимала его за плечи. Дыхание её оставалось тихим. Похоже, изменила обычную позу сна она ненамеренно, бессознательно. 

Но почему об этом его никто не предупредил, он всё равно не понимал. Приподняв голову, он посмотрел на Миллисент. Та стояла, возвышаясь на вертикально поставленных ногах, на изготовке. Она явно приготовилась к прыжку в любой момент. Просто пока что не считала, что Рей представляла серьёзную угрозу. 

Повернув голову вправо, Хакс посмотрел в иллюминатор на потолке каюты. Небо начинало приобретать фиолетовый окрас. Наступало утро. А значит, он спал достаточно. Вот только ему теперь нужно было как-то подняться. 

Обычно он тихо выскальзывал из постели, оставляя Рей лежать под присмотром Миллисент ещё час-другой. Но теперь его такой возможности лишили. Перспектива будить Рей оказалась неизбежной. 

Но рано или поздно ему придётся приучить её к режиму дня в Первом Порядке. Так их союз станет только эффективнее. 

— Рей, — громко произнёс он. 

Через несколько секунд никто не отозвался. Хакс уже готовился повысить голос ещё сильнее, как вдруг руки резко отдёрнулись от его шеи, а Рей вскочила. Возможно, она сама не ожидала застать себя в таком положении. 

Развернувшись на спину, Хакс сел на край кровати. 

— Я бы не встал, не разбудив вас, — пояснил он. 

Она молча кивнула. 

— Вам снились кошмары? 

— Нет. Наверное, — её голос немного дрожал, — ночью было слишком холодно. 

Инстинкты. Разумеется. 

— Можете спать ещё несколько часов, — предложил Хакс. Он рассчитывал провести начало этого утра за проектом модернизированного Звёздного Разрушителя. 

— Я лучше прогуляюсь, — сбиваясь, ответила она. Застегнула куртку, обулась в сапоги, купленные на Биссе. 

— Дело ваше, — Хакс, надевая свою обувь, дал сигнал Миллисент запрыгнуть себе на спину, под шинель. — Компьютер, опустить трап. 

Отпускать Рей одну сейчас, когда их вынужденный союз только начинал обретать свои постоянные очертания, он не собирался. 

По кораблю Рей перемещалась быстро. Хаксу пришлось чуть удлинить шаг, чтобы успеть за ней. И лишь у трапа она наконец пробудилась полностью и двинулась гораздо медленнее. 

Некоторое время Хакс не следовал, а просто наблюдал за ней. Она шла, высоко поднимая ноги и откидывая снег в сторону. Слегка согнула плечи и опустила голову вниз. Походка у неё была необычная. 

Хакс в первый раз обратил на это внимание. Так ходили только жители Внешнего Рубежа — до той поры, пока их не начинали муштровать. Они передвигались вразвалку, неаккуратно, будто постоянно мечтая о чём-то. 

Встав на небольшом пригорке, Рей выставила ногу вперёд. Опираясь на неё руками, чуть наклонилась. Хакс в десяток шагов покрыл дистанцию между ними, стараясь идти как можно тише. Он встал чуть позади неё. 

Вдалеке поднималось светило, окрашивая небо в светло-красные тона. Рей чуть отклонилась, касаясь своим плечом плеча Хакса, стоявшего ниже. Головы их оказались почти на одном уровне, и он мог разглядеть задумчивую улыбку. О чём она размышляла, он не знал. 

Сейчас было куда важнее то, что она не насторожилась, почувствовав его за своей спиной. Их союз только укреплялся. Как Хакс и рассчитывал. 

Вдвоём они стояли, наблюдая начало нового дня на Унук’нинье.

_Если взгляну я на солнце моего заката,_

_То буду смеяться со своей любовью,_

_Пока не начнётся полное тоски утро_

Rolling Stones — Paint it Black


	30. 27. Могущество

27\. Могущество 

_— Я не уверен, что Вы были готовы к этому._

_— А Вы?_

_— Я не уверен, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь будет готов к такому._

_— Хм. Значит, лучше не доверять вообще?_

_— Без доверия нет ни дружбы, ни близости. Ни одной из тех эмоциональных связей, которые делают нас теми, кто мы есть._

_— И при этом вы подвергаете себя риску._

_— Каждый раз._

«Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение», 4×06, «Наследие» 

Пятнадцать минут Рей атаковала Хакса. Уже достижение. Учитывая то, что все предыдущие её попытки заканчивались в лучшем случае минуте на седьмой. Даже с мастером Люком она ухитрялась продержаться дольше.

Проблему она видела в самой форме боя, которую решила изучать. Ваапад подразумевал тесную связь с Тёмной Стороной. Рей нужно было испытывать эмоции радости от наступления боя или, на крайний случай, гнева. К ним при необходимости учил её обращаться ещё мастер Люк. 

С радостью она бы переключилась на Атару. На лёгкие прыжки и простые, примитивные движения, усиливаемые прямо противоположными эмоциями — желанием защитить или спастись. Именно они руководили ей на «Старкиллере» — спустя месяцы она это поняла. 

Но сейчас ей некого было ни защищать, ни спасать. 

— Сильнее, Рей, — сухо и быстро произнёс Хакс, делая очередной контрвыпад, который она без особых усилий отклонила. 

Даже спасаться самой оказалось не от кого. Пусть Хакс не прощал ей ни одной, даже малейшей ошибки: после каждого своего победного удара тут же выключал световой меч. Он словно демонстрировал Рей, что не собирается причинять ей вред. 

Как результат, Сила практически не помогала ей в применении Атару против Хакса. И Рей подумала, что, сменив стиль на Ваапад, сумеет стать могущественнее. Предложение Хакса оказалось весьма кстати. 

Вот только и тут вышел промах. Что бы Хакс ни сотворил в прошлом, сейчас он был её союзником, с которым они успели спасти друг друга, по меньшей мере, один раз. Испытывать радость от боя с ним она не могла. Гнев ещё теплился где-то внутри неё, но она не полностью высвобождала его. И в итоге Рей оказывалась беспомощна. Разве что иногда, когда меч Хакса проходил в опасной близости от её глаз, страх за свою жизнь ненадолго охватывал её. И тогда она совершала серию быстрых и мощных ударов. Но потом всё возвращалось на круги своя. 

Хотелось списать всё на то, что сами движения оказались ей незнакомы. Но ради этого она всё утро и первую половину дня провела, просто осваиваясь с ними и адаптируя под своё оружие. И ради этого Хакс не отходил от неё, пытаясь внести коррективы в её стиль боя. 

Саму философию седьмой формы, к его чести, он не затрагивал. Он если не полностью, то частично доверял ей в вопросах, касавшихся Силы — той области, в которой специалистом не являлся. Ещё одно качество, достойное профессионала. 

Когда Рей освоилась с движениями Ваапада, Хакс снова стал её учить, вступая в борьбу с ней. 

Они бились друг с другом на протяжении дней, и за это время Рей хорошо успела изучить его тактику. Хакс полностью концентрировался на ней, пытаясь по мельчайшим деталям предугадать её следующее движение. Вместе с тем, он ни разу не переходил в наступление. Будто врастая в землю, он стоял насмерть, с невероятной стойкостью отражая все её атаки. 

И, выждав нужный момент, атаковал, стоило ей расслабиться хотя бы на секунду. Как сейчас. Она, размахнувшись, нанесла удар копьём по диагонали, чтобы отвести меч Хакса в сторону, а затем колющим выпадом завершить схватку. 

Однако Хакс раскусив этот манёвр в самом начале, резко ушёл вправо и вниз и, подняв световой меч, отразил удар. И уже Рей развернуло в сторону. Снова за ухом послышалось жужжание, стихшее после щелчка. 

— Вы можете лучше, — в отличие от мастера Люка, Хакс ни разу не похвалил её открыто. Но вместе с тем не срывался на неё. После каждого их боя он спокойно повторял одну и ту же фразу, а затем снова начинал схватку. В этот раз, правда, всё оказалось по-другому. Соединив руки за спиной, он спросил: — Вы же как-то одолели Рена, так? 

— Да, — подтвердила она. 

— Вы сумели без особых проблем запрыгнуть на шерстистого ранкора и даже убить его. Я видел это сам. Можете вспомнить другие случаи, когда вы побеждали один на один равного соперника на световых мечах? 

Рей стала размышлять, перебирая в памяти все события с тех самых пор, как BB-8 нашёл её на Джакку. Проблема была в том, что большую часть этого времени она провела рядом с Хаксом, отрезанная от Силы. 

Наконец, одна победа ей вспомнилась. 

— Какая-то тварь на Ач-То, — приложив ладонь к виску и прикрыв глаза, ответила Рей, — несколько метров в высоту и в длину. Атаковала меня, выпрыгнув из воды. Я защищалась и чуть не убила её. 

— Чуть? 

— Я отпустила её. Но я победила, — уверенно произнесла она. 

— Три раза, — задумчиво опустил голову Хакс. Около минуты он стоял, над чем-то размышляя. Потом, приподняв голову, медленно заговорил. — И всякий раз вам угрожала опасность быть убитой. 

— Да. 

— Мне потребуется действительно на вас напасть. 

— Что? — удивлённо переспросила Рей. 

— Вы можете применять Силу максимально эффективно, только когда ваша жизнь находится под угрозой. Сейчас вы чувствуете себя в полной безопасности. Выходит, Рей, моя задача — вывести вас из этого состояния. 

Он смотрел на неё холодно, совершенно без эмоций. Если она что-то и чувствовала в его взгляде и в его словах, то лишь всё тоже обречённое понимание необходимости жертвы. 

— Вы можете отказаться — добавил он, — но иначе я вас обучить не смогу. 

Она, слабо покачав головой, как можно спокойнее произнесла: 

— Попробуем. 

— Пути назад не будет. Я не остановлюсь, Рей, знайте. Потому что я хочу быть уверенным, что вы действительно испугаетесь за свою жизнь. Это вам ясно? 

— Да, — она перевела дыхание, — ясно. 

Рей ещё не успела договорить фразу, когда раздались щелчок и шипение. Включился световой меч. Размахнувшись, Хакс нанёс удар сверху, угрожая рассечь её надвое. Рей выставила копьё, блокируя. Не теряя ни секунды, Хакс отошёл назад и ударил уже горизонтально. Едва успев опустить копьё, чтобы блокировать этот удар, Рей взглянула на Хакса. 

Ничего, кроме намерения убить, она не увидела. Когда следующий удар Хакса чуть не отрубил ей руку, она действительно испугалась и — в первый раз за всё время этого своеобразного обучения — едва ли не инстинктивно дёрнулись, позволяя ей защититься. 

Блок оказался на удивление сильным, и Хакса резко развернуло вправо. Рей подалась в его направлении, готовясь нанести удар, когда он, наклонившись, взял меч в обе руки и выставил вперёд. 

Сдержав её натиск, он сделал шаг к ней, намереваясь сократить дистанцию между ними. Рей отступила, выводя копьё из клинча. 

Только для того, чтобы снова отразить его удар. Гораздо легче, чем обычно. Она почувствовала, как дрожат её руки, а сердце бешено колотится. И как чувство страха перед Хаксом начинает возрастать. 

Он продолжал бить. Сверху, сбоку, разве что за её спину не заходил. Только потому, что она не давала ему это сделать. Когда же она пыталась обойти его, на её пути сразу же возникал барьер, отрезавший её от Силы. И она вновь была вынуждена атаковать спереди. 

Чем дольше продолжался этот бой, тем больше размывалось её восприятие Хакса союзником. Снова на поверхность выходило чудовище, давшее приказ стрелять по Хоснианской системе. 

Миллиарды жизней, что он отнял, болью отзывались в Силе, и гневом воплощались в Рей. Она не хотела биться с ним. С человеком, прикрывавшим ей спину неделями, с тем, кто спасал её. И потому позволяла Тёмной Стороне застилать себе глаза. 

Теперь она видела в Хаксе только угрозу. И радовалась тому, что вступала в бой с чудовищем. Сама возможность избавить от него Галактику приводила её в восторг. 

Выйти из-под атак Хакса не составило трудностей. Для них он использовал базовые движения Шии-Чо, формы, которой владел плохо. Мощным выпадом отбив его удар, Рей медленно перешла в атаку. 

Увидев это, Хакс мгновенно встал в глухую оборону. Практически не двигаясь, он отражал все её удары, поворачивая меч вбок, вниз, по диагонали, закрывая всё тело. Но делал это гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. Его глаза метались из стороны в сторону, в них начинало сквозить сомнение. 

Не так уж много Рей видела тех, кто владел Соресу. Даже знала она только мастера Кеноби, но не наблюдала его в действии. Обучая её Ваападу, Хакс показывал старореспубликанские записи из архивов Первого Ордена, на которых был запечатлён Мейс Винду. Тот иногда применял движения Соресу. Но никогда не делал её своей основной формой боя. 

Так уж сложилось, что Хакс был первым мастером Соресу, с которым Рей столкнулась. И он показывал себя образцово. Скорость отражения атак им доходила до предела человеческих возможностей. Долгая, упорная практика, совмещённая с трудолюбием и необходимостью. 

Только сейчас Рей поняла, насколько сильно он вырос по сравнению с его первым боем на световых мечах в пещерах Н’эгны. 

Ещё Хакс пытался предугадывать её движения. Удавалось ему это гораздо хуже, чем обычно. Рей подпрыгивала в воздухе, нанося размашистый удар снизу вверх мечом, направленным к земле. Затем прерывалась на серию мощных, но медленных ударов, чтобы затем сменить её нескольким десятков не таких сильных, зато очень быстрых. 

После пары почти смертельных для него промахов, Хакс от идеи предсказать её следующие движения отказался. По его глазам она видела, что он стал скорее следить за ней, нежели пытаться её опередить. 

Защищался он стойко и упорно. Намного дольше, чем она рассчитывала. Прошли часы, прежде чем он наконец начал сдавать. 

Вокруг холодало. Но Рей уже вошла в раж. Постоянные движения согрели её, а Тёмная Сторона превратила в оружие, нацеленное лишь на убийство. 

Постепенно Хакс стал пропускать удары, отбивая их уже чудом. Рей буквально вбивала его в землю, заставляя склоняться и вставать чуть ли не на колени. Он не сдавался. Не просил о пощаде. И продолжал бороться. 

Сквозь маску чудовища вновь начинали проступать черты человека, которого она знала. Усилием воли Рей прогоняла их. 

Мощным выпадом она выбила из рук Хакса световой меч. Отвела копьё назад, чтобы нанести последний удар. И остановилась. 

Хакс смотрел на неё с лёгкой улыбкой и всё тем же выражением глаз. Абсолютное безразличие, принятие необходимости, неясная ей тоска. Капюшон шинели упал назад. Светло-рыжие волосы Хакса, зачёсанные назад, растрепались. От подбородка до щёк его лицо покрывала лёгкая щетина. Он даже не успел побриться сегодня. Когда он говорил, его зубы слегка дрожали. От холода: 

— Чего же вы ждёте? Сделайте это, — произнёс он почти спокойно, держа руку на поясе. 

Вдруг маска чудовища сорвалась с его лица, и перед ней снова предстал обычный человек. Тот, что пришёл раненый после охоты без неё. Тот, что лежал без сознания, пока она в одиночку вела его корабль. 

Тот, что убил тридцать два миллиарда разумных существ. 

— Сделайте! — закричал он. 

Гнев застилал глаза Рей, и она бросилась вперёд, готовясь в прыжке пронзить Хакса. Она даже прибегла к помощи Силы, увеличив высоту, на которую взлетела. 

И в этот момент Хакс выстрелил. 

Она ведь совершенно забыла о его бластере. Она думала, что он сражался с ней только световым мечом. И едва успела отразить сгусток энергии, направленный в одну из её ног. Он хотел её обездвижить, но отнять жизнь, даже борясь за свою собственную, не решился. 

Ни о каком ударе речи уже не шло. Она просто пыталась приземлиться, когда вдруг попала под купол, отрезавший её от Силы. Спустя пару секунд, не сумев замедлить падение, рухнула на снег. 

Рывком она встала напротив Хакса. Тот пристёгивал меч и бластер к поясу. В его глазах она уже не видела никакого желания убить её. Чудовище исчезло. Остался лишь человек. 

Гнев в ней выгорел дотла. Тьма схлынула, и Рей вдруг начинала понимать, что натворила. Она пыталась убить монстра. И едва не убила того, кто спас ей жизнь. Кто ей доверял. И чьё доверие она сегодня разрушила, и кого она, возможно, потеряла. 

— Занятие окончено, — спокойно произнёс он и, развернувшись, направился на корабль. 

Рей, подняв со снега копьё, медленно побрела туда же — но не вслед за ним.

*** 

Ложился спать Хакс почти в одиночестве. Миллисент устроилась на полке. Отдыхая, она замерла. Хакс поднял руку и еле слышно постучал по стене, оповещая о том, что собирался коснуться Миллисент, погладил её за воротником, показывая своё одобрение. Она заслужила.

Если бы не она, Хакс бы сейчас, возможно, лежал мёртвым на снегу за бортом «Тишины». 

Он шёл на бой между ним и Рей осознанно. И потому успел подготовиться. Ввести её в заблуждение, весь день держа бластер вне поля её зрения. Научить Миллисент реакции на ключевое слово. Изучить все возможные движения Атару и Ваапада, как и тактики тех, кто ими пользовался. 

Это дало свои плоды. В нужный момент он смог ненадолго шокировать Рей, остановив схватку. После чего она уже не представляла никакой угрозы. 

Вот только досталось это спасение Хаксу дорогой ценой. Как и всё обучение Рей. Он не исключал вероятности того, что сегодня потерял ценнейшего из тех, кто мог стать его союзником. 

Конечно, Рей согласилась сама, понимая, на что шла. Но, возможно, следовало приучать её понемногу, усиливая натиск с каждым днём. Хакс же сразу воспользовался всеми своими навыками, заработанными за эти месяцы. 

Удивляться симметричному ответу не стоило. В ответ на угрозу своей жизни Рей обрушила на него невероятную мощь. 

Зрелище было столь же прекрасно, сколь и опасно. Она двигалась с невероятной быстротой, а удары наносила огромной силы. Хакс удивился тому, что сумел удерживать её так долго. 

Но не удивился, что все его предположения оправдались. Закалившись в отсутствие Силы и получив к ней доступ, Рей стала могущественнее. Она сумела воплотить всё то, чему училась под куполом Миллисент, воспользовавшись при этом новыми способностями. 

Хакс не мог не проникнуться к ней уважением за это. Не имея шансов оценить уровень её навыков в сравнении с тем же Скайуокером, он тем не менее понимал: в этой области она становилась настоящим специалистом. 

Жалел он только о том, что, скорее всего, она потеряла к нему доверие после того, как он начал атаку. Если она расценила это не как настоящую угрозу, то уж точно как безразличие к собственной жизни. 

И несколько месяцев назад оказалась бы права. Вот только сейчас она стала для Хакса ценным и могущественным союзником. Одним из тех немногих существ, которым он доверял свою спину. Пока они находились на одной стороне, во всяком случае. 

Терять её сейчас было бы очень неприятно. И он, кажется, уже это сделал. Применил метод обучения, подошедший бы для тренировок его подручных-убийц или же штурмовиков. Но не для Рей, не привыкшей к безоговорочному подчинению. 

Не говоря о том, что он и так постоянно чувствовал лёгкое опасение с её стороны. Развеиваться оно начало только после стычки с ранкором. И Хаксу следовало готовить Рей к тому, что ради неё её же придётся атаковать, медленно. Но он, в стремлении поставить её на ноги как можно скорее, стал развивать события чересчур поспешно. 

И расплатился за это. 

Раздался лязг двери. Миллисент, зашипев, встала на задние лапы и обнажила когти. Хакс обернулся. 

— Можно? — голос Рей дрожал. Ни за спиной, ни в руках у неё оружия Хакс не видел. 

— Проходите, — ответил он, давая Миллисент сигнал оставаться настороже. Сам же повернулся на левый бок, как и обычно. Если Рей пришла не затем, чтобы убить Хакса, это покажет ей, что он по-прежнему ей доверял. В противном случае — его прикрывали. 

Когда одеяло зашуршало, Хакс насторожился до предела. И расслабился, лишь когда Рей легла рядом и положила руки ему на плечи. Сама она не шевелилась. 

Минут через пять раздался всхлип. За ним ещё один. И ещё. Хакс чувствовал, как слёзы Рей капают на его шею. 

У неё началась истерика. 

Хакс тихо произнёс: 

— Рей, отодвиньтесь немного. 

Она не сразу, но выполнила его просьбу. Тогда Хакс, развернувшись к ней лицом, обнял её, притянув к себе. Она уткнулась носом в его плечо и заплакала сильнее. 

Похоже, Хакс похоронил их союз слишком рано. Сейчас, поддержав её, он мог укрепить этот альянс. 

Полчаса они провели так, почти не двигаясь. Дрожь, трясшая Рей, постепенно сходила на нет, а та медленно успокаивалась. И только тогда Хакс, ослабив объятия, приподнялся, облокачиваясь на полку. Рей села рядом с ним. Хакс мог разглядеть её покрасневшие щёки и блестевшие карие глаза. Тихо он заговорил: 

— Вам нужен другой наставник, Рей, не я. 

— И кого вы предлагаете? Милли? — она, снова всхлипнув, усмехнулась. 

Сзади клацнули челюстями. 

— Милли-сент, — резко произнёс он. 

— Миллисент. Извините, — она потупила взгляд. 

— Нет. Того, кто понимает Силу лучше меня. Я могу научить вас движениям, могу бросить вам вызов. Не более. 

— Вы мне Рена хотите посоветовать? Или его учителя? 

— Рена — нет, — за эти месяцы Хакс окончательно убедился, что Рен — при всём уважении к нему, — не сможет её научить многому. Не потому, что Хакс считал его слабее Рей, а потому что восприятие Силы у этих двоих слишком разнилось. — Его учителя — тем более. 

Сноук привык подчинять своих учеников к себе долгой психологической обработкой. Вряд ли Рей согласится на такое. Если только Хакс не попросит её потерпеть ради того, чтобы потом вместе свергнуть и Рена, и Сноука. 

Не сейчас. 

— Я рекомендую вам вашего прежнего учителя, — Скайуокер обладал и могуществом, и пониманием Силы, схожим с таковым у Рей. Он мог быть врагом Хакса. Но это не умаляло его достоинств. 

— Мастер Люк не идёт на контакт, — она покачала головой. — Остаётесь вы, Хакс. 

— Мне нечему вас научить, — он пожал плечами. 

— Будет достаточно вашей помощи в схватках, — она недолго молчала, а потом добавила: — Хакс, простите. 

— Вы защищали себя, — возразил он. 

— Я подчинилась Тьме. Я не должна была этого делать. Я позволила гневу завладеть собой. Я чуть не убила вас. 

— Выкиньте этот культ из головы, — Хакс поморщился, — вы выше этого. В конце концов, мы бились на равных. Я знал, на что шёл. И напал на вас я. Вы имели полное право меня убить. 

— Вы доверяли мне, — виновато прошептала Рей. 

— И доверяю до сих пор, — уверенно ответил он. Тренировочный бой не значил ничего. В конце концов, ни за одну настоящую схватку она не подвела его. 

— Как и я вам, — Хакс не мог чувствовать её эмоций, но интуиция подсказывала ему: говорила она искренно. 

— Полагаю, этот случай исчерпан? — спросил он, ложась лицом к Рей. 

— Да, — уже твёрдо произнесла она. 

— В таком случае, нам лучше отправиться спать, — Хакс отдавал себе отчёт в том, что Скайуокер мог появиться в любую минуту. И к его прибытию лучше было подходить не в разбито-сонном состоянии. 

Рей ничего не ответила. Только легла рядом, прижавшись к Хаксу. Легла выше, чем обычно. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, почти касаясь носами друг друга, пока Рей не опустила веки. Хакс сделал так же. 

Однако перед этим дал Миллисент сигнал оставаться настороже. Полностью доверять Рей он всё ещё не мог. Она же наверняка пока что втайне опасалась его. Не зря же спрашивала разрешение, прежде чем войти. Осуждать её Хакс не имел ни малейшего повода. 

Зато имел повод утверждать, что их союз сегодня стал крепким, как никогда до этого.


	31. 28. Близость перемен

28\. Близость перемен 

_Сильный выживает, благородный преодолевает_

«Войны клонов», 4×17 

— Со мной всё хорошо, сколько ещё говорить?

Рей возмущалась ежедневному прохождению медицинского обследования всю последнюю неделю. Хакс каждый день эти возмущения упорно игнорировал. Он хотел, чтобы она окончательно выздоровела. В Первом Порядке так долго лечить её уже не получится. 

Почему Рей не понимала, зачем тестировать её сегодня, Хакс вполне осознавал. В их бою вчера она ни единым движением не показала, что с ней что-то было не в порядке. Напротив, она сражалась на пике своих сил. 

Это Хакса и беспокоило. В пылу боя Рей могла просто не заметить ранения или хрустнувшей кости. В пособиях по лечению использующих Силу эта особенность их организмов указывалась. 

После схватки же Рей, насколько он видел, испытала настолько серьёзный стресс, что о физической боли могла просто не задуматься. 

Именно поэтому Хакс и настоял на полном сканировании. Ему хотелось, чтобы компьютер не выявил патологий, не меньше чем ей самой. 

Вздохнув, Рей легла, вытянувшись во весь рост. Тёмные длинные волосы растрепались. 

Она распустила их сегодня утром, отрезав собственным копьём один из пучков, в которые обычно заплетала. Запрос по базам данных Хакс сделал мгновенно. Он хотел проверить, вдруг на Джакку этим занимались шедшие на убийство. 

К счастью, всё оказалось гораздо прозаичнее. Обыкновенный джедайский ритуал, обозначавший конец обучения. 

А ещё распущенные волосы подходили той Рей, которую он увидел вчера. Получив доступ к Силе, она превратилась в стихию, сметавшую всё на своём пути. Хакс всё ещё плохо понимал, как сумел противостоять её натиску. 

Единственной догадкой его было то, что она достаточно давно стала действовать по-другому. В её движениях и технике ещё с Унук’ниньи появлялась определённая, свойственная только ей тактика. Используй она Ваапад, Атару или их комбинацию, Рей всё равно развивала присущую только ей логику боя. 

Она отказывалась от хаотических движений, вырабатывая специфический собственный ритм. Хакс усмехнулся. В мемуарах гранд-моффа Таркина говорилось, что Сила и Порядок едва ли совместимы. 

Что ж, перед Хаксом лежало живое доказательство противоположного. И приведено оно было во многом им самим. Рей училась владению своим оружием, ориентируясь на Хакса, подстраиваясь под него. 

Как следствие, он знал некие общие закономерности её движений, хотя предсказывать их с точностью он всё ещё не мог. Из-за этого, по большей части, и проиграл ей в бою вчера. 

Однако со временем, Хакс был уверен, он к ней приспособится. Не как к сопернику, но уже как к партнёру, стоящему сбоку или прикрывающему спину. Перспектива вражды со Сноуком заставит их это сделать. 

— Диагностика завершена, — отрапортовал компьютер. 

— Результаты? 

— Пациент здоров. Травмы, ранее зафиксированные, излечены. Аномалий температуры организма или кровяного давления не обнаружено. 

— Вот видите, — торжествующе Рей посмотрела на него. 

— Риск отторжения руки? — неумолимо покачал головой Хакс. 

Важно было убедиться в её полном здоровье. 

— Вероятность равна нулю. Протез прижился, — Рей дёрнулась от лёгкого электрического разряда, — рефлексы в норме. 

— Срок лечения? 

— Две с половиной недели. 

Хакс наклонил голову, смотря прямо в глаза Рей. Довольно он произнёс: 

— Вы хорошо справились, Рей. 

Он не ожидал, что её лечение закончится настолько быстро. Самый оптимистичный прогноз компьютера требовал не менее трёх недель. Даже с учётом чрезвычайной обстановки. 

Как Рей ухитрилась мобилизовать все ресурсы своего организма на выздоровление, он не знал. Сила уж точно оказалась здесь ни при чём. До предыдущего дня Рей вовсе с ней не контактировала и даже к тому моменту почти поправилась. 

Единственное его предположение, которое ещё могло претендовать на правду, заключалось в том, что Рей заставила своё тело восстановиться силой воли. Она убедила себя в том, что ей необходимо выздороветь. В учебниках по медицине о таком явлении упоминалось неоднократно. Как и о его противоположности. 

Врачи, составлявшие те пособия, что Хакс читал, сталкивались с обоими явлениями. Особенно часто перед его глазами во время прочтения мелькал пример сенатора Падме Амидалы Наберрие. Судя по показаниям её акушеров, после родов она буквально отказалась жить (возможно, то, что дети появились на свет мёртвыми, согласно тем же данным, этому как-то поспособствовало). 

Хакс не считал объяснение полностью убедительным. Но не мог отрицать, что отсутствие силы воли в сенаторе Амидала, её стремление умереть негативно сказалось на её общем состоянии. И, возможно, даже помогло неизвестной патологии уничтожить её буквально за несколько часов. 

В случае с Рей вступил в действие обратный фактор. Все две с половиной недели Хакс видел, как отчаянно она хотела встать на ноги. Каждый день спорила с ним — и со своим собственным организмом. Стремление жить не угасало в ней ни на секунду. Ни тогда, когда она лежала, прикованная к кровати. Ни тогда, когда Хакс атаковал её с намерением убить. 

Конечно, сыграли свою роль и молодость её организма, и своевременное лечение, и то, что Хакс не давал ей возможностей не соблюсти собственные рекомендации. Но, не в последнюю очередь, помогла и её сила воли. 

Не говоря уже о стойкости. Хакс и сейчас вспоминал, как она держалась после ранений, полученных в схватке с ранкором. Не просто сохраняла сознание, но ещё умудрялась терпеть страшную боль. Попытайся Рей её смягчить криком, едва ли бы услышала от Хакса хоть одно обвинение. 

Но она этого не сделала. И заслужила похвалу, которую он до этого момента держал при себе. 

— Вы тоже, — она взглянула на него в ответ. 

А ещё он не мог не заметить, что их комментарии в отношении друг друга в последнее время становились всё чаще взаимными. Вне зависимости от того, о чём именно шла речь 

Продолжать раскланиваться Хакс не стал. Иначе бы этот ритуал упражнения в красноречии мог затянуться надолго. 

Времени же у них не было. Счёт шёл буквально на дни. Если Скайуокер не появится в течение ближайшей недели, Хакс направится в Первый Порядок. Он и без того выполнял миссию слишком долго. Странно, что Сноук ещё не начал вызывать его. 

Вероятно, у Первого Порядка хватало проблем и без затянувшихся поисков Рей. И если так — Хаксу тем более следовало попасть туда как можно быстрее. 

Но до этого он хотел укрепить свою уверенность в том, что Рей действительно освоила Ваапад и могла комбинировать его с Атару. Вероятно, Хакса ждали ещё несколько выматывающих дней и тяжёлых ночей. Он, впрочем, знал: это того стоило. 

С его тактическими навыками, способностью Миллисент ограничивать Силу и Рей, напротив, использующей её максимально эффективно, скованный им союз станет непобедим. Сразу они Сноука не одолеют, как и не смогут диктовать ему условия. Но уж точно заговорят с ним на равных, если он попробует превратить их в свои орудия. 

Оставалось только приложить максимум усилий к уже не обучению, но совершенствованию навыков Рей. 

— Раз вы здоровы, мы можем продолжить — произнёс он, вытаскивая из-за пояса световой меч и направляясь к выходу из корабля. Сзади послышались щелчок и жужжание копья Рей. 

— Может, сегодня ограни... — она не успела договорить, когда на полную мощность заработали динамики: 

— Т-65 обнаружен! Тревога! Т-65 обнаружен! Тревога! 

— Принял, — произнёс Хакс громко. Ровно настолько, чтобы датчики компьютера могли распознать его голос, — закрыть доступ внутрь, высший код доступа. Включить дефлектор, включить щиты. 

Позади него Рей убрала оружие. Хакс последовал её примеру. Миллисент, до того неспешно ковылявшая к своему наблюдательному пункту, торопливо зашаркала вслед за ними. 

Едва дождавшись, пока дверь в кабину пилота распахнётся, Хакс вошёл внутрь. Миллисент проскользнула за ним, устраиваясь на привычном месте — под его креслом. Рей вошла последней и, сев, тут же положила пальцы на клавиши набора координат. 

Она наконец-то полностью освоилась с ролью второго пилота. И стала выполнять свою её почти самостоятельно, зная, что от неё требовалось на каждом этапе. То, чего Хакс так долго ждал. 

— Компьютер, положение относительно Т-65 и верхней границы атмосферы планеты. 

— Четыре тысячи километров, две тысячи километров по оптимальной траектории выхода. 

Хакс направил штурвал на себя. Когда «Тишина» оторвалась от поверхности и поднялась на несколько сотен метров, послышались два щелчка. Переход в режим горизонтального полёта. Треть ионной тяги. 

— Три с половиной тысячи километров, две тысячи километров. 

Второй щелчок. Половина ионной тяги. Двигатели «Тишины» заработали в усиленном режиме, переводя ту на первую космическую скорость. 

— Три тысячи километров, тысяча восемьсот километров, — не уставал рапортовать компьютер. 

Последний щелчок, самый громкий. Полная ионная тяга. Ещё несколько секунд — и датчик показал достижение второй космической скорости. 

— Две тысячи пятьсот километров, тысяча километров. 

— Вывести координаты ближайших планет, пригодных для жизни. Исключить координаты, по которым совершалось перемещение, — надавив на штурвал, сквозь зубы произнёс Хакс. 

На экране высветилось две или три последовательности. Хакс зачитал первую же из них: 

— Три-два-семь, три-шесть-восемь, отметка шесть. 

Семь менее громких щелчков. Короткий писк, обозначавший корректность координат и возможность построения маршрута сквозь гиперпространство. 

— Полторы тысячи километров, сто километров. 

— Рей, вам всё ещё имеет смысл установить контакт со Скайуокером, — процедил Хакс, вдавливая штурвал всё сильнее. 

— Не думаю, — отозвалась Рей с обречённостью в голосе. — Мастер Люк ставит щит, который я не могу пробить. Что-то очень похожее на ваш блок, но только для мыслей. Или он, или кто-то рядом с ним не хочет, чтобы мы связывались. 

— Тысяча километров до Т-65, верхняя граница атмосферы планеты достигнута. Линия гравитационной безопасности преодолена, — компьютер снова прервал её. 

— Думаю, стоит начать прыжок, — продолжила она, — мы входим в зону поражения. 

— Займитесь, — Хакс даже не успел закончить, когда раздался щелчок. Звёзды превратились в полосы, и они перешли в гиперпространство. В этот раз Скайуокер даже зацепить их не успел. 

В том, что слаженная работа имела свои преимущества, он не сомневался никогда. Сейчас он получил очередное, давно уже не нужное, подтверждение. 

Рей наклонилась вперёд, обхватив руками голову. Над чем-то задумалась. Хакс не стал ей мешать. Расслабившись, он откинулся в своём кресле. Миллисент что-то проурчала снизу, а потом стукнула хвостом по полу. 

— Разрешение дано, — Хакс говорил особым тоном, в их общении обозначавшим подтверждение. Миллисент прыгнула ему на колени, тут же свернувшись и задремав. Чуть наклонившись, чтобы ей не мешать, Хакс нагнулся над экраном, на который были выведены результаты всех исследований, что он вёл. Утешающих результатов там не нашлось. 

Хуже всего было то, что поиск любой информации о возможных родителях Рей пока что заходил в тупик. А миссия явно затягивалась.


	32. Интерлюдия

Интерлюдия  
Редут Чиссов  
16 ПБЯ 

Проснувшись, Люк хотел сразу же сесть и потереть глаза. Привычка не лежать в постели и лишней секунды, от которой он так и не избавился. На Татуине приходилось вставать с рассветом. Сражаясь за Восстание, он и вовсе порой не спал днями. Особенно последние несколько месяцев перед битвой при лесной луне Эндора.

Сейчас, впрочем, он себя остановил, почувствовав у себя под головой и на плечах руки. Обернулся по сторонам. 

Справа, укрытая простынёй, лежала Мара. Её ярко-рыжие прямые волосы покоились на подушке. Одета она была в чёрную длинную, доходившую ей до колен майку. 

Слева от Люка спал тот, кому эта майка принадлежала: Гален, мирно сопевший Люку в плечо. Отдав одежду Маре, свой торс он оставил обнажённым. 

Люк же чуть ли не с головой укутался в ту же простынь, что и Мара. Конечно, он успел повидать места в Галактике с куда более суровыми условиями. Но здесь, в Неизведанных Регионах, за десятки световых лет от бывшей Империи, нынешней Новой Республики, ему всё равно было не по себе. 

На километры вокруг чувствовалась лишь смерть. Пятьдесят тысяч разумных существ погибли здесь десятки лет назад, но следы этой катастрофы до сих пор чувствовались в Силе. 

О случившемся со «Сверхдальним перелётом», Люк узнал от Джорууса К’Баота, ещё когда пытался познать Тьму. Теперь же решил наведаться на место, где могли покоиться знания джедаев Старой Республики. Те, до которых не добралась Империя. 

Люк надеялся, что ему явится хотя бы призрак. 

Даже спустя двенадцать лет после окончательной победы над Палпатином судьба джедаев оставалась неясной. Своей жертвой отец лишил их вечного врага. 

В последние месяцы перед Эндором Люк несколько раз ставил на повестку дня вопрос о восстановлении Ордена Джедаев. В той роли, которую тот исполнял в последние годы Старой Республики — роли стража мира и порядка. Люка поддерживали немногие. Лея. Хан. Ведж. Лэндо. Адмирал Акбар. Их голосов оказалось недостаточно. Большая часть верхушки Восстания настроилась скептически. 

Последний джедай, символ того, что их дело было правым, — одно. Полицейская сила, ставящая идеалы государства выше самого государства, — совсем другое. После того, как Люку несколько раз на это намекнули, он отказался от сотрудничества с Новой Республикой. 

Слухи о чуть ли не полном расформировании армии достигли его на Дагоба вместе с вестью о сокрушительной победе при Джакку. Спокойствие в Галактике воцарялось и без джедаев. Люк надеялся на это, но поверить не мог. Что-то насторожило его тогда. Что именно, он не мог понять до сих пор. 

Однако именно тогда он начал свой поиск — поиск предназначения джедаев. А через него — и путь к восстановлению Ордена. 

Свет на «Огне Джейд» становился чуть ярче, имитируя восходящие солнца Татуина. Искусственные лучи заставили Люка повернуть голову вправо и слегка прикрыть веки. Маре они ударили в глаза. 

Спустя всего лишь пару мгновений она проснулась. Защурившись, посмотрела на Люка. Вздохнув, она убрала руку у него из-под головы, пальцем другой нежно провела от плеча до плеча. Улыбнувшись, вопросительно посмотрела в сторону Галена. Люк помотал головой. Мара кивнула и поднялась с постели. 

Надев белые брюки, встала, покачав головой, чтобы волосы приняли естественное положение. Развернулась, нагнулась над Люком и коротко поцеловала его в губы, после чего поманила за собой. 

Настал черёд Люка смотреть в сторону ещё не проснувшегося Галена. Мара закатила глаза. Приподняла голову Люка, а затем быстро, едва касаясь, убрала руку Галена у него с груди. 

Даже спустя почти год их знакомства она не давала повода забыть, что когда-то не знала равных в мастерстве скрытности. За исключением разве что ногри, но от тех с исчезновением Империи остались одни лишь легенды. Стащив Люка с постели, она, подождав, пока он накинет рубашку, взяла его за руку и повела на импровизированную кухню. 

Та занимала где-то треть бывшего грузового отсека «Огня Джейд» и не выглядела слишком обширной. Кроме плиты, работавшей на том же топливе, что и весь корабль, и плотно закрытого помещения с пониженной температурой, в котором хранили еду, тут почти ничего и не было. 

Зато закрывалась кухня бесшумно и наглухо. Едва раздался лёгкий щелчок, Мара тут же достала каф, громко хлопнув дверцей, после чего поставила на плиту большой сосуд с водой. Люк вынул из маленького шкафа чашки и расставил их в таком порядке, чтобы удобнее было разливать. Сел на стул. Мара опустилась рядом, потрепав волосы Люка. Он улыбнулся так тепло, как только мог, смотря на неё. 

Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что она вернулась к нему. Не просто спасла, почувствовав угрозу старому другу. А осталась с ним. 

Ещё за несколько минут до того, как она появилась на кромке кальдеры во время его боя с Галеном, Люк ощутил её. Через Силу — как не ощущал до этого никого. Ни Бена, ни Лею. Даже отец не ощущался так ясно. 

И вместе с этим пришло осознание собственной полноты и ценности. Связь между ними, до того утраченная, восстановилась. Они снова оказались вместе. 

У Люка более не возникало желания окружать Мару чрезмерной заботой или лезть в её голову слишком глубоко. Она не обозначала эту границу — Люк сам её нащупал. 

Тем более что после боя с Галеном как таковой границы и не осталось. За те несколько секунд, что Люк сидел рядом с Марой тогда, он успел почувствовать её полностью. От детских страхов до взрослых сомнений. И понимал, что она сделала то же самое. 

Вода закипела, и Мара разлила её по чашкам. Люк растворил в них порошок кафа. 

Подождав несколько минут, Люк и Мара взяли свои чашки, оставив одну Галену, и покинули кухню. Вернувшись в спальню, они на цыпочках обошли кровать, подойдя к крупному иллюминатору, за которым серели останки «Сверхдальнего перелёта». 

Встав спиной к ним, Мара устремила свой взгляд на Люка, чуть отхлёбывая из своей чашки. Они с Галеном любили холодный каф. Медленно опустошив свою чашку, Люк, задумавшись, заговорил. 

— Подумать только. Всю жизнь ты служила Империи и Императору. И ты всё равно не пала на Тёмную Сторону. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — прищурилась она. 

— Ты не предала меня. Ни разу. И не только меня. Ты не предала даже Императора. Ты исполняла его приказы, рискуя своей жизнью. Ты ни разу о себе не задумалась. Ни когда напала на меня. Ни когда хотела меня защитить. 

Она кивнула. 

— А ведь это и есть Свет. 

— Возможно, — грустно улыбнулась она, забирая у него чашки и ставя на столик рядом с кроватью. Вернувшись, опустила взгляд. 

Воспоминания о прежнем служении всё ещё причиняли ей боль. Но Люк, едва дотягиваясь до Силы, чувствовал в Маре огромный Свет. 

— Из тебя выйдет прекрасный джедай, — Люк обнял её, запуская руки в её волосы. 

— Из тебя он уже вышел, — ответила ему Мара, прижимаясь и гладя его спину. Подняв голову, они поцеловали друг друга. 

Люк с трудом мог вспомнить, когда понял, что чувствует к Маре. Но с тех самых пор его это чувство не покидало. 

Он отвечал ей нежно и чуть ли не робко. Каждый раз прикасался к её губам, будто делал это в первый раз в своей жизни. 

Оборвав поцелуй, они обняли друг друга и долго стояли так. Люк смотрел на «Сверхдальний перелёт». Мара смотрела за него, в сторону кровати. Смотрела, будто замерев, будто ничего не видя. 

Когда он вздрогнул от того, что подкравшийся сзади Гален обнял его, она еле заметно улыбнулась и уткнулась носом Люку в грудь. 

Однажды он не попадётся на этот их трюк. 

— Каф на кухне, — выглянула из-за Люка Мара. 

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Люк. Гален вытянул вперёд ладонь, Мара же, напротив, убрала свою. Люк чуть наклонился, касаясь их пальцев носом. Они замерли, не говоря ни слова и не двигаясь. Наконец, Гален разомкнул объятия и негромко проговорил: 

— Сейчас вернусь. 

Иногда казалось, что на шёпот он физически не был способен. Когда они втроём практиковались во владении световым мечом, его Дун Моч громом оглашал весь «Огонь Джейд». В горячке спора он иногда оглушал и Люка, склонявшего голову на его плечо, и сидевшую на коленях Мару. Своим обычном тоном Гален мог разбудить их от крепкого сна. 

Никто никогда не жаловался. 

— Он осваивается, — грустно улыбнувшись, произнесла Мара. 

— Осваивается, — ответил ей тем же Люк. 

Первые шесть месяцев их путешествий с Галеном было очень тяжело. Тот постоянно ходил за Люком с замученным и виноватым лицом, что-то твердя про служение. Сказать, что Люку было от этого не лучше, значило бы утверждать очевидное. 

Решение подсказала Мара. Несколько недель подряд она разговаривала с Галеном по вечерам за чашкой кафа, пока Люк изучал найденные голокроны. Потом они поменялись местами. 

Разговорить Галена оказалось труднее, чем обещала Мара. Люк даже понимал, почему. Она для Галена была чистым листом, просто случайным человеком на его пути. Он — сыном Учителя. И, в каком-то роде, новым Учителем. Разрушать барьер пришлось больше недели. 

Люк практически не говорил в эти вечера. Он просил Галена рассказать о службе Дарту Вейдеру. И каждый раз его одолевали противоречивые чувства. Отец вёл себя жёстко и даже жестоко, карая за малейшую оплошность. И вместе с тем делал всё, чтобы уберечь Галена от Императора. 

Растил отец не лорда ситхов. Иначе бы не отрядил ему в спутницы девушку его возраста. Иначе бы не позволил Асоке Тано уйти живой на его глазах. Нет. Возможно, он хотел вскормить оружие против Императора. 

Но и этого у него не получилось. Отец воспитал нового человека. Под стать себе самому. Гален с самого начала обучения был погружён во Тьму, но в конечном итоге развернулся к Свету. 

Не увидеть в нём это Люк не смог. Первые проблески он ощутил ещё в рассуждениях Галена об отце. Затем в словах тоски по Джуно. А затем почувствовал, как Гален стал воспринимать их с Марой, как сильно стал беречь их 

Во всём этом проглядывались поразительно знакомые черты. С горечью Люк подумал тогда о том, что сидевший перед ним человек представлял собой последнее, что осталось от отца. И понял, что приближается от этого к Галену только больше. 

В своих рассказах тот всё ближе подходил к смерти отца. На Люка обрушивались скорбь и печаль, становившиеся лишь сильнее. Он и сам, вспоминая последние минуты на Звезде Смерти II, будто вновь переживал те одновременно горестные и радостные моменты. 

Одним вечером он не выдержал и, приблизившись к Галену, обнял, пытаясь утешить. Тот замолчал, вцепившись в Люка. Они разделили свою тоску, нести которую вместе оказалось чуть легче. 

С того дня что-то изменилось. Они говорили уже вместе, вспоминая все эпизоды своей жизни, которые ещё могли вспомнить. Всякий раз речь, разумеется, постепенно перетекала на отца. Люк чувствовал Свет в Галене, направленный на Мару и на него, усиливавшийся день ото дня. Все трое видели это. 

И лишь Мара решилась положить конец этой недосказанности. Она пригласила Галена спать к ним с Люком в каюту. Тот долго отнекивался. Но в конце концов им удалось уговорить остаться его хотя бы на ночь. Мара положила его между Люком и собой, обнимая со спины. Люк гладил его волосы и касался губами лба. Они так провели несколько часов, прежде чем заснуть. 

На следующий день Гален пришёл сам. И с тех пор больше их не покидал. Разве что на время. 

Задумавшись, Люк едва успел почувствовать, как его разворачивают, не выпуская из объятий. Появившийся рядом Гален подхватил его за колени. Вдвоём они перетащили Люка на кровать. Смеясь, он в шутку пытался отбиться от них. Безуспешно, разумеется. 

Мысли о «Сверхдальнем перелёте» ушли в сторону, а вместе с ними — мысли о привязанностях в их своеобразном новом ордене. Люку было хорошо. Так, как не было с тех пор, как они с Ханом и Леей танцевали посреди Эвоков и солдат Восстания после Эндора. Снова он оказался среди двух любящих и любимых им людей. 

Притягивая к себе Галена, Люк отклонился назад, пытаясь достать губы Мары. Та, рассмеявшись, дразня, нагнулась — и в этот момент его бросили на кровать. Мара нависла над ним, обнимая и целуя. Гален, скинув с себя штаны, стал раздевать их обоих. 

Люк окончательно отогнал от себя все мысли, прошептав лишь: 

— Я люблю вас.

***

— Мы рискнём, — уверенно произнёс Люк.

Гален неодобрительно покачал головой, но вслух ничего не сказал. Он уже не первый день пытался втолковать Люку и Маре, что играть с Силой не стоило. Голокроны древности, как один, твердили: Сила не терпела равных себе в могуществе. А любую попытку повлиять на неё считала нападением. 

И неизменно нападала в ответ. 

Не сказать, чтобы Гален не был готов испытать её гнев на себе. Не в первый раз. Он просто не хотел лишаться двух самых близких ему людей. Не хотел и того, чтобы они подвергали себя лишней опасности. 

Он не мог позволить себе их потерять из-за их же собственного безрассудства. Но они стояли на своём, и, в конце концов, Галену пришлось согласиться. С одним единственным условием. 

Весь процесс проходил на его корабле, «Блуждающей Тени». Здесь Гален мог использовать всю силу Светлой Стороны, сосредоточенную в себе. И прервать любую возможную попытку каждого из них прибегнуть к помощи Тьмы. 

Комната для медитаций напоминала ему о Джуно. Отпечатки её пальцев носила здесь каждая стена, застеклена ли была та или нет. На полу не оставалось ни одного места, где бы она не ходила, пока Гален сосредотачивался, дотягиваясь до Силы. После ранений он искал здесь ещё большего могущества, черпал которое из боли. В остальное же время Гален подчинял Силу, используя или гнев, или ненависть. 

Но то время осталось далеко позади. Сейчас Гален передвигался по этой комнате исключительно прыжками в центр и обратно. Касаясь пола, он погружался в Силу глубже и глубже, пытаясь по отпечаткам ботинок Джуно набрести на её след. И. может, вновь пережить эпизод-другой их недолгого знакомства. 

Иногда ему казалось, что Джуно обнимала его за плечи или целовала в макушку. Порой он отчётливо слышал её громкий голос, шептавший кодовое слово. И, по иронии, тут же выходил из состояния транса. Сила словно мстила ему за те годы, когда он пытался подчинить её. 

Ещё одна причина, по которой он настаивал на том, чтобы остаться в стороне от этих экспериментов. Он боялся, что наказание за техники Тьмы, которые применял он, ударит и по Люку и Маре. 

К сожалению, навык получать видение Силы, касаясь чего-либо, у него был развит гораздо сильнее, чем у них. Сейчас это оказывалось самым важным. Люку, Галену и Маре предстояло буквально погрузиться в Силу, ища там малейшие следы катастрофы «Сверхдальнего перелёта». И, через них, возможно, узнать о джедаях прошлого. 

Рядом с Галеном сел Люк, обнявший его за плечо. Мара протянула им свои руки, опускаясь на пол напротив. 

— Люк, по твоей команде, — произнесла она. 

— Если вы готовы, — спросил Люк, проведя ладонью по плечу Галена. Тот посмотрел ему в глаза, кивнув, — начинаем. Я первый, Мара за мной. Гален, приступаешь, как только будешь готов. 

Дотягиваясь до Силы, Гален почувствовал, как Люк погружает его в состояние умиротворения. Ощущались забота и поддержка. 

Гален всегда видел их в Учителе. Сквозь всю жестокость в схватках, сквозь всё высказываемое недовольство. В Люке же они и вовсе достигли апогея, избавившись от сковывавшей их Тьмы. 

Первые полгода их знакомства Гален старался держаться от Люка на небольшом расстоянии. Его снедало чувство вины за пятнадцать лет пусть и мысленных, но всё же беспочвенных упрёков. Люк каждый вечер, коснувшись Галена, мимоходом ронял фразу про то, что не стоило себя корить. 

В ответ Гален молчал. Он не заслуживал этого Света и не заслуживал второго шанса. Он уже потерял Учителя и потерял Джуно. 

Однако Люк не сдавался. Своим упорством он отчаянно напоминал Галену отца. 

Рисковать он любил не меньше. Несколько раз отправлялся в метеоритное поле на своём «Икс-винге», расчищая путь для «Огня Джейд» и «Блуждающей тени». Учитель на своём звёздном истребителе делал то же самое. Правда, уничтожать предпочитал корабли повстанцев. Обо всём предприятии со «Сверхдальним перелётом» говорить и вовсе не стоило. 

Всё это должно было облегчить жизнь Галена, но, в конечном итоге, делало её лишь сложнее. Потому что сначала во взгляде Люка не читалось ничего, кроме сострадания. А со временем через них стал смотреть Учитель. 

Тогда Гален начал избегать его лишь сильнее. Молчаливо он выполнял свои обязанности стражника, которые сам на себя и возложил. 

До той поры, пока с ним не заговорила Мара. Она села рядом, протянула ему чашку кафа и спросила, как он вырос. 

Гален рассказал ей про смерть отца и матери. Про то, как его, ещё совсем ребёнка, подобрал Учитель. Потом что-то сумбурно добавил о годах обучения. 

Слушая его, она периодически кивала, молча прося продолжения. Не останавливаясь в своём повествовании, он дошёл до того момента, как его отправили, чтобы убить генерала Коту. 

И лишь тогда заметил, как лицо Мары изменилось. Она смотрела куда-то вперёд, задумавшись о своём. Гален почувствовал, как пересохло в горле, и залпом выпил свой каф. Взяв пустую чашку, Мара молча ушла на кухню. Гален последовал за ней и спросил, не сказал ли он чего-то, что могло обидеть её. 

Она покачала головой и вдруг задала вопрос, который он помнил до сих пор: 

— Ты любишь холодный или горячий? 

Смутившись, он ответил не сразу. Тогда она щёлкнула у него перед носом, спросив ещё раз. 

— Холодный, — наконец произнёс он. 

Она вытащила из морозильного шкафа бутылку с ледяной водой. Налив немного в чашку, отдала ему приготовленный каф. Готовя себе, поведала уже свою историю. 

Историю, которая оказалась поразительно похожей на его собственную. С той лишь разницей, что для Мары Учителем оказался не Дарт Вейдер, а Дарт Сидиус. И ликвидировала она не джедаев, а коррумпированных чиновников. 

Они говорили не один час, не один вечер и даже не одну неделю. С каждым разом всё сильнее осознавая свою близость и похожесть. Гален начал привыкать к этим беседам с Марой. 

Потом она углубилась в изучение технической документации по «Сверхдальнему перелёту», и все вечера напролёт проводила в рабочем кабинете «Огня Джейд». К Галену стал приходить Люк. 

Сначала разговор тянулся тяжело. Даже смотреть в глаза Люку оказалось трудно. Но тот рассказывал об отце. Несколько дней Гален молча слушал его, не притрагиваясь к кафу, который Люк принёс. 

А потом посередине своего рассказа о последнем сражении Императора замолчал и грустно произнёс: 

— Это всё, что я знаю об отце. 

Отчаяние чувствовалось в его голосе. 

— Можешь мне что-то рассказать? — Люк, смотря на Галена исподлобья, будто просил о помощи. Тот не смог отказать. Он повторил Люку практически всё то, что говорил Маре. 

Правда, в этот раз он делал акцент уже не на себе, а на Учителе. Как тот обращался с ПРОКСИ, с Джуно, с самим Галеном. 

Внимательно слушая, Люк мог не произносить ни единого слова целыми вечерами. Лишь иногда его глаза вдруг начинали блестеть. Ещё реже он тихо шептал что-то себе под нос, сожалея о том, что не видел отца столь же часто, как Гален. 

Боль от потери и бессилия что-то изменить не утихала в них обоих. И всё больше Гален видел, что Люк точно так же старался беречь его. Потому что они оба потеряли Учителя. И оба вновь обрели его друг в друге. 

В тот вечер Гален не смог не ответить на объятия Люка. 

А потом Мара закончила свою часть исследования и позвала его в её с Люком каюту. Гален долго колебался. Но они оба дали понять, что ждали его, что хотели быть рядом с ним. Мара, взявшая его за руку, Люк, молча смотревший на него. Гален лёг между ними. 

И, засыпая, обрёл долгожданный покой, в первый раз за свою жизнь. 

Сейчас он намеренно вызывал именно эти воспоминания, чтобы коснуться Силы в абсолютном умиротворении. Ситхи древности могли сколько угодно говорить, что лишь подчинением Силы можно было обрести могущество. За год знакомства с Люком и Марой Гален убедился, что простое созерцание приносило гораздо больше. 

Сначала он ощутил Люка и Мару. Потом — образы обитателей «Сверхдальнего перелёта». Вероятно, нашедших это убежище уже после его падения. И наконец до Галена понемногу стали доноситься следы катастрофы сорокалетней давности. 

Боль. Отчаяние. Желание бороться. Чувство предательства. Крики. Просьбы о помощи. И посреди них — гордыня кого-то невероятно могущественного. Кого-то, кто обладал Силой. Гален направился по этому следу. Вокруг него стали появляться призраки. Неизвестное существо, с которым он столкнулся на Дагоба, когда искал магистра джедаев Йоду. И которое, по словам Люка, этим самым Йодой и оказалось. Оби-Ван Кеноби. Квай-Гон Джинн. Кто-то неуловимо знакомый. И тот, кто был целью преследования. 

Тёмный джедай. Гален видел такое первый раз в жизни. От удивления он долгое время не мог продвинуться дальше. Но затем взял себя в руки и утроил старания. Вокруг сгущалась Сила. 

Мёртвые и ещё не родившиеся, не владеющие Силой и освоившие её в совершенстве. Дже’дайи, ситх’ари, небожители. Все они были едины с Силой в смерти и до рождения. Гален чувствовал: он находился совсем близко. 

Тёмный джедай даже после смерти оказался опасным противником. Он завёл Галена невероятно далеко. Отсюда тот мог почувствовать всю Галактику. Маленький мирок, частью отрешённый от Силы. Свет центра. Тёмную сторону Малакора V. Люка и Мару. Бена Соло, новое Равновесие. Рассеянную по Неизведанным Регионам Тьму. 

Гален чувствовал Силу. Он находился в ней, плавал по её потокам. Осознавал бытие так, как никогда раньше. Вся жизнь в Галактике словно находилась у него в руках. И сама Сила представала будто бы живой. 

След тёмного джедая затерялся. 

Но все знания, все способы управления Силой оказались у Галена в руках. Сквозь ладони, казалось, текла река чистой энергии. Гален направил её на поиск. Найти тёмного джедая оказалось не такой уж большой проблемой. 

Тот предстал бесформенным сгустком, почти лишившимся самого себя. Неподалёку от него находился слабый источник Света. Возможно, ученица. Джедаи эпохи заката Республики. Последние хранители мудрости старого Ордена. 

Не задумываясь, Гален направил свою новую мощь на них, стремясь вернуть им хотя бы личность. Люк и Мара издали помогали ему. Втроём они начали воздействовать на Силу. Медитация достигала своей самой опасной точки. 

Сила могла почувствовать, что кто-то использовал её. Могла принять их за адептов Тьмы, собиравшихся вести войну на эфирном плане, чтобы оспорить право Силы на единовластие и единоприсутствие в Галактике. Мидихлорианы в любой момент могли атаковать, заставляя кровь закипеть. 

Однако спустя некоторое время никакого сопротивления не возникло. Напротив, Гален чувствовал, как он креп, как становились сильнее Мара и Люк. Они действовали втроём, но будто управлялись каким-то единым разумом. Словно сама Сила помогала им и направляла их ради одной ей ведомой цели. 

Сущности разъединялись и соединялись. Тёмный джедай и ученица то появлялись, то исчезали, то сменялись кем-то другим. Связи образовывались, разрывались, обретали новые формы. 

Наконец, Гален почувствовал, что уже близок к своей цели. Он слегка надавил на Силу, направляя на неё свою энергию. Что-то ярко вспыхнуло. Его отбросило вниз. Словно там, где он находился, вдруг стало тесно. Словно Силы стало больше, чем когда-либо было. Блёклый Свет появился там, где раньше находилась одна лишь пустота. 

Изменение оказалось материальным, осязаемым. Произошёл сдвиг, суть которого Гален уловить не успел. Он падал вниз, возвращаясь в своё тело. Перед глазами резко потемнело. 

Спустя несколько секунд раздался испуганный, взволнованный голос Люка: 

— Гален! Гален, очнись! 

— Я в порядке, — произнёс тот слабее, чем рассчитывал. 

Два сильных выдоха — и вот Гален уже ощутил себя в объятиях Люка и Мары. 

— Вы тоже это почувствовали? — посмотрел он на них. 

Оба неуверенно наклонили голову. 

— Как думаете, что это было? — спросила Мара. 

Гален пожал плечами. Люк только крепче обнял их обоих, вздохнув. Он тоже не знал. Но, скорее всего, и он, и Мара, как и сам Гален, понимали, что скоро им предстояло это выяснить.

*** 

Мара никогда не считала свои способности в Силе выдающимися. Их хватало ей для выполнения самых базовых приёмов. Она умело сражалась на световых мечах и неплохо уклонялась от выстрелов. В остальном Мара полагалась на навыки, с Силой не связанные.

Большего от неё никогда не требовалось: Императору хватало Дарта Вейдера. 

Она никогда к большему и не стремилась. До той поры, пока Люк не взялся за её обучение. 

Давалось оно ей гораздо тяжелее, чем в детстве. Приходилось испытывать те эмоции, которые она до того в себе старалась подавлять. Сострадание, милосердие, чувство справедливости, желание защитить. Руке Императора все они едва ли бы пригодились. Рыцарю-джедаю же оказались необходимы. 

Самым неприятным стало то, что Люк старался всеми силами помочь ей. Он слишком заботился о ней, вторгаясь чересчур глубоко. Постоянно бередил старые раны. В конце концов Мара не выдержала и оставила его. 

Она не планировала делать это навсегда с самого начала. 

За те недели, что он помогал ей восстанавливаться, она прониклась к нему симпатией. Она чувствовала, что все мысли он направлял лишь на то, чтобы помочь ей. Да, в этом стремлении он заходил слишком далеко. 

И всё же собственником Люк не был. Он не раз говорил ей, что если она хочет сохранить какие-то тайны в себе, то возражать не станет. Но раз за разом переходил эту границу, не улавливая её намёков. 

При этом он искренне не понимал, что делает только хуже. Приближая её к Свету, удалял от Императора, уничтожая тем самым чуть ли не всю её прежнюю жизнь. Чувство вины в Маре только усугублялось. 

Ещё Люк часто пытался помочь ей выполнить тот или иной новый приём, делая за неё почти всю работу. С его способностями к Силе это было легко. Она, стараясь, училась с большим трудом. Подбадривание в исполнении Люка всё делало лишь хуже. 

Жизнь рядом с ним превратилась для Мары в муку. 

Жизнь без него оказалась не лучше. Мара попыталась восстановить утерянные контакты с Империей или даже ситхами. Но и тех, и других в пределах Внешнего Рубежа не нашлось. Начав поиск по Неизведанным Регионам, Мара долго скиталась без цели. 

Вдобавок ко всему её начали мучить кошмары. Кто-то постоянно убивал Люка в её снах. День за днём. Не выдержав, она погрузилась в медитации. Несколько недель пыталась определить будущее. Но всё, что ей удавалось увидеть, — пустыня. 

Единственной связанной с Люком пустыней был Татуин. Мара направилась туда. Прибыв, вновь принялась за поиски Люка через видения. Ей являлись лишь крошечные участки какого-то неизвестного прежде пути, маршруты сквозь гиперпространство. 

Преодолев их все, Мара оказалась в центре Галактики. 

Почувствовать Люка было не так уж и трудно. Он выделялся своим Светом даже на фоне планеты, излучавшей Силу. К тому же в опасной близости от него был источник Тьмы. Мара, не задумываясь, направилась туда. 

Прибыла она как раз вовремя. И даже оказалась полезной: отвлекла Галена, чтобы Люк смог показать тому схватку при Эндоре, как некогда показал ей. Правда, едва не отдала свою жизнь. 

Позже Люк сказал, что это было необходимое для любого джедая самопожертвование. Он вновь выходил её. Они долго говорили о прошлом. И больше Люк никогда не вторгся в барьер, который она возвела. В маленький уголок своей жизни, который она оставила лишь для себя. 

Изменившись, он стал ещё больше Светом для неё, чем был когда-либо. Во второй раз Мара поразилась этому мальчишке с фермы. Наивному и добросердечному, всегда дававшему шанс своим противникам и каждый раз умевшему превратить их в союзников. 

Во второй раз Мара не покинула Люка. После схватки на планете Силы связь между ними стала мощнее. Эмоции, чувства, мысли они передавали друг другу почти свободно. Люк и Мара сблизились, и долгая разлука этому только поспособствовала. 

Прошло не больше пары недель, прежде чем она ответила Люку на его признание в любви таким же признанием. 

Шорох простыни рядом прервал ход её мыслей. Прохладными руками Люк обнял её чуть выше талии, перебирая пальцами волосы и тыкаясь носом в шею, в плечо, в щёки. Он прижался к ней так сильно, как только мог. Улыбнувшись, Мара коротко поцеловала его в губы и укрыла простынёй их обоих. Становилось холодно. 

— Вы вывели корабль на орбиту? — спросила она. 

— Да. Гален остался задавать координаты, скоро придёт, — прошептал он, касаясь губами её плеча. 

Гален. Кто бы мог подумать, что человек, едва её не убивший, станет ей настолько близок. 

Она никогда не винила его в атаке на неё. И говорила ему об этом всякий раз, когда он пытался начать извиняться. 

Однако Гален всё равно держался изгоем, хоть и оставался при них, наотрез отказываясь куда-то уходить. Каждый день Мара видела его измученное лицо, а потом слышала сожаления Люка о том, что всё так вышло. 

Через полгода ей это надоело. Она начала говорить с Галеном один на один. Попросила его рассказать о себе. И с каждым словом обнаруживала, насколько их истории оказались похожи. Вплоть до желания мести Люку Скайуокеру, и к чему это желание их в итоге приводило. 

Служивший Тьме и лишившийся даже её, потерявший всех своих близких людей Гален смотрел на неё, как на своё отражение. Она делала так же. Они сблизились. 

Вот только Гален всё равно оставался несчастным. Как и Люк. Они оба испытывали вину друг перед другом за смерть Вейдера. Маре не оставалось ничего, кроме заставить их говорить, как она говорила с Галеном. 

К её удивлению, это сработало. Сложилась не совсем обычная картина. Мара и Люк уже давно жили парой. Оба при этом испытывали тёплые чувства к Галену. И он отвечал им тем же. Несколько вечеров и ночей Мара говорила то с тем, то с другим. Потом разбиралась в собственных чувствах. 

И наконец получив полное подтверждение своих выводов, пригласила Галена к ним с Люком. Тот долго упирался, но она проявила все свои дипломатические навыки. В итоге он сдался. И насколько она могла судить, до сих пор об этом решении не пожалел. 

Он вошёл в комнату через минут десять после Люка, ложась рядом с Марой. Обнял их обоих за плечи, тяжело дыша под ухо. 

Мара никогда не могла отделаться от понимания собственной крошечности в Силе рядом с этими двумя колоссами. Но сегодня всё изменилось. Она ощущала в себе прилив мощи, будто отпечатавшийся на ней после их медитации днём. Мидихлорианы будто взбесились. Будто... размножались? 

— Люк, Гален, — шёпотом спросила она, — вы чувствуете, что Сила в вас прибыла? 

— Нет, — хором ответили они. Люк посмотрел в сторону Галена, и тот тихо спросил: — Что-то не так? 

— Я это чувствую. С нашей медитации. Гален, двигайся. Люк, — она встала, одёрнула майку и направилась в медицинский отсек «Огня Джейд». Дойдя до диагностического аппарата, ввела нужные параметры и, подсоединив к себе все возможные кабели, запустила обследование. 

Люк и Гален пришли через полминуты. Они стояли в дверях, пока аппарат не завершил свою работу. Запросив результаты, Мара некоторое время не двигалась, а потом, посмотрев на них ещё раз, спокойно произнесла. 

— У меня будет ребёнок. 

Они не успели отреагировать, когда освещение сменилось на красный. В комлинке Люка раздалось недовольное верещание его астромеха, R2D2. 

— Принял! — тихо произнёс он. — Мара, пойдём. Гален, в «Блуждающую Тень». 

— Как изволишь, — она в очередной раз поразилась, как быстро Гален возвращался к положению ученика, когда Люк принимал командование. Сама Мара устремилась за Люком в кабину пилота «Огня Джейд». 

— Эрдва, что у нас... ох, — только и сумел произнести Люк, когда ему продемонстрировали, что появилось на границе Редута. 

Звёздный Разрушитель, модель II. 

— Джедаи, — раздался по общему каналу связи женский голос, — сдавайтесь. Вы приговорены к смерти. Лишь отсутствие сопротивления может спасти вас. 

— Ответ отрицательный, — произнесла Мара, блокируя все частоты, кроме внутрикорабельных. 

— Эрдва, выводи ионные двигатели всех кораблей на полную мощность, — отдал команду Люк. 

Мара села рядом с ним, готовясь, если что, помогать вести сцепленные корабли сквозь астероидный пояс. 

Но Люку помощь не требовалась. Искусно он обходил метеорит за метеоритом, включая дефлекторы, когда столкновения с совсем маленьким телом оказывалось не избежать. Мара вцеплялась в кресло, ругаясь сквозь зубы. 

Долгие годы её преследовало странное чувство. Кажется, называли его «комплекс выжившего». 

Палпатин умер. Таркин умер. Вейдер умер. Империя умерла. А Мара Джейд осталась, и продолжала жить. Почему она? Чем она так выделялась? Почему её черед ещё не настал? Она задавалась этими вопросами — и не могла ответить на них. Как выяснилось, Гален делал так же. 

Они боролись с этим чувством вместе. И, в конце концов, обретя новую семью в лице друг друга и Люка, преодолели его. 

Чтобы теперь оно пробудилось вновь. Неужели... неужели здесь наставал их конец? Неужели то, чего так Мара столь долго ждала, пришло тогда, когда жизнь только-только наладилась? 

Астероиды рядом сталкивались, когда тяговый луч Звёздного Разрушителя промахивался мимо их кораблей. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря Галену. 

Люк уводил корабль всё ниже и ниже, пытаясь затеряться среди пояса. Но преследователь не отставал. Мелкие камни всё сильнее били по дефлекторам, и в итоге Люк отдал команду включить щиты-отражатели. 

В кабине царило гробовое молчание. 

— Мара, возьми штурвал и веди вперёд на полной скорости. Гален, можешь подойти к нам? — произнёс Люк по внутрикорабельной связи. Как только Гален пришёл, заговорил вновь: — Расчищаем путь. Вдвоём. 

Астероиды перед кораблями стали разлетаться в разные стороны. Мара вела корабль сквозь практически пустое пространство, не отклоняясь ни на градус. Лишь иногда она уходила от особенно крупного тела, когда видела, что последствия столкновения будут слишком серьёзными. 

Наконец перед ними показался открытый космос. 

— Эрдва, гиперпространственные! Как можно дальше отсюда! 

Через секунду они были в безопасности. 

Надолго ли?


	33. 29. Открытие

29\. Открытие 

Разбудило Рей громкое предупреждение бортового компьютера «Блад-винга»:

— Выход из гиперпространства через пять секунд. 

Открыв глаза, она осмотрелась. Уже невдалеке белел выход из гиперпространственного тоннеля. Слева сидел Хакс. Рядом с ним раздался звук чьего-то приземления, а потом послышалось лёгкое шарканье. Миллисент. 

Руки Хакса находились на штурвале, а сам он сосредоточенно смотрел вперёд. После лёгкого щелчка повернул голову в сторону Рей. 

— Как обычно, — произнёс он. 

— Выход из гиперпространства. 

На несколько секунд Рей прижало к креслу. Едва она смогла пошевелиться, тут же включила ионные двигатели на полную мощность. Хакс увёл штурвал влево так, чтобы корабль шёл по эллиптической орбите вокруг планеты, на которую они прибыли. Как только он отпустил штурвал, Рей перевела корабль на треть импульсной тяги. 

Она уже привыкла делать это. От планеты к планете приземления становились всё спокойнее, всё обыденнее. Рей чувствовала себя рядом со штурвалом «Блад-винга» так же, как на «Тысячелетнем Соколе». 

Но что было куда более странно — она освоилась даже с тем, что Хакс почти всё время находился рядом. Настолько, что она стала забывать перед сном, что засыпает не одна, а возле него. 

— Сколько мы летели? 

— Тринадцать часов, — отозвался Хакс. — Компьютер, данные по планете, образец анализа: «Хакс-двадцать три». 

— Название по классификации Империи — Регн. Условия благоприятные. Влажность воздуха девяносто пять процентов, изотермы колеблются от минус десяти до плюс двадцати пяти градусов. Планета покрыта лесом из споровых и хвойных растений, а также фотосинтетиками бинарного происхождения. 

— Конкретизировать, — перебил компьютер Хакс. 

— Лишайники и каротин-вырабатывающие грибы. 

— Каротин-вырабатывающие? — задумчиво переспросил Хакс. 

— Особенность местной флоры, — уточнил компьютер. — Появилась в результате эволюции, как реакция на свет звезды. 

— Данные по местной звезде. 

— Вспыхивающий жёлтый карлик на ноль целых тридцать семь сотых меньше стандартного размера. 

— Принял, завершить отчёт, — задумчиво произнёс Хакс, а потом без тени ухмылки произнёс: — Кажется, нам повезло, Рей. Начинаем посадку. 

— Готово, — она перевела «Блад-винг» на одну шестую ионной тяги. Когда Хакс развернул корабль и повёл его к планете, Рей наконец смогла взглянуть на Регн. 

И не поверила своим глазам. Вся планета была затянута белой пеленой. От полюса до полюса, от горизонта до горизонта. Ближе к экватору виднелись тёмные пятна. Рей озадаченно посмотрела на Хакса: 

— Вероятно, это из-за высокой влажности, — предположил он в ответ. — Компьютер, продолжить отчёт. 

— Главная особенность планеты: высокий уровень испарения. В совокупности с водоёмами, занимающими более пятидесяти процентов поверхности планеты, он приводит к генерации количества осадков выше нормы. Дождь на планете не останавливается ни на секунду. 

— Запустить полное поверхностное сканирование планеты, — сосредоточенно произнёс Хакс, — предмет поиска: космические корабли. 

— Спецификация? 

— Отсутствует. Рей, — обратился он уже к ней, — остаёмся на орбите. Повысьте скорость. 

— Четверть ионной? 

— Да. 

Переключив нужный тумблер, она откинулась в кресле. Хакс вернул корабль на прежний курс. 

У Рей появилось время подумать над тем, что её ожидало. Она росла на Джакку, в пустыне. На Ач-То, где влажность была гораздо выше, первые несколько дней её по ночам знобило. Уставала она там куда быстрее. Особенно в дождь, который на Ач-То шёл хорошо если раз в пару дней. И, по словам мастера Люка, незадолго до того наступил сезон дождей. 

Здесь, на Регне, сезон дождей, судя по данным бортового компьютера «Блад-винга», не прекращался никогда. И это могло вызвать большие проблемы. Для Рей. А если они снова будут охотиться, то для них обоих. 

Могло и не вызвать, конечно. Но Рей предпочитала не рисковать. 

Говорить о собственной слабости она тоже не хотела. Но сейчас от неё зависела не только её жизнь. Она могла подвести союзника. 

К тому же Хакс и сам наверняка рос в гораздо более сухих условиях, нежели Регн. Для него такой климат, вероятно, тоже будет непривычен и даже опасен. 

Подталкивал её к выбору и другой фактор. Хакс выходил её на Унук’нинье. Он донёс её до корабля, почти сам там же и вылечил. Не от него ей было таить собственные слабости. 

В конце концов, и он терял при ней сознание, и ему требовалась её помощь. 

— Хакс, — обратилась она. 

— Что? 

— Я родилась в пустыне. Не случится ли такого, что... 

— Что вам тяжело будет приспособиться к этому климату? — закончил он за неё вопрос, а потом неуверенно наклонил голову. — Возможно. Компьютер, запрос на поиск по инвентарю корабля. Объект: кислородный баллон с дыхательной маской. 

— Объект найден, — отрапортовал компьютер спустя несколько минут, — в количестве одной штуки. Статус: наполненный, использован не был. 

— Запасные баллоны? 

— Две штуки. 

— Без воздуха вы не останетесь. 

Рей кивнула в ответ и отвернулась. Хакс, впрочем, говорить не закончил: 

— Компьютер, статус? 

— Шестьдесят процентов. В атмосфере планеты до середины тропосферы не было обнаружено космических кораблей. Приступаю к сканированию поверхности планеты. 

— Рей, — он едва успел произнести её имя, как она, нагнувшись вперёд, начала сбрасывать скорость корабля. Не договорив, он налёг на штурвал, опуская «Тишину» всё ниже и ниже. Они приближались к застилавшей всё и темневшей с каждым десятком километров пелене. 

Когда они достигли границы облаков, Рей замедлила «Блад-винг» ещё сильнее. Хакс рядом упёрся в штурвал, уводя корабль практически в пике. Им потребовалось более минуты, чтобы пробиться сквозь слой облаков. 

Сделав это, Рей посмотрела вперёд — и вновь поразилась природе Регна. 

По плексигласу кабины пилота застучал дождь. А впереди, насколько хватало глаз, простиралось море. Оранжевое море листвы леса, покрывавшего почти половину планеты. Рей видела розовые деревья на Такодане, чёрные на Оскуридаде. Но такого ковра из крон столь яркого цвета она не видела ещё нигде. 

— Не теряйте концентрации! — послышался рядом громкий голос Хакса. — Успеете насмотреться. Повысьте скорость. 

Щёлкнув тумблером, она выполнила его приказ. Ионные двигатели заработали на одну пятую тяги. 

Выведя «Тишину» из пике, Хакс направлял её зигзагом, снижаясь постепенно. Он берёгся от нападения. И Рей вполне его понимала. Если кто-то хотел устроить засаду, эта планета определённо была бы идеальным местом. 

Датчики высоты достигли двух тысяч метров, когда далеко впереди показалась огромная просека длиной в несколько километров. 

— Хакс, смотрите! — она нагнулась, словно пытаясь понять, что же уничтожило лес на столь крупной дистанции. 

Почти одновременно с ней заговорил компьютер: 

— Обнаружен Звёздный Разрушитель «Имперский», модернизированный тип II-П. Конкретная модель устанавливается. 

Вглядевшись ещё сильнее, она увидела огромную груду металла. Точь-в-точь похожую на одну из тех, среди которых Рей рыскала на Джакку. Ошибки быть не могло. 

— Предположительная дата крушения? — спросил Хакс. 

— Не больше двадцати лет назад.

*** 

Хакс поднялся с места, направляясь в каюту. Похоже, он наконец-то нашёл зацепку для своего поиска.

— Компьютер, частичный автопилот. Программа посадки «Хакс-три». Рей, действуете по стандартной схеме. Милли, за мной. 

— Понял-понял. 

— Хакс, куда вы? — спросила Рей, оборачиваясь в его сторону. 

— Проверить кое-что, — бросил он, а затем, уже выходя из кабины, добавил: — Связанное с вашими родителями. 

Сквозь закрывающуюся дверь он видел, как Рей, неуверенно кивнув, развернулась, возвращая ладони на панель управления. 

Наверняка она сейчас волновалась. Но сумела это волнение в себе подавить, сосредоточившись на том, что ей нужно было делать. В далёкой перспективе, возможно, это позволит ей поставить себя ниже своей цели. Хорошее качество. 

Постучав по полу, он указал Миллисент место, где она должна была сесть, чтобы своим куполом накрыть и Хакса, и Рей. 

Зайдя в свою каюту, тут же принялся за проверку собственной версии. У него оставалось не так много времени. Дать Рей знать, что он понятия не имеет, где находятся её родители, он не мог. Это точно бы всё разрушило. 

— Компьютер, данные по всем ИЗР второго типа, подвергшимся модернизации по типу II-П. Вывести на экран каюты один. 

Около сотни названий. Слишком много. 

— Убрать все, состоявшие на службе Первого Порядка на момент начала операции «Шан». 

Список сократился. Осталось не более тридцати кораблей. Всё ещё больше, чем нужно было для тщательного изучения. 

— Ввести переменную «тай». Определить переменной «тай» числовой тип. Присвоить переменной «тай» следующее значение: максимальное расчётное количество лет, прошедшее со времени крушения ИЗР-II-П, обнаруженного на Регне в пятьдесят третьем году после основания Империи. Присвоить переменной «тай» следующее значение: текущая дата минус переменная «тай». Убрать все ИЗР-II-П, уничтоженные до даты, обозначенной через переменную «тай». 

— Понял-понял. 

Чуть больше дюжины названий. Гораздо лучше. 

— Убрать все, определённые в эскорт Мегаразрушителя Верховного Лидера. 

Осталось четыре. Из этого уже можно было выбирать. Хакс даже знал, что именно. Во времена Первого Порядка сюда, на Пеллеонов Рубеж, могли отправить только Силы специального назначения. Комплектовались те большей частью как раз из ИЗР-II-П. Самых совершенных кораблей на тот момент. 

— Убрать все, не принадлежавшие к Силам специального назначения, — произнёс он. 

Осталось всего лишь два названия. 

— Разделить экран надвое. Вывести названия операций, в которых участвовали «Мстящая» и «Опустошающий». В конце списка вывести даты гибели. 

Хакс уже догадывался, какой ответ его ждал. И какой именно Звёздный Разрушитель лежал разрушенный на Регне. Но перепроверить никогда не было лишним. 

Длинный список достижений «Мстящей» заканчивался операцией с весьма любопытным названием и не менее любопытным сроком проведения. «Мстящая» участвовала в ней около восьми лет, но сама операция длилась почти в четыре раза больше. Началась она после бегства с Джакку, ещё до того, как осколки Империи превратились в Первый Порядок, не в последнюю очередь благодаря взявшему власть Сноуку. 

И до сих пор эта операция не закончилась. 

— Компьютер, ответственные за операцию «Глотка сарлакка». Хронологический порядок. 

— Капитан Иден Версио, капитан Фазма, магистр Кайло Рен. 

— На момент гибели или пропажи без вести «Мстящей»? 

— Капитан Иден Версио. 

— Цель операции «Глотка сарлакка»? 

— Уничтожить джедаев. 

— Спецификация? 

— Засекречено. 

Громко выдохнув, Хакс развернулся. Конечно, среди этих имён точно значился Люк Скайуокер. Возможно, среди них также находились родители Рей. Очень вероятно, в списке устранённых. При условии, конечно, что Скайуокер не приходился ей отцом. 

В последнем Хакс сомневался. Если этот человек ради своего отца чуть ли не в одиночку направился на вторую «Звезду Смерти», то уж точно не оставил бы дочь на Джакку. 

Конечно, то, что гибель «Мстящей» и первые воспоминания Рей приходились на приблизительно одну и ту же дату, могло быть простым совпадением. Но в последнее время Хакс перестал верить в совпадения. 

Экран загорелся красным, и Хакс отпрыгнул вправо, вцепляясь руками в свою полку. Через пару секунд корабль слегка затрясло. Они приземлились. 

Выйдя из каюты, Хакс едва не столкнулся с Рей. Она тяжело дышала, её глаза бегали по сторонам, а голос едва заметно дрожал. Она пыталась скрыть собственное волнение. Получалось плохо. Хакс понимал, почему, пусть и принять для себя этой причины не мог. 

— Мы... мы нашли их? 

— Не уверен, — покачал он головой. — Регн был одним из возможных мест встречи. И, поскольку ваши родители не показались, вероятно, они хотят, чтобы мы сами нашли. Что-то. 

— Может, оно на этом Разрушителе? 

— Не исключено. 

— Вы не знаете? — недоверчиво спросила она. 

— Рей, — Хакс подошёл чуть ближе, — когда этот Разрушитель упал, я едва выбрался из средних офицерских чинов. А половина данных о его действиях засекречена для меня до сих пор. Я знаю об этом Разрушителе чуть больше, чем вы. 

— Но... мои родители? 

— Ничего не упоминали. Они скрытные люди, Рей. 

— И что же нам делать? 

Она нервничала. Гораздо сильнее, чем обычно. Сильнее, чем он даже предполагал. И это становилось весьма неприятным обстоятельством. Теперь Хакс должен был понять, как успокаивать Рей. 

Если в Первом Порядке играть на её чувстве к родителям начнёт Сноук, средство противодействия следовало найти сейчас. 

— Исследовать Разрушитель, — спокойно проговорил он, а затем положил ладони ей на плечи, посмотрев прямо в глаза, — Рей, мы найдём их. 

Кожа на её щеках побелела. Рей приподняла руки, подалась вперёд — только затем, чтобы следом отступить. Едва заметно кивнула. 

Вряд ли она уверовала в то, что он действительно вёз её к родителям. Но она явно надеялась на то, что это окажется правдой. И если Хакс хотел, чтобы союз был заключён, поддерживать эту надежду следовало. 

Заключения союза с Рей Хакс хотел. 

— Вы помните устройство Звёздного Разрушителя? — спросил он, направляясь в машинное отделение. 

В очередной раз следовало отдать Рей должное: она весьма своевременно озаботилась вопросом о том, чем они будут дышать. Хакс помнил природные условия Джакку и представлял, каким испытанием будет для Рей Регн. Ему самому, привыкшему за последние годы к слегка разреженному и сухому воздуху кораблей, тоже могло не поздоровиться. 

Узнать, как сильно, только предстояло. Но Хакс предпочитал гарантировать себе как можно большую степень безопасности. Пока не наступили непредвиденные обстоятельства. 

— Да, — гораздо увереннее ответила Рей. 

Хорошо. Хакс в этом, впрочем, не сомневался. Она наверняка обыскивала Разрушители достаточно долго, чтобы изучить до деталей. 

Они дошли до машинного отделения за пару минут. Вытащив из специально отведённой ниши два сцепленных баллона с пригодным для дыхания воздухом, Хакс пристегнул их к собственной спине. Длинный шланг перекинул через плечо. Затем направился на выход. 

Рей и Миллисент следовали за ним. Когда все трое подошли к ещё не откинутому трапу, Хакс нагнулся и посадил Милли себе на плечо. Три раза хлопнул её по спине: приказ оповещать при малейшей опасности. 

— Рей, держитесь ближе. Компьютер, закрыть все помещения корабля. Проверить, герметично ли они закрыты. 

— Понял-понял, — механический голос резко умолк, чтобы через две минуты объявить: — Результат положительный. 

— Открыть трап. Пойдёмте, — он шагнул вперёд, накидывая на голову капюшон. Рей двинулась вслед за ним. 

Они вышли из «Тишины» навстречу шуму дождя.


	34. 30. Изучение

30\. Изучение 

_Иногда бой оканчивается победой большей, чем та, которую воин лелеял в своих самых смелых надеждах._

_Иногда бой оканчивается победой большей, чем та, которую воин способен нести на своих плечах._

Траун (Тимоти Зан, «Траун») 

Они прошли не больше нескольких десятков шагов, прежде чем Рей сдавило грудь. Воздух стал тяжёлым, она будто вдыхала смесь из него и воды. Попадавшие на лицо капли дождя не делали её самочувствие хоть чуть-чуть лучше.

Остановившись, она запрокинула голову назад, пытаясь втянуть в себя хоть чуть больше воздуха. Плечо Хакса вдруг перестало ощущаться. Где-то рядом щёлкнули челюсти. Миллисент подала какой-то условный знак. И через пару секунд Рей почувствовала пластик, касающийся её лица от переносицы до подбородка. 

— Дышите, — скомандовал Хакс. 

Раздался хрипящий звук, и Рей стало дышаться гораздо легче. Втянув смесь ещё несколько раз, она приподняла руку. Тогда Хакс, стоявший напротив неё, поднёс маску себе к носу. Перекинув через плечо спустя пару секунд, спокойно сказал: 

— Попытайтесь привыкнуть. Должно пройти через несколько часов. Идите вперёд, — снова заняв позицию чуть позади неё, Хакс двинулся следом. 

Осматриваясь по сторонам, Рей чуть замедлила темп движения. Послышался тяжёлый вздох, и Хакс, почти задев её плечом, тоже стал идти медленнее. 

Вокруг на десятки километров был один лишь лес. С нескольких деревьев свисало нечто оранжевое, по цвету лишь едва отличавшееся от листьев. То тут, то там мелькали чьи-то ярко-жёлтые крылья. 

Было тихо. Слишком тихо. Изредка это молчание нарушал утробный рёв, раздававшийся где-то вдалеке. Каждый раз — с другой стороны. Рей оборачивалась и вглядывалась в чащу, пытаясь высмотреть того, кто его издавал. Но то ли он скрывался из её поля зрения, то ли находился слишком далеко. 

Звёздный Разрушитель, напротив, приближался. И чем внимательнее Рей вглядывалась в него, тем меньше понимала, почему он упал. Никаких видимых повреждений на двигателях она рассмотреть не могла. Корпус тоже казался целым. 

Она помнила, что «Разоритель», громада в десятки раз больше «Мстящей», рухнул на поверхность Джакку под воздействием тягового луча. Так рассказывали те немногие очевидцы, которых она встречала. 

Но рядом с «Разорителем» лежал в руинах корабль Восстания. Компанию «Мстящей» не составлял никто. Что же здесь произошло? Какая сила сумела обрушить Звёздный Разрушитель на планету и при этом остаться невредимой? 

Под ногами то и дело хлюпала жижа. Рей не пожалела, что осталась в сапогах, которые носила на Унук’нинье. Конечно, ступням было жарко, но она сама хотя бы не проваливалась в грязь. 

Иногда она, не видя иного выхода, прыгала через лужу. Без Силы дотягиваться до противоположного конца оказывалось тяжеловато. Хакс, шедший рядом, предпочитал не рисковать и двигаться по берегу, ускоряя шаг и догоняя Рей. 

Через ковёр из травянистых растений идти было проще. Под ногами по-прежнему булькало, однако за тем, чтобы не заскользить, следить уже не требовалось. 

Они обходили Разрушитель по периметру. Верхняя его поверхность, не ушедшая под землю, казалась Рей идеально гладкой. Создавалось ощущение, что корабль упал на планету сам по себе. От недостатка топлива или непростительной ошибки пилота. Ни одного следа схватки, заметного на том же «Разорителе», она не находила. 

А она умела их искать. На Джакку от этого — в первую очередь от этого, — зависела её жизнь. Сейчас причина обнаружить лишнюю дыру в корпусе была не менее весомой. Вероятно, где-то здесь находились её родители. Или знания, которые могли пригодиться в их поиске. 

Медленно Рей и Хакс продвигались к носу корабля. Хакс передавал ей маску, предварительно протирая её подкладкой шинели. Следом вдыхал сам. Делать это ему приходилось раз в несколько минут. Освоиться с настолько высокой влажностью было сложно для них обоих. 

Перешагивая через металлические обломки, они постепенно огибали «Мстящую». Поиски места, где можно было бы зайти внутрь, ни к чему не приводили. Там, где случилось непосредственное столкновение с землёй, «Мстящая» ушла в глубину на несколько десятков метров. Неповреждённая поверхность, выглядывавшая наружу, никакого интереса не представляла. 

Взбираться же по металлу наверх Рей никакого желания не испытывала. Ей хватило опыта с камнями на Ач-То. Идущий рядом Хакс тоже не предлагал подняться. 

Спустя несколько часов они вышли туда, откуда начали путешествие. Ни одного места, где можно было просто зайти внутрь. Ничего другого, впрочем, она и не ждала. Не зря же Хакс так неожиданно и тщательно стал изучать этот корабль, когда они приземлялись. 

Но не внезапность его ухода поразила Рей. В их беседах, пока она лечилась на Унук’нинье, он часто говорил о Первом Порядке. Он хотел туда вернуться и сражаться там. Она это понимала. Её то, что этот поиск затягивался, тоже не слишком радовало. 

Как и то, что мастер Люк, последняя надежда Галактики, преследовал их, вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к Сопротивлению. В результате, ни он, ни Хакс, ни Рей не могли помочь своей стороне. Её это тяготило. И она понимала, почему Хакс, почувствовав скорый конец этого путешествия, бросился проверять информацию. 

Её удивило другое. То, что Хакс оставил ей на время поисков управление кораблём. Он в очередной раз показал, насколько сильно ей доверял. Вне зависимости от её позиции по отношению к Первому Порядку. 

— Внутрь мы не попадём, — громко сказала она, пытаясь перекричать разошедшийся дождь, — отсюда — точно. 

— У вас за спиной одно из самых мощных оружий в Галактике, Рей, — не поворачиваясь к ней, возразил Хакс, — надо только понять, как им воспользоваться. 

— Световое копьё? Против вот этого? — она показала рукой в сторону «Мстящей». 

— Галактике известны только два соединения, способные сопротивляться световому оружию. Звёздные Разрушители этой модификации ими не... — он ненадолго замолчал, словно пытался что-то запомнить, — вооружались. Нам осталось только понять, куда именно нам нужно попасть. 

Она, не успев ответить, закашлялась. Едва поднеся маску к своему рту и продержав несколько секунд, Хакс протянул шланг Рей. Не без труда отдышавшись, она вернула аппарат. Повесив его на прежнее место, Хакс продолжил: 

— Есть два пути. Либо мы ищем личный дневник ответственного за операцию, либо данные с камер наблюдения на корабле. На личном дневнике будет стоять шифр, на декодирование которого уйдёт несколько недель. Данные с камер наблюдения будут доступны сразу. Но мы можем не найти там, что ищем. 

— Мы попробуем. Камеры, — уверенно ответила она. 

Если оставался шанс покончить с этим быстрее — и найти хотя бы след родителей, — нужно было им пользоваться. 

— Нам понадобится спидер, — предупредил он, — служба безопасности находилась на верхних палубах. Вы сможете вести? 

— Да, — она не была уверена наверняка. К воздуху всё ещё было тяжело привыкнуть. Оставалось положиться только на то, что в критическом случае или Хаксу, или ей что-то придёт в голову. 

До сих пор приходило.

***

Двигаться вокруг Звёздного Разрушителя они решили кольцами. Они попробовали резко набрать высоту, но быстро отказались от этой идеи. Дышать при быстром подъёме стало слишком тяжело.

Стараясь не торопиться и не наклонять спидер на поворотах, Рей смотрела только вперёд. Периодически сзади раздавалось лёгкое утробное рычание, и через несколько секунд Хакс подносил ей ко рту маску, чтобы она сумела вдохнуть. 

Назад она не оборачивалась. Более того, мысль сделать это уже не так часто появлялась у неё, как раньше. Тогда она едва бы позволила Хаксу даже сражаться позади себя. Сейчас всё изменилось. 

Она привыкла к тому, что он прикрывал ей спину — и прикрывал надёжно. Так, как мало кто это до него. И уж точно он сумел стать одним из тех немногих, кому она могла доверить делать это. 

Месяц назад она этому ещё удивлялась. Ныне же почти полностью освоилась. 

Немного непривычным было то, что Хакс сидел позади неё, на ровной металлической поверхности. Чтобы не упасть, он был вынужден нагнуться над ней, одной рукой держаться за неё, а второй подавать кислород. По очереди себе, Миллисент и Рей. 

Само собой, при такой позиции ни о каком быстром передвижении или резких поворотах речи идти не могло. Хакс едва касался её, обхватывая лишь чуть сильнее, когда ему требовалось удержаться. 

Его руки на животе вызывали у неё лёгкое чувство настороженности. В конце концов, даже в последнюю их ночь на Унук’нинье он обнимал её только за плечи. 

Но если она и узнала что-то о Хаксе за последние месяцы, так это то, что он ничего и никогда не делал без необходимости. Тем более, что сейчас эта необходимость была очевидна ей с самого начала. Если бы он так не сел, она бы уже наверняка потеряла сознание. И тогда разбились бы они оба. 

Они почти не говорили. Экономили энергию и драгоценный воздух. Лишь когда Рей зашла на очередной круг, Хакс показал в сторону мостика и негромко произнёс: 

— Двигайтесь туда, затем чуть ниже. Метров на двадцать пять. 

Она предпочла сразу спуститься на половину этой дистанции, а уже потом приблизиться к Разрушителю. Когда нос спидера почти коснулся металлической поверхности, она переключила репульсорные двигатели в режим поддержания высоты. Аккуратно, соблюдая баланс, поднялась. Достала из-за спины световое копьё. Не спеша вонзила его в обшивку Разрушителя как можно выше. Сделала два крупных надреза, ведя лезвие сначала вправо, а потом влево. Затем провела две относительно параллельных вертикальных линии. Медленно опустилась обратно. Развернула спидер. 

Сзади послышались щелчок и шипение, а затем скрежет металла. Хакс вонзил меч чуть глубже, чем она. 

— Готов, — произнёс он. Кивнув, Рей повела спидер вперёд, чтобы разрезать обшивку было проще. 

И чтобы отвалившийся кусок металла не рухнул прямо на них. 

Раздался шелест, а за ним грохот. Рей дала задний ход, пока Хакс подносил ей к лицу маску. Когда они вернулись на прежнюю позицию, перед ними предстала не самая приятная картина. 

Они не пробили обшивку Разрушителя полностью. Что ж, этого следовало ждать. Да и Хакс, планируя операцию, на это указывал. 

— Ещё раз, — послышался его голос. 

Они повторили свои действия. Дотягиваться на этот раз оказалось куда тяжелее, да и металл сорвался вниз не так охотно. Зато после этого ниша оказалась достаточно большой, чтобы они поместились внутрь. 

Остановив спидер, Рей развернула его вправо, заведя носом внутрь. Поставила на твёрдую поверхность сначала одну ногу, затем вторую, стараясь не задеть при этом Хакса. Тот к этому моменту уже забросил внутрь Миллисент. 

Он определённо дорожил ей. И это укладывалось у Рей в голове очень нелегко. Генерал Хакс, холодный и расчётливый человек, заботился об обыкновенной ящерице. Так же, как он заботился о Рей — во всяком случае, когда та была ранена. 

Рей понятия не имела, сколько Миллисент находилась рядом с Хаксом. Но он не производил впечатления человека, начинавшего доверять кому-либо быстро. А Миллисент он доверял свою жизнь. Под её охраной находилось его оружие ночью. Она же, если что, была призвана предупредить его об атаке Рей. 

Самой Рей он стал без колебаний подставлять спину спустя месяцы их знакомства. А уж про доверие и вовсе начал говорить лишь к концу третьего. При этом всё это время они сражались бок о бок. 

Только сейчас Рей догадывалась, насколько высоко Хакс ценил доверие и почему не спешил даже на неё полагаться до конца. Он вырос в Первом Порядке, она выросла в металлических горах Джакку. И чем больше она узнавала Хакса, тем сильнее убеждалась, что эти два места не так уж сильно отличались. И Рей его понимала. 

Тем удивительнее было то, что, похоже, единственным существом, полностью заслужившим доверие Хакса, оказалась Миллисент. В ней определённо таился какой-то секрет. Разгадать его Рей только предстояло. 

Хакс, отведя одну из ног назад, сошёл со спидера и встал рядом с Рей. В одну руку он взял световой меч, во вторую — кислородную маску. Миллисент успела взобраться ему на плечо. 

Вдвоём Хакс и Рей пробились сквозь ещё один слой металла. И, наконец, кусок упал в противоположную сторону. Внизу загрохотало. Рей выглянула вперёд. Перед ней открылось маленькое помещение. На полу лежали сгнившие остатки формы. И несколько почти истлевших костей. 

Хакс, откинув капюшон, спустился вниз и направился прямиком к единственному экрану, занимавшему больше половины стены. 

Им повезло. Рей узнала это помещение. Оно действительно было комнатой наблюдения за Разрушителем. Вопрос был только в том, что они могли здесь найти. Последовав за Хаксом, она обнаружила, как тот разрезает стену рядом с экраном. 

— Ничего не понимаю, — произнёс он, удаляя очередной кусок, — тут один только пепел. Рей, проверьте дисковод. Правый нижний угол, десять на пятнадцать сантиметров. Посмотрим, что там есть. 

Кивнув, она сделала четыре неглубоких надреза по чуть большей площади, чтобы не повредить драгоценный носитель. В конце концов, речь шла о местонахождении её родителей. Она не могла не быть осторожной. 

Поймав руками выпавший кусок экрана, она едва заметно улыбнулась. Внутри был голодиск. 

— Держите, — она протянула его Хаксу. Взяв его, тот направился назад, попутно говоря с ней: 

— Проанализируем на корабле. Электроника «Мстящей» не работает. А все записи кто-то уничтожил. 

— Мои родители? — с надеждой спросила Рей. 

— Не знаю. Это, — он подтянулся, выбираясь наверх. Как только Рей последовала за ним, поднёс к её рту маску, продолжая говорить, — нам и предстоит выяснить. 

Сев на спидер, они стали спускаться. Ещё медленнее, чем поднимались. Сейчас на кону были не только их жизни, но и единственная ниточка, которая могла привести Рей к её родителям. И она не была настроена эту ниточку потерять.

*** 

— Последовательность: два-семь-пять-лет-шесть-четыре-восемь-онит-йирт-аурек-восемь-два-один-херф, — отчеканил Хакс, когда голодиск запросил пароль для доступа к данным.

Естественно, они менялись в среднем два раза в неделю. Но единая база всё равно оставалась: в противном случае, с работой тех же трибуналов возникали бы большие проблемы. 

С учётом того, что у Хакса к этой базе доступ сохранялся, заполучить информацию с диска не составило трудностей. 

Встав рядом с экраном, он уже готовился изучать видео, когда услышал рядом частые, громкие и нервные шаги. Рей. 

— Успокойтесь, — бросил он. 

Шум прекратился. Она тихо подошла, встав сбоку и чуть позади от него. В воцарившейся тишине он мог слышать её тяжёлое дыхание. 

— Компьютер, начать воспроизведение. 

— Нас что-то тянет вниз! — раздался напуганный голос. Кто-то из старшего офицерского состава. 

— Ионные двигатели, полная мощность, — спокойно произнесла женщина, стоявшая на капитанском мостике. Похоже, сама Иден Версио. 

— Стабилизировались, — ответил поднявший тревогу. 

— Можете определить, что нас тянет? 

— Понятия не имею, капитан. Сканеры не фиксируют ничего. 

— Определить направление движения и осуществить точное сканирование. 

— Капитан, нас снова затягивает в атмосферу! — послышался уже третий голос. 

— Скайуокер вырвался из кольца! — вторил ему четвёртый. 

Что ж, одно имя он теперь точно знал. Снова Люк Скайоукер. Но вот только вряд ли это приводило Хакса хоть чуть ближе к разгадке того, кто на самом деле мог оказаться родителями Рей. 

О том, что за Скайуокером велась охота со времён существования Империи, Хакс знал и так. Но помнил он ещё одно. По внутренним каналам Первого Ордена проходила информация о битве, произошедшей между одним из Звёздных Разрушителей и несколькими использующими Силу разумными существами. Очень могущественными. 

— Компьютер, остановить запись. Вывести поле данных «Дата» из записи «Хакс-сто один». 

— Сорок первый год после основания Империи. 

— Рей, вы помните, когда вас оставили на Джакку? — он чуть обернулся. 

— Не совсем, — она закрыла глаза, поднеся ладонь к виску. — была поздняя весна... лет двенадцать тому назад. Это двадцать второй после битвы при Явине-четыре, кажется. Но я не помню точно. 

Битва при Явине-IV произошла через девятнадцать лет после основания Империи. Значит, Рей попала на Джакку в четвёртом или пятом месяце года. 

— Компьютер, время кратчайшего гиперпространственного перелёта от Регны до Джакку, — проговорил он. 

— Двадцать два стандартных дня. 

Прибавлять или убавлять эту цифру с полной уверенностью Хакс не мог. Но брать её в расчёт следовало. 

— Продолжить воспроизведение. 

Дата располагалась на записи в нижнем правом углу. Сорок первый год, пятнадцатое число шестого месяца. Через двадцать два стандартных дня после приблизительного срока прибытия Рей. 

Похоже, кое-что уже сходилось. 

— Что с гиперпространственными, коммандер? — громче, чем обычно, произнесла на записи Иден Версио. 

— Не можем активировать. Нас разорвёт на части, если мы сделаем это сейчас. 

— Точечное сканирование? 

— Безрезультатно. Вектор изменился. 

— Повторить, увеличить охват. 

— Капитан, мы под атакой с воздуха! — послышалось через внутрикорабельную связь. 

— Где истребители? 

— Все сбиты, — сообщил тот же голос. 

— Корабельные орудия? 

— Находятся под атакой. Выводятся из строя. Мы не можем его достать! 

Хакс сглотнул. Три эскадрильи звёздных истребителей, пусть и старого образца. И всех их уничтожил один-единственный пилот, возможно, при незначительной помощи с земли. Скайуокер. 

Похоже, раз Хаксу и Рей удалось от него ускользнуть, у него был какой-то план на них. Или же Рей действительно оказалась невероятно одарённым пилотом. Если так, то её полезность для Хакса возрастала в разы. 

В отношении самого Скайуокера он не начал испытывать страх. Он знал, на что тот был способен, по рапортам, приходившим в течение многих лет. Изучал он их около года назад. Незадолго до того, как «Финализатор» стал базой для Рена и всей операции по поиску Скайуокера. И уже тогда сделал вывод о том, насколько достойный соперник ему попался. 

Сейчас Хакс получил лишнее подтверждение. 

— Капитан, нас захватило гравитацией планеты! 

— Точечное сканирование обнаружило две формы жизни. Предположительно, люди. 

Несколько секунд Иден Версио молчала, а затем тихо и уверенно заговорила: 

— Уничтожить все данные, хранящиеся на корабле. Перенаправить всю энергию на ионные двигатели. Вперёд, полная мощность. Господа... 

Запись прервалась. 

Дыхания Рей Хакс не слышал. Она стояла рядом, замерев, почти не дыша. А потом с шумом выдохнула. Глаза её заблестели. Неуверенно она заговорила: 

— Хакс... они же живы? 

— Иначе бы как они меня к вам послали? — спросил он. Рей некоторое время помолчала, а затем, пожав плечами, продолжила задавать вопросы: 

— Они здесь? Мы можем сделать что-то ещё, чтобы найти их? 

— Компьютер, — громко произнёс Хакс, — полное сканирование местности вокруг Звёздного Разрушителя «Мстящая», радиус — один километр. Максимальная глубина 

— Понял-понял. 

— Больше ничего, — он развернулся к Рей, — только ждать. Мы либо найдём их здесь, либо они ждут нас где-то ещё. 

Она слабо кивнула, выходя из каюты. 

— Час до наступления полной темноты, — напомнил он, прежде чем дверь закрылась, а он остался наедине с экраном. 

Дело приближалось к концу. Хакс чувствовал это. Он старался не делать скоропалительных выводов. Но всё указывало на то, что родители Рей находились неподалёку. Или же то, что от них осталось. 

Они точно прибыли сюда после того, как покинули её на Джакку. Но что с ними произошло потом, выяснить только предстояло. 

Скинув шинель, Хакс положил её на полку, укрыв Миллисент и оружие, которое та до сих пор охраняла. Выправив рубашку из форменных брюк, он извлёк голодиск и положил его на полку. 

Сам же занялся другой работой. Проект нового флота Первого Порядка начинал приобретать отчётливые очертания. Осталось только избавиться от мелких недостатков. Второй раз ошибки, совершённой им при разработке «Тишины», он не допустит.

*** 

Рей зашла в комнату спустя полтора часа. Развернувшись, Хакс внимательно оглядел её. Глаза едва заметно покраснели, но дышала она спокойно, не хлюпая носом на вдохе. Истерики в этот раз не случилось.

Вероятно, она надеялась на то, что её родители остались в живых после битвы при Регне. Хакс эту вероятность исключать не мог. К тому же, он был вынужден блюсти свою легенду. 

Сделав несколько финальных штрихов в проект корабля, призванного стать основной единицей нового флота, Хакс погасил экран. Направился к кровати. Лёг лицом к двери. 

Лишь тогда Рей подошла ближе. В полусумраке сняла своё джедайское одеяние, а следом и куртку, оставшись в майке и брюках чуть ниже колен. Залезла под то же одеяло, что и он. 

Вопреки ожиданию Хакса, не попросила его развернуться. Напротив, обняла его, кладя голову ему на плечо. Хакс не слишком сильно прижал её к себе в ответ. Рей никакого неудовольствия не выказала. Похоже, за то время, что они пробыли на Унук’нинье, она привыкла спать настолько близко к нему. 

Как сам Хакс привык к ней, находящейся рядом с ним. 

То, что история с поиском её родителей подходила к концу, значило лишь одно. Изживала себе легенда, пользуясь которой, он держал её на «Тишине». Как только Хакс и Рей найдут их, или остатки от их тел, он окажется перед весьма неприятной перспективой. 

Он мог вернуть её Скайуокеру, создав в её глазах свой честный образ. Или, правильнее будет сказать, поддержав его. 

Но это нарушало приказ. Более того, этим он шёл на преступление против себя. Он не мог, при всём желании, не исполнить свой долг или нарушить присягу. 

Он мог улететь с ней в Первый Порядок, пока она спала, против её воли. Таким образом, он выполнит свою задачу. 

Но потеряет при этом гораздо больше. Потому что предаст доверие Рей. Тем самым отдалит её от себя и наверняка лишится самой перспективы заполучить её в свой стан в закулисной борьбе Первого Порядка. Рей не производила впечатления человека, склонного давать вторые шансы. Особенно после таких поступков, один из которых собирался совершить Хакс. 

Меньше всего сейчас он хотел разрывать все связи с Рей. За эти месяцы, что они провели вместе на «Тишине» в бесконечном беге от Скайуокера, она успела стать для него идеальной кандидатурой на роль союзника. 

Как специалист, она не вызывала у него нареканий. Пусть не во всём сразу разбиралась сама. Где-то требовалась его помощь, где-то ей нужно было обратиться к пособиям или инструкциям. Но её подход оставался профессиональным, к чему бы он ни применялся: от схваток на мечах до конструкции протеза. 

Рей почти никогда не жаловалась ни на боль, ни на неудобства. А если и говорила ему, то ситуация действительно становилась критической. На примере ментальных атак Сноука он это увидел. 

Её редко волновало наличие или отсутствие Силы, она старалась обучаться разным способам победы над противником. Насколько могла, разумеется. Она стала хорошим солдатом и не растеряла навыки пилотирования. Если ему удастся развить их в ней, то она, возможно, будет летать на равных со Скайуокером или Реном. 

Рей не меняла своих взглядов. С одной стороны, его это не радовало: убедить её перейти на сторону Первого Порядка он бы хотел. С другой, это значило, что она не переметнётся к Сноуку и Рену. Что бы те ни говорили о могуществе Тьмы. 

Особенно ценной её твёрдая позиция была для него. Потому что их союз приобретал окрас личного. Она сохраняла преданность ему вне зависимости от его позиции. 

Следовательно, перед ней не встанет вопрос: приносить в жертву собственное служение Первому Порядку или Хакса. Качество, которого так не хватало во всех, с кем Хакс искал союза. Миллисент, с которой они уже пять лет находились в самом настоящем симбиозе, в расчёт не бралась. 

Союз с Рей Хаксу хотелось сохранить сейчас более всего. За эти два месяца они сработались. Он по-прежнему с большим трудом доверял ей. Но твёрдо убедился в том, что, пока она стоит у него за спиной, удара сзади ждать не приходилось. Ни от кого, кроме неё самой. 

Серьёзных усилий ему стоило мириться с тем, что, возможно, пройдёт совсем немного времени, и он лишится этой поддержки. Он по-настоящему привык к ней. Перспектива того, что скоро он вновь окажется один, и лишь Миллисент будет нести свою вечную вахту, его совершенно не радовала. 

Рей дополняла его знания и навыки, пользуясь ими же для своего блага. Она находилась с ним рядом практически постоянно, особенно в последние полтора месяца. Они сжились. И скорое прощание — тем или иным способом — определённо выводило его из состояния относительного спокойствия. 

Их союз, едва сформированный, начинал перерастать в нечто другое. Хакс ощущал это, однако не мог пока понять, во что именно. 

Он чувствовал уверенность только в том, что не хотел терять Рей сейчас. И в том, что сделает это. 

Потому что долг Хакс ставил выше себя, своих выгод и чувств. 

Долг был превыше всего.


	35. 31. Откровение

31\. Откровение 

Проснувшись, Рей попыталась пошевелиться. Получилось у неё это не совсем хорошо. Хакс, лежавший чуть выше, крепко держал её. Его пальцы едва касались её волос. И теперь Рей понимала, почему он обнимал её чуть выше талии — чтобы во время сна, пошевелившись, не дёрнуть за волосы и не разбудить.

Чуть повернув голову, она посмотрела наверх. В крупном иллюминаторе Рей высматривала цвет неба. Она хотела понять по нему, сколько спала и не слишком ли рано проснулась. 

Получилось плохо. Плексиглас оказался не просто весь в каплях от не прекращавшегося дождя. На нём уже образовывалась одна большая лужа. Свет сквозь неё проходил очень слабо. Даже сияние звёзд Рей могла различить с трудом. Чего уж было говорить о цвете неба. 

Снова положив голову на подушку, она приподняла глаза, посмотрев уже на Хакса. Его лицо даже во сне оставалось напряжённым и сосредоточенным. Или она настолько привыкла к этому выражению, что оно ей виделось постоянно. 

Рей не могла сказать точно. Она знала только то, что если Хакс ещё спал, ей подниматься тоже было рано. Скорее всего, с того момента, как они заснули, не прошло даже трёх часов. 

Комнату, помимо слабо пробивавшихся сквозь воду лучей звёзд, освещал разве что экран компьютера. Чуть развернувшись, Рей увидела, как на нём постоянно выводятся какие-то данные. Но ни обычного сигнала тревоги, ни хоть каких-то знаков найденной важной информации она разглядеть не могла. 

Сумеют ли они найти её родителей, она не знала. Рей не знала даже, входили ли эти в поиски в планы Хакса с самого начала. Или же то, что в конце концов они попали на Регн, оказалось не более чем случайностью. 

Знала Рей другое. Их с Хаксом путешествие подходило к концу. Повод, который он изначально использовал, чтобы удержать её на «Блад-винге», исчезал. И, скорее всего, вот-вот должна была вскрыться причина, по которой он улетел с ней с Ач-То. 

Об этой причине она догадывалась с самого начала. Упоминание учителя Рена, терроризировавшего её, только подтвердило её подозрения. Скорее всего, Хаксу поручили захватить её, когда Рен эту задачу провалил. 

И тянул Хакс только потому, что не хотел приводить у себя на хвосте мастера Люка. Похоже, того в Первом Порядке если не боялись, то уж точно опасались. 

Надежда Рей на то, что она увидит родителей, гасла едва ли не с каждым днём. Как и на то, что Хакс просто так отпустит её, даже если им посчастливится в их поисках. 

Слишком уж он был верен Первому Порядку. Понятие долга и преданности значили для него очень много. Рей достаточно хорошо узнала его, чтобы утверждать это. 

Она, в свою очередь, к Первому Порядку приближаться не хотела ни на парсек. Служить им — тем более. Как и Хакс, она не меняла свои идеалы. И они оба это понимали. 

Рей тяжело выдохнула. Приподняв руку, провела по волосам на затылке Хакса. Веко у того еле заметно дёрнулось. На полке приподнялась Миллисент. Внимательно и как можно доброжелательнее посмотрев на неё, Рей закрыла глаза. 

Чтобы не попасть в Первый Порядок, ей придётся сбежать отсюда. Добраться до Звёздного Разрушителя, найти там челнок и попробовать скрыться от «Блад-винга». Уповая только на то, что в этот раз мастер Люк примет её сигнал. 

Она не хотела сбегать, прекрасно понимая, что в этом случае точно потеряет доверие Хакса. Как бы она ни относилась к его позиции, к нему самому это отношения не имело. 

За те три или четыре месяца, что они вынужденно пробыли вместе, она узнала Хакса — ей так казалось, во всяком случае. Он всё ещё оставался тем, кто отдал приказ о выстреле «Старкиллера». 

Но она уже не видела в этом слепого стремления разрушить всё на своём пути, лишь бы добраться до цели. За самыми жестокими действиями стоял тонкий, разумный, холодный расчёт. Хакс сохранял рассудок, даже пытался понять противоположную сторону. Как и она сама. У них обоих этого не получилось. Осталась уверенной Рей только в одном: как только жестокость Первого Порядка выйдет за грани разумного, Хакс скажет об этом. 

При этом службу свою он продолжит. Всё то же чувство долга. 

Рей даже не хотела представлять, через что ему придётся пройти. Ведь судя по его рассказу о выстреле по второй звёздной системе, Первый Порядок останавливаться не собирался. 

Но как раз это её не удивило. Чего нельзя было сказать о том, что Хакс оказался с ней, в общем и целом, честен. Он не стремился обелить себя, предстать перед ней жертвой режима. Хотя в этом случае получил бы её расположение, возможно, гораздо раньше. 

И тем не менее, он не стал надевать на себя эту личину. Да, Рей не забыла не только Хоснианскую катастрофу, но и то, что Хакс прямо показал ей свою позицию. 

Единственной маской, которую Хакс носил при ней, была маска холодности. Вспоминался ничего не выражавший, ледяной взгляд во время их схватки на световых мечах. 

Вот только после этого он прижимал её к себе, когда она билась в истерике. А до того — неделями неотлучно находился у её постели, пока она выздоравливала. И, какой бы целью ни руководствовался, помогал ей в поисках родителей. 

Хакс заботился о ней как верный союзник, что бы он ни говорил. 

Всё, что он делал, он старался делать как можно лучше. То, как он конструировал протез и как ремонтировал корабль, выдавало в нём блестящего инженера и кибернетика. Рей даже не сомневалась, кто именно спроектировал «Старкиллер». 

И даже если его ограничивала в чём-то сама Сила, Хакс всё равно старался преодолеть этот барьер. Рей видела, насколько глубоко он постиг Соресу. Начиная от вполне практического принципа «глаза бури» и заканчивая философскими её основами. 

Он не мог пользоваться Силой. Но если бы мог, Рей не хотела бы столкнуться с ним не то, что в настоящем — в тренировочном бою. 

В настоящем бою она предпочитала принимать его сторону. Они ведь действительно сработались. Или даже больше. 

За время нахождения Рей на его борту, «Блад-винг» превратился из места добровольного заключения в нечто другое. Здесь всё напоминало о том, что она когда-то называла домом. Вездесущий дроид — правда, всего лишь один. Серые стены и скромность жилья только усиливали это впечатление. 

И венчал эту картину сам Хакс. Человек, которому она стала безоговорочно доверять свою спину, даже зная, что он находился не на её стороне. Когда они станут соперниками, он не предаст её доверие и не станет обманывать её. В том числе и тем, что честно обнажит оружие против неё. 

Рей знала, что этот момент наступит. Но до той поры она спокойно будет сражаться с врагами впереди себя, зная, что сзади ей ничего не угрожает. А ещё надеяться на то, что день, когда она покинет Хакса, придёт не так скоро, как она думала. 

Сквозь ранения, заботу, бои, извинения и прощения она привязалась к нему. К достойному сопернику, с которым не соглашалась, но которого могла уважать. Верному союзнику, который ни разу не подвёл её. Человеку, которого она не хотела покидать, но будет вынуждена это сделать. 

Для Хакса — она это чувствовала — превыше всего стоял его долг. Как для неё — её долг. И Хакс — Рей была в этом уверена — понимал. 

Оставался лишь один вопрос — кто из них не даст другому этот долг исполнить.

***

Не успев открыть глаза и пошевелиться, Хакс почувствовал, что руки Рей держали его крепче, чем обычно. Сама она спокойно спала, касаясь носом его плеча. Отняв руки от её спины, чуть не запутавшись в волосах, Хакс негромко произнёс:

— Рей, просыпайтесь. 

Будить её сейчас не было никакого смысла. Это утро он планировал провести за первым полным анализом собственного проекта. Рей просто сидела бы рядом или ушла в инженерное, продолжая изучение дроидов Конфедерации. Но Хакс предпочёл бы, чтобы она выспалась. 

В Первом Порядке ни ему, ни ей такой возможности не дадут. 

А отправиться туда, покинув эту планету, он собирался как можно скорее. «Мстящая» могла задержать Скайуокера: неизвестные, использующие Силу, точно были его союзниками. Если он погрузится в воспоминания о них, то у Хакса будет время дать Сноуку совет сменить дислокацию Мегаразрушителя. 

Оставалось только завершить сканирование и понять, пережили ли родители Рей то злосчастное столкновение. 

Глаза Рей открыла с трудом. Медленно убрала руки со спины и головы Хакса, скрещивая их на груди. Села, оперевшись спиной на полку. Миллисент, лежавшая чуть левее, встрепенулась и зашипела. Рей отодвинулась в сторону. 

— Иди сюда, — произнёс Хакс, взяв Миллисент на руки и усадив себе на плечо. Затем забрал оружие и пристегнул к поясу. 

— Хакс, который... 

— Три сотни, — перебил её компьютер. 

Помотав головой ещё раз, Рей встала, накинула одеяние и направилась в сторону экрана. Хакс уже стоял около него, изучая выведенную информацию. 

Органические останки, конечно, нашлись в огромном количестве. Долго Хакс не понимал, почему. Все протоколы эвакуации предписывали в случае крушения покидать корабль немедленно. 

Лишь обратив взгляд на реконструированную по результатам сканирования обшивку, он понял, почему этого сделано не было. Место, откуда вылетали спасательные капсулы, подверглось обстрелу. Шахты оказались разрушены, механизм спуска, вероятно, также вышел из строя. 

Насколько Хакс мог судить о произошедшем бое, Скайуокер вряд ли нацеливался на это конкретное место. Вероятнее всего, после того, как он разделался с орудиями, то просто стал беспорядочно стрелять по «Мстящей», пытаясь спасти своих союзников. И тем самым лишил надежды на спасение своих врагов. Даже тех немногих, что ещё могли остаться в живых после столкновения. 

В нескольких десятках метров от «Тишины» находилась братская могила тридцати семи тысяч солдат. 

Хакс наклонил голову, чуть подняв уголки губ. Скайуокер постоянно оказывался в том месте, где ему приходилось убивать врагов в огромных количествах. И до сих пор выдерживал это. Сумеет ли выдержать это Рей, Хакс не знал. Всё-таки выстрел по «Старкиллеру» совершала не она. 

Плеча Хакса кто-то коснулся. Посмотрев направо, он увидел, что это Рей прислонилась к нему, прищурившись. Она не просто не выспалась. Она сегодня почти не прекращала бодрствовать. 

Мгновенно Хакс почувствовал напряжение. Если Сноук или Скайуокер нашли способ пробиться сквозь защиту Миллисент, как пробились сквозь барьеры Пеллеонова Рубежа, его жизнь скоро станет весьма неприятной. 

— Снова кошмары? — тихо спросил он, обращаясь к Рей. 

— Нет, — она покачала головой из стороны в сторону, при этом наклонившись сначала вправо, затем влево. Не больше часа спала, скорее всего. Её что-то волновало. — Я просто не могла заснуть. 

— Родители? — ему следовало догадаться сразу. Вероятно, она просто ждала, не раздастся ли среди ночи сигнал об обнаружении тех самых двух форм жизни. На этот раз уже «Тишиной». 

— И они, — произнесла Рей с какой-то странной грустью в голосе. Смотрела она при этом, не моргая, на Хакса. 

Возможно, планировала побег. Сразу после того, как они найдут её родителей. Или их останки. Что ж, теперь ему придётся думать ещё и об этом. 

Вслух, впрочем, своих подозрений он высказывать не стал, только отвёл от неё взгляд, вновь сосредоточившись на экране. 

— Я нужна вам сейчас? — спросила она с той же лёгкой тоской после пары минут молчания. 

В первый раз за всё время, что они пробыли вместе, он услышал эту фразу. То, каким тоном Рей её произнесла, навело его на странную мысль. 

Она не спала не потому, что хотела сбежать. Скорее, потому, как именно она думала о своём бегстве. 

Предположение о том, что она не хотела покидать его после многих недель борьбы бок о бок, появилось мгновенно. Разумеется, Хакс не стал безоговорочно его принимать. Но верить хотелось. 

Он только не понимал, почему. 

— У вас есть несколько часов, чтобы выспаться, — ответил он, стараясь не прозвучать слишком сухо. 

Не показывать же ей, возможному врагу, эскизы проектов, которым ещё лет тридцать лежать под грифом «Совершенно секретно». 

Кивнув, Рей отошла от него и села на кровать, видимо, собираясь ложиться. Но не успела она опереться рукой на матрас, как экран вспыхнул красным. Одна из строк в базе данных по Регну сохранила этот цвет. 

— Найдено! — затрещал голос компьютера. Динамики с трудом выдерживали громкость, с которой B1 обычно докладывали об успешно выполненной операции. 

Рей подбежала к Хаксу. Он выбрал выделенную позицию. 

— В почве обнаружены вещества, образовывающиеся при контакте её химического состава со способностями использующих Силу. 

— Пример? 

— Молния Силы. 

— Загрузить координаты в навигационную систему спидера, номер «Хакс-семьсот два». Рей, надевайте куртку. Похоже, мы нашли сообщение от ваших родителей, — произнёс он, обходя её и направляясь к полке. Схватил шинель, накинул её на плечи и устремился к выходу. Пристегнул лежавший рядом со спидером баллон с воздухом, перекинул маску через плечо. Сел сразу за местом пилота. 

Через несколько секунд из каюты выбежала Рей. Сонливость, как и предполагал Хакс, исчезла. Предлагать вести спидер самому он не стал. 

— Компьютер, стандартная процедура открытия трапа для планеты Регн, — скомандовал он, — определить конечной точку пути координаты «Хакс-семьсот два». 

Трап опустился через минуту. Рей тут же стала набирать максимально возможную скорость. 

— Медленнее, — громко произнёс он, поднося маску ей ко рту. 

Вокруг практически стеной шёл ливень. Несмотря на то, что приближался рассвет, вокруг царила темнота. Небо окрасилось в фиолетово-серый оттенок. Вчера, видимо, здесь ещё был ясный день. 

Рей постоянно ускорялась. В конце концов, Хакс перестал возражать. Лёгкие у него уже осваивались с высокой влажностью. У Рей, вероятно, тоже. Периодически она всё ещё закашливалась, но уже реже чем прежде. 

Впрочем, вопрос дыхания сейчас его волновал куда меньше, чем перспектива разрешения загадки. Хакс был почти уверен в том, что родители Рей либо недавно здесь находились, либо здесь и погибли. Оставалось только подтвердить это. 

Конечной точкой маршрута оказался небольшой и относительно сухой пригорок в лесу, чуть дальше последних сбитых «Мстящей» деревьев. На возвышении находился крупный камень, на котором было что-то нацарапано. Возможно, световым мечом. 

Резко остановившись, Рей спрыгнула со спидера практически на ходу. Хакс, едва не вылетевший вперёд через руль, вцепился в водительское сидение, пытаясь удержаться. Вернув равновесие, он направился вслед за ней. 

В этот момент Рей коснулась надписи на камне — 

И недвижимо замерла на месте.


	36. Интерлюдия

Интерлюдия  
Регн  
22 ПБЯ 

Они бежали, не останавливаясь, годами. В полтора раза больше, чем длилась его борьба с Дартом Вейдером. И почти в два раза меньше, чем Люк мирно путешествовал по окраинам Галактики.

С того момента, как они покинули Редут Чиссов, прошло шесть лет. Они облетели вдоль и поперёк практически всю Галактику. От Дагоба до Коррибана, от Арканиса до Явина-IV: они пытались скрыться в самых дальних её уголках. 

Всякий раз их находили. Кто-то из них начинал чувствовать рядом Тьму. Вслед за этим на орбите появлялся Звёздный Разрушитель и начинал бомбардировку, параллельно с этим выпуская истребители. 

Как бы талантливо ни пилотировали Люк и Мара, как бы хорошо ни научился летать Гален, против пяти эскадрилий шансов у них было не много. В одной из схваток они потеряли «Блуждающую Тень». «Икс-винг» и «Огонь Джейд» получали пробоины раз в две битвы. 

И всё же до сих пор удавалось спасаться. Но — это понимали все трое, — рано или поздно это везение могло прекратиться. Появления Звёздного Разрушителя становились всё внезапнее. Тьма вокруг продолжала сгущаться. 

Они путешествовали сквозь Силу, пытаясь определить её источник. Однако всякий раз он будто растворялся, оставляя их лишь с направлением движения. 

Шесть лет назад они бы без колебаний бросились хоть на дальнюю границу Неизведанных Регионов. Шесть лет назад они имели право, а самое главное, возможность рисковать. 

Сегодня ни того, ни другого у них не осталось. Сохранилась одна лишь ответственность. И даже увеличилась. Теперь они хранили не только друг друга или Галактику. 

— Рей, — Люк сел на корточки и, улыбнувшись, погладил по голове маленькую девочку лет шести, — поиграешь у себя? Нам нужно поговорить. Хорошо? 

— Хорошо, — она с серьёзным лицом кивнула и убежала в спальню «Огня Джейд», теперь разделённую на две части. В одной из них как раз и поместили детскую. 

Опустив голову, Люк с шумом выдохнул. Он буквально чувствовал, насколько избито говорил, насколько нелепо звучал. Не умел он просить Рей уйти. Когда же это делали Мара или Гален, она вечно оставалась под дверью и подслушивала. Так и приходилось убеждать её ему. 

Рей всё понимала. Она была сообразительным ребёнком. В этом она пошла в Мару, будто вышла из рассказов той о детстве. Тех немногих его частей, что та помнила. 

Дверь лязгнула. Уголки губ Люка опустились, а лицо его приняло сосредоточенное выражение. Поднявшись, он развернулся к Галену и Маре. 

— Вы её родители, — заговорил он, стараясь звучать как можно спокойнее. Если бы его ещё не выдавал его же собственный облик в Силе! — Вы должны выжить. 

— Люк, — в голосе Мары зазвенели холодные нотки, — ты такой же её родитель, как и мы. Ты тоже должен выжить. 

— Ты был готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради нас. Мы хотим отплатить тебе, — вторил ей Гален. 

Подойдя ближе, Люк взял их за руки. 

— Вы отплатили мне уже давно, — он едва заметно улыбнулся, смотря на них по очереди. — Гален, Мара, вы моя семья. Я не хочу терять вас опять. Я не хочу, чтобы Рей росла где-то на задворках Галактики, пока рядом на камнях в пустыне сидит одинокий старик. 

— Её будет растить, — резко ответила Мара. — любящий отец. Люк, прекрати делать вид, что ты не имеешь к ней никакого отношения. Ты такой же её родитель, как я или Гален. 

— Мара, я никогда не заменю ей вас, — он помотал головой, — вас двоих. 

— Кто-то из нас может остаться с тобой, — предложил Гален, — вдвоём у нас будет хоть какой-то шанс. Ты не справишься один, пойми. 

— Я их главная цель, — возразил Люк, — они начали эту погоню из-за меня. 

Он не знал, говорил ли правду. Только помнил, что ещё до лесной луны Эндора за ним охотились. Мара, отряд элитных штурмовиков. Собственный отец. И за всем этим уже тогда стояла Империя. А где находилась Империя, там вечно неподалёку бродила Тьма. 

Тьма, что возвращалась всегда. Люк, как и все джедаи прошлого, надеялся, что этому придёт конец с исчезновением ситхов. Но он ошибался. Сегодня за эту ошибку платили все. Сам Люк. Гален. Мара. 

Хуже всего было то, что, как бы ни закончился их спор, платила Рей. Ради того, чтобы не пострадала она, скоро кто-то из них умрёт. Ей же при этом будет от этого хуже всех. Потому что она поймёт и почувствует. 

Даже сейчас у Люка шли мурашки по коже. Он только сейчас осознавал, почему в Старой Республике джедаи набирали детей не старше шести лет. Позже этого возраста способности к использованию Силой уже не проявлялись. 

С самого того момента, как Мара объявила о своей беременности, он надеялся, что с Рей этого не случится. Сила принесла его семье слишком много горя. И Светлая сторона, и Тёмная. А уж о Силе искажённой он и вовсе предпочитал умалчивать. 

Долгое время Рей росла обычным ребёнком. А пару месяцев назад вдруг поймала поехавшую в её сторону тумбочку и отбросила на другой конец комнаты. Без тренировок, без даже знания о том, что кто-то мог так делать. 

Естественно, Люк сразу же начал учить её. К его удивлению, она после того случая проявляла себя слабо. До той поры, пока звёздный истребитель, подобравшийся слишком близко к их кораблю, вдруг отлетел к скале и разорвался на мелкие кусочки. 

Чтобы это произошло, Люку хватило передать его координаты по общей внутрикорабельной связи. 

Снова пришлось заняться Рей. Мара и Гален в шутку пугали её, а Люк следил за колебаниями в Силе. Иногда, когда у неё не выходило выполнить какое-то упражнение, она злилась, и сразу же у неё всё получалось. 

В такие моменты Люк наблюдал за ней особенно внимательно. Но не мог почувствовать ни толики влияния Тёмной Стороны. В Рей была одна лишь Сила. 

Объяснить это не мог никто. Разве что Мара в своих предположениях оказалась права, и Рей появилась, когда произошёл тот самый сдвиг в Силе. Он как-то затронул её ещё зародышем. Но как именно? Люк не имел понятия. 

Это предстояло выяснить. Но уже не ему. А Галену и Маре. 

— Люк, они охотились за джедаями. За нами всеми, — Мара не унималась. 

— И поэтому выжить должен тот, о ком они точно знают? 

— Мы возьмём твой «Икс-винг». 

— И один умрёт точно зря, — на этот раз Люк констатировал факт. Двоим в «Икс-винге» делать точно было нечего. 

— Я полечу, — вмешался Гален, — вы дали мне новую жизнь... 

— И именно поэтому мы не хотим, чтобы ты её потерял, — перебила его Мара. — А Рей нужен учитель. И, боюсь, не один. Я смогу помочь ей меньше вас... 

— Ты её мать, — Люк начинал терять терпение. Прозвучал он даже холоднее, чем рассчитывал. 

— Люк, оставь, прошу тебя. Кто ей мать, кто отец, сейчас не имеет значения. Только то, кто поможет ей выжить. 

— Кто, кроме тебя? — Люк пристально посмотрел на неё. — Мара, я не знал человека более способного к выживанию, чем ты. Ты нужна ей. 

— Поэтому должен остаться я, — Гален всё никак не унимался, — Сила велика во мне. У меня больше всего шансов. 

— Поэтому должен остаться ты, — Люк исподлобья посмотрел на него, — с Марой и Рей. Если мне не удастся разобраться с этим, у них будешь ты. Если тебе не удастся, конец нам всем. 

— Я справлюсь. Я уже справлялся со Звёздными Разрушителями. 

— С «Венатором», что ли? — прошипела Мара. — Который едва вышел из доков. И на борту у него почти не было истребителей. Ах да, и ещё они оказались просто не готовы к тебе. Эти будут. Вряд ли в Империи осталось так много дураков, как нам хочется. 

— Мара права, — Люк кивнул, в первый раз за день соглашаясь с ней. 

— В полёте у них будет меньше шансов меня достать. 

— Больше, — Люк покачал головой. — Сила велика в тебе, да. Но я летаю на «Икс-винге» двадцать криффовых лет. И Эрдва вместе со мной. Это навык, Гален, — он выдохнул, чуть сгибая ноги в коленях. 

Они молча стояли, смотря друг на друга. В конце концов Люк, нарушив тишину, почти жалобно пробормотал: 

— Мне тоже не хочется. Мне очень не хочется. Оставлять вас, оставлять её. Но я должен. И даже вы не можете меня отговорить. Я беру их на себя. 

Он смотрел на них — и старался отдалиться от Силы, замкнувшись в себе. 

Мара выглядела спокойно, даже холодно. Но она всегда держалась так. Особенно, когда ей было больно. Глаза у неё не заблестели ни на секунду. Она не осунулась, даже не наклонилась. За годы служения Палпатину у неё выработалась эта привычка. И с тех пор так и не ушла. 

Избавлять её от этого Люк никогда не думал. Нужды не возникало. Теперь он жалел, что так и не сумел научить её высвобождать свои эмоции. Особенно в его присутствии. Он чувствовал Мару насквозь. Каждая её радость, каждое её горе отражались в нём. С его счастьем или печалью оказывалось точно также. 

На Галена Люк и вовсе боялся взглянуть. Он чувствовал гнев, гнев на самого себя. Но поделать с этим не мог ничего. Только пытался облегчить ощущения самого Галена, стараясь успокоиться. 

Каково приходилось человеку, рядом с которым сильнейшие эмоции испытывали двое связанных, он не представлял. Надеялся лишь, что в жизни Галена больше такого никогда не повторится. 

Смотря на него и Мару, Люк старался запомнить каждую их черту. Каждую складку на лбу нахмурившегося Галена. Каждую маленькую морщинку на ещё таком молодом лице Мары. Её длинные, рыжие волосы. Умиротворявшие зелёные глаза, в которых сквозь Силу отражался надлом. Едва заметно дрожавшие губы. Выбивавшиеся волоски на макушке у Галена. Красноватое пятно у него на виске. 

Вместе они сделали шаг к нему. Он расставил руки в стороны, подаваясь вперёд, чуть ли не падая. Мара, обняв его чуть ниже лопаток, подняла его и прижала к себе. Он скрестил ноги у неё за спиной, положил голову ей на плечо. Зарылся носом в волосы, целуя в шею. Гален подошёл сзади. Обнял, приблизился так сильно, как только мог. Коснулся губами затылка. 

Люк целовал их по очереди. Сначала, развернув голову назад, наклонившегося над ним Галена. Потом поворачивался обратно и, слегка выгнувшись, запустив руку ей в волосы, притягивал к себе Мару, соединяясь с ней и в Силе. 

Час прошёл, прежде чем они успокоились. Люк аккуратно опустился на землю. И тогда Мара вдруг произнесла: 

— Ты Свет, Люк. Никто, кроме тебя, не сможет научить её быть им. 

— Вы, — он взъерошил волосы у них на затылках, — мой Свет теперь в вас. Мара, Гален, — он говорил, с трудом сдерживая накатывавшие слёзы, — я, может, и не умру. Может, всё обойдётся, и я к вам вернусь. Верьте в лучшее. 

Они молча кивали. Говорить было слишком тяжело. И он понимал, почему. Самое страшное им только предстояло. Объяснить Рей, почему она больше никогда не увидит Люка. В худшем случае. В лучшем — почему она больше его не коснётся. 

Хорошо бы так. Хорошо бы его пребывание на Дагоба не прошло зря, и он сможет стать Призраком Силы. Как Йода, как Оби-Ван. Как отец. Будет хорошо. Ему. Но не Маре и не Галену. Люк это понимал, и от этого становилось только хуже. 

— Ладно, — он, опустив глаза, старался говорить как можно спокойнее. — Пора. Рей, — проговорил Люк по комлинку, — подойдёшь к нам? 

Спустя пару секунд послышалось: 

— Иду. 

Люк сглотнул. В голосе не слышалось её обычной детской радости. Она как будто несколько минут назад плакала в истерике, а сейчас только-только успокоилась. Неужели Сила была настолько велика в ней, что она почувствовала их волнение? 

Обернувшись, Люк сделал несколько шагов к двери. Через минуту та с лязгом отворилась, и вошла Рей. Сзади неспешно двигался R2D2, издававший недовольный писк. Люк невольно улыбнулся. 

— Я здесь, — сказала Рей — и тут же в её взгляде и поворотах головой Люк разглядел появившуюся растерянность. 

Теперь не оставалось сомнений: она всё чувствовала. Или всё понимала. Точно он утверждать бы не стал ничего. 

— Рей, — он подошёл к ней ближе. Снова сел так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне. — Рей... 

В первый раз в своей жизни он совершенно не представлял, что ему говорить. Никогда до этого он не запинался на полуслове. Ни обретая отца, ни пытаясь вызволить его из рук Палпатина, ни сражаясь с Марой или Галеном, ни признаваясь им в любви, Люк с этим не сталкивался. 

Он просто молча смотрел на Рей, одними губами шепча её имя. 

Она озадаченно смотрела на него. Всеми чертами лица — едва выступавшими щеками, карими глазами, коротко остриженными волосами — она походила на Галена. Сила в ней тоже проявлялась, в основном, как в Галене. И была столь же велика. 

Но сейчас Люк не чувствовал её. Она настолько растерялась, что, казалось, даже не понимала, что испытывать. 

Вид его, твердящего её имя, и едва сдерживавшихся Мары и Галена, вполне мог сбить с толку любого. Рей, не привыкшую к такому, тем более. 

— Люк, — его она почему-то называла всегда только по имени, — что такое? 

— Рей, — он ласково потрепал её по волосам, — мне нужно остаться на планете. 

— Надолго? — спросила она. Люк уловил возникшее волнение без особых проблем. 

— Да, Рей, — он опустил голову и тяжело выдохнул. 

— Не надо. Улетай с нами. 

— Нет, Рей, — он поднял взгляд на неё и улыбнулся одними уголками губ. — Я не могу. 

— Почему? — как всегда с ней. Она никогда не задавала сложные вопросы. Но лучше бы она делала это. Ведь ответов у него не было только на самые простые. Люк задумался о том, что, может, Оуэн и Беру с ним мучились точно также. 

— Так нужно, Рей, — он пожал плечами. 

— Все вы так говорите, — она насупилась и почти отвернулась. Чтобы потом броситься ему на шею и чуть не повалить с ног. Вся её Сила вдруг проснулась и окружила его, удерживая на месте. Люк чувствовал, как Рей начало трясти. Он стал гладить её по голове, двигаясь из стороны в сторону, почти укачивая. 

— Я... — она всхлипнула, отрываясь от него и смотря в глаза, — я увижу тебя снова? 

— Что твоё сердце говорит тебе? — стараясь улыбаться, произнёс он. 

— Я вернусь за тобой. Я обещаю, — голос её вдруг стал уверенным, а лицо — серьёзным, совершенно не детским. Она понимала всё. 

Люк поднял её на руки и прижал к себе. Дойдя до Галена и Мары, опустил на пол, обнял — в последний раз — и отошёл. К нему приблизился Гален и, обхватив плечи, стиснул так, что Люк едва не задумался о слишком уж преждевременном конце. Его держали в этом почти недвижимом положении пару минут. И всё это время он запоминал то, как касался его Гален. 

Лишь потом тот уступил место Маре. Та поцеловала Люка в губы, обнимая за шею. Он не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы в последний раз испытать их связь в Силе. Прижимаясь к ней, он обхватил её за талию, приподнимая над полом и кружа. Потом, поставив её, ещё раз ненадолго провёл ладонью по ладони Галена, потрепал за плечо Рей. 

Сразу отошёл на несколько шагов назад. В последний раз окинув их взглядом, Люк помахал рукой — и скрылся, не в силах больше прощаться. 

— Эрдва, — хриплым, постоянно уходящим вверх голосом произнёс он, — в «Икс-винг». Запускай программу отделения. 

Покидать Галена, Мару, Рей оказалось тяжело. В последний раз он чувствовал что-то похожее, когда улетал от Хана, Леи и ещё совсем маленького Бена. И когда умирал отец. 

Облегчало жизнь Люку только одно: не в первый раз он ставил на кон свою жизнь. Вместе с Разбойничьей эскадрильей он готовился умереть, лишь бы взорвать Звезду Смерти. В одиночку отправился на вторую, пытаясь вернуть отца на Светлую сторону. 

Сейчас ставка оказалась самой высокой. Не для судьбы всей Галактики, но для него самого. Три дорогих ему человека — или он сам. Выбор был серьёзный. И Люк надеялся, что сделал его правильно.

***

Прошло чуть больше полутора месяцев с тех пор, как Люк отделил «Икс-винг» от «Огня Джейд». Почти всё это время он жил на планете, где он, Мара, Гален и Рей остановились вместе в последний раз.

Это был маленький мирок, вращавшийся вокруг маленькой звезды за десятки световых лет от ближайших границ Новой Республики. И сам по себе ставший будто границей для Силы. На каждой планете в десятке систем вокруг Люк чувствовал странные помехи. И всякий раз приходилось к ним приспосабливаться. Сначала процесс занимал у него недели, потом — дни. Когда, спустя несколько запутывавших прыжков, он вернулся на эту планету, то и вовсе сумел почувствовать Силу практически сразу же. 

Впрочем, затруднения с обращением к ней Люка волновали менее всего. Почти месяц он привыкал к местному воздуху и климату. Хорошо ещё, что его организм как-то прошёл испытание личным кораблём адмирала Акбара. Без этого Люк бы не смог выйти из «Икс-винга». И, очень вероятно, умер бы от голода или жажды. 

Однако, сумев приспособиться за первые несколько дней, он стал выходить за пределы корабля и бродить по лесу. Преследующий Звёздный Разрушитель обычно нагонял их за несколько недель или даже месяцев. Времени у него оставалось ещё очень много. И Люк пользовался им, медитируя или просто изучая местную природу. 

Йода, Оби-Ван, даже отец, предсказуемо перестали выходить на связь. Они всегда старались отдалиться от него, когда наступало время сложных решений. Принимать каждое он должен был сам. Ему никогда это не нравилось. Но такова была его судьба. Судьба последнего джедая. 

Он надеялся, что последним джедаем станет для старой эпохи. Сила примет его жертву, когда он покончит с новой угрозой. Гален и Мара создадут новый Орден, вырастят Рей. И долгие тёмные годы подойдут к своему концу. Может, джедаи даже обретут новую цель и поведут Галактику в новую эру. 

Он надеялся, что Сила смилостивится над ним и позволит ему это увидеть. Он хотел вернуться призраком и хотя бы наблюдать за тем, как растёт Рей, а рядом с ней — ещё десятки детей, владеющих Силой. Выжить он не надеялся с тех самых пор, как принял решение остаться. 

Далеко от корабля он не отходил. Притянуть к себе фрукт-другой, растущий на лишайниковом дереве, большого труда не составляло и отсюда. 

Правда, иногда плод у него в руке взрывался. Таким образом Люк срывал маскировку местного хищника — огромной слизистой массы, передвигавшейся по лесу исключительно в желудках травоядных. 

Иногда Люк решал разнообразить своё меню, и варил на портативной горелке местных летающих существ. То ли рыб, то ли птиц: толком разобраться он так и не смог. Разводить костёр в этом лесу было бесполезно. 

Дождь лил весь день. Люк раз в неделю вынужденно поднимал «Икс-винг» в воздух, чтобы тот не ушёл под воду, как на Дагоба. Но хоть с тем, что пить, проблем не возникало. 

Неделя тянулась за неделей. Люк начинал беспокоиться. Неужели командование Звёздного Разрушителя по какой-то нелепой случайности решило преследовать не его? Он уже раздумывал над тем, чтобы отправиться искать Галена, Мару и Рей. 

Его удержал Квай-Гон Джинн, учитель Оби-Вана. Он сообщил Люку, что с ними всё было хорошо. К тому же сам Люк чувствовал, как Тьма снова начинала сгущаться именно над его головой. День за днём он продолжал ждать. 

Атака началась в ночь. Ему приснился какой-то странный кошмар, совершенно непохожий на все предыдущие видения Силы, что являлись Люку. 

Посреди пустыни брела Рей. Сначала ему показалось, что она шла по воздуху. Но затем он увидел, как перед каждым шагом ей подставляла руку едва различимая, погружённая в песок Мара. 

Вокруг сосредотачивалась Тьма. Какие-то странные сущности, едва похожие на людей, то и дело пытались прорваться к ним. Одна за другой они таяли в воздухе, стоило только Рей позвать отца. И тогда она продолжала свой путь. Но всякий раз Люк чувствовал: Тьма будет возвращаться. Снова. И снова. 

Когда исчезла десятая по счёту фигура, Люк, наконец, увидел, что их отгоняло. Едва заметные электрические разряды. Каждый новый становился сильнее предыдущего. Рядом раздавался рокот. В пустыне начиналась гроза. 

Свет молний разрезал собиравшуюся вокруг Рей Тьму, но его хватало ненадолго. В конце концов почти постоянно бившие разряды сумели лишь очертить маленький круг вокруг Рей. 

Ладони Мары Люк уже не видел. Но зато услышал её голос, просящий его о помощи. Он ринулся вперёд, продираясь сквозь Тьму. Прорвавшись сквозь линию молний, он навис над Рей. Больше ничего он сделать не мог. 

Только сейчас Люк взглянул на себя — и ничего не увидел. Лишь капли дождя, отгораживавшие Рей от завесы Тьмы, становившейся плотнее с каждым мигом. Люк пытался разогнать её. 

Выходило у него плохо. Его сжимало, на него давило со всех сторон. Последним, что он увидел, прежде чем проснуться, была Рей. Она склонилась над двумя телами. Лиц их Люк не разглядел. Но успел рассмотреть фигуры. 

Такие близкие. Такие знакомые. 

«Гален! Мара!» 

Тяжело дыша, он проснулся. И сразу же почувствовал, что Тьма нашла его. Остаток ночи он провёл в восстановительном трансе. Кошмар не вернулся, пусть и попытки вновь наслать его продолжались. Выспался Люк хуже, чем обычно. Но он перед важными битвами никогда и не вставал бодрым. 

Звезда, как и всегда на этой планете, так и не взошла. Рассвет встретил Люка почерневшим небом и ливнем, молотившим по «Икс-вингу». Выйдя из транса по сигналу R2D2, Люк первым делом включил маскировочное устройство. Это редко помогало против Звёздных Разрушителей, но всё же надеяться никогда не было излишним. 

Следом он отдал команду на постоянный поиск вражеских кораблей вокруг, а сам вышел из «Икс-винга». Укрывшись под одним из деревьев, он почти погрузился в медитативный транс. Мешали ему только постоянно возникавшие помехи в Силе, разрывавшие его связь с ней. 

Держал он себя в бодрствующем состоянии и сам. Сосредоточившаяся Тьма только и ждала, пока Люк попробует уснуть. 

Если бы Гален, Мара и Рей ещё были здесь, он бы попробовал спрятать корабли и скрыться где-то в лесу. Так бы, возможно, ему удалось запутать датчики Звёздного Разрушителя. 

Но сейчас он оставался один, а его враг знал, что он находился здесь. Тьма словно сообщала его координаты. И поэтому планету просто подвергали бы орбитальной бомбардировке, пока вся поверхность не превратится в пустыню. Этого Люк допустить не мог. 

Дождь затихал. Под деревом казалось, что он и вовсе прекратился. Люк знал: то была лишь иллюзия. На этой планете лить с неба не прекращало никогда. 

Становилось немного светлее. Начинали раздаваться чирикающие и свистящие звуки тех самых рыбоптиц. Почва сотрясалась под колонноподобными ногами местных колоссов — гигантских существ с мягким телом, куполообразной бронёй, восемью опорными конечностями и двумя хватательными щупальцами. Вокруг всё шло своим чередом. Этот мир жил, даже не подозревая, что его ждало. 

Затрещавший комлинк мгновенно вывел Люка из медитации. R2D2 чуть ли не верещал по связи. Он явно беспокоился. И даже не требовалось проникать в суть сообщения, чтобы понять, почему именно. Открыв Силой кабину, Люк в три прыжка оказался внутри. 

Он поднял «Икс-винг» на крыло ещё до того, как крыша закрылась. И резко увёл его влево. Как раз вовремя. На место, где он совсем недавно находился, рухнула бомба. В динамиках зазвучал уже привычный голос: 

— Джедаи, вы обречены. Сдавайтесь, и ваша смерть будет быстрой. 

Улыбнувшись, Люк выдохнул. Похоже, наживку они всё-таки заглотили. Значит, Гален, Мара и Рей в безопасности. А его усилия окажутся не напрасными. Схватившись за штурвал, Люк направился вертикально вверх, навстречу Разрушителю. 

Датчики показывали, что его встречала эскадрилья СИД-бомбардировщиков под прикрытием половины эскадрильи СИД-истребителей. Такого приёма он и ждал. Уводя корабль из стороны в сторону, Люк уходил как от лазерных лучей, так и от снарядов. Последние он старался подбивать. Не хотелось, чтобы планете причиняли лишний вред. 

Сделав несколько длинных и резких поворотов, он занял позицию прямо под густым слоем облаков. Датчики Звёздного Разрушителя должны были выдать эту информацию с задержкой. А пилоты что истребителей, что бомбардировщиков ориентировались только на прямой визуальный контакт. 

После нескольких минут бессмысленной атаки наконец стали появляться первые звенья истребителей. Они не видели Люка. До тех пор, пока он не отправил несколько выстрелов в их сторону, тут же меняя позицию и скрываясь в облаках. 

Судя по датчикам, остальные пилоты решили не рисковать. Они ждали данных со Звёздного Разрушителя, чтобы атаковать эффективнее. Люк хорошо знал эту тактику. Он боролся против неё уже более десяти лет. С перерывом на приблизительно такой же срок. Хорошо, что хоть Империя не менялась. 

R2D2 испуганно запищал. На экранах показалась эскадрилья СИД-перехватчиков. Ждать времени не оставалось. Если он не начнёт действовать сейчас, то возможно, здесь же и умрёт. 

Дотягиваясь до Силы, он направил всю свою волю на то, чтобы начать двигать бомбардировщики по направлению друг к другу. Удавалось ему это не так просто, как Галену или Рей. Но всё же он справлялся. 

После пары крушений они начали отступать, а истребители бросились врассыпную по кругу. 

И в этот момент в слой облаков влетели перехватчики. Люк сосредоточенно направил «Икс-винг» вперёд, прямо в сторону улетавших всё выше и выше бомбардировщиков. Им на поддержку уже шла вторая половина первой эскадры истребителей. Времени оставалось критически мало. 

Когда на Люка буквально вылетел один из уцелевших истребителей первой волны нападения, он без колебаний нажал на гашетку. Лазерный луч попал точно между крыльев. Люк едва успел уклониться от взрыва. 

Через несколько секунд он оказался внутри эскадрильи бомбардировщиков. Столкнув вместе ещё двоих, он открыл огонь по центру звена. Без особых трудностей уничтожив практически расстрелявших свой боезапас противников, он занял место среди них. Звено попыталось рассредоточиться. 

Однако оказалось слишком поздно. Сверху открыли огонь перехватчики, а вокруг стало формироваться кольцо из истребителей. Люк только этого и ждал. 

Слишком уж хорошо он знал имперских командиров, равно как и их отношение к собственным солдатам. Во имя вполне разумных решений они иногда шли на большие жертвы. Вот и сейчас огонь, предназначенный ему, сбивал их собственные бомбардировщики. 

Окажись на месте Люка менее опытный, или просто не обладающий Силой пилот, те, может, и выжили бы. Но с ним за штурвалом «Икс-винга» у них не было ни единого шанса. 

Конечно, они пытались снять его с хвоста. Иногда сзади появлялся истребитель, и тогда Люку приходилось нелегко. Лишь Сила спасала его от попадания в «Икс-винг» нескольких выстрелов одновременно. В последний миг он резко набирал высоту. Под огонь попадали всё те же бомбардировщики. 

К разочарованию Люка, всего лишь за каких-то сорок минут их не осталось. Он же попал под перекрёстный огонь истребителей и перехватчиков. 

Недолго думая, он направился в облака, уходя из-под града выстрелов. В этот момент его спасло только то, что, ведя огонь из-под прикрытия бомбардировщиков, он уже подбил почти половину своих противников. 

Выжимая из «Икс-винга» всё, что только было возможно, он вынырнул из облаков спустя десять минут, ложась на курс к столкновению с истребителями. Первые из них показались быстро и не успели среагировать. В отличие от него. Несколько миллисекунд стоили нескольких жизней. 

Промчавшись мимо основных сил истребителей и подбив ещё несколько, он столкнулся со сплошной линией огня перехватчиков. С большим трудом уходя от неё, он стрелял в ответ практически беспорядочно. Прорвавшись с боем, он услышал испуганный писк R2D2. 

К ним приближалось ещё две эскадрильи. 

Люк усмехнулся. Лучше и быть не могло. Описав в воздухе полупетлю вниз, он увлёк за собой остатки перехватчиков. Навстречу неслись последние два или три истребителя первой эскадрильи. А сверху его уже собирались атаковать. 

Резко выйдя из пике, Люк включил на полную мощность щиты-отражатели. Уходить приходилось от выстрелов с обеих сторон. Рикошеты то и дело оставляли на обшивке крупные следы. R2D2 вдруг стал повторять любимую фразу C-3PO. 

— Спокойно, Эрдва. Спокойно. 

Виляя в воздухе, он описывал бочку за бочкой, уходил в пике, чтобы затем набрать высоту, подставлялся под менее серьёзные выстрелы. Несколько раз «Икс-винг» трясло от прямого попадания. Отражатели спасали его. 

А вот у перехватчиков и истребителей их не было. Люк даже ухитрился подбить несколько, прежде чем ворваться в их боевой порядок. Он нырял между ними, пролетал в сантиметрах от них, периодически открывал огонь. 

На несколько сотен метров вокруг воцарился самый настоящий хаос. Раздавались взрывы, летали запчасти разрушенных кораблей. Воздух, казалось, накалился от лазерных лучей. Люк стрелял, не останавливаясь. Он смешивал строй, потом соединял его, чтобы перелететь к другому, а следом вернуться. 

Никогда в жизни он не вёл «Икс-винг» настолько хорошо. Даже когда уничтожал Звезду Смерти и спасался от отца. 

Более крупные и чуть менее маневренные истребители едва уходили от его выстрелов. Перехватчики избегали их чуть легче, но и их он ухитрялся подбивать. В конце концов в схватке полегло, по приблизительным его подсчётам, больше трёх четвертей всех эскадрилий. 

Однако Люк в пылу боя не заметил главного. Вокруг уже формировала кольцо третья, последняя эскадрилья истребителей. Когда же он наконец догнал и дал последний залп по очередному перехватчику, то вдруг почувствовал, что «Икс-винг» не отвечает на его приказы. 

— Да, ты прав, Эрдва. Мы обречены, — он откинулся в кресле и приготовился к последнему выстрелу, касаясь Силы. Всё же он надеялся оставить Империю с носом. Он хотел уйти как Оби-Ван. Непобеждённым. 

— Сдавайтесь, джедаи. Ваш последний шанс. 

— Ни за что, — Люк приготовился нажать на гашетку. 

Но ничего не произошло. Более того, его «Икс-винг» почему-то увело в стремительное пике. С большим трудом стабилизировав курс, Люк посмотрел наверх. И увидел невероятное. 

Звёздный Разрушитель падал в атмосферу планеты. 

Но как это было возможно? Неужели? 

Только не это. 

Дотянувшись до Силы, Люк не поверил самому себе. Мара была здесь. Он почувствовал её по связи. А вслед за ней — и Галена. 

— Мара! Гален! — закричал он по частоте, на которой обычно связывался с ними. — Зачем? 

Ответа не последовало. В Силе тоже воцарилось молчание. И лишь спустя полминуты он услышал слабый голос Мары: 

— Мы не могли бросить тебя. 

Выругавшись, Люк посмотрел на датчики. Истребители мчались по направлению к поверхности планеты. И он не мог допустить того, чтобы они к ней приблизились. 

Вернувшись в пике, он ворвался в их строй, стреляя в них и сталкивая друг с другом. Ответного огня практически не велось. Сейчас не он был их целью. А загадочная — для них — опасность на земле. 

Теперь уже истребители оказались под перекрёстным огнём. Кто-то из пилотов пытался развернуться в сторону Люка, но бесполезно. Слишком уж много времени тратилось на разворот на такой скорости. Промедление же приводило к взрыву. 

В конце концов, на датчиках остались только «Огонь Джейд» и неумолимо приближавшийся Звёздный Разрушитель. 

— Люк, — вновь заговорила Мара, — не дай им спуститься. 

— Мара... 

— В порядке. 

— Принял. 

Он развернул «Икс-винг» над самыми кронами деревьев. Пролетев на полной скорости четверть полушария, начал подъём. 

Звёздный Разрушитель он настиг, когда тот находился в нескольких десятках километров над облачным слоем. На борту нападения явно не ждали. Пушки даже развёрнуты были не в сторону «Икс-винга». 

И очень быстро Люк понял, почему. Они нацелились на Галена и Мару. Его задачей стало помешать им дать залп. 

Имперским Звёздным Разрушителям, особенно вторым, при всём их кажущемся совершенстве, недоставало одного важного качества. Маневренности. Будучи огромными летающими крепостями, они в обороне полагались в основном на СИД-истребители, не отдалявшиеся от них. 

Люк отлично это знал. Поэтому смело подлетал на расстояние практически вытянутой руки, открывая огонь по дулам орудий и подрывая их одно за другим. Несколько раз в него чуть не попали. 

Но корабельные пушки перемещались не так быстро, да и было их гораздо меньше, чем истребителей в эскадрилье. Медленно, одну за другой, обезвредил их. Тяжелее всего оказалось с тяговым лучом. Впрочем, во второй раз Люк в его ловушку всё же ухитрился не угодить. 

Разрушитель продолжал своё падение, приближаясь к границе облаков. Люк пристроился рядом, методично расстреливая одно-единственное место. То, откуда выбрасывались спасательные капсулы. Он знал, что обрекал на смерть тысячи и тысячи человек. 

Но если хоть один из них высадится, то, возможно, пострадают Гален и Мара. Или, того хуже, Рей. Этого Люк не имел права допустить. Остатки боезапаса он расстрелял по посадочной палубе и гиперпространственным двигателям. 

Нос Звёздного Разрушителя погружался в облака. Люк облегчённо выдохнул. Кажется, Гален и Мара знали, что делали. Медленно Люк стал уводить «Икс-винг» в сторону от места столкновения. Не хватало ещё умереть от случайного осколка. 

И в этот момент ионные двигатели Звёздного Разрушителя вдруг заработали на полную мощность.

*** 

В Силе ещё чувствовался их след. Нить связи с Марой натянулась до предела. Выскочив из «Икс-винга», Люк помчался в сторону, где находились она и Гален. Он не мог ничего видеть из-за пыли, которую поднял Звёздный Разрушитель при падении. Он нащупывал свой путь сквозь Силу.

Первым он нашёл Галена. Тот лежал с умиротворённой улыбкой на лице. Люк подскочил к нему, обнимая и прижимая к себе. 

— На Джакку, — прохрипел Гален, переводя на Люка остекленевший взгляд. 

Мара лежала рядом. 

— Люк, — проговорила она, вцепившись в его руку, — сотри себе память. Или Тьма найдёт по ней Рей. Хорошо? 

— Хорошо. Мы вместе сотрём себе память. Мара. Мара. Мара! — он сорвался на крик, а потом резко замолчал. Нить порвалась. Шипя от злобы и горя, Люк упал на землю, утыкаясь в неё головой. 

Сколько бы Йода и Оби-Ван ни говорили ему, что джедай должен принимать чужую смерть со смирением и радостью, он всё равно не смог научиться этому. Он потерял сегодня двух любимых людей. И потеряет дочь. 

Он сидел, прижимая к себе два уже мёртвых тела. В исступлении целовал бледные руки, взъерошивал волосы, гладил лоб. 

Каждый раз он, жертвуя собой, бросался вперёд, стремясь защитить родных. И каждый раз вместо него погибали они. Люк надеялся, что сегодня это закончится. Он ошибся. 

Дождь лил всё сильнее и сильнее. Грязный и покрытый пылью, он рыл могилу руками. По татуинскому обычаю полагалось мёртвых сжигать. Но под этим дождём даже погребальный костёр не загорелся бы. 

Поэтому, аккуратно положив Галена и Мару рядом в неглубокой яме, он сгрёб на них землю. Вытер пот. Со лба комками падала грязь. 

Оглянувшись вокруг, Люк увидел, что недалеко лежал какой-то очень крупный камень. Видимо, его наверх выбросило во время столкновения Разрушителя с Регном. 

Подняв валун при помощи Силы, черпая энергию из боли и утраты, Люк поставил его над могилой Мары и Галена. Выцарапал на нём погребальную надпись. Запомнил её, сделав ключевым словом. И, используя одну из техник Тёмной Стороны, стёр самому себе память о последних семи годах жизни. 

Через несколько минут он, совершенно не понимая, что здесь делал совсем недавно, улетал на «Икс-винге» с Регна. 

Его путь лежал на Корусант. Тьма подбиралась к Бену. И он должен был успеть помешать ей. 

Почему он не вспомнил раньше?


	37. 32. Прощание

32\. Прощание

_При удачном стечении обстоятельств, пути двух друзей на некоторое время пересекутся. Но даже если они разойдутся, будет приятно помнить, что друг всё ещё бороздит просторы вселенной, наделённый своими навыками, своей точкой зрения, оставаясь самим собой._

Траун (Тимоти Зан, «Траун») 

«Мара Джейд. Гален Марек. Покойтесь с миром. Ваш любящий друг и ваша любимая дочь. 22 ПБЯ».

Хакс пожал плечами. Ему ничего не говорили имена Мары Джейд и Галена Марека. Если данные об этих двоих и находились в базах данных Первого Порядка, то ему к ним доступ закрыли. Он даже понимал, почему. Они входили в список целей операции «Шан». 

Справа послышался лёгкий шорох. Краем глаза Хакс уловил движение Рей вниз. Резко развернувшись, он поймал её, почти опускаясь на одно колено вместе с ней. Слегка отставив ногу назад, упёрся в землю и приподнял Рей, чтобы они оба не рухнули. 

Она вцепилась в него руками, утыкаясь носом в плечо. Хакс положил ладони ей на спину. 

Успокаивать он не умел никогда. Просто потому, что никто никогда не успокаивал его самого. Военная же подготовка давала возможность лишь выводить из состояния шока. Рей сейчас шока не испытывала. 

Поэтому Хакс поступил так, как и в прошлый раз, когда у неё началась истерика. Сильно прижал её к себе, слегка похлопывая ладонями. Большего он сделать не мог. 

Хотя даже этого могло и не потребоваться. Рей не дрожала и не плакала. Она просто тяжело и отрывисто дышала, не отпуская его. Учитывая то, в каком состоянии Рей находилась всю последнюю неделю, восприняла она то, что ей открылось, очень спокойно. 

Чего-то такого Хакс и ждал. Бурно она среагировала на их пустяковую стычку, а спокойно восприняла потерю собственной руки. Известие о смерти родителей наверняка затронуло её сильно. Однако показывать это она не стала. 

В том, что Мара Джейд и Гален Марек действительно были её родителями, Хакс уже не сомневался. Иначе бы она не решила упасть на колени перед их могилой. За всё время, что они пробыли вместе, он успел понять, что спектакли она то ли не хотела разыгрывать, то ли просто не умела. 

Хакс не спрашивал о том, узнала ли она имена. Это очевидно. Его волновало другое. 

— Вы вспомнили? 

— Всё, — прошептала она, — до последней секунды. 

— Они такие, как вы думали? — его это не слишком интересовало, но говорить с Рей сейчас значило поддерживать её. Это он должен был делать. 

— Да, — она кивнула, ударяясь лбом ему в плечо. — В точности. 

Некоторое время они молчали. С каждой секундой напряжение нарастало. Хакс прекрасно понимал, что его обман вскрылся. Рей точно узнала, что её родители не могли направить его к ней. Просто потому, что их уже двенадцать лет не было в живых. 

Подсознательно он ждал, что сейчас она оттолкнёт его. Всё, что он строил несколько месяцев, строил на лжи, рухнет. Все усилия, приложенные к склонению её на сторону Хакса, обернутся прахом. 

Что самое отвратительное, ему придётся брать её в плен. Открыто. Тем самым он разрушит все свои надежды на союз с ней. Так не вовремя. 

— Хакс, — он еле слышал её голос. К его удивлению, она не попыталась отстраниться, — почему вы мне сразу не сказали? 

Этого вопроса он ожидал менее всего. 

— Что именно? — спокойно переспросил он. 

Рей подняла голову. Их взгляды пересеклись. 

— Что они уже умерли. 

— Я не знал, — в этот раз он даже не солгал ей. Он действительно не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что её родители Рей погибли, до этого дня. 

Она кивнула. Поверила. Опустила голову ему на грудь, прижимаясь сильнее. Хакс коснулся своим подбородком её макушки и широко улыбнулся. 

Рей ему доверяла. Ему — ни Первому Порядку, ни Сноуку, ни Рену — только ему. И скоро, возможно, окажется готова сражаться рядом с ним. Осталось только убедить её, что их цели, с определённой точки зрения, совпадали. Это не представит большого труда. Нужно было только время. 

Долго они просто стояли под разошедшимся ливнем. Рей не отстранялась от него. Хакс не убирал руки у неё со спины. Ему хотелось как можно дольше стоять так. И не отпускать Рей. И не потому, что в Первом Порядке времени не будет. 

По какой-то другой причине. Хакс пытался понять, какой именно. Ни разу до этого с ним такого не происходило. 

Затрещал комлинк. Рей разомкнула объятия, давая Хаксу до него дотянуться. 

— Приём, — отозвался он. 

— Генерал. 

Он вздрогнул. Его вызывала Слоан. 

— Гранд-адмирал, — ответил он как можно спокойнее, направляясь в сторону «Тишины» и давая сигнал Рей следовать за собой, — что-то произошло? 

— Немедленно возвращайтесь в Первый Порядок. Чрезвычайная ситуация. 

— Гранд-адмирал, Верховный Лидер будет не... 

— Вы снова в моём подчинении, генерал. Возвращайтесь в Первый Порядок. Это приказ. Подробности узнаете, как прибудете. Ясно? 

— Так точно, гранд-адмирал, — он довольно кивнул. — Конец связи. 

— Возвращайтесь быстрее, генерал. Конец связи. 

Они уже почти дошли до трапа — могила находилась совсем недалеко от «Тишины», — когда Хакс, обернувшись, увидел: Рей колебалась. Не требовалось обладать Силой, чтобы почувствовать это. 

Всё-таки рано Слоан его вызвала. 

— Хакс, — пробормотала Рей, — я не полечу в Первый Порядок. 

С ней ни разу до того не было просто. Он ожидал этой фразы и уже готовился убеждать её в том, что там она, напротив, послужит своей цели гораздо лучше. Но не успел он даже начать говорить, когда комлинк затрещал во второй раз: 

— Тревога! Т-65 приближается к орбите! 

— Дистанция? — спросил Хакс. 

— Шесть тысяч километров. 

— Хакс, улетайте, — спокойно произнесла Рей, — я отвлеку. 

— Даже не попытаетесь меня удержать? — он в открытую её провоцировал. К его удивлению, она лишь покачала головой. То ли считала это бессмысленным, то ли просила не давить на неё. Хакс надеялся на второе. 

— Вы не можете с ним связаться, — продолжил возражать он. 

— Смогу. Просто раньше нам было не о чем говорить. Сегодня — будет. 

— Вы по-прежнему идеалистка, — грустно улыбнулся Хакс. 

— Галактике нужны идеалисты, чтобы она двигалась дальше. 

— И реалисты, чтобы она продолжала существовать, — у него не было времени на очередной спор. — Прощайте, рыцарь-джедай Марек. 

— Прощайте, — она пожала протянутую руку, — генерал Хакс. 

Несколько секунд они стояли так. Рей подалась вперёд, намереваясь сделать шаг. Хакс чуть наклонился, но тут же отступил. Рей отпустила его руку. Не решилась. И он тоже. 

Она отбежала в сторону от «Тишины». Хакс помчался в кабину пилота. Скайуокер наверняка уже находился слишком близко. 

Прощание с Рей затянулось. Эта ошибка могла стоить теперь Хаксу жизни. Думать, почему он её совершил, времени не оставалось. 

Нужно было улетать, и как можно скорее.

*** 

Если бы Рей задержала Хакса или даже пленила его, то оказала бы Сопротивлению ценную услугу.

Вот только она не имела ни малейшей возможности этого сделать. У Хакса было мощное оружие — блок Силы. Не прорвавшись сквозь него, Рей бы проиграла стычку за первые несколько минут. Захватить корабль у неё тоже не получилось бы. Хакс наверняка раскусил бы её замысел и тут же пресёк. 

Пришлось ей попрощаться с Хаксом. Чувство долга перед Галактикой восставало против этого. Он был слишком опасным врагом. Как в схватке один на один, так и в масштабах космических сражений. 

Однако она радовалась тому, что дала уйти не сопернику в будущем — близкому союзнику в настоящем. Месяцами Хакс помогал ей выжить. В конце концов благодаря его помощи — намеренной или нет, не столь важно, — она нашла своих родителей. Один раз помочь выжить ему она могла. 

Тем более, что он не попытался захватить её и доставить в Первый Порядок. Она собиралась ответить ему тем же. 

Пусть даже ради этого пришлось прощаться с ним. Рей не хотела этого. 

Она успела привыкнуть к Хаксу и довериться ему. Она освоилась с тем, что он прикрывал ей спину в битвах днём и оберегал от кошмаров ночью. Планировал их тактику боя. Учил её — и учился вместе с ней. 

И иногда даже говорил с ней. С каждой беседой она убеждалась в том, что у них было много общего. Как бы Хакс ни пытался отстоять необходимость выстрела по Хосниану. Как бы Рей ни пыталась отстоять недопустимость этого. 

Вдруг она поймала себя на том, что, когда улетел Хакс, её охватило ощущение неполноты и странной, гложущей тоски. Да, она не могла улететь в Первый Порядок. Вот только отпускать Хакса ей тоже не хотелось. 

Значительное колебание в Силе не дало ей закончить мысль. Мас... Люк был совсем неподалёку. В пределах атмосферы. Сосредоточившись, она приготовилась пробивать его ментальный блок, чтобы попросить забрать её с планеты. И, по возможности, отвлечь от «Блад-винга». 

Каково же было её удивление, когда сознание Люка предстало перед ней открытым. 

— Мастер Люк? 

— Рей? Ты в порядке? — сквозь Силу чувствовалась обеспокоенность за неё. Странно. Если он волновался, то почему же раньше не вышел на связь? 

Едва она успела подумать об этом, как он тут же ответил: 

— Помехи в Силе на планетах в скоплении. Каждый раз проявляют себя по-разному. Нам, как видишь, не давали связаться. 

Однако сейчас у них получилось. 

— Сила в тебе приспособилась к ним. Рей, — объяснив, он повторил свой вопрос. — Всё в порядке? 

— Да. Почти. 

— Что случилось? 

— Вам лучше... самому, — стараясь не думать о родителях, ответила Рей. 

— Лечу к тебе. 

Он приземлился через несколько минут, посадив «Икс-винг» рядом со Звёздным Разрушителем, в паре метров от неё. 

Из кабины Люк выскочил. Только увидев его, Рей не поверила своим глазам. Он резко преобразился. Голубые глаза его будто приобрели более яркий оттенок. Он срезал волосы, ставшие гораздо светлее. Своё белое одеяние он поменял на зелёный плащ и чёрный костюм. За поясом привычно болтался световой меч. 

Рей не смогла сдержать улыбки. Тот Люк, что был ей вторым отцом, наконец, вернулся. Больших усилий ей стоило не броситься вперёд и не обнять его сразу. Время пока что не наступило. 

— Рей? — двигался он быстрее, живее. Сила светилась вокруг него. От измученного старика не осталось и следа. 

— Пойдёмте, я покажу. Вам нужно это увидеть, — она, ускорив шаг, направилась к могиле родителей. Он последовал за ней, без особого труда догнав. Когда они подошли к валуну, она сказала: — Прочитайте. 

— Мара Джейд, Гален Марек. Покойтесь с миром. Ваш любящий друг и ваша любимая дочь. Двадцать второй год после битвы при Явине, — глаза его резко расширились. Рей, подойдя чуть ближе, улыбнулась. 

Он вспомнил.

*** 

— Прости меня, — одними губами прошептал Люк, поворачиваясь к Рей, — я не должен был оставлять тебя.

— Так решили мама и папа, — ответила она и подвинулась чуть ближе к нему, — я знаю, ты не мог им отказать. 

Люк не мог поверить себе. Только сейчас, спустя тридцать с лишним лет, он по-настоящему понял, что испытывал отец, когда нашёл его. 

Перед ним стояла и улыбалась, глядя на него, та, кого он воспитал. Создание Силы, дитя двух людей, которых он беззаветно любил, Галена и Мары. 

Рей была уже взрослой, и Люк жалел, что не успел провести с ней всё её детство. Те же шесть лет, что успел, почти потерял. Если бы она сама не вернула их ему. 

Всё же он не прогадал в своём решении. Рей изменилась. В ней появились уверенность и твёрдость. Мидихлорианы внутри неё более не сбивались, напуганные постоянной внешней угрозой. Напротив, они рассредоточились, создавая чёткий её образ в Силе. Готовность к самозащите же никуда не делась. 

Как и то, что она по-прежнему не дала захватить себя ни Свету, ни Тьме. Не зря Люк положился на её собственную позицию. 

Он всё сделал правильно. Настолько, что поначалу не понял этого и сам. План сработал и дал результаты, превзошедшие самые смелые ожидания Люка. 

Рассчитывал обрести он ученицу, имевшую дело с Тьмой, понимавшую вред той и умевшую той противостоять. Получил же он почти родную дочь. 

Она всё ещё владела Силой. 

Раньше, более двенадцати лет назад, он об этом жалел. Сейчас же испытывал смешанные чувства. Ведь иначе она не смогла бы найти ни его, ни могилу Мары и Галена. Иначе бы он так и остался в неведении до конца своих дней, а Рей умерла бы молодой на Джакку. 

Этого не произошло. 

Она стояла рядом с ним. Живая и окрепшая, закалённая и готовая ринуться в бой. Она улыбалась ему, и Люк даже чувствовать себя начинал увереннее. Один раз Первый Порядок разделил их. Больше никогда ему этого не удастся. 

Стоять молча они могли долго. Но тут Рей бросилась ему на шею, и он не отказал себе в том, чтобы приподнять её и закружить, топчась в вечной грязи Регна. 

Спустя многие годы он наконец понял, ради чего жил. Ради чего вокруг него умирали или уходили во Тьму близкие. Почему смерть следовала за ним по пятам всю его жизнь, но никак не настигала. Чувствуя Рей сквозь Силу, он понимал: она тоже наконец всё осознала. 

Их снова было двое. Учитель и ученица. И очень скоро их станет больше. Самой жестокой ошибкой Люка оказалась мысль о том, что всё кончено, двенадцать лет назад. Нет. Всё только начиналось. 

Он поставил Рей на землю и уверенно произнёс: 

— Пойдём. Нам здесь больше делать нечего, — держа за руку, он повёл её к «Икс-вингу». 

Цель, которую он так долго искал, ясно предстала перед Люком. Люком, Рей — и их Новым Орденом джедаев.

Конец части III 


	38. Эпилог

Эпилог

_Любить — значит доверять. Доверять — значит верить._

«Войны клонов», 6×05 

«Никакой крови», — гласила надпись на входе.

Еле слышно усмехнувшись, Хакс прошёл внутрь. На нём был надет серый плащ, полностью скрывавший его фигуру. Мантия казалась неподходящей для него, слишком большой. Под накинутым капюшоном лицо оказалось невозможно различить. 

За ним неотступно следовала Миллисент, в длину уже достигавшая метра. Она не издавала ни единого звука. Ни довольного урчания, ни настороженного шипения. Она только озиралась по сторонам, будто ища опасность. 

Обходя других посетителей замка Маз Канаты, среди которых были все формы жизни Галактики — от дроидов до негуманоидных рас, — Хакс двигался к одному из немногих оставшихся свободных столов. 

Сев на стул, он запахнул мантию, и на несколько мгновений оказалась видна одна из частей его одежды, белоснежный китель гранд-адмирала. 

Хакс чуть одёрнул капюшон назад. Тусклые лампы осветили его волосы. Он перевёл взгляд на ящерицу, запрыгнувшую на стул рядом с ним. Почесав её за воротником, стал смотреть в сторону выхода. 

Прощаясь с Рей на Регне и срочно улетая в Первый Порядок, он представить себе не мог, что окажется здесь и в этом звании. 

Его вызвали не потому, что Сопротивление перешло к открытым военным действиям или Сноук решил, что наигрался в переговоры. Обе стороны столкнулись с могущественным соперником. 

Конфедерацией Независимых Планет. На границе с Неизведанными Регионами ещё со времён Старой Республики остались базы дроидов и просто миры, поддерживавшие некогда графа Дуку. Ни Империя, ни Новая Республика не сумели полностью покорить их. 

Прибыв в Первый Порядок, Хакс выяснил, что все эти планеты объединились. И для него не стало сюрпризом, кто именно их возглавил. Генерал Гривус, которому, как выяснилось, удалось бежать с Ач-То. Скайуокер отпустил и его. 

Как Хакс и предполагал, Гривус был слабо заинтересован в переговорах, поэтому начал активные боевые действия. Очень быстро под его управлением оказался крупный сектор Галактики. Оставшиеся планеты переметнулись или к Первому Порядку, или к Сопротивлению. 

Узнав об этом, Хакс приложил все усилия, чтобы проект нового флота, призванного заменить базу «Старкиллер», приняли. 

Несмотря на все возражения, ему это удалось. Возможно, потому, что в этот раз активно помогала Слоан. Она же сразу, как только он прибыл, наградила его адмиральским чином. Их партнёрство стало сильным, как никогда. 

Новый флот Первого Порядка состоял практически целиком из Звёздных Разрушителей. Они представляли собой значительно усовершенствованные «Венаторы». Достаточно маленькие, чтобы обладать хоть какой-то маневренностью, но достаточно прочные, чтобы держаться против быстрых кораблей Сопротивления. 

Организовывались эти корабли в звенья, по три-четыре в каждом. Иногда им в помощь снаряжался Имперский Звёздный Разрушитель. Тактика атак сначала немногочисленного флота строилась на принципах, почерпнутых Хаксом у Трауна. Быстрое появление, высвобождение эскадрилий истребителей, захват цели и исчезновение. 

Реформа самих истребителей пришлась как нельзя кстати. А возможность периодически пользоваться услугами такого одарённого и талантливого пилота, как Рен, повышала эффективность некоторых звеньев до предела. 

Война шла в целом успешно для Первого Порядка. Но для Хакса превратилась в беспощадную борьбу за выживание. 

Миллисент приходилось скрывать. Иначе Сноук приказал бы ему избавиться от неё. В итоге она поселилась в вентиляционной системе «Тишины», с тех пор находившейся на удалении от Мегаразрушителя. Лишь направившись сюда, на территорию, которую Первый Порядок уже однажды атаковал, Хакс взял её с собой. 

Долго нападать в стиле «ударить-и-ускользнуть» не получилось. Сопротивление и Конфедерация начали подбираться слишком близко к территориям Первого Порядка. Стороны готовились к генеральному сражению, когда Лея Органа инициировала переговоры. 

Хаксу за работу над флотом и новой тактикой его применения незадолго до того присвоили титул гранд-адмирала. На переговоры отправили его и Мас Кемара. 

Последний пытался их сорвать любой ценой. Сноук не хотел мира, лишь победы Тьмы. Хакс это понимал. Он и сам не желал договора. Если бы тот подписали, короны Галактики ему было не видать, как собственных ушей. 

Вот только он знал настроения в войсках. Перспектива незамедлительного сражения без права последней встречи не радовала никого. Издержки гражданской войны давали о себе знать. 

На противоположных сторонах ситуация складывалась похожая. По лицу Органы на переговорах чувствовалась усталость от бесконечного конфликта. Неймодианцы, главное дипломатическое оружие Гривуса, тоже не рвались в бой. Скайуокер, грозной тенью стоявший за Органой, не уставал напоминать сторонам, что война ведёт лишь к хаосу. 

Но все они понимали, что сражения не избежать. В конце концов Хаксу удалось выторговать передышку для своих войск в один день. К его удивлению, больше всех ему в этом помог Скайуокер. Во время же подписи договора, согласно которому Такодана объявлялась территорией свободного доступа, Хакс пересёкся взглядом с Рей. 

Они не успели обговорить ни место, ни время встречи. Но длительное бегство от Скайуокера научило Хакса тому, что если владеющий Силой хотел кого-то найти, он это делал. 

Хакс не знал, придёт ли Рей. Это было неприятно. Неизвестность тяготила его. Не в первый раз. Ему никогда не нравилось, когда что-то выходило из-под его контроля. Но сегодня это ощущение стало сильнее, чем обычно. 

Спустя полчаса дверь снова распахнулась. Хакс посмотрел в ту сторону, готовясь увидеть очередного бойца Сопротивления. 

Однако почти сразу его внимание привлёк облик того, кто появился. За спиной болталось длинное копьё, а на одной из рук отчётливо виднелась чёрная перчатка. Тогда он стал изучать вошедшую чуть тщательнее. Надеты на неё были светло-зелёные форменные штаны и куртка пилота. Распущенные волосы ниспадали чуть ниже плеч, на которых виднелись особые знаки отличия. Джедайские. А шла вошедшая, не замечая ничего на своём пути. Она двигалась точно в направлении Хакса. 

Рей. 

Почувствовав облегчение, он посмотрел на Миллисент, освободившую место на стуле и устраивавшуюся у него в ногах. 

— Гранд-адмирал Хакс, — кивнула подошедшая Рей, протягивая ему руку. Пожав её, Хакс встал и подвинул стул чуть ближе к ней. 

— Мастер-джедай Марек, — столь же учтиво ответил он. — Вам заказать что-нибудь? 

— Здесь подают пауков с Н’эгны? 

— К нашему счастью, нет, — сухо пробормотал он, чувствуя, как недоговаривает что-то. 

— Значит, останусь голодной, — она улыбнулась ему, а потом, глубоко выдохнув, прибавила: — Я рада, что мы встретились. 

— Я тоже. 

Несколько минут они сидели, смотря друг на друга и не зная, о чём заговорить. Наконец, Рей произнесла: 

— Хакс, мы обращаемся друг к другу как-то... странно. 

— Что вы имеете в виду, Рей? 

— У вас есть выбор, называть меня по имени или фамилии, а у меня нет. 

— Армитиж, — произнёс он. В конце концов, государственной тайной его имя точно не было. 

— Ар-ми-тиж, — пробормотала она. — Армитиж Хакс, как вы хотите, чтобы к вам обращались? 

— Предпочитаю фамилию, — пожал плечами он, — для вас это будет удобнее. Вы привыкли. 

— Если что-то не меняется, то это ваши расчёты, — Рей легко засмеялась, — Хакс. 

Они снова замолчали. Хакс смотрел на неё. С того момента, как они покинули друг друга, Рей повзрослела. Походка её стала ровнее, более выверенной, более похожей на движения Скайуокера, но сохранила ту же лёгкую развалку. Черты лица у неё выглядели суровее. И лишь когда она расслаблялась, он видел знакомую ему Рей. 

Он, ничего не говоря, изучал её, стараясь подметить даже малейшие изменения. И она — Хакс видел это — делала точно так же. 

— Рей, — он медленно потянулся к поясу, — посмотрите. Возможно, вам будет интересно. 

Он достал рукоять светового меча. Длинную, плоскую и тонкую. Дизайн выглядел примитивно, но, как показала практика использования, эффективным. Покушения на Хакса участились, и он часто оборонялся в одиночку. Бластер, несмотря на большую эффективность, применять получалось не так часто. Приходилось ограничиваться мечом. 

— Это же не ваш, — удивлённо посмотрела она, взяв рукоять в ладонь. 

— Нет. Свой я потерял, сражаясь за этот, — Хакс даже не пытался сделать вид, что жалел о потере несовершенного оружия. 

Подняв меч вверх, Рей нажала на кнопку включения. Когда раздался щелчок, в воздух взмыло чёрное лезвие со слабым электрическим свечением вокруг. 

— Так вот кого они приняли за ещё одного использующего Силу в Первом Порядке, — пробормотала Рей, завороженно смотря на лезвие. Обратив внимание на взгляды вокруг, она выключила меч и передала обратно Хаксу. 

— Ваших союзников не так сложно дезориентировать, — усмехнулся он. 

С мандалорцами оказалось очень тяжело. Они длительное время декларировали свою независимость ото всех сторон. Флот Первого Порядка ещё не мог позволить себе полноценную массовую атаку, не рискуя потерять при этом свои территории. 

Объединённое командование в лице Хакса, Слоан и ещё нескольких адмиралов решило рискнуть и осуществить переворот по не слишком древней мандалорской традиции — убийством владельца тёмного светового меча. 

Сначала планировали привлечь Рена, но Сноук в тот момент отправил того на охоту за Рей. Пришлось идти на дуэль Хаксу. 

Схватка оказалась утомительной и многочасовой, но Хакс выстоял. Бои с Рей отточили его мастерство Соресу. Первая же контратака обезоружила мандалорца. Меч Хакса при этом отлетел в пропасть, рядом с которой они бились. Добил Хакс противника уже его собственным мечом. Так он получил титул Мандалора, который тут же передал Сноуку. 

Первый Порядок захватил целую планету. С максимальной рациональностью. 

— Ваших тоже, — парировала она, — помните атаку «Икс-вингов» при Чандрилье? 

— Конечно, они поверили, что там была вся Разбойничья эскадрилья, — с досадой выдохнул Хакс, жалея, что его или Рена не оказалось рядом. — Ваша работа? 

— Моя и мастера Люка, — довольно кивнула она. 

— Не сомневался. Рей, а помните... 

Они начали говорить о войне, казалось, вспомнив практически каждый эпизод со своим участием. Разговор наконец перестал прерываться. 

Рей не пыталась привлечь его на свою сторону. Или убедить в своей правоте. Хакс отвечал ей тем же. Они почти не упоминали, против кого сражались. Они говорили друг о друге на этой войне. И кроме сидящего напротив их в этом рассказе мало кто интересовал. 

Без особого удивления Хакс обнаружил, что разговор с Рей оказался даже приятнее, чем он ожидал. Ему было хорошо в её компании. Неожиданно хорошо. 

Вновь и вновь он видел её верность и преданность, стойкость и скромность во всём. И, вспоминая их путешествие, не мог отделаться от чувства восхищения своей так и не обретённой союзницей. 

Его тянуло к ней. По тому, как она наклонялась вперёд, когда говорил он, Хакс понимал, что её тоже. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы завтра наступало, — мечтательно и грустно проговорила Рей. 

— Но оно наступит, — в тон ей ответил Хакс, — и нам лучше забыть обо всём этом. Рей, — как можно серьёзнее произнёс он, — не берите меня завтра в плен... и вообще не оставляйте в живых. Если мы завтра столкнёмся, убейте меня. 

— Я не хочу, — почти испуганно пролепетала она, вцепившись в его ладони. 

Они держались за руки через стол. Он заметил это только сейчас. 

— Я тоже. Но завтра мы будем врагами, Рей. Вы человек долга, как и я. Вы сделаете это. Вы сможете. Я в вас верю. И я не буду колебаться. Не советую и вам, — он говорил рвано и сбивчиво. Обычно он скрывал любые эмоции. 

Но сейчас Хакс хотел, чтобы Рей видела его чувства, видела, что ему тоже приходилось тяжело. 

— Значит, — она опустила голову, — так тому и быть. 

Они замолчали. Рей держала его руки. Хакс тихо произнёс: 

— Если вам станет легче, Рей, то я обманул вас тогда, после Ач-То. Ваши родители меня никуда не посылали. Я даже знал об их существовании только со слов Рена. Моей целью было доставить вас в Первый Порядок. 

Вновь он приготовился к проклятьям на свою голову. И вновь Рей, посмотрев на него исподлобья, улыбнулась одними уголками губ: 

— Я знаю, — подождав ещё немного, будто давая ему оправиться, добавила: — И верю. Тогда — даже не думала верить. Теперь, после всего, верю. 

— Спасибо, — произнёс он. На этот раз пришёл его черёд смотреть на их руки. Рей большим пальцем успокаивающе похлопала по его запястью. Как он хлопал её по спине после того, как она его чуть не убила. 

Больше они не говорили ничего, лишь сидели, сцепившись руками. Нарушила тишину Миллисент, боднувшая ногу Хакса. Он взглянул на хроно. 

— Я думаю, нам пора. Нужно выспаться. И мне, и вам. 

Кивнув, Рей отпустила его ладони. Хакс почти вышел из-за стола, когда она преградила ему путь, вцепившись в предплечья. 

— Хакс. 

— Секунду. Милли, отойди. 

Раздалось недовольное шипение. А через полминуты он увидел Миллисент, сидевшую над дверью. 

— Рей, я хочу, чтобы вы знали. Несмотря ни на что, я доверяю вам, — он стоял перед ней, открытый любому воздействию Силы. Маска, которую он не снимал никогда, слетела, — себя и свою жизнь. 

Но Рей не коснулась его разума и не атаковала. 

Доверие было оправдано. И тогда он продолжил: 

— Рей, я... 

Слова комком застряли в горле. Хакс понимал: ещё секунду — и всё станет намного хуже. Для них обоих. 

Однако этого не произошло. Рей обняла его за шею одной рукой, второй придерживая капюшон, и поцеловала в губы. Хакс, притянув её к себе за талию, ответил. Он смотрел ей в глаза. И видел точно то, о чём хотел сказать сам. 

Они целовали друг друга несколько раз, прерываясь только на то, чтобы вздохнуть. Всем, что успела произнести Рей, была лишь фраза: «Про Миллисент я тоже узнала». И то, что после этого она не отстранилась от него, сказало ему гораздо больше, чем он рассчитывал. 

Наконец Хакс выпустил её из объятий. Коснувшись ещё раз губами её лба и почувствовав металл её протеза сквозь две перчатки, он направился к выходу. Миллисент уже ждала его. 

Поднимая на крыло «Тишину», он видел, как вдалеке в противоположную сторону удаляется «Тысячелетний Сокол». Он надеялся только на то, что завтра его не увидит. И наоборот.

*** 

Рей одиноко шла под ярко-красным закатным небом Корусанта. На пути её то и дело попадались горы металла — упавшие на поверхность планеты корабли. Сквозь них она продвигалась, разрубая своим причудливым оружием — копьём, чьё лезвие светилось серым. Шла она осторожно, стараясь не наступать на трупы.

Где-то вдалеке стоял «Сокол» с несколькими пробоинами в корпусе, но всё ещё способный к полёту. 

Битва закончилась. Война вместе с ней. Рей не помнила, чем. Она даже не знала. И не хотела знать. Её сейчас это не волновало. 

Она вглядывалось в лицо каждому умершему и рассматривала каждый мёртвый корабль, особенно крупные. Искала она «Финализатор», по сообщениям, рухнувший на Корусант в самом конце боя. Не так давно. 

Сила проявила милосердие. Она и Хакс сражались на разных флангах. Сопротивлению противостоял Мегаразрушитель Сноука, а «Финализатор» бился с силами Конфедерации Гривуса. Рей и Хаксу не пришлось столкнуться друг с другом в схватке за жизнь, которую они почти только друг другу и доверяли. 

Впереди показался гигантский чёрный корпус. Лежал он ровно. Крушение оказалось не таким катастрофическим, как она предполагала. Разбив вдребезги двух выползших непонятно откуда дроидов, она прыжками Силы помчалась вперёд. 

Дотягиваясь до Силы, как учил Люк, она искала любой след жизни. И не находила. «Финализатор» был пуст. Она ускорилась, стараясь не думать об очевидном. Тем более, что научили её и другому. В пустоте, среди мертвецов, находилась Сила. 

В районе капитанского мостика не было вообще ничего. Рей бросилась туда, забираясь по более мелким кораблям на поверхность «Финализатора». Идти по ней оказалось гораздо проще, чем по «Мстящей» два года назад. Освоившись, через пару сотен метров она уже начала бежать. 

Почувствовав, что её связи с Силой что-то мешает, она начала прокладывать себе путь копьём. С каждым следующим метром становилось только тяжелее. Но в один момент металл под ней провалился, и она наконец, оказаласьна мостике. Проникший внутрь свет звезды Корусанта осветил место капитана, на котором кто-то находился. 

Рей пробилась к нему сквозь обломки. 

И, рассмотрев, упала на колени и заплакала.

Конец


End file.
